Desde el otro mundo
by gattara
Summary: La vida y la muerte se continúan... ¡Terminado!: la madre de Vegeta en el Otro mundo, fic ambientado en el Dragon Word pero con personajes principales originales. Participaciones especiales de Vegeta (por supuesto!) Raditz y Gokú. ¡Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y comentadores!
1. Chapter 1 Ryuk

Al fin. Todo había terminado. Atrás quedaron el dolor y los esfuerzos, las ambiciones, las intrigas y los pleitos. Al fin. Ya no tendría de que preocuparse, nunca más preocuparse por nada…Nunca más pelear, sufrir y sangrar. Para bien o para mal su mundo de luchas había quedado atrás.

Estaba muerta. Ella: Mashi, la reina del planeta Vegeta, estaba muerta.

Todo debería haber terminado, y sin embargo aun la espalda le quemaba. ¿No se supone que no se siente dolor en la muerte? Pero a pesar de esa sensación dolorosa su cuerpo se veía intacto, entero…Aunque…¡vaya!, le faltaba la cola. ¿Es que, acaso en la muerte también se tiene un cuerpo? ¿Y por qué, aunque no tenía ninguna herida visible, le dolía tanto, tanto la espalda...? ¿Y qué muerte era esa? ¿Qué mundo era ese? ¿Era el infierno?

Recordó como había muerto: había recibido una descarga masiva de energía por la espalda cuando terminaba la solitaria misión que le habían encomendado en el planeta Taras 5.

Ya estaba a punto de entregar el planeta a los malditos reptiles. Vio la nave reptiliana descendiendo en la tierra arrasada de Taras 5 donde, después de haber terminado con todos los habitantes del planeta, ella quedaba como único ser vivo. Recordó al lagarto grisáceo que salía de la nave, que la miraba flotando desde arriba, y que se reía, se reía con una risa asquerosa, sin humor ni gracia, y que le hablaba:

-Pero que cumplidora reina mona…Veo que terminó su misión, pero mire, allí queda algo.

Se dio vuelta, un segundo, por un segundo dejó de mirar al lagarto y allí sintió como su cuerpo se partía dividido por un rayo tan caliente como una supernova. Y allí murió.

Y apareció en ese lugar.

Era un inmenso palacio. Al menos eso parecía, se escuchaban muchísimas voces pero se veían pocos cuerpos. Ella estaba parada detrás de una larguísima fila de seres incorpóreos, como nubes.

Y de nuevo se preguntaba: ¿por qué ella tenía su cuerpo… o… este no era su cuerpo?

Un tipo de piel azulada estaba guiando a los seres incorpóreos. Ella los siguió. ¿Qué otra cosa le quedaba? Si estaba muerta no demorarían mucho en enviarla al Infierno, así que, ¿qué mejor que la enviaran lo más pronto posible?

-Seres de Taras 5, adelante-decía el tipo de piel azulada.

¡Vaya! Lo entendía perfectamente: "seres de Taras 5", así que ¿estos eran los plantoides que ella había asesinado? Pero ya no tenían esos cuerpos pequeños y verdes, esas cabecitas redondas con grandes ojos grises y mirada tonta… ¿Esos plantoides eran inteligentes? Debían serlo puesto que el ser azul les hablaba y se escuchaban sus voces:

-Vamos… vamos… Enma Daio sama nos espera…-decían.

-Escuche…-Mashi le habló al tipo azul que parecía muy ocupado en guiar las almas de los plantoides.-¿estoy muerta?

-Por supuesto que sí.-le contestó.-¿No ve a los seres que usted misma mató? Ahora váyase al final de la fila, por favor…no moleste.

-¡Mándenme al infierno de una vez! ¡No quiero esperar atrás de todos los plantoides!

-Le recuerdo que usted no tiene ninguna autoridad aquí, sai-ya-na.-rugió una voz gigantesca.-Se le ordenó que espere ¡y espere!

Después que se escuchó esa voz los tipos azulados la condujeron al fondo del salón donde la voz volvió a rugir:-Adelante, seres de Taras 5.

Mashi buscó un rincón para sentarse. "Así que tendré que esperar a que pasen todas mis víctimas…Bien, supongo que será el primer castigo…Vaya, yo ni sabía que esas cosas fueran inteligentes."

Todos se entendían, no eran necesarios artefactos: ni microchips, ni scouters. Cuando Mashi había llegado a Taras 5 no creyó que los seres que lo habitaban (y que debía liquidar) poseyeran un lenguaje ya que solo parecían emitir sonidos guturales sin coordinación. Ahora los escuchaba decir cosas como:"nos vamos al paraíso, que bueno" o "esa es la que nos mató, seguro la mandan al Infierno."

"Esa" o sea Mashi, no iba a oponerse a que la enviaran al reino de los dioses oscuros. Después de todo, toda su vida había servido a esos dioses, bueno, ese era el signo de su raza.

Y ella era un digno ejemplar de su raza: pequeña y morena con un cabello salvaje que le llegaba a las rodillas, nariz y boca arrogantes y grandes ojos negros orlados de largas pestañas, finas cejas, y una mirada permanentemente altiva, mirada que nunca cedía ante nada ni ante nadie. Porque además de saiyana Mashi era La Reina.

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado mientras la tenían a la espera de su juicio. Los habitantes de Taras 5, llamados plantoides por su parecido con una planta precisamente, no paraban de pasar y cada uno parecía tardarse una eternidad, mientras, ella esperaba en el fondo de la sala sentada en lo que parecían ser sillones de piedra bajos.

En un momento una de las paredes pareció iluminarse, aparecieron imágenes y se escucharon voces, igual que las imágenes y voces que transmitía el monitor de su nave o las que transmitía un aparato que decían, servía para entretenerse. Esas imágenes mostraban como un niño de unos 5 años, de cabello erizado y ojos negros, liquidaba uno tras otro a unos seres verdes, mientras un enorme soldado calvo con uniforme de batalla reía diciéndole al lagarto mutante grisáceo que estaba a su lado: "ya lo ve señor, no hay nadie como él."

A lo que el lagarto respondía: "tiene mucho potencial el monito, me va a servir."

Mashi se quedó como congelada cuando vio esas imágenes: el monito, el pequeño guerrero, era su hijo, el príncipe de planeta Vegeta entregado a los reptilianos mutantes. ¿Y por qué allí, en el reino de los muertos aparecían aquellas imágenes? ¿Qué mente de dios retorcida le mostraba la imagen más dolorosa que se le podría haber mostrado?

La pantalla se nublo y apareció un cielo azul y una vegetación verde ¿Qué planeta era ese? No era Vegeta sin duda porque en Vegeta los cielos eran rojizos y la vegetación amarronada.

Un niño saiyano saltaba entre los árboles. Seguro, era un saiyano poco desarrollado: su cola y su cabello eran inconfundibles. Claro, sería uno de los bebés con programación subconsciente enviados a conquistar planetas…¡Ah! Mashi nunca estuvo demasiado de acuerdo con mandar bebés a misiones, sobre todo cuando se enviaban a exterminar vida mamífera. Ella no estaba de acuerdo en exterminar mamíferos inteligentes. ¿Habría exterminado a muchos ese niño? ¿Estaría preparando el terreno para gobernar ese planeta? Bueno, al menos era una forma de expansión de la raza.

Pero… no entendía. ¿Para qué el demonio que gobernaba ese mundo le mostraba eso?

El saiyano se había encontrado con una nativa. Era mamífera sin duda muy parecida a él, pertenecían a la misma especie amplia, pero no era saiyana puesto que , por lo visto, no tenía cola…

Perdida en la contemplación de las imágenes no se había dado cuenta que un anciano se había sentado a su lado y decía casi a los gritos:

-¡Pero que lindo es mi nieto!-al fin Mashi reparó en él cuando le tomó un brazo tratando de llamar su atención mientras le decía: -¿Qué le parece señora no es lindo mi nieto? Y permítame decirle-agregó el anciano.-que usted también es muy linda.

-¡Viejo idiota! ¿¡Tiene idea de a quien se atrevió a hablarle!? ¡Me molesta!

-No tengo la menor idea de quién es usted, pero permítame presentarme: Son Gohan, para servirla.

-¿Servirme? Ah, eso, sin duda.-contestó ella un poco menos furiosa.-¿Usted se refería al saiyano de las imágenes?…¿Lo conoce? ¿Él es ya es el gobernante de su planeta o va camino a serlo? ¿Qué tratos hizo usted con él?

-¡Jajajaja, Goku gobernante! ¡Jajajaja…No tengo la menor idea de que habla!-y agregó con pesar:-Pobrecito…me mandó aquí cuando se convirtió en un mono gigante y arrasó con todo…Espero, pobrecito, que nunca se entere que mató a su abuelo.

Se llamaba de muchas formas a los saiyanos en la galaxia, pero nunca pobrecitos. Vaya con el viejo. Había criado un saiyano sin saber nada de él, bah, tenía merecido lo que le pasó, sin duda le faltó al respeto, miren que llamarlo pobrecito.

-¿No sabe, viejo idiota, que todos los sayanos nos convertimos en Ozaru cuando vemos el satélite del planeta de frente?

-No tenía idea. Y no sé que es un saiyano, pero, mi bella dama, si me disculpa…me están llamando, espero verla muy pronto.

El viejo pasó a su juicio. El también tenía un cuerpo visible y tangible, como ella, pero… ¿cómo, si había llegado mucho después lo hacían pasar antes? ¿Se estaban burlando? ¿Ese era el retorcido castigo que habían pensado los dioses oscuros? Irla humillando de a poco.

"No me van a quebrar tan fácilmente." "No me quebré en vida cuando me arrancaron a mi hijo para dárselo al lagarto mutante, no me quebraré ahora."

"El problema de enviar guerreros bebes" pensó luego, tratando de distraerse "es que como mamíferos necesitaban a alguien que los criara hasta que empezaran a recordar su programa y a poder pelear. Podían crear lazos con quien los criara y ablandarse o matar a los criadores antes de tiempo, lo que no era bueno tampoco. Siempre advertí al Rey y al Consejo de los peligros de ese programa. Bien, creo que dejaron de aplicarlo. El Rey me escuchaba siempre. Si, le advertí de los peligros de aplicar en nuestra raza programas pensados para razas muy diferentes. La programación subconsciente funcionaba de maravilla con los Razian, por ejemplo, que nacían y se desarrollaban sin sostén externo, ¡demasiado bien les funcionaba, malditos! ¡Se apoderaron de planetas enteros!"

Una oleada de rabia la invadía ahora. Recordaba su derrota frente al capitán Razian Dodoria, lugarteniente de los reptilianos mutantes.

¡Pero no iba a recordar nada! ¡No quería recordar nada! ¡Que la llamaran ya y le arrancaran el alma! ¿Hasta cuándo iba a durar la espera?

Quedó allí. En el silencio espiritual más absoluto. Miles de imágenes pasaban en la pantalla frente a su ojos como rayos, seguramente eran imágenes destinadas a otros, otros miles que esperaban su destino en ese salón. Otros miles que pasarían antes que ella.

No había como medir el tiempo, su cuerpo no sentía el paso del tiempo pero en su alma habían pasado varias eternidades.

Al fin uno de los seres azules la llevo a su juicio.

Había varios libros con su vida escrita. El enorme guardián rojo de la puerta del otro mundo Enma Daio Sama los hojeaba distraídamente:

-Mashi San, reina del planeta Vegeta, mira la balanza de tu vida.-le dijo.

Ante ella se presento una balanza dorada con 2 platos: en uno apareció una enorme bola negra. Uno de los guardianes asistentes anunció solemnemente:

-Estos son todos los seres que asesinaste, las vidas que destruiste, los mundos que arruinaste, el odio y la destrucción que sembraste.

-Ya.-¿acaso la habían hecho esperar tanto para decirle lo que ya sabía? ¿Que se iba al Infierno?

En el otro plato apareció un destello de luz. Era tan pequeño que casi no se veía. Pero ese destello se instaló y se quedo allí y la balanza que se hallaba totalmente vencida hacia un lado por el peso de la bola negra comenzó a elevarse del lado de la luz, se elevó hasta que la balanza quedó totalmente igualada.

El gran guardián le anunció:

-Ya que la balanza de tu vida está igualada no podemos dictarte ninguna sentencia. De acuerdo al destino de tu luz será tu futuro.

"¿Y eso? ¿Qué significaba?"

-Empieza a caminar.-le dijo el segundo guardia.-Todos los seres cuya vida no alcanza ni para el Cielo ni para el Infierno se van al planeta de tránsito hasta que encuentran un camino más allá. Pero para llegar allí tienes un largo trayecto.

Mashi se quedó como de piedra. ¿No se iba al Infierno? ¿No perdería el alma? ¿Tanto peso tuvo esa luz en su vida?

-Por esa puerta.-añadió el guardia y le indicó una puerta semejante a un arco situada a un costado.

La reina tuvo, de repente, enormes deseos de reír. De reír como en sus mejores tiempos de victoria.

-¿Pueden darme comida para el camino? Ahhh…¡si me han dado un cuerpo denme de comer por lo menos! Jajajaja…

-Veré que puedo hacer.-respondió el guardia preocupado. Al rato regresó con una bolsa que parecía contener frutas secas.

-Si es tan amable. por favor. por esa puerta.

La reina saiyana pasó entonces por la puerta que la llevaría a un nuevo destino.

Era un interminable camino apenas iluminado por una luz que parecía provenir de ninguna parte, un sendero gris, como un empedrado, y alrededor de él no podía distinguirse nada. Ni cielo, ni suelo, ni paredes, solo se veía ese sendero sin fin, del cual ya no se veía el principio.

Caminó un tiempo indefinible. Terminó su comida y notó que su cuerpo empezaba a añorar el agua y un descanso. "Increíble" pensaba, "en mi vida guerrera, cuando salíamos a misiones pasábamos ciclos enteros sin descansar pero cuando sentíamos el cansancio, no descansar podía significarnos la muerte, pero… ¡si aquí ya estoy muerta!"

Descansó sobre el mismo camino. Después se levantó y siguió adelante, de vez en cuando se elevaba y volaba un poco, pero se le hacía difícil ya que parecía haber un peso inmenso que la tiraba hacia abajo, que la obligaba a caminar.

En medio de la nada misma, que era donde parecía estar el camino, apareció una gran casa.

"Allí habrá comida y agua seguro" pensó Mashi, y entró, ni se le ocurrió pensar que peligros habría. Nunca le temió al peligro viva, mucho menos muerta.

No parecía haber nadie. Era una casa vacía. Pero detrás había una especie de jardín y allí había un estanque con una pequeña cascada.

"Agua…" Mashi miró las ropas que llevaba; una túnica corta roja y un cinturón dorado. La ropa que solía llevar durante los descansos en su vida en el palacio, o cuando estaba a solas con el Rey.

Se las quitó y las dejó al lado del estanque y se metió al agua que estaba tibia. Alrededor del estanque había flores azules y grises, flores. Hum, nunca le habían gustado mucho las flores, no sabía precisar porque, tal vez porque en El Páramo, su lugar natal en Vegeta, jamás había habido flores.

Lo que si había a montones y hasta invadían su casa, el pequeño palacio donde había nacido, eran unos pequeños animales peludos blancos y negros, con uñas largas y muy mordedores. No los mataban, ya que era considerado de muy mal augurio, y ellos tenían sus nidos en las afueras.

Vio flores y animalitos peludos en muchos planetas, y según recordaba nunca le había importado arrasar con las flores, pero, si podía, salvaba un par de animalitos para criar en otro sitio, o para venderlos como novedad exótica. A su hijo le gustaba jugar con uno de esos animalitos peludos, ella le había regalado uno cuando lo visitó después de una de sus misiones, recordaba a su hijo tirándole pedazos de carne cruda para que comiera, si. Hasta que su entrenador, ese odioso de Nappa, se lo quitó diciendo que iba a ablandarlo. Odioso, realmente, como se atrevía ese tipo, más conocido por su cobardía e inutilidad que por otra cosa, a entrometerse entre ella y su hijo. Si no fuera porque ese tipo contaba con la confianza del Rey…

Y era el mismo que había visto durante la espera en la pantalla, al parecer Nappa lo había acompañado cuando lo entregaron al emperador lagarto, ¡ah! Bueno, por un lado era un compañero saiyano, por lo menos era algo en ese exilio al que habían condenado a su hijo, pero por otro lado no lo veía como un buen compañero así como nunca lo vio como un buen entrenador.

Un vendido… ¿sería Nappa un vendido a los reptilianos? Ella siempre lo había creído así, y se lo había insinuado al Rey, que en ese caso no quiso escucharla.

Recién ahí la reina cayó en la cuenta de cómo la llevaba a divagar eso de estar metida en el agua, y a recordar…cosas que no quería recordar porque solo le servían para sentir dolor. Y ese perfume…las malditas flores azules y grises despedían un perfume extremadamente dulce que la estaba adormeciendo.

¡Maldita sea! ¡Una reina saiyana no puede dormirse así, en el agua! Y se levantó de un salto, y…¿dónde habría quedado su ropa?

Había crecido una hierba muy alta alrededor de su ropa, casi cubriéndola por entero, daba la impresión que hacía meses que estaba allí. ¿Acaso había pasado meses en el agua?

Bueno, debía seguir. Y en esa estúpida casa no había nada de comida.

Debía seguir adelante.

A quien le importaba el tiempo…

Mucho más adelante al costado del camino, que siempre parecía igual, vio un brillo como de miles de espejos. Cuando se acercó vio que se trataba de una casa, más que casa una especie de palacio hecho de espejos.

-Tal vez aquí haya comida.-y entró.

Al contrario que la otra casa esta estaba llena de gente, gente muy bella, principalmente mujeres que se miraban a los espejos y reían. Todos parecían mamíferos, humanoides.

-Bienvenida.-le dijo una chica.-Pasa y ponte cómoda, este es el mejor lugar del otro mundo al que podrías haber llegado. "Hay chicos muy guapos aquí"

¡Como si eso le importara algo!

-Y podrás bañarte y arreglarte ese pelo… querida.-siguió la chica. -Tenemos los mejores cosméticos y unas tiendas de ropa que ni te imaginas. Todas las noches salimos a bailar, y nos divertimos.

Que chica tan estúpida, para empezar allí no existían ni el día ni la noche, aunque si…La casa de espejos era mucho más grande de lo que parecía: se extendía hacia atrás en un parque espantosamente verde y lleno de unas no menos espantosas flores.

-Ya cállate.-le dijo Mashi a la chica.-Y dime si acá hay comida.

-Por supuesto, ¿pero no querrás engordar verdad?

-Vete al diablo…

Decidió buscar comida por su cuenta, por lo pronto, era lo único que le importaba.

Después de andar un rato tropezándose con los chicos y las chicas que se miraban y se admiraban en los espejos que parecían estar en todos lados, que se reían y conversaban vaya uno a saber de qué; encontró una mesa en medio del patio llena de bandejas con fruta. Empezó a comer enseguida y sin pedirle permiso a nadie: la fruta no era comida pero engañaba el estómago.

Pero de comestible no parecía haber nada más.

"Que lugar de porquería" pensó Mashi y se dispuso a largarse. Pero no le fue tan fácil: la rodearon varias chicas muy bonitas y no la dejaban pasar, le querían tocar el pelo y miraban el estado de su ropa.

"Qué bonito cabello pero que maltratado…"

"Deberías hacerte un baño de crema."

"Y vamos a comprar ropa, esa que tienes está horrible, no te resalta la figura para nada."

"¿Y eso que tienes en los pies son zapatos o unas tiras de tela atadas...?"

"Y tu cara está muy pálida, tienes que hacerte un tratamiento completo y buscar un buen maquillaje"

La reina saiyana nunca, en su vida, había escuchado tantas estupideces, pero le llamaba la atención eso de conseguir ropa. Le hubiera gustado conseguir su ropa de guerrera:, la armadura blanca que le cubría el pecho, su capa azul…¡Ropa como la que había llevado a tantas y tantas batallas! Ni ella ni su tripulación habían aceptado nunca usar los uniformes reptilianos de grandes hombreras y faldones, por mas durísimos e inquebrantables que les dijeran que eran.

Pero otra vez estaba divagando en su mente. Este era el Otro Mundo, otro mundo bien extraño, por cierto, y ese era un lugar que se parecía a un centro de diversión, si, ese era el parecido más cercano que encontraba entre esa casa y lo que había conocido en su vida: esos lugares con esclavas y esclavos que había en algunos planetas, donde los guerreros iban a divertirse. Tenía un recuerdo muy reciente de uno de esos lugares…pero…en el que ella recordaba no había risas.

-Díganme adonde estoy y qué lugar es este.

Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas. Al parecer nadie allí sabía qué lugar era ese.

-Díganme adonde hay ropa.

Las chicas la tomaron del brazo y la llevaron por un pasillo vidriado que parecía no tener fin y en el que se exhibían toda clase de ropas. Había trajes de todos los colores y formas, pero ningún uniforme parecido al que ella usara.

Por fin…Estaba harta. Se iría de ese lugar donde parecían estar todos locos o ser imbéciles. El problema era encontrar la salida, y nadie la conocía.

Empezó a preguntarles a todos los que veía, por donde se salía de allí, nadie tenía idea y a nadie le importaba.

-Yo sé cómo se sale de aquí, pero no sé si quiero hacerlo.-Mashi escuchó una voz masculina a sus espaldas, se volvió a ver quien había dicho eso y tuvo una gran sorpresa al ver a una mujer…Una mujer sin duda, porque usaba maquillaje, era alta, de pelo lacio y negro, llevaba un traje brillante rosa y estaba llena de adornos.

La miró de frente. En la cara de la mujer había una sombra de vello. Así que…era un trans…Si, había conocido gente de su tipo, un tipo bien extraño, al menos en su planeta: en su planeta si hubiera habido alguno le habrían condenado a muerte por ser totalmente inútiles para la vida y para la batalla, pero había visto humanoides de ese tipo en otros lugares, por ejemplo, uno de esos seres servía bebida en la estación del planeta donde iban a reparar sus naves, y a decir verdad, nunca los había molestado, hasta era amable. Y este trans decía conocer la salida de ese loquero: bien, perfecto.

-Dime por donde es. Pero espera, ¿no sabes, primero, adonde hay comida de verdad?

-Exiges mucho, ¿no te parece? Y no te has presentado.

-¿Presentado? Soy la reina del planeta Vegeta, suficiente presentación, y tu eres un trans, ya me di cuenta, así que ni te presentes.

-No sé qué quieres decir con eso de trans, pero estoy encantado de conocer a una reina. Y si por comida de verdad te refieres a carne, te cuento que aquí hay de todo.

-¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¿Dónde demonios es aquí? No tengo idea de que es este lugar, y porque parece que estuvieran todos locos mirándose en los espejos, riéndose, pintándose como bufones. Paseándose de aquí para allá…

-Bueno, te contaré. No eres, por cierto, nada amable, pero eres admirable al no querer dejarte atrapar por este sitio. A mí me atrapó hace eones. Te diré que sé cómo salir, pero siempre algo me lo impide. A ti, reina y todo, ¿algo te atrapó verdad?

-Quería vestirme de nuevo como guerrera. No entiendo a que te refieres con que algo me atrapó…

_Ah, entonces eres una reina guerrera, un gusto conocerte. Pero, dime tu nombre…

-¡Puedes irte al infierno con tus divagaciones! Ya me agotaste la paciencia, si fueras de mi planeta te habríamos matado, así que demasiado amable he sido contigo.

-Escucha "Reina guerrera", te recuerdo que ya estoy muerto, y precisamente fue gente como la de tu planeta la que me mató, más precisamente me quemó vivo, y más precisamente por ser como soy, como me dijeron: un perverso.

Mashi se quedó callada, el hombre caracterizado como mujer que tenia al frente no le parecía un perverso. Más bien parecía un tonto. Lo miró un rato y al fin le dijo:

-Te quemaron vivo…Cuéntame. ¿Cómo es eso?

-Lo más horroroso que te puedas imaginar: tu sangre hierve, la piel se contrae y te deformas completamente. No te imaginas la felicidad que tuve cuando me dieron este nuevo cuerpo. Me dijeron que siga adelante, pero cuando llegue aquí…quedé atrapado.

-Vaya…yo he quemado a mucha gente…muchos seres…bueno…¡pero no lo hice porque fueran como tú! ¡Fue en la guerra! ¡Cumplí órdenes!

Hubo un largo e insoportable silencio. Ni Mashi podía mirarlo a él a la cara ni él podía mirarla a ella.

-Bien.-dijo por fin el joven.-¿Querías comida? Sígueme.

La llevó a una gran sala, llena de espejos como todo en ese lugar pero donde había mesas con platos llenos de panes, carnes asadas y pasteles, muy, muy dulces. Mashi comía con las manos pero con delicadeza. El joven la miró un rato y empezó a comer también, se sirvieron sobre todo de los dulces, ¡eran increíbles!

-Parece que le gustan las fresas con crema, reina.

-Si…es algo exquisito, nunca lo había probado…Pero, bueno, carguemos lo que podamos y vayámonos, antes que vengan todos esos que molestan tanto…

-Pero…¿no querías ropa? Conozco un lugar, si me acompaña…reina.

-Bah…¿qué pierdo? Vamos.

El lugar al que él se refería era un espejo. Otro más, pero, este espejo estaba solo en una sala negra muy pequeña.

-Este espejo puede usarse una sola vez.-dijo él.-Es mágico. Mírate en él e imagina como quieres verte. Me refiero…a tu ropa…tu peinado…Todos aquí usaron alguna vez este espejo, menos yo.

Mashi se miró imaginándose su uniforme saiyano, su verdadero uniforme, la armadura blanca con las insignias de la casa real en el pecho, la falda roja abierta a los costados, las botas plateadas, su capa azul, las muñequeras rojas…A todos los saiyanos les gustaba en general, usar algún adorno, sin parecerse a ese ridículo que tenía al lado, claro.

Cuando se miró a si misma vio que estaba vestida como guerrera y como reina, y aún más extraño, cuando miró de nuevo al joven que la había llevado hasta allí vio que ya no se parecía a una mujer. Era un muchacho de melena negra, con un rostro fino y agradable, vestido con una larga y amplia camisa blanca, calzas negras y sandalias atadas con tiras hasta las rodillas. El muchacho sonreía mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Así era yo antes de llegar acá y empezar a jugar con ropas y maquillajes. Así era antes de morir, y así era cuando seducía a los hombres de mi aldea, por lo que me condenaron, pero, bueno. Quería volver a ser como soy para poder irme. ¿Habrá algún lindo muchacho por el camino? ¿Tú qué dices reina?

-¡Y a mí qué me dices!-contestó ella furiosa.-¡No me vengas con tus estupideces ni…! Y por cierto, ¿como diablos voy a llamarte? ¡Eres un insolente que me llama reina de aquí reina de allá y que ni me dice su nombre!"

El muchacho sonrió.

-Tampoco me dijiste el tuyo, pero no importa. Me llamo Ryuk.

-¿Ryuk? Bueno, mi nombre es Mashi, pero te aconsejo que te cuides de llamarme por ese nombre. Las personas que se dirigen a mi lo hacen con respeto o pagan las consecuencias…

_Bien. Mereces mi respeto, sin duda, lo mereces por darme la fuerza para volver a ser como era y querer irme. Por cierto…vámonos.-y agregó:-Vámonos… mi señora.

Mashi no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

Siguió a Ryuk por entre pasillos, salas, parques, llenos de espejos, sin detenerse, sin mirarse en ellos y sin escuchar a los chicos y chicas que les insistían para que se queden, al fin atravesaron la última sala y se encontraron de vuelta en el camino.

Otra vez.

La reina saiyana estaba otra vez en el sendero gris interminable, había que seguir. Pero, cosa extraña, ya podía volar un poco más y ya no se sentía tan pesada. Y no estaba sola.

Cantando una canción y sonriente Ryuk iba a su lado.

...

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y espero que no les moleste que el primer compañero que la reina encuentra en el otro mundo lleve el nombre del shinigami de Death Note, fue el nombre que se me ocurrió cuando imaginé esta historia, y perdería algo de sentido si lo cambio.

Espero opiniones...en serio, creo que hay muchas historias sobre la madre de Vegeta pero esta les prometo, va a ser algo diferente, bueno, por lo pronto, va a ser mía, jajaja.

Un placer escribir para ustedes.

Namaste (honro al universo que hay en ti y en mí).


	2. Chapter 2 Ozaru

Como el camino seguía y seguía y no se sabía cuánto faltaba para llegar a alguna parte el ánimo de la orgullosa reina, de a poco, fue decayendo.

¿De que valía mantener un espíritu de batalla donde no hay batalla alguna que pelear, salvo contra uno mismo?

Ryuk no contaba. El joven caminaba siempre cantando y alegre, mirando para los costados del camino, ¡como si esperara encontrar algo!

-No pareces que tenga deseos de hablar, señora- le dijo una vez -Pero si quiere hacerlo la escucho, de todas formas, no hay otra cosa que hacer-

-Cuanta cortesía eh? ¿Por qué no te pones a hablar tú como un vulgar bardero y me dejas en paz?"-

-Bueno- se entusiasmó él-... mi vida empezó en una aldea… hace un tiempo que no hay forma de saber… en un planeta azul cuyo sol forma parte del sistema de las Pléyades…"

-Mala idea…-

-¿Qué dice mi reina?-

-Que te importa, y ya cállate-

Mashi había recordado una de sus misiones, cuando habían desviado la nave hacia el sistema de las Pléyades y cayeron en una zona de altas frecuencias cósmicas que casi no pudieron soportar. Y, si, fue mala idea porque su esposo, el Rey Vegeta, la había castigado… pero eso nunca le importó: si bien el Rey era la máxima autoridad del planeta y la única autoridad sobre ella podía castigarla pero nunca matarla. Ella no le temía, en sus misiones siempre hizo lo que quiso.

A pesar de su intención inicial de no decir palabra después de un tiempo Mashi empezó a contarle a Ryuk su historia, cuanto le contó realmente, cuanto fue lo que simplemente pensó, no lo sabemos, pero…

Esa historia empezó así:

-No voy a contar desde el día que nací. Mi verdadera vida, para bien o para desgracia comenzó cuando me presentaron en el palacio real para ser la esposa principal del Rey Vegeta y la reina del planeta.

-Nuestras leyes eran estrictas, las mujeres cuando nos casábamos quedabamos atadas a un solo hombre pero los hombres como el rey podían tomar esposas secundarias y hasta tener hijos, aunque bastardos, con ellas... pero en cierto modo era considerado una falta de respeto, y yo esperaba que al rey eso nunca se le ocurriera. Al menos me debía ese respeto, ya que en realidad, yo no quería ese destino-

-No lo conocía, nunca lo había visto, ni en una imagen, pero mi familia había decidido por mí que iba a ser reina ya que eso me entrenaron, prácticamente desde que nací. Mi familia era de la clase más alta y gobernábamos la zona del Páramo donde teníamos un pequeño palacio. Periódicamente salíamos a cumplir misiones en distintos planetas y regresábamos con más y más riquezas y nuevas tecnologías-

Yo era lo que en mi planeta se llamaba una virgen guerrera. Y mi familia la más fuerte, así que era el tipo de mujer que podía tomar el Rey como su reina, y además era la obligación de mi familia entregarme.

-¿Y por qué?- le pregunto Ryuk que parecía ir llevando el hilo de la historia muy bien.

-Porque todas las familias guerreras de clase alta estaban bajo la autoridad de Rey. La guerrera virgen mejor entrenada y con mejor ascendencia, de entre esas familias, era elegida como reina, además se realizó un torneo para elegir a la mejor familia, y lo ganó mi hermano. Si la familia se oponía, el Rey podía destruirla, directamente. Nuestra sociedad no admitía la menor transgresión a las jerarquías. En las jerarquías se asentaba nuestro poder y nuestra fuerza.

No era mi intención casarme, abandonar para siempre el Páramo y dejarlo todo atrás para meterme en un mundo extraño y desconocido, con otras obligaciones y otro sistema, si hubiera podido elegir, hubiera seguido en mi casa, con mis misiones y con mis propios negocios._

-¿negocios?-

-¡ Si! En mi pequeño palacio había armado una granja con animalitos que iba encontrando en distintos planetas, cuando estaban bien adaptados vendía los cachorros y les sacaba buen dinero, por eso mi familia no se oponía, aunque encontraban estúpido trabajar tanto… tenía una gran colonia de Nibbes… unos bichos peludos de todos colores y de tamaño… más o menos como una cabeza humana ¡pero eran puras patas y pelo!… el día que me fui para siempre le pregunte a mi familia quien se haría cargo de ellos, y todos se rieron diciendo que no estaban para perder el tiempo, que lo que se ganaba no valía la pena el trabajo, que los bichos se podían ir al diablo…-

-Bueno, es una de las cosas que perdí al casarme-

-Te presentaste para casarte frente a un hombre al que jamás habías visto en tu vida… y que te pareció, cuando lo viste…?-

-No tenia que parecerme nada. El Rey era el mejor guerrero del planeta, un hombre en su madurez plena y que sería la única autoridad sobre mí. ¿Qué tenía que parecerme? Había visto muchos monstruos en mis misiones y Vegeta no era uno de ellos-

-Lo que era para intimidar a cualquiera era la cantidad de gente, de todas las clases, de todas las regiones, que se había reunido para la ceremonia…gente expectante, en un silencio absoluto. Esperaban que yo pronunciara las palabras…-

Y cada una de esas palabras que ella dijo resonó entre los muros de piedra como una sentencia:"Mashi, virgen guerrera del Paramo ante ti me presento y me entrego, Vegeta Rey y Autoridad suprema de nuestro mundo, tómame o dame la muerte…"

Silencio…

-Te acepto-

Se escucho el clamor del pueblo, voces y voces de orgullosos guerreros "¡Viva nuestra reina!

El sumo sacerdote fue quien pronuncio la última consagración: " revar dronning bo under beskyttelse av Astaroth"…

Mashi dijo esta frase sorprendiendo mucho a Ryuk. ¿Qué era eso?

-Un idioma desconocido para nosotros que solo manejaban los sacerdotes oscuros… nuestros sacerdotes, decían que era el idioma de los ancestros… bueno, esa fue la frase final. Nuestras ceremonias eran muy escasas, muy cortas, pero tan definitivas como la muerte. El pueblo, mi pueblo, se entregó a los festejos, bebida, comida, y más bebida, se autorizaron muchas uniones ese día…-

-¿Nadie en tu planeta tomaba pareja sin autorización? ¿Eran duros eh?-

-No, ni siquiera en las clases más bajas. Pero un guerrero podía tomar varias mujeres, ya te dije, y siempre iban a ser suyas, claro, esto era proporcional a sus logros. Y siempre dentro de la clase a la que se pertenecía. Si… éramos duros para asegurar la pureza de las clases… no podía haber errores, si los había los eliminábamos o con la muerte o con el exilio-

-A lo que recuerdo, en mi planeta, cuando se celebraba una boda se hablaba de amor…-

-Ah! Si, ¡era en las Pléyades! Para nosotros amor significaba solamente una cosa: voy a luchar a tu lado hasta el fin.-

-Y… ¿amaste al Rey?-

Mashi no contestó a esta pregunta pero se perdió en sus pensamientos y recuerdos. El gran festejo del pueblo, la dicha de que a partir de ese momento todo ese pueblo era también suyo, el momento en que el Rey la llevó con él a las habitaciones reales…

Fue un momento de prueba. Ellos no se conocían, para su pueblo la única forma de conocerse era peleando, y en eso, ella no podía ceder, tenía que demostrar su valor y ganar su respeto.

Esquivo los primeros golpes. Saltando, elevándose en el aire, desapareciendo y volviendo a aparecer donde menos podía esperarse. Después de un rato creyó que lo había desorientado cuando sintió un tremendo golpe en plena espalda y cayó al suelo. No se dejó gobernar por el dolor y se levantó, lamentablemente estaban en un lugar cerrado. Inmenso eso sí, pero cerrado, no podía elevarse más allá del techo y allí la alcanzó él y la volvió a golpear. Esa vez rompió el piso de granito en su caída. Se rodeo de un aura de energía pura y lo golpeo a él, ah… si, ¡lo había agarrado desprevenido! Lo alcanzó varias veces hasta que él también se rodeo de energía. Así era más difícil que les llegaran los golpes.

De a ratos les llegaban las risas y los gritos de la gente que festejaba justo debajo de las ventanas, la batalla que en ese momento tenía con el Rey estaba llegando a un punto muerto: era difícil decidir quién era el más fuerte, ella era mucho más pequeña y más ágil pero cada uno de los golpes de él caía con la fuerza de un planeta entero, y cada vez se hacía más difícil esquivarlo, y cada vez más difícil alcanzarlo en algún lado…

-¡Ya! ¡Ríndete, mujer!- le dijo Vegeta casi riendo

-Nunca-

-No voy a matarte.-

-Pues qué lástima, porque yo no seré tan amable…- respondió ella con odio

Ahí recibió el golpe definitivo que la dejó inconsciente en el piso. Cuando se despertó el Rey la miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa entre admirada y burlona.

-Pasaste tu primer prueba y ganaste mi respeto, bien, a partir de ahora pelearemos uno junto al otro-

Y luego de decir esto la besó. Mashi no quería recordar eso, no había sido agradable recibir un beso en la boca llena de sangre.

Y no fue agradable lo que siguió tampoco, pero hubo de soportarlo.

Pasaron horas interminables… tal vez en algún otro lado, en algún otro planeta, hubieran llamado a eso amor, pero ellos no tenía palabras para llamarlo aunque si se trataba de luchar hasta el final el uno por el otro, ella lo aceptaba: sí. lucharía por él, por su rey, pero por sobre todo, lucharía por su pueblo.

Cuando después de esas largas horas salieron de las enormes habitaciones y se unieron a los festejos Mashi se dio cuenta que no estaba en las mejores condiciones: tenía varias costillas rotas y le sangraba la cara. ¿Y él? Él se veía mejor… maldito.

Una doncella, casi una niña, se le acercó tímidamente. -déjeme que la ayude, mi reina-

-Pero… ¿cómo te atreves a ofrecerme ayuda? Insolente… vete de aquí si no quieres que te mate… ¡y tráeme bebida!-

Así tenía que comportarse una reina. Las heridas en los saiyanos sanaban rápido y además los hacían más fuertes.

Los festejos siguieron varios días, para las clases bajas excederse alevosamente con la comida y la bebida era común pero las clases altas eran más cuidadosos, trataban de beber justo hasta el punto de no perder la conciencia.

Pasados los festejos debieron dedicarse a su trabajo: la guerra.

-Los reptilianos de Vega cuatro nos han encargado limpiar el planeta Explanian- le dijo el Rey el último día de esos festejos -esa será tu primer misión. A cambio nos darán unas maquinas que pueden recuperar las heridas más graves en muy poco tiempo. Te presentaré a la tripulación…-

-Mi tripulación…- La reina saiyana pronuncio esas palabras con un dejo de nostalgia.

A dos de ellos ya los conocía, ya que la habían acompañado en otras misiones para su familia: Link, su capitán que tambien había sido su entrenador, un guerrero alto de piel oscura con su largo cabello trenzado y Dharo una guerrera de baja estatura y cabello corto que adornaba sus brazos y piernas con cintas doradas. ¡Qué bien que ellos habían pasado a servirla ahora! ¿los habría convocado el rey? ¡Link seguiría siendo su capitán, sin duda! Vegeta le presentó a Aiyax, Arthas y Drío, que formarían el resto de la tripulación.

Aiyax era muy alto, delgado, llevaba el cabello hasta debajo de las rodillas, tenia rasgos finos y una expresión respetuosa.

Arthas era más bajo, mas fornido, tenía una melena corta que formaba montones, ojos rojos y una expresión salvaje, aunque sumisa.

Drío era el hermano de Nappa, el hombre de confianza del Rey: se le parecía mucho ya que también era calvo.

-Te sugiero que Drío sea tu capitán- le había dicho su esposo.

¿Sugerencia? Una sugerencia no era una orden y Mashi no la tomó. Dejó a Link como capitán, a Dharo como piloto y a los otros tres como soldados. No podía negar que de esos tres, si tenía que nombrar un sub capitán hubiera sido a Aiyax, ya que era el que mejor impresión le producía.

Partieron rumbo a Explanian, llevaban unos informes proporcionados por los reptilians de Vega cuatro que indicaban que el planeta estaba habitado por una raza de bichos pequeños y sin huesos muy inteligentes llamados Greys, bichos que tenían una avanzada tecnología y habían contaminado el planeta hasta hacer de su aire un tóxico. Aparentemente los Greys se habían retirado a vivir en las profundidades y ya quedaban pocos. Su tecnología era avanzada pero no poseían una gran defensa. Exterminarlos y entregar el planeta limpio a Vega cuatro les iba a llevar poco tiempo, tenían entendido que en Vega cuatro necesitaban desesperadamente un planeta porque su sol se estaba agotando.

Mashi iba sentada en el fondo de la nave, en un alto asiento desde el que podía ver todo lo que ocurría en ese redondo y reducido espacio. Dharo fijó el rumbo y se quedo controlando. En la nave el movimiento no se sentía y se mantenía una gravedad como la planetaria por simulación.

Tenían pensado un viaje de cinco ciclos atravesando dos portales. Había muchos portales cósmicos en la galaxia, si no los hubiera habido los viajes se habrían extendido indefinidamente, aunque las naves superaran con mucho la velocidad de la luz.

Desde hacia un tiempo los saiyajins contaban con las naves de tecnología más avanzada que existían en el universo conocido: se movían por desvectorializacion y reconfiguración del espacio. La velocidad que alcanzaban era impensable ya que desconfiguraban y reconfiguraban todo el espacio a su alrededor y necesitaban enormes cantidades de energía que obtenían agotando las reservas de soles y planetas enteros.

Los reptilianos contaban con la tecnología para crear nuevos portales cósmicos, pero cada vez que creaban uno destruían una parte de la galaxia.

Pero esa no era la única forma de viajar: se decía que otros seres, en otra parte de la galaxia viajaban de otra forma, sin destruir nada y sin gastar energías, que sus naves eran de luz y que ignorando las leyes del tiempo y el espacio podían trasladarse instantáneamente de un lugar a otro.

Había muchas leyendas sobre esos seres de luz: jamás ningún guerrero ni reptiliano, ni saiyajin ni de otra especie conocida hubiera osado acercarse a las zonas donde se decía que ellos gobernaban. Las leyendas decían que acercarse era peor que morir, que por esas zonas había agujeros negros masivos de los que nadie podía sentir su presencia, hasta que caías en ellos y quedabas atrapado en un eterno aplastamiento.

Ah… los agujeros negros eran la cosa más temida del espacio…. Había millones detectados pero también había millones sin detectar, como no emitían radiación de ningún tipo solo podían verse por sus efectos, y si no había nada cerca sobre lo que pudieran verse esos efectos, eran indetectables. Si atrapaban una nave con seres vivos, esos seres vivos quedaban reducidos a la mismísima nada por la gravedad infinita pero… como el tiempo en el agujero negro se relentizaba al infinito la persona que cayera allí sentiría que estaba siendo aplastado por siempre, por un millón de millones de eternidades… sin poder escapar nunca.

Eran verdaderos infiernos, verdaderos monstruos que todos evitaban, por eso solo se seguían las rutas conocidas, usaban los portales conocidos.

Arthas y Drío bromeaban en sus puestos sobre como exterminarían a los Greys, cobrarían e irían a divertirse. Decían conocer un planeta donde se servía una bebida que tenía alcohol más que puro. A la reina ese no le parecía momento de bromas y así se los dijo, cuando terminaran la misión vería si los autorizaba a ir a algún lado.

Link sonrío: conocía a Mashi y sabía que no los iba a autorizar, no iba a llevar a unos guerreros muertos de borrachos en su nave, no lo había hecho antes y menos ahora, que era la reina. Link había servido fielmente a Mashi desde que era una niña: le era leal a su noble familia y en especial a ella: ella que tenía toda la fuerza de una guerrera saiyana y que le hacía sentir… le hacía sentir... que iba a luchar por ella hasta el fin.

En el otro mundo una especie de suspiro quebró el silencio del eterno camino.

-¿Como va, mi reina… de que se acuerda ahora?-

-Ese no es tu problema Ryuk… métete en tu asuntos…-

De repente la nada que había al costado del camino se iluminó suavemente.

-¡Mire esas imágenes reina! ¿Qué mundo es ese?-

Mashi miró… apareció una especie de pantalla en la que pasaban imágenes de una masacre planetaria, dos pequeños saiyanos estaban exterminando los restos de un ya exterminado planeta… parecía… si, ese debía ser Planctron, un mundo de pura piedra donde se habían refugiado los últimos tsufurus.

-Parece que ya no queda ninguno- dijo Mashi, -¿Ves Ryuk…? La desolación completa… pero ni te imaginas la peligrosa especie que era-

La imagen se acercó como si fuera una cámara telescópica a la superficie. Un pequeño de cabello muy largo se lamentaba tirado sobre una gran roca, lleno de magulladuras y con un brazo casi arrancado. Otro pequeño de cabello erizado se acercó volando y lo agarró justamente de ese brazo. Se lo llevó volando a la nave que flotaba muy arriba.

-Estúpido Raditz- decía el segundo niño altivamente mientras lo sacudía, y ya parecía que el brazo de Raditz se mantenía unido a su cuerpo de milagro -Estúpido Raditz, eres incapaz de pelear decentemente aún contra estos imbéciles par de tsufurus… te voy a dejar tirado hasta que se me dé la gana y cuando se me ocurra… ¡y recién ahí te voy a meter en un tanque a ver si se te pega ese brazo!-

El niño llamado Raditz se quejó débilmente. El otro se volvió furioso y le dio unas cuantas patadas diciéndole con cada una: -Un saiyajin no se queja, idiota!-

-Dis-cul-pe… prín-ci-pe…-

Las imágenes y las voces se borraban. Mashi no podía creer lo que veía. Si las imágenes eran de la realidad, si no provenían de la mente de un dios maldito, entonces su hijo, el príncipe, había perdido todo honor y dignidad y tenía el corazón más frío que el de cualquier reptiliano.

Si Raditz era de su tripulación, nunca, nunca su hijo tendría que haberlo tratado así. Un guerrero cuyo honor se precie en algo no golpeaba a otro de su tripulación cuando había caído herido peleando. Si se consideraba que su desempeño había sido deficiente se lo bajaba de rango o se lo excluía de futuras misiones… eso era lo que la reina recordaba del código de honor saiyajin.

No le dijo nada a Ryuk sobre lo que habían visto de su hijo. Al fin habían conseguido esos famosos tanques de recuperación y seguramente el niño herido estaría bien, en algún momento.

Esos tanques los habían conseguido como pago por su misión a Explanian, y si no hubiese sido por ese pago, tendrían que haberla mandado al diablo… los malditos reptilianos de Vega cuatro los habían mandado a una misión suicida.

Cuando llegaron vieron que el planeta tenía cinco satélites. Ninguno figuraba en los informes de Vega. No importaba, el hecho de contar con tantos satélites los favorecía, se acercarían lo suficiente, se convertirían en Ozaru y arrasarían con todo.

Pero no pudieron acercarse lo suficiente. Antes que pudieran rodear la nave con sus escudos de ki, fueron detectados y atacados por un misil que les impactó a un costado, desestabilizándolos. Inmediatamente se pusieron de acuerdo y crearon un escudo de energía intraspasable, pero ya no podían acercarse más y la nave registraba múltiples daños.

La reina ordenó retirarse. Los informes de Vega no decían nada sobre las defensas con que contaban los Greys. No decían nada que contaran con misiles aéreos. No decían nada que les sirviera. Esos informes debían tener muchísimo tiempo, y además estaban mal hechos.

-El reconfigurador de espacio quedó inservible- anuncio Link -tenemos que ir por reparaciones. Punto más cercano: Kyo-

-Bien Link, vamos para allá, y en cuanto reparemos la nave quiero averiguar que se proponían estos reptiles al darnos esos informes inútiles-

Aterrizaron después de varios días en Kyo, un planeta humanoide de tecnología avanzadísima, que trabajaba en acuerdos con los reptilianos.

Arthas y Drio se fueron a tomar unos tragos y a ver a las bailarinas, Kyo tenía muchos centros de diversión ya que a veces las naves tenían que permanecer mucho tiempo en reparaciones, así el planeta contaba con dos fuentes de ingreso seguras: la mecánica y la diversión.

-Si regresan con un gramo mas de alcohol que el permitido los dejaré aquí mismo- les dijo Mashi pero no les impidió salir a condición que les avisaran sobre el primer reptiliano que vieran. Les dio un comunicador a cada uno y se quedó con Link, Dharo y Aiyax supervisando el arreglo de la nave.

-Arthas reporta un reptiliano de Vega en el sector G a cargo de un control- dijo Aiyax cuando ya llevaban uno tiempo de esperar informes

-Link"...- dijo Mashi -¿Cuanto demorarás en atrapar a ese lagarto y traerlo aquí?-

-¡Voy y regreso enseguida, reina!- Y Link que estaba como los otros aburrido y esperando al lado de la nave, salió volando a una velocidad impresionante regresando muy poco después con un lagarto antropoide con ojos rosas saltones, encadenado por las zarpas, y furioso.

-Reptil de Vega cuatro -le dijo Mashi altanera- solo mandé traerte aquí para hacerte una pregunta: ¿qué opinas de nosotros?

Aiyax y Dharo la miraron con un rastro de duda… ¿para preguntar eso habría traído al tipo ese? Pero Link no se sorprendió ya que imaginaba adonde llevaba todo.

-¡Simios idiotas!- Rugió el lagarto a través de su scouter. -¡son la basura del universo… unos inútiles, malditos mamíferos…!-

-Así que eso opinas, bien, y entonces porque nos envían a salvarles el pellejo…mejor dicho las escamas, consiguiéndoles un nuevo planeta… ¿eh lagarto?-

-Yo no se nada de eso, simplemente trabajo acá-

Mashi respondió:

-Nos mandaron a ver si lograban deshacerse de los mejores de nosotros y de paso, ver si podíamos causar suficientes daños en Explanian para luego apoderarse de él. Ya lo sé porque veo que tu raza nos odia y no nos respeta para nada-

-Le repito que no sé nada de eso-_No tienes que saber nada, solo quería ver lo que pensaban de nosotros, ahora ya lo sé, y ya no me sirves…-

Luego la reina sayayin sonrío a medias y le indicó a Link: -devuélvelo a su tierra ¿quieres…?-

-Con mucho gusto- dijo Link, lo soltó y apenas el lagarto dio un paso le arrojó un rayo de energía al centro de su cuerpo haciéndolo estallar en millones de partículas. Todos rieron.

_La nave está lista_ anuncio el nativo de Kyo mirando un poco espantado la nube de polvo que quedaba donde había estado el reptiliano.

Partieron. No iban a cumplir así con la misión. Irían a Vega cuatro a buscar o informes actualizados o venganza.

Atravesaron un portal y a su salida se encontraron con una formación reptiliana que parecía esperarlos.

El capitán reptiliano se anunció a través del intercomunicador: -Saiyajins, no esperamos que se acerquen a Vega cuatro. Esperamos la entrega de Explanian limpio-

La reina les respondió: -Y nosotros esperamos informes que nos sirvan y no esa basura que nos dieron, denos informes decentes o no cumpliremos la misión_

-Bien… les transmitiré los nuevos informes-

-Y si están esperando traicionarnos, acabaremos con sus vidas, no duden que tenemos la fuerza para hacerlo-

-Cumplan o no tendrán las maquinas que les dijimos. Si en tan poco valoran las vidas de sus compañeros heridos que creen no necesitarlas…-

-Yo valoraba las vidas de mis compañeros- Dijo Mashi en voz baja. -Nos curábamos rápido en comparación a otras especies pero así y todo era un tiempo perdido… y muy doloroso… y eso si lográbamos curarnos… yo una vez casi muero, Link casi muere dos veces, Dharo también… el pago que nos habían propuesto era demasiado valioso-

Regresaron a Explanian. Llevaban nuevos informes con las posiciones detalladas de los Greys bajo tierra y de sus defensas, por eso antes de acercarse se rodearon del escudo de ki y se mantuvieron así. El planeta demoraba diez días terrestres en girar sobre su eje. Calcularon el momento en que la parte habitada fuese la no iluminada por el sol y salieron los seis de la nave manteniéndose protegidos por su ki.

Uno de los satélites de Explanian brillaba en el cielo negro donde no se veía ni una estrella debido a la contaminación.

Cuando los seis saiyajins bajaron de la nave lo hicieron en la posición de mirar la luz de esa luna. No podían perder ni un instante, no podían ser vulnerables.

-Un tiempo después los reptilianos mutantes nos dieron unos trajes adaptables: se adaptaban a cualquier transformación... cosa inútil creo, porque cuando buscábamos el poder del Ozaru no pensábamos en estupideces tales como la ropa… - y mientras contaba estas cosas la cara de Mashi adoptó una expresión casi feroz.

Los cuerpos de los sayayins aumentaron cientos de veces su tamaño y se cubrieron de un pelo espeso, sus bocas se deformaron llenándose de dientes de acero y de una energía devastadora, ya no tenían manos sino unas garras gigantescas, ya no se guiaban por lo que pensaran sino por un puro instinto de destrucción.

Todo el poder destructivo de la sangre saiyajin se hallaba liberado en el Ozaru, los seis guerreros se habían entrenado transformándose desde niños para tener un control posible de esos instintos, pero el frenesí, la felicidad que sentían al tener ese poder, eso no lo controlaban.

Todo: tenían que destruirlo todo, romper la superficie de ese inútil planeta lleno de repugnantes seres sin huesos, hacerlos hervir en su propia sangre gris, hacer que sus pellejos estallaran, que esos enormes ojos negros sin pupilas se partieran en mil pedazos, malditos grises, había que matarlos, torturarlos, arrasarlos a todos, a todos que no quedara ni uno, ni uno pequeñito y si uno quedaba… si uno suplicaba por su vida, ¡mayor felicidad les daría matarlo!

En cada uno de sus gritos de destrucción salía de sus bocas la energía de una explosión nuclear, arrasaban, quemaban todo, en muy poco tiempo rompieron la superficie debajo de la cual estaba la ciudad de los Greys que se quedaron con sus defensas inútiles ya que el ki que rodeaba a los sayayin los hacía invulnerables a sus ataques. Y de a uno o de a cientos fueron masacrados por los Ozaru.

Quedaron restos: miles y miles de restos, pedazos de ciudad, pedazos de lo que habían sido cosas, pedazos de lo que habían sido seres vivientes… y un vapor espeso elevándose de un enorme hueco calcinado con olor a muerte y cenizas.

Y ellos seis, flotando en el aire por encima de toda esa destrucción, de nuevo en su forma humana pero sin poder reconocerse aún de nuevo en ella, mirándose a las caras en un frenesí de locura, desnudos y riéndose sin parar, miraban la destrucción que habían dejado y se reían, se reían y no podían parar de reírse mientras una helada transpiración les corría por los cuerpos.

Volaron a la nave para recuperar sus ropas y su racionalidad plena: la misión estaba cumplida, ahora, que ellos, los reptilianos de Vega cuatro cumplieran o tendrían otra fiesta, pero esta vez con carne de lagarto.

-Y cumplieron…- dijo Mashi -Nos temían demasiado como para traicionarnos. Ya habían visto de lo que éramos capaces-

-Nos entregaron las máquinas de recuperación y hubo un festejo en el pueblo, el Rey reconoció mi trabajo, y el de ellos también ¡mis cinco valientes saiyanos!

-Parece que querías a tu gente, reina… solo que espero que no te conviertas en esa bestia ahora…-

¿La bestia? Ah, sí! Para convertirnos en Ozaru necesitamos nuestra cola, aquí no la tengo así que no podré… pero no te puedes imaginar la libertad y el poder que se siente… nadie se lo podría imaginar_

Respecto del cariño que sentía por su gente la reina no le había respondido pero le quedo dando vueltas en la mente la imagen de un saiyano de ojos castaños, piel oscura, largos cabellos trenzados, anchos hombros y pecho hundido, leal por siempre, y que estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta dar la vida por ella y por su pueblo.

Pero principalmente por ella.


	3. Chapter 3 Amor

Aparecieron luces en el camino. De a poco las luces tomaron formas y se vio una imagen, se oyeron voces. Ryuk le llamo la atención a Mashi, que iba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué querrán mostrarnos ahora?-

Un niño con el cabello erizado estaba llevando a cabo una masacre planetaria.

-Mi hijo… Vegeta…-

-Que…- entonces Ryuk pensó que decir para no ofender mucho a su compañera de camino… iba a decir asesino, desgraciado, psicópata… pero en vez de eso dijo: -que solo está…-

-¡Mira esas caras horrendas!-

La imagen había cambiado y ahora se veía a un lagarto mutante con cara como de cera pintada, a un humanoide verde y a una especie de sapo gigante color rosa cubierto de protuberancias semejantes a los pinchos de un puerco espín.-

-Sobre todo ese rosa es un espanto…- empezó a decir Ryuk pero el lagarto habló y su voz pareció resonar en todo el camino… levantó un dedo y empezó a formarse una estrella gigantesca. Lo que dijo el lagarto y lo que se vio después dejaron a Mashi totalmente paralizada

-Vengan a ver… -decía -¿No es maravilloso? Soldado Zabon, soldado Dodoria… vengan a ver los fuegos artificiales del planeta Vegeta…_se burlaba el lagarto, los otros dos se reían obsecuentes, y más allá todo un planeta primero estallaba, luego implosionaba y por último se disolvía en el espacio infinito…

"Vegeta…"

Era cenizas… ni siquiera eso… era nada, nada en la nada.

Ryuk entendió todo, fuera quien fuese quien mandaba esas imágenes, era claro que Vegeta, el planeta donde una vez Mashi fue reina y donde nació su hijo, había dejado de existir, destruido en un solo impacto por el lagarto mutante.

La reina saiyana quedó allí, paralizada en medio de un dolor inexpresable y un silencio que de a ratos parecía ser quebrado por lamentos de almas en el infierno.

Las imágenes volvieron a mostrar al niño de cabello erizado, esta vez junto a un gigante con bigote que lo llevaba en una nave. El niño estaba tan inexpresivo como la reina en ese momento. La nave bajó a un planeta selvático donde otro niño saiyano, el mismo que habían visto maltratado en otras imágenes, masacraba unos animalejos para comérselos. Se lo llevaron en la nave también.

-¡Como que una lluvia de meteoritos destruyo nuestro planeta!- Gritaba el chico que habían encontrado último -No es posible…príncipe… dígame, por favor… ¿y nuestra gente, y el rey, y mi familia?-

El príncipe como respuesta le arrojó un haz de energía que lo tumbó sobre una pared de la nave.

-Están todos muertos imbécil, y como sigas haciendo escándalo estarás muerto tú… Raditz… eres un inútil de tercera clase pero si quieres servirnos y seguir vivo más te vale que te adaptes-

Desaparecieron las voces y las imágenes. Mashi parecía que jamás iba a moverse de donde estaba.

-Reina…-le dijo Ryuk -Vamos… tenemos que continuar hasta donde nos mandaron… vamos…-

-Sigue- dijo ella al fin. -Yo me quedaré aquí, perderé el alma y me convertiré en roca-

-Pero, que dice reina… no le va a ocurrir eso, ¿no vio? Su hijo sigue vivo, está a salvo, con otros dos… tiene que seguir, aunque estemos en otro mundo ¡ya ve!, no están cerradas las puertas, su hijo la necesita…-

-Mi hijo…-

-Sigamos… siga, no sabemos porque, pero le mostraron imágenes de su hijo, es por algo, tiene que seguir… por él… y yo, nunca la voy a dejar sola…_-Al decir esto Ryuk lloraba, era difícil no conmoverse frente a alguien que lo había perdido todo…

Luego de mucho tiempo en los negros e inexpresivos ojos de Mashi brilló una lágrima, después otra y otra… y al final estalló, pero de rabia.

-¡El maldito, asqueroso, reptil podrido….! Me mato y destruyó mi mundo, y tiene a mi hijo, maldita basura!.. El y esos dos asquerosos…chupamedias… ¡malditos!, cuando se vaya al infierno y se encuentre a mi gente, ¡como lo van a despedazar! Maldita lagartija mutante, se comió a sus propios hermanos, Freezer… por lo helado que es lo llaman Freezer…-

-¿ese monstruo tiene tanto poder?-

-¡No! Ni eso... es basura, es un monstruo artificial creado por los reptilianos, esos monstruos se comieron a sus propios creadores, no tienen vida, son engendros, ¡ese es un engendro! por eso lo llaman Freezer, y para colmo gobiernan un sector enorme de la galaxia, cada planeta que conquistan lo llaman Freezer, pero a mi planeta no lo conquistaron, nunca le pudieron cambiar el nombre, y a mi… yo lo sabia… por eso me mató…"

Y así siguió, insultando a Freezer y a los lagartos, llorando y gritando de rabia, pero siguió. Ya no se quedó al costado del camino esperando convertirse en roca.

Volvieron a su mente los recuerdos. La felicidad después de su misión en Explanian, otra misión en Ranma, de donde trajeron gran cantidad de esclavos artrópodos para unas minas de gran profundidad y la felicidad del pueblo y del rey por las conquistas y las ganancias: les habían pagado bien por los artrópodos y ya podían contar con nuevas tecnologías.

El rey Vegeta en esos momentos estaba tranquilo. Todo parecía marchar bien. Mashi se preparó para partir a otra misión con su tripulación: estaba haciendo un recuento de las provisiones que tenía en su nave cuando el rey en persona fue a hablarle.

-Cumpliste perfectamente tus dos misiones- le dijo -Pero a esta puedes mandar a Drío, solamente, necesito que te quedes aquí, conmigo.

-Como diga, señor… pero, ¿y los otros? ¿Aiyax, Dharo, Arthas y Link?-

-Que se queden con sus esposas… a Dharo su esposo que ya la mandó a buscar-

-Pero Link no tiene esposa-

-¡Que se consiga una!, ya deja esa nave y tu ropa de guerra y ven, no pienso repetirte las órdenes, mujer.-

Mashi se aburrió bastante todos esos días en el palacio donde debió quedarse por orden de Vegeta, que la quería para él. Como pasaba muchas horas sola y nada de lo que había allí suscitaba su interés empezó a investigar cómo funcionaban las cosas.

El palacio era inmenso, a diferencia de lo que había sido el suyo. Había muchos sirvientes y sirvientas pero todos hablaban poco, seguramente por temor. Se acercaban respetuosos a ver si necesitaba algo y se iban. Había varias mujeres que parecían no tener nada que hacer. Una de ellas, Ananda, le llamó bastante la atención porque no parecía mirarla con la expresión sumisa con la que la miraban las otras mujeres. Ananda era una tercera clase, no se sabía que hacía en el palacio y menos podía imaginarse porque la miraba así, casi con burla.

No solo se quedó unos días. Cuando se enteró que había quedado embarazada supo que debía quedarse hasta tener el niño. Una eternidad… parecía una condena, bueno, al menos al fin de la condena tendría algo valioso, algo muy valioso por lo que luchar.

Mientras tanto recibía muestras de respeto de parte de los sirvientes, del consejo y del pueblo.

Como la espera era larga pidió permiso al rey para salir, aunque fuera acompañada de una guardia, por las calles. Fue algo nuevo: todos los guerreros, cazadores y pueblo en general que se encontrara en su camino la saludaban con una reverencia. Cuando hubo avanzado bastante le dio unas monedas a su guardia para que fuera a tomar un trago y siguió sola.

Que se pensaban… a pesar de su estado ella sabía defenderse muy bien.

Cuando ya estaba regresando e iba a entrar al palacio encontró a alguien que la esperaba: Link estaba sentado en las escaleras. ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Le daría gusto verla madre de un futuro príncipe o princesa? Seguro que sí…

-Mi reina… tengo que hablarle, pero mejor que ni el rey ni nadie del consejo nos escuchen… quédese aquí un poco ¿si?-

-Claro, ¿no partiste a otra misión? ¿Encontraste esposa?-

-Ninguna de las dos. No encontré ni misión ni esposa que me interesen, por ahora… me quedé por aquí, y me enteré de algunas cosas…-

-Dime-

-Mientras estuvimos ausentes el Rey tomo otra esposa, si no te lo ha dicho…-

-No me dijo nada…-

-Y tuvo un hijo, que dejó en animación suspendida porque resultó ser extremadamente débil… una vergüenza para un rey guerrero saiyano, por supuesto esa esposa no tiene ninguna importancia para nadie, pero a mí personalmente me parece…

-Una falta de respeto ¿no?-

-Si, a ti, que te mereces todo el respeto, mi Reina… dile, si quieres que yo te lo dije, no tengo miedo-

-Ya sé que no tienes miedo, Link, nunca le temiste a nada… pero ni necesito decirle que alguien me lo dijo, ya noté algo… y por supuesto ¡no lo permitiré!... Adiós, Link, nos vemos en la próxima misión, cuando haya tenido a mi hijo, que ya no falta mucho.-

-Él sí será muy fuerte… o ella-

-¡Por supuesto!…-

Mashi no imaginaba porque Link había permanecido por allí cerca y hasta había averiguado más cosas que las que ella misma había logrado averiguar, Sabía que él era leal a ella antes que a nada, pero ni pensaba en comprometerlo, ya sospechaba quien podía ser esa esposa: Ananda. Y esta vez esa tercera clase inútil iba a dejar de reírse.

Apenas la encontró, deambulando por los pasillos con otra mujer, le cerró el paso. La otra algo presintió y salió huyendo.

-Así que te ríes de mí, de tu reina, a mis espaldas, habla ¿tú eres la otra esposa del rey no?-

-Si. Él está en su derecho y lo sabe, reina…- Ananda era una mujer muy pequeña, muy bonita y de cabello azulado, su expresión en esos momentos era de miedo, pero no quería demostrarlo.

-¿Sabes lo que importa del derecho? Yo soy la madre de un futuro príncipe y tú, imbécil, eres la madre de un fracaso que quedó en animación suspendida porque no sirve para nada… y tuviste la insolencia de hablarme sin respeto… estás muerta.-

-El rey Vegeta no lo va a permitir… Table es su hijo, a pesar de ser como usted dice un fracaso, ¡soy la madre de un hijo suyo!

Mashi recordó la rabia que sintió en ese momento, no eran celos, era una necesidad suprema de afirmarse como reina, como alguien a quien no se le puede faltar el respeto, alguien a quien no se le pueden ocultar cosas así, ella… ella… si ella permitía eso ¿Qué respeto merecería su hijo…, el príncipe?

Todas esas cuestiones se le cruzaron por la mente. Las palabras de Link: "a ti, que mereces todo el respeto…" le daban vueltas ¿y como él se habría enterado… cuantos más lo sabrían?

Levantó su mano frente a Ananda y concentró un poco de energía. Cuando la mujer vio eso quiso huir, se acercó la ventana para salir volando pero no tuvo tiempo porque Mashi le lanzó la bola de energía hirviendo sobre el pecho.

Fue un instante sin reflexión ni arrepentimiento. Un minuto después el cuerpo sin vida de Ananda estaba tirado en el patio, muy debajo de la ventana, quemado.

Mashi se presentó frente al rey unas horas después. Sin rodeos le dijo:

-Esa mujer sin dignidad ni nobleza que tomaste como esposa en mi ausencia está muerta. Yo la maté. Si consideras; señor, que te he hecho un favor librándote de ella, puedes agradecérmelo, y si no, lo lamento.

Vegeta la miró inexpresivo. Ni le agradeció ni le reprochó nada. Después de un largo rato le dijo:

-Deberías conocer a Table-

La llevó fuera del palacio, a un edificio cerrado donde se movían algunos seres que parecían médicos, por los uniformes. Había una sala llena de máquinas con bebés dentro. El rey la llevó a otra sala, una más pequeña con varias cajas de vidrio que adentro tenía una especie de humo blanco. En una de ellas había un bebé que parecía totalmente dormido.

-Lo enviaremos a un planeta lejano- dijo el Rey

-Morirá…-  
-No es mi problema-

-Déjalo allí… en esa máquina, por ahora.

Maldito Vegeta… que se proponía… ¿que ella sintiera lástima por ese niño?

Mientras tanto el camino en el otro mundo seguía.

-A Table… el otro hijo del Rey_ le dijo Mashi a Ryuk_ lo enviaron con una programación subconciente bastante después que naciera mi hijo… de hecho, mi hijo fue a verlo un par de veces, Table seguía en animación suspendida y seguía siendo un bebé de días…

-Debe estar bien- dijo Ryuk

-Seguramente, porque lo mandé a un planeta de seres muy pacíficos y le borré la programación subconciente, ¿puedes creerlo? El crío me importó algo, a pesar de lo que tuve que hacer con su madre.

-Se criaría con esos seres pacíficos… bueno, ¿no tenía mucho poder de pelea no?-

_Bah, ¡para un saiyano por bajo que sea su poder de pelea le basta para destruir un planeta!, de todas formas, o tenía ni comparación con mi hijo Vegeta, él tenía el poder más alto del planeta desde bebé. Así que imagínate… bueno algo viste ¿no?

Ryuk no quería ni acordarse de la masacre que había visto llevar a cabo por el pequeño psicópata, pero no dijo nada. Evidentemente lo habían criado para eso.

Algo que propiamente se puede llamar felicidad sintió Mashi cuando tuvo a su hijo, su pequeño de cabello erizado, era, por un lado igual al rey del que llevó su nombre, pero sus ojos negros eran iguales a los de ella: profundos como volcanes, oscuros y ardientes. Un verdadero príncipe… con todo que esto pudiera significarle.

Ahora, en ese eterno camino, se daba cuenta que significaba demasiado. Le hubiera sido más fácil quedarse sin mundo si no fuese su príncipe. Su hijo nunca podría mirar de frente la destrucción de su planeta, así como no podía mirarla ella. Si le había quedado algo de nobleza en el corazón… ¿cuántas lágrimas debería derramar su hijo por su gente? ¿Por todo aquello que había nacido para defender y que ya no tenía?

Era un exiliado, un desterrado, nadie, un vacío en un vacío, la negación de sí mismo, mas le hubiera valido no ser príncipe, mas le hubiera valido no nacer…

Y toda esa desgracia empezó al poco tiempo, o mejor dicho, venía ya, como eterno karma, desde mucho antes pero se precipitó con la llegada del lagarto mutante al que llamaban Freezer y que tomó a su cargo la parte de la galaxia donde estaba Vegeta.

Sin saber nada de los manejos del lagarto Mashi reunió de nuevo a su tripulación y se dispuso a partir dejando a su hijo al cuidado de las nodrizas y a cargo de su entrenador, el guerrero de primera clase Nappa. Iban rumbo a un planeta inmenso lleno de riquezas minerales llamado Livra que tenían que conquistar cuanto mucho en unos días, Livra no tenía nativos pero había aventureros de toda la galaxia extrayendo minerales allí. Tenían que limpiar el planeta de toda esa gente para venderlo.

-Vamos a liquidarlos rápido- dijo Mashi -sin preguntarles nada. De todas formas, no tendrían que estar allí.

-No tenemos ni idea de cómo es el planeta, tenemos pocos informes- le contestó Aiyax

-Es enorme, tiene más gravedad que Vegeta, lo que para nosotros no es problema, hay unas dos mil personas de distintos planetas distribuidas por todos lados, tenemos que buscarlas y liquidarlas.

-¿y nos pagarán bien?- preguntó Arthas

-Más les vale- dijo Mashi -y ya no quiero más palabrerío, si no nos pagan bien nos quedamos nosotros con ese planeta, que mal no nos va a venir.

-Fue un terrible fastidio limpiar ese planeta que ni siquiera tenía satélite que nos permitiera convertirnos en ozarus- comentó Mashi -no te imaginas… recorrer esa desolación de piedra y volcanes, casi sin agua, buscando los mineros… menos mal que teníamos unos sensores que detectaban vida, lo malo es que también había robots y a esos no los detectaban.

-¿A todos mataron?- preguntó Ryuk haciéndose el desentendido

-Había una familia mamífera… como grandes osos. A esos les di un segundo para que se fueran del planeta en su nave. Se fueron. A los demás, los matamos a todos. Ahora, a los robots… algunos eran aprovechables, los desactivamos para que se pudieran reprogramar.

-¡Los osos agradecidos!- Ryuk se río, como con alivio.

-Bah, apenas salieron al espacio murieron. No te conté el final… cuando terminamos esa engorrosa misión, nos cayeron encima los Razian que al parecer esperaban que termináramos el trabajo pesado. Liquidaron la nave de los osos y nos cayeron encima en manadas comandados por ese sapo con pinchos que viste en la imagen de cuando destruyeron mi planeta… Dodoria: un razian mutante. Pero en sí los razian era una raza muy fuerte, se reproducían sin apoyo externo, y podían concentrar mucha más energía que nosotros… ¡verdaderos malditos!

* * *

En Livra la tripulación sayayin y su reina se habían reunido junto a su nave cerca de un escaso pozo de agua para recuperar fuerzas. Anunciarían a los varios interesados que Livra estaba listo, a ver quien ofrecía más por él.

-Hay alguien en el transmisor- dijo Link que se había quedado adentro de la nave vigilando -es un bicho rosado… ¡nos está diciendo que nos vayamos ya!

Entraron todos a ver.

-Estúpida bestia- le dijo Mashi por el transmisor al tipo que les decía eso y que no era otro que Dodoria -se ve que no sabes con quien estás tratando, no nos vamos a ir si no nos pagan bien por este planeta, ven tú así nos damos el gusto de liquidarte.

-Tu eres quien no entiende, simia- respondió el bicho -este planeta pertenece al gran Freezer, les agradecemos haberlo limpiado, ahora pueden irse.

-No nos iremos a ningún lado y no sé de que hablas ni me importa-

-Pregúntale al Rey saiyano… el hizo el trato con Freezer, váyanse por las buenas, sirvientes monos, sería una pena perderlos, Freezer dice que son muy útiles.

-Vengan ustedes! Y a nosotros nadie nos llama sirvientes monos!.- Mashi cortó la transmisión.

Salieron de la nave y esperaron.

Dodoria y su ejército de soldados razian los atacaron, eran o parecían millones. Por algo eran fuertes los malditos: se reproducían como hongos…

Los saiyanos mataron muchísimos pero por cada uno que mataban aparecían cien más y les lanzaban descargas de millones de voltios, el planeta quedó con cráteres profundísimos, pero era demasiado grande y duro para destruirse. Al fin los saiyanos se refugiaron en la nave.

Mashi había decidido rendirse: tenía una razón muy poderosa para ello.

Dodoria les envió una transmisión.

-¿Al fin reconocen que son nuestros sirvientes?- dijo -que bien. Les daremos unos transmisores para que en todo momento se mantengan comunicados con las fuerzas Freeza. Y les daremos un lugar para que vayan con lo que les queda de vida… ¡monos idiotas!-

Mashi no respondió ni una palabra. Recibió el emisario razian con los transmisores y partieron al lugar que les dijeron.

Lágrimas ardientes como fuego le corrían por sus lastimadas mejillas y caían sobre el cuerpo de Link sobre el que estaba inclinada y que parecía muerto. Con una mano le sostenía la frente quemada y con la otra le apretaba el pecho buscándole algún latido…

Dharo y Aiyax también estaban muy heridos pero no inconscientes.

La reina reflexionaba:

Era evidente que los saiyanos habían hecho un trato para servir a las fuerzas Freeza. De no ser así los razian los habrían liquidado sin más y no les habrían indicado un lugar donde ir a curarse.

Pero… así nomas no iban a servir a esos monstruos, Mashi sabía lo que podían hacer ahora, se iban a organizar a su manera. El rey había hecho un trato, supongamos que para preservar a su pueblo, bien, ella haría otra cosa… pero… lo primero era salvar a su gente, a su Link…

-No te mueras- le dijo en un susurro al capitán aunque él parecía no escucharla.

El lugar que les habían indicado era un planeta donde había instalaciones de recuperación. Se llamaba Freeza setenta y nueve o algo así. Los recibieron unos seres amarillos son cabezas alargadas y el uniforme Freeza. Por medio de los transmisores les indicaron que metieran a sus compañeros en los tanques.

Arthas llevó a Dharo, Drío a Aiyax y Mashi llevó a Link, aunque el guerrero fuera mucho más grande que ella, en sus brazos. Cuando llegó al tanque tuvo mucho miedo que el médico amarillo le dijera que era inútil, que estaba muerto.

Pero no dijo eso, dijo algo así como:

-Éste va a llevar más tiempo-

Le arrancó la mayor parte de la ropa para que el líquido del tanque tomara contacto con su piel quemada y le puso una mascarilla. Cuando hizo eso salieron burbujas. Era señal que respiraba… que estaba vivo.

Mashi se quedó sentada al lado del tanque en esa enorme habitación metálica que olía a puro químico, con el tiempo la venció el cansancio y se quedó dormida.

Despertó por el contacto de una pesada mano sobre su hombro. Link había salido del tanque: ya no tenía la piel quemada y sonreía como si no sintiera más dolor.

-Mi reina… esta vez faltó poco ¿no?-

Mashi miro esos ojos castaños que brillaban de nuevo y sintió una felicidad que no sentía hacía tiempo pero que no podía explicar de dónde le venía. Puso una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el hombro de su capitán y le dijo:

-Nos vamos de aquí… y por favor, arréglate el pelo, no se sabe si llevas trenzas o si hicieron nido unos bichos voladores…

No sabía de donde le venían las ganas de hacer bromas. La situación en verdad era mala: las fuerzas Freeza, reptilianas, dominaban ese sector de la galaxia y su esposo el rey del planeta Vegeta se había puesto a su servicio.

Bien, a ella y a su gente no la dominarían, o al menos, ellos le buscarían la vuelta. Lo primero era conseguir engañarlos con los transmisores. Les habían dado esos transmisores para tenerlos totalmente controlados, pero había planetas que manejaban tecnología capaz de hackearlos.

-¿Volvemos a Vegeta?- le preguntó Link

-Querrías volver?- le preguntó Mashi mientras terminaban de acondicionar la nave para partir.

-No ahora… ellos no nos avisaron de ninguna forma que se habían puesto al servicio de Freezer y por enfrentarlos casi morimos.

-Bah, no me digas que no te dio gusto pelear con esos mugrosos razian, aunque quedaste un poco estropeado, debo decir…

-Pero de la curación salí mucho más fuerte. Si el lagarto supiera eso no jugaría con nosotros, sabría que su dominio está muy limitado.

-Hay muchas cosas que el lagarto no debe saber. Pero con estos transmisores somos presa fácil. Busca por favor en la base de datos el planeta donde haya gente capaz de modificarlos para que ellos solo reciban lo que nosotros queremos, no importa lo lejos que esté.

Link pasó largo rato revisando la base de datos, que, para colmo, no estaba demasiado actualizada. Al final encontró un sitio bastante alejado en uno de los brazos espirales de la galaxia. Era en un planeta al que llamaban Carena, y según decía la base de datos estaba habitado por mamíferos cubiertos de pelo blanco muy inteligentes y pacíficos: ellos manejaban la tecnología que necesitaban.

-Tenemos un viaje largo, pero podemos atravesar un portal que nos atrasará en el tiempo- le dijo Link -siempre y cuando las fuerzas Freeza no lo vigilen.

-¿y si no podemos atravesar ese portal?- intervino Drio -¡no vamos a viajar una eternidad para interferir los transmisores!

-Hay otro portal indirecto, es casi seguro que no lo vigilan porque está cerca de las zonas prohibidas -agregó Link -es el portal de Alcione.

-Me parece bien- dijo la reina -vamos a lo seguro, por el portal de Alcione entonces.

Arthas y Drio se miraron sin creer lo que Mashi decía ¿se habría vuelto loca, que quería acercarse a las zonas gobernadas por los seres de luz? Estaban muertos… que remedio.

A medida que se acercaban a la zona del portal de Alcione dejaban atrás la zona gobernada por Freezer. Ya no habría peligro de encontrarse con los molestos lagartos que le interfirieran el paso, pero se acercaban a un peligro mucho mayor.

La zona a la que se acercaban era mucho más luminosa que cualquier otra en el universo, no era ni mas caliente, ni mas radiactiva, pero los saiyanos comenzaron a sentirse como si algo los estuviera sacando de sí mismos, como si una fuerza superior los estuviera agitando cada vez más pero no se entendía como si los sensores de la nave no registraban absolutamente nada.

Les dolía la cabeza, el cuello y los hombros y el corazón les latía cada vez más rápido. Se sentían pésimo. Para guerreros fuertes como ellos a los que ni las condiciones más extremas los afectaban era muy extraño.

-Regresemos- repetían Dharo, Arthas, Aiyax y Drío, pero Mashi ni los escuchaba: ella estaba igual de mal.

Cuando peor se estaba sintiendo, ya muy cerca del portal, Mashi se acercó a Link entendiendo que se sentía tan mal como ella y si embargo era el único que no pedía regresar. Le tomó la mano.

Increíblemente ese contacto hizo que gran parte de su malestar desapareciera. Y el de él también.

-En esta zona hay una magia muy extraña- murmuró Mashi -pero no me sueltes, capitán…

Solo ellos pudieron ver lo que apareció en medio de la nave. Los otros cuatro quedaron como congelados, como si para ellos el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

Era indudablemente un ser de luz, tenía forma humana pero todo en él era brillante, el pelo, la piel, los ojos, las ropas… y les habló en un idioma que entendían, sin transmisores.

-Adonay- dijo el ser -Bienvenidos a las Pléyades extraños, ustedes dos son los únicos que pueden soportar estas altas frecuencias de amor así que a ustedes me dirijo, ¡saludos! mi nombre no les dirá mucho, pero soy el guardián del portal. Ahora díganme porque quieren atravesarlo.

-Para proteger a mi pueblo de la invasión de Freezer- dijo Mashi

-Para llegar a Carena- dijo Link

-En Carena tienen una tecnología que nos permitirá burlar a las fuerzas Freeza…- siguió intentando explicar Mashi pensando que mentirle a ese tipo era inútil.

El guardián les volvió a hablar:

-Están en graves problemas ustedes, muy atrás en la evolución, viven de guerra en guerra y de matanza en matanza… deberían haber muerto ahora, pero nosotros tratamos de evitar a toda costa las muertes y les salvamos deteniendo el tiempo.

-¿No nos pueden ayudar contra Freezer?- le dijo la reina con altivez -ellos, los reptilianos, son los que viven de matanza en matanza, si nos ayudan a librarnos de él, nosotros los saiyanos les agradeceremos fielmente…

-Nosotros no intervenimos en eso. Cada uno carga su propio destino, y evoluciona, o no-

-Les ofreceremos nuestros servicios... riquezas…-

-Ustedes no tienen nada que nosotros queramos-

-Déjennos atravesar el portal entonces-

-De hacerlo estaríamos condenando a Carena-

-No vamos a matar a nadie… solo queremos sus conocimientos… dijeron que ustedes no se metían en nuestros destinos ¡no se metan entonces!

-El portal no los llevará a Carena-

Mashi pensó que se iba a volver loca allí mismo. No parecía haber dialogo posible con ese ser que cada vez le daba más vueltas al final ¿adónde los llevaba ese maldito portal? ¿Por qué estaba ese tipo cuidándolo si ellos no se metían con los destinos ajenos? ¿Qué era ese malestar que sentían? Maldito ser de luz… ni sabía cómo podría atacarlo…

Tomó la única decisión que le pareció lógica. Lo ignoró. Manejó ella misma el comando y envío la nave directo hacia el portal.

Hubo una espantosa vibración que lo sacudió todo. Un impasse de tiempo… y: allí estaba, como si nunca hubieran partido: el planeta Vegeta. Y ellos con su nave estacionada en la base. ¿Nunca habían partido? ¿Había sido un sueño?

No. No había sido un sueño. Ahora en la base se veían guerreros reptilianos y sayayin con el uniforme de las fuerzas Freeza. Lo que habían vivido era real: todo ese sector galáctico había caído bajo el poder del lagarto mutante.

Lo que debió ser un sueño fue el encuentro con el ser de luz… ¿o no?

Todos parecían estar enfermos, les sangraban la narices y las bocas y se quejaban del dolor de cabeza, ¡debía ser grave para que un saiyajin se queje! solo ella y Link se sentían más o menos normales, como si hubieran salido de un sueño.

-Link- murmuró la reina tratando que los otros no escucharan -¿lo viste?... nos envió de nuevo a nuestro planeta…

-Si… lo que no entendí es que diablos quiso decir con eso de las altas frecuencias del amor-

-Estaba loco…-

-Pero tenía un poder muy raro…-

-Mejor no digamos nada de esto. Nos metimos en un lugar muy peligroso y estamos vivos de casualidad. Ahora tenemos que ir a Carena… o… encontrar un planeta donde haya gente de Carena. Acá hay bases de datos mas actualizadas, podemos buscar un lugar así, mas cerca.

-¿Con nuestra gente así de enferma?-

-Por supuesto que no… yo iré a ver a mi hijo, tú averigua donde hay esa gente y dejemos que los demás se recuperen-

-¡Usted manda!-

* * *

-Bueno- le dijo Mashi a Ryuk- si entendiste algo me avisas ¿eh?, el caso es que yo, la reina saiyajin fui a una zona de la galaxia donde nadie se atrevía a ir y salí viva de ella.

-Al parecer…- reflexionó Ryuk- tú y Link tenían algo que los demás no, y ese algo es lo mismo por lo que tú estás aquí y no en el infierno. La pregunta sería… ¿adónde está él?

_Pregunta idiota. El era un asesino igual que yo, ¿ qué crees? Y si quieres saberlo, después de eso fuimos a una colonia Carena, aunque ya estaba gobernada por Freezer, nos metimos a la fuerza, matando a todos, encriptamos nuestros transmisores y después matamos a todos los que se enteraron de algo.

Lo que Mashi no contó fue que, en ese regreso a Vegeta, el rey estaba furioso.

Le dijo que su misión había sido un desastre y que puso a todos en peligro. Que Freezer pagaba bien pero que no toleraba errores. Y también le reprochó que hubiera ido a ver a su hijo antes que a él.

A Mashi le sirvió de poco decirle que no le habían informado que se habían puesto al servicio del lagarto asqueroso. El rey le respondió que si las transmisiones no habían llegado porque ella estaba muy ocupada mirando las zonas prohibidas no era problema de él.

¿Así que le habían intentado avisar? El rey le dijo que sí y que si volvía a acercarse a las zonas prohibidas debería matarlos. A todos.

Pelearon como nunca. El rey la golpeo mucho pero ella no dejó de defenderse.

Cuando al fin quedó tendida en el suelo de granito medio inconsciente le dijo con una media risa:

-¿Vas a matarme… mi rey?-

-¿A la madre de mi hijo? Que deba matarla… ni que fuera un vulgar… pero… ¡ya basta mujer, así y todo me sigues desafiando…! No tienes remedio.

Fue después de recuperarse en un tanque que habían partido a la misión encargada por el maldito Freezer…no sin antes dar la vuelta por la colonia Carena.

Con los transmisores encriptados podían más o menos, hacer lo que querían, y sacarle mucha ventaja al lagarto. No iban a dejar de aprovecharlo, le gustara o no le gustara al rey.


	4. Chapter 4 Tormento

Mientras el camino continuaba para Mashi volvía una vida en recuerdos.

Debieron matar muchos pacíficos mamíferos de la colonia Carena para encriptar los transmisores y que no se supiera, pero fue un secreto triunfo contra Freezer. De los transmisores que pudieron modificar hicieron varias copias. Mashi pensaba que, apenas pudiera, le daría una a su hijo, así el lagarto no podría controlarlo todo el tiempo.

Respecto del rey, Mashi se preguntaba como un orgulloso guerrero saiyajin como él pudo advenirse a servir a ese engendro. Forzosamente tenía que desconfiar de Freezer y de los lagartos, no era estúpido. La cuestión estaba en que parecía creer que, por lo pronto, no podía hacer nada frente a su poder. Pero ¿qué medidas estaría tomando para proteger a su pueblo?

El Rey no ignoraría lo que ella y su gente habían hecho en la colonia Carena porque Drío, hermano de su hombre de confianza, así como le había contado de la incursión por las zonas prohibidas, le contaba sobre todos sus movimientos, pero respecto de los transmisores, Vegeta se hacía el desentendido. La reina imaginó que, por su cuenta, buscó hackear los suyos, era lo más lógico. Y nadie debería enterarse.

Ahora la reina se preguntaba: en ese último momento, antes de la destrucción del planeta, ¿habría luchado? ¿Habría podido hacer algo? ¿Habría intentado rescatar a su hijo?

No fueron a misiones muy largas después de aquel maldito trato, Mashi buscaba misiones cortas que le dieran tiempo para cumplirlas y hacer otra misión por su cuenta, misiones pequeñas, pero de las que el reptil no tuviera noticias: buscar una tecnología desconocida, aprovisionarse, trasladar gente para que no les pudieran servir como esclavos a los lagartos.

Iban y venían con el tiempo justo. Pero siempre volvía a su planeta a ver a su hijo, el príncipe Vegeta, que ya empezaba a caminar, que ya hablaba, que ya empezaba a pelear, que ya había acompañado a su padre en una misión a un planeta habitado por seres semejantes a pescados violetas, y que ya había liquidado a muchos.

-Que fuerte eres hijo- le dijo la reina en una de sus visitas -eres un orgullo para nuestro planeta y nuestra familia… ¿y sabes? Tienes que hacerte muchísimo más fuerte, y en muchos sentidos, porque culpa de Freezer no estamos viviendo las mejores épocas.-

-Claro mamá-

-Con esto te digo que estamos viviendo una época muy mala. Si nos dejamos seremos esclavos. Pero, bueno, no dejas de ser un niño y es difícil que entiendas… no voy a atormentarte más, pero como eres mi hijo, es seguro que te vas a hacer mucho mas fuerte-

-Si, es seguro… mamá…y… ¿Qué me trajiste esta vez?

-Jajaja, ¡claro que eres un niño! Te traje un animal muy raro, pero no es para que lo mates ¿eh? Dale de comer, cuando crezca te servirá porque ve cosas que nadie ve…-

-Siempre me traes animales… Nappa me los quita-

-Ya voy a hablar con Nappa. Y no siempre traigo animales… la otra vez te traje un juego para que aprendas varios idiomas ¿te sirvió?-

-Si, pero para eso tenemos los scouters-

-No siempre sirven bien. Ten cuidado con la tecnología de los lagartos, parecen por un lado buenas pero por otro lado son malas… y, hablando de eso, tengo algo más para darte…

-Si mamá ¿Qué es?-

En el momento que iba a darle el transmisor modificado, la interrumpió el Rey. Difícilmente podía pasar mucho tiempo con su hijo. Si no era el Rey, era Nappa quien interrumpía, o sino venía algún emisario de Freezer con una misión.

-Mashi… le había dicho el Rey esa vez _tendrás que irte con tu gente bastante lejos, a un lugar donde nadie fue antes. Si conseguimos ese planeta Freezer nos pagará muy bien.

-Si, pero quisiera ver más tiempo a mi hijo, no es justo que lo tengan entrenando todo el tiempo-

-Ya había escuchado que la gente del Páramo como tú era medio blanda con los entrenamientos. Ve sabiendo que no es así como se cría a un saiyano, a un guerrero de primera clase. Debe hacerse fuerte…y lo verás más cuando sea más grande. Ya puedes irte. Tu gente te espera. Yo llevaré a nuestro hijo a Turiena, ahí podrá entrenar con los demonios de fuego.

-Nunca escuché de ese lugar…

-Es un sistema planetario habitado por unos seres que llaman demonios de fuego porque atacan lanzando fuego. Son muy peligrosos, si los exterminamos a todos, tendremos una muy buena recompensa, y será un excelente entrenamiento para nuestro hijo, mucho mejor que perder el tiempo contigo, mientras lo intentas convencer de lo malo que es Freezer.

-Te lo tomas como si fuera juego, el servicio a Freezer es un servicio peligroso.

-¿Te olvidas de lo fuertes que somos?, si no nos conviene, nos desharemos de él. Y ya te lo dije: puedes irte.

-¿Nos desharemos de él? En eso si que quisiera creerte.-

Mashi volvió a la nave donde su gente la esperaba, Dharo no los acompañaría es esa misión, ya que iba a tener un niño. Y Aiyax se iba a quedar a entrenar al suyo, que ya tenía edad para eso.

Partieron cuatro en un viaje planeado para veinte ciclos, y donde tenían un solo portal, eso sí, atravesarlo les retrasaría en el tiempo, con lo que el viaje duraría menos, pero para el mundo exterior.

-Le recuerdo mi reina- le dijo Arthas al poco tiempo de partir - que, siendo este viaje muy largo, no estamos de acuerdo en hacerlo igual que los otros, a toda velocidad y sin tiempo para divertirnos.

Qué gran sorpresa que un soldado le hablara así, no iba a permitirlo, claro.

-No se a que te refieres ni me importa, soldado. Mientras tengamos a las fuerzas Freeza pretendiendo vigilarnos tenemos que actuar a toda velocidad y aprovechar lo que podamos para burlarlos.

-Estoy de acuerdo majestad…._-prosiguió Arthas mirando compulsivamente un rincón -pero, con todo respeto… con el dinero que ganamos podríamos al menos ir a un lugar con bebidas y comida decente, bailarinas, juego…

-¡Ya! ¡te callas! Si lo que pretenden en conseguir comida y bebida decente… bueno, podemos pasar por algún sitio de paso pero no nos quedaremos en ninguno de esos lugares controlados por Freezer.

-Comida, bebida, y alguna bella hembra humanoide…- acotó Drío.

Ah… ¡no! ya bastante tenía con soportar a ese hermano de Nappa que le contaba todo al rey, ¿encima tenía que escuchar sus insolencias?

-Drío y Arthas… No son nada inteligentes- intervino Link que mientras controlaba el curso de la nave escuchaba todo -¿no saben que la verdadera felicidad para un saiyano es la pelea? ¿Acaso los reptilianos nos ofrecen lugares donde supuestamente la vamos a pasar mejor que peleando? ¿Creen que existe algún lugar así? Lo que ellos pretenden con esos lugares es sacarnos nuestro espíritu y nuestro dinero, si nos dejamos, somos estúpidos.

-No se te ocurra dudar de mi espíritu Link_ le dijo Arthas-

-Ni del mío- agregó Drío -somos guerreros tanto y más que tú. Si nunca supiste divertirte es tu problema.

-Bueno- dijo la reina ya harta - Parece que se decidieron a ignorar que están bajo mi mando y van a hacer lo que les diga. Si no les gusta puedo abandonarlos en el primer planeta muerto que encuentre. Por lo pronto podemos acortar el viaje con sueño inducido. Dejando uno a cargo, claro.

-Yo me quedaré a cargo- le dijo Link

-Bien capitán…pero nos turnaremos, no es justo que te quedes solo tú… y respecto de ustedes, Arthas y Drío: no estoy dispuesta a soportar esta situación idiota que generaron. Ya tienen mi última palabra de que no iremos a ningún lugar controlado por Freezer a debilitarnos como estúpidos con bebida, o espectáculos, o juegos, o mujeres, o las cosas que haya allí. ¿Están de acuerdo? Si no lo están, sobran en este viaje.

Obviamente, todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Pero- agregó Mashi -entiendo que no necesitamos pasar veinte ciclos comiendo comida disecada y sin bebida, vamos a pasar por un planeta mamífero a aprovisionarnos. Por favor, Link: desvía cinco grados la trayectoria para que nos detengamos en Sayumi-

* * *

-Había otras cosas que me interesaban en Sayumi -le dijo Mashi a Ryuk, sin esperar que el pobre muchacho entendiera demasiado -esa raza era tan incompatible con Freezer como podía serlo. Eran débiles, pero orgullosos, era gente que no le serviría a Freezer, y tenían cierta tecnología.

-¿Eran humanoides?-

-Si… como tú. Débiles, pero inteligentes, fabricaban una excelente bebida con unas frutas secas… y nos veían como dioses. Te puedes imaginar mi plan: hacerles creer que podríamos ayudarlos y dejar que se opusieran a Freezer. Que lucharan.

-Cuanta consideración!…-dijo Ryuk

-y más o menos logré mi plan - prosiguió Mashi ignorando la ironía -Nos aprovisionamos allí sin pagar nada, les dejamos con la idea que no éramos enemigos, que hasta amigos podríamos ser, y nos fuimos a cumplir la misión limpiando ese planeta que nos encargaron y que resultó estar habitado por una especie de caracoles gigantescos sin cerebro…. parecía una burla. Bueno, eran millones y cada uno pesaba varias toneladas pero así y todo… tanto viaje para eso… al regresar hasta yo deseaba descansar en algún sitio, olvidar esa afrenta y beber un poco.

Nos quedaban muchas provisiones de Sayumi y nos fuimos a un desolado planetoide de cielo violeta en el sistema de una estrella gigante azul, donde había varios animales para cazar, mucha vegetación y mucha agua…

* * *

Extraño recuerdo ese: ella con su capitán y los dos soldados, tratando de olvidar la humillación y la bronca, bebiendo alcohol casi puro, sentados a la orilla de un lago inmenso y verde, bajo tres pálidas y lejanas lunas.

-Maldito Freezer -decían entre los cuatro mientras se comían el sexto animal que habían cazado y bebían. -nos manda a matar caracoles… ¿Qué se creerá que somos?-

-Dejemos a ese tipo desgraciado, podemos matarlo ya mismo… y vamos a trabajar por nuestra cuenta, yo tengo el poder para matarlo…-decía Drío aunque con tanta bebida encima no sonaba muy creíble.

-Volvamos a Sayumi- decía Arthas arrastrando un poco las palabras -las mujeres de allí son preciosas… preciosas realmente… aunque no tienen cola… pero… oiga reina… ¿Por qué no volvemos… eh?

Unos pequeños seres violetas con antenas y expresión inteligente los miraban asombrados desde unas cuevitas en el suelo.

Pero los saiyanos no los veían, esos seres eran demasiado poca cosa para que los tomaran en cuenta.

Drío y Arthas se durmieron. Mashi que jamás bebía tanto como para dormirse en un lugar extraño, se quedó maldiciendo a Freezer en voz baja.

-Miras el suelo para no ver los satélites reina- le dijo Link que tampoco dormía _-¿no quieres convertirte en Ozaru aquí verdad?-

-No me interesa destrozar este lugar precisamente, y creo que en el suelo hay algo… lo vi moverse… y...

- ¿recuerdas cuando aprendiste a dominar el Ozaru?

Mashi sonrío. Por mucho que hubiera bebido no lo había olvidado. El momento en que aprendió a controlar el Ozaru fue cuando miró a los ojos a Link: la primera vez que se dio cuenta que tenía el cuerpo de una bestia gigantesca y un enorme poder, poder que no iba a usar para matarlo a él…

-Si. Era muy chica y tú me entrenabas.

-Claro… te entrené desde niña, y ya eras extraordinaria… cuando me dijeron que ibas a convertirte en reina me sentí muy orgulloso, imagínate, para servir a tu familia había abandonado a mi propia familia, y a mi esposa…

-Así que tuviste esposa… vaya, recién me entero…cuantas cosas nunca me dijiste-

-Yo era demasiado joven en esa época, y no me importó mucho dejarla- al decir esto Link miró a Mashi pretendiendo mirar a otro lado, como si quisiera ver algo en su expresión… sin ver nada. Entonces agregó -Y creo que llegué a conocerte bastante mientras peleábamos juntos… Mashi…

-¿Y supongo que sabias que yo no quería convertirme en reina verdad? Fue un destino que me impusieron. Recién ahora creo que vale la pena porque tengo a mi hijo y a mi pueblo pero… si no mantenemos nuestro orgullo de ser guerreros independientes, libres, lo que siempre fuimos… ¡Diablos! ¿De qué voy a ser reina…? ¿De un montón de sirvientes?... Y ya… despierta a esos dos y vámonos- agregó

-Como usted mande mi reina… a propósito, atrapé a eso que se movía en el suelo ¿quiere verlo?-

Link había agarrado por las antenitas a uno de los pequeños seres violetas. El pobre se retorcía tratando de escapar.

-Mátalo-

-Hay muchos, ¿los mato a todos?-

-Sólo a ese, por ser tan estúpido de dejarse agarrar.

Link pulverizó en menos de un segundo al pequeño con un rayito de ki. Se sintió decepcionado. En otras épocas Mashi se hubiera llevado al bichito para criarlo y venderlo, o para regalarlo.

Esos recuerdos ahora atormentaban a la reina. Eran recuerdos de momentos en los que se sentía profundamente frustrada, y eso que ni remotamente se imaginaba lo que iba a suceder, que llegaría a ver su mundo destruido por el mismo monstruo al que tenían que servir.

* * *

-Reina… ¡mire!- le dijo Ryuk sacándola de su ensimismamiento -enfrente nuestro hay un mundo… -y le señaló arriba, donde se veía un inmenso planeta verde.

-Vaya… ese debe ser el planeta de tránsito… ven, te llevaré volando-

Tomó a Ruyk por la cintura y se lo llevó arriba, y más arriba, hasta que arriba se convirtió en abajo y aterrizaron en una pradera verde.

-Debe haber mucha gente aquí, bueno Ryuk… supongo que te pondrás a buscar a esos chicos lindos que me dijiste una vez y me dejarás sola-

-Jajajaja, alguno debe haber, pero jamás la dejaría sola… mi reina -y agregó poniéndose muy serio -y si quisiera encontrar a alguno me gustaría encontrar primero al que me mandó a este mundo, aunque supongo que se estará revolcando en el infierno de los cobardes-

-Vaya… nunca me lo contaste…

En eso estaban cuando apareció un tipo de piel azul, como los que estaban con Enmma Daio, trayendo una cesta con fruta y otra con pan.

-Bienvenidos al planeta de tránsito- les dijo -aquí tienen comida, en la primera y segunda nube encontraran hospedaje: hay habitaciones, alimentos, agua, ropa y lo que necesiten, en la tercera nube hay diversiones y bailes, para inscribirse en los torneos de artes marciales pasen por la cuarta nube, reuniones varias en la quinta y sexta nube, y si quieren ver el mundo de los vivos hay varias bolas de cristal a su deposición en la octava, novena y décima nube. Disfruten su estadía.

Y así como había aparecido desapareció sin darles tiempo a preguntar nada.

-Torneos de artes marciales… ver el mundo de los vivos, eso me interesa porque quiero ver a mi hijo… como sea- dijo Mashi mientras se llenaba de pan -pero, tu, Ryuk, quiero que me cuentes como te mandaron a este mundo, ya sé que te quemaron vivo diciendo que eras un perverso, y de eso deduzco que tu gente no toleraba nada que se saliera de sus reglas. ¿Verdad?-

-Mi gente, mi aldea- dijo Ruyk muy serio -vivía, comía, dormía, nacía y moría en una religión que era la que ponía las reglas. Había gente que se decía enviada por los dioses y que hacia cumplir las reglas. Pero ellos mismos no las cumplían porque eran demasiado estrictas y todos vivían por un lado queriendo hacerse ver virtuosos y cumplidores y por otro lado, zafando y engañando. Mentirosos. Así, era él: un mentiroso…

- ¿él? ¿a quién te refieres cundo dices él?

-A mi novio…bah, o como se diga: era un granjero que tenía esposa y unas lindas hijitas, todos en la aldea lo veían como el que más cumplía con todo, un tipo muy digno, muy religioso, muy buena gente, y pudo haber sido todo eso, pero aparte, se había enamorado de mí. Yo era muy seductor ¿sabes? ¡Ni te lo imaginas!-

-Es difícil de imaginar, solo podría imaginarlo si lo comparo con como mis hombres se sentían seducidos por las mujeres de Sayumi… no era lo que correspondía, no eran saiyanas, pero, bueno… yo lo acepté.

_jajajaja ¡si! No has hecho una mala comparación, tú, que fuiste criada en una sociedad guerrera, con un alma guerrera y muy poca compasión, entiendes mas del amor que la gente religiosa de mi aldea que se pasaba predicándolo todo el día, jajajaja… al fin, no sé si es para reír o llorar. Bueno pero te debo mi historia, que no es tan larga… el caso es que el granjero a pesar que me amaba me odiaba… no, está bien, ¡no esfuerces tanto tu imaginación! En realidad se odiaba a sí mismo por lo que sentía, fue a decir al consejo religioso que yo era un espíritu maligno que lo estaba poseyendo, que por favor ¡por favor! lo libraran de mí.

Poco le costó al consejo atraparme y juzgarme. En el juicio él dijo que todo lo que le importaba en el mundo era su familia y que por mi culpa estuvo a punto de perderlos, que quise atraparlo en mis garras de perversión… ¿quise? Lo atrapé en realidad… y él estaba de acuerdo, pero nada de eso dijo, nada reconoció… y cuando armaron la fogata para quemarme se acercó, quiso verme… y por último se fue huyendo, por eso digo que debe estar en el infierno de los cobardes.

-Debes odiarlo, con toda la razón-

-Todo eso pasó, ahora creo que nací en el lugar y la época equivocados…-

-Si, Bueno, vayamos a esa nube… o mejor dicho, deben ser zonas de este planeta que se llaman así, primer nube, segunda nube… bueno ¡como sea! Quiero ver… cosas, a mi hijo que se quedo tan solo y eso sí, que nadie me pida que no odie a los lagartos. Yo no voy a decir como tú Ryuk "todo eso pasó"-

Ryuk la miró seriamente: _te voy a acompañar mi reina pero… deberías empezar a creer que todo pasó… es la única forma de que pase.

Buscaron esos lugares, era cierto, el planeta estaba dividido en sectores llamados "nubes" las gentes que fueron encontrando y que era muy distinta, de muy distintas razas, algunos amables y otros no tanto, les fueron indicando el camino.

Volaban. Mashi controlaba perfectamente su ki y llevaba a Ryuk que no tenía idea de cómo hacer eso. El planeta era inmenso. Si no hubieran visto desde el camino que tenía límites hubieran creído que no los tenía.

-Vas a aprender a controlar tu ki y a volar, Ryuk, porque ya estoy harta de llevarte…¡ vaya! cuantos satélites hay aquí… y cuantos lagos y montañas y ciudades de quien sabe que gente… es uno de los lugares más magníficos que he visto… un planeta habitado por gente que murió y fue reconstituida de una forma nueva. Y, no te preguntas… ¿Qué propósito tendrá este lugar?

-Por supuesto… debe tener algún propósito, algún fin que solo los dioses, los seres que crearon esta dimensión, conocen…

-Bueno, yo no confió mucho en esos dioses. Bajemos. Este es el lugar, hasta tiene un cartel "octava nube" ¡que ridículo!

Era un bosque tranquilo, donde corría un arroyo, y unos animalitos, ardillas, saltaban de aquí para allá.

-Buenas- dijo una viejita que aparentemente, había salido de la nada. Flotaba en el aire subida a una esfera de cristal y era extremadamente pequeña y extremadamente arrugada. -Buenas - repitió -niña, muchacho ¿Qué desean?

-¿Niña me dijo? Bueno, ¡para usted puede que lo sea, vieja! Dígame, ¿adónde están esas cosas con que se puede ver el otro mundo?

-Criatura impertinente… ¡habrase visto! ¿Te refieres a las bolas de cristal? Pues te aviso que son extremadamente delicadas y no cualquiera puede usarlas.

-¡Vete al diablo vieja! Soy Mashi, la reina saiyajin, la guerrera más fuerte del universo… por si no sabías y…

-Ahhh, ¡tu!- la viejita la miró con picardía _¡Tú!. Mashi. Reina Saiyana, pues Tú puedes usarlas todo lo que quieras.

La anciana se bajó de la esfera sobre la que flotaba y se la entregó.

-Hártate de mirar- le dijo

-¿Eh? ¿Qué dices vieja? ¿adónde está la trampa?- Mashi, nada agradecida, levantó a la pequeña anciana de la ropa y la elevó en el aire -¡dime donde está la trampa o te tiro al infierno!

-Mashi.. reina…_dijo Ryuk _No sea tan impulsiva… este no es tu mundo…

-Ya. ¡Bájame criatura! No hay trampa. Solo dije que tú, tú especialmente, puedes ver todo lo que quieras. ¿Acaso no has visto imágenes en el camino?

Mashi depositó a la viejita en el suelo. Ryuk tenía razón, ese no era su mundo, ni sus luchas… que desesperada estaría para amenazar a esa ancianita que ni podía tenerse en pie. Bien, si era una trampa caería en ella, con tal de ver y de acompañar a su hijo.

-Bien. Dígame una cosa, doña vieja que no sé cómo se llama… así como se puede ver ¿habrá forma de comunicarme con el mundo de los vivos?

-Ninguna. ¡Ah! me llamo Uranai Baba. Y ya me voy. Eres una niña de lo más desagradable e impertinente. No sé que pretenden los dioses contigo. Para mí no tienes remedio.

Y la anciana dejó la esfera en manos de la reina. Nunca se supo cómo pero apareció flotando en otra igual, y así como apareció de la nada, desapareció.

Mashi se quedó mirando la esfera. Ryuk se sentó cerca, al lado del arroyo, mirando de reojo mientras las ardillas se le acercaban tímidamente.

Pasó tiempo hasta que en un momento la esfera empezó a brillar y tomo el aspecto de una segunda realidad que sucedía allí mismo.

Un joven vestido con el uniforme de las fuerzas Freeza lanzaba rayos de energía para todos lados destruyendo piedras y más piedras. Todo lo que se veía en ese lugar era piedra, cielo negro y piedra negra que ardía con cada disparo.

Un enorme guerrero apareció detrás. -Príncipe - le dijo -está muy bien pero debería controlar más…

El príncipe se dio vuelta y arrojó sobre el guerrero una bola de energía mucho más grande que todas las otras. Si no la hubiera esquivado ese hombre hubiera muerto ahí mismo.

-Nappa…_ dijo el príncipe suave y peligrosamente -que no se te olvide.. si vuelvo a escucharte decirme que "debería" alguna cosa… te quemarás vivo… y no dejaré que lo esquives… ¿me escuchaste?

El aterrorizado Nappa trató de adoptar una expresión digna y respondió.

-Príncipe… yo era su entrenador…

-Eras… en una época lejana, en una galaxia lejana y en un mundo muerto. Ya no eres nada y sabes bien que tengo un poder de pelea muy superior al tuyo. Ahora regresemos porque Freezer nos encargará una misión.

Subieron cada uno en una pequeña nave en forma de esfera. La imagen se volvió borrosa y cuando se volvió a ver algo apareció un larguísimo pasillo en un palacio gigantesco hecho de piedra brillante. A los dos costados había hileras de soldados reptilianos con caras inmóviles. Y al final de ese pasillo estaban el príncipe, Nappa y Raditz, el otro saiyano al que había visto de niño y que ya era un joven de cabello larguísimo, los tres inclinados con una rodilla en el piso. Tenían las colas tensamente enrolladas en la cintura y una mirada fija y rabiosa sobre el suelo. Elevado sobre ellos, flotando con expresión vacía, estaba Freezer: el lagarto que había destruido su vida y su mundo…

-Maldito - dijo Mashi- mi hijo y mis soldados inclinados frente a ese ser sin alma… frente a ese engendro –pero que esperan ¡mátenlo! Vegeta… hijo… ¡Mátalo…!

Parecía olvidarse que ellos no podían escucharla. Y sus saiyanos muy lejos de matarlo le mostraban un obligado respeto. Así escucho como su hijo, Vegeta, le decía:

-Esperamos sus órdenes gran Freezer-

-Mis monitos estúpidos…- respondió el monstruoso reptil -desaparecen sin mi permiso y aparecen para decir como si nada… "esperamos sus órdenes"… ¿no tienen ni idea del poder con el que están tratando verdad? No saben que no son más que los restos de una colonia de simios que reventaron por imbéciles… deberían agradecer estar vivos… ni uno de mis soldados se atreve a desaparecer de mis dominios sin permiso. A ver… tú que estás a cargo Vegeta, explícate. Si puedes, claro.

-No desaparecimos gran señor… fuimos a reconocer un planeta que ya habíamos limpiado pero del que nos llegaron informes que…

El lagarto no lo dejó terminar de hablar. Levantó un dedo gris y le lanzó un pequeñísimo rayo de energía sobre el hombro quemándole la armadura y la carne. Ni un gesto de dolor, ni un gesto de haberlo sentido siquiera se vio en el príncipe. La única reacción que tuvo fue que se quedó en silencio.

-Por supuesto que mientes Vegeta… la verdad es que se fueron a un planeta a entrenar por su cuenta para ver qué tan fuertes se vuelven ¿o no monos ineptos?… O a ver que podían sacarle a ese planeta antes que llegara mi gente, o lo que sea a lo que hayan ido: no era para mi beneficio porque si hubiese sido para mi beneficio, me habrían avisado… ¿sabes? hubo una sayayin imbécil que hizo lo mismo que tú, si, una imbécil con otros peores que ella que la seguían, una monita estúpida… ¿sabes Vegeta? Eres casi igual de estúpido. Tanto que me esforcé contigo… eres un desperdicio.

Hubo un lúgubre silencio, tanto en esa realidad que mostraba la esfera como en el bosque donde Mashi estaba sentada mirando.

-Hijo…_dijo al fin como si él pudiera escucharla -esa estúpida fui yo y estoy orgullosa de lo que hice… todavía está furioso el reptil… todavía… pero que no vuelva a tocarte ¡maldito!

-Parece que nada les duele- continuo Freezer con una voz tan suave como la de una serpiente que se arrastra _tendré que esforzarme… _ el dedo gris se volvió a levantar sobre los tres saiyanos y les fue arrojando pequeñas ráfagas de fuego mientras ellos seguían en la misma posición. Vegeta Nappa y Raditz trataban de no moverse ni hacer un gesto mientras se quemaban de a poco. El tormento siguió hasta que un rayo cayó sobre la cintura de Raditz y le quemó la cola arrancándole un grito desesperado. Ahí el lagarto empezó a reírse con su risa sin gracia.

-ja ja ja… algo les duele, parece… ¿vieron soldados?...

Los reptilianos que montaban guardia a los lados del pasillo hicieron gestos semejantes a risas con sus caras de sapo.

-Métanse en un tanque monitos… - dijo Freezer -y manténganme informado de cada uno de sus movimientos de ahora en adelante. Su próxima misión será limpiar el sistema Atlantia. Completo.

La esfera se apagó y parecía que ya no iba a mostrar nada.

"Atlantia" pensó Mashi " un sistema mamífero, lleno de seres inteligentes y avanzados… un sistema casi perdido en un brazo de la galaxia pero accesible por el portal ochenta y ocho… si, recordaba Atlantia, allí solían ir a aprovisionarse, igual que en Sayumi, tuvieron pocos problemas con los Atlantes que siempre estaban dispuestos a darles de todo, principalmente combustible y reparaciones para las naves. El maldito lagarto estaba loco si quería limpiar todo aquello… toda esa tecnología…todas esas vidas…

¿A cuanta gente tendría que asesinar su hijo? A millones… ¿y para qué? Si por lo menos tuviera algún sentido…

-Maldita esfera- dijo Mashi en voz alta -ya veo porque la vieja me la dio -debe ser parte de mi castigo.

-Ya vi- dijo Ryuk -¿por qué mejor no nos vamos?

-Vamos. Caminemos.

-Ah… bueno. Veo que te preocupa lo mal que la está pasando su hijo, pero su valor es admirable…

-Fue entrenado para eso. Un saiyano no se queja, no grita…

-¡Eso, habría que verlo mi reina! Ese chico tan guapo gritó ¿no? bueno, no se enoje ¿sí?, ya vi que la están pasando muy mal y encima tienen que matar a tanta gente…

-Matar gente sin ningún sentido es intolerable. Y no pienso decir más nada al respecto.

Caminaron sin saber muy bien adónde iban. No habían decidido quedarse en ninguna parte. De todas formas Mashi no quería irse muy lejos de la esfera porque podía mostrarle alguna otra cosa… tal vez la liberación de su hijo, tal vez el momento en el que se harían lo suficientemente fuertes como para matar al reptiliano… o el momento en que se dieran cuenta de que ya lo eran, que ya podían matarlo a él y a todos los escamosos que lo servían, incluyendo a Dodoria, el mutante de pinchos rosados y ese metamorfo endemoniado de Zabon. Si, ya debían ser lo suficientemente fuertes: ¡eran sayayins!

Pero… porque no se daban cuenta… serían tantos años de soledad rabiosa, de aislamiento, de humillación… de ser presentados como la raza perdedora…sí, eso debía ser: así terminaron dudando de su fuerza.

Y los scouters que marcaban el poder de pelea del oponente: esos scouters fueron uno de los más perversos inventos que introdujo Freezer. Todos, absolutamente todos en las fuerzas Freeza los usaban, esos aparatos parecían marcar el ritmo de las peleas y siempre terminaban favoreciendo a Freezer y a su gente. Eran una desgracia que llevaba a que un guerrero dudase de su propia fuerza, o caso contrario, pero igual de dañino: a que se confiara demasiado.

Ni ella ni su gente los habían usado nunca:ellos peleaban por lo más seguro: por sus instintos. Así habían derrotado a un ejército de metamorfos, no sin dificultad, claro pero si hubieran cuantificado su poder de pelea, ¿que hubieran tenido que hacer?

Así le había dicho a su hijo: cuidado con la tecnología de los lagartos… ¿se acordaría de eso?

-Mashi - le decía Ryuk _Mashi… mi reina, a ver, enséñeme a volar-

-¡que pesado eres!-

-por eso…si vuelo seré menos pesado

-Encima te empeñas en hacerte el gracioso. Bueno, después te enseñaré. Volveremos con la esfera, y que los dioses me muestren la liberación de mi hijo ¡o que se pudran!

-¿Escucharon malditos? - La reina se elevo en el aire muchísimo, tanto que Ryuk la perdió de vista. En el medio del cielo volvió a gritar -¡Escucharon malditos! ¡Muéstrenme a mi hijo libre y al lagarto despedazado o arránquenme los ojos para no ver más nada!


	5. Chapter 5 Raditz

-¿Sigues ahí Ryuk? Te recuerdo que si te aburres puedes irte ¿eh? -dijo Mashi que seguía frente a la esfera de cristal que no mostraba más nada mientras su amigo, con los pies metidos en el agua cristalina de un arroyo, le hacía compañía.

-No… no me aburro. Ya me hice amigo de una ardilla ¿ves?_-y le mostró al animalito que saltaba sobre sus hombros.

-Son bichitos muy débiles… no tienen ni garras, ni colmillos, los aplastaría con un dedo. Pero no lo haré… eh… ¡regresa bicho!

La ardilla había saltado a refugiarse a lo alto de un árbol como su hubiese entendido.

Mashi se quedó vigilando la esfera. Adonde se había quedado en sus recuerdos… claro, ¡la ardillita! Tenía un cierto parecido con el bicho que le dijo a Link que matara. Debió haber imaginado en ese momento que hacerlo no le iba a gustar; recordaba que cuando iban por los planetas, en las épocas que ella era todavía una virgen guerrera, Link tenía una especial habilidad para capturar bichitos que después podría criar en la granja de su palacio. Él le había conseguido los nibbes.

-Nunca pensé que a mi capitán, que había matado tanta gente sin preocuparse, le iba a disgustar matar un animalejo -dijo Mashi

-Te lo habría querido regalar ¿no?-

-En ese momento no estaba para esas cosas que parecían estupideces… teníamos problemas que ni te imaginas: Cuando despegamos nos dimos cuenta que nos venían siguiendo los metamorfos. Son reptilianos que pueden cambiar a formas humanoides: así llegaron a cruzarse con poblaciones mamíferas creando razas muy poderosas y aberrantes. Bueno, en la nave que nos seguía venía Zarbon, el principal lugarteniente de Freezer y varios de esos "hijitos".

Trataron de escapar del área en que la nave reptiliana podía registrarlos pero parecían demasiado rápidos.

Mientras volaban a toda velocidad el comunicador se encendió y apareció la cara verdosa de Zarbon diciendo algo más o menos como "repórtense inmediatamente. Ordenes de gran Freezer"

-¿porque nos sigues lagarto? Dijo Link que estaba en los comandos.

-No soy ningún lagarto, mono. Bien, sucede que hemos registrado desvíos en su trayectoria. Dígannos la causa de los desvíos y las coordenadas de los lugares donde fueron.

-Contigo no hablamos, ¡lo que faltaba, que fuéramos los sirvientes de un sirviente!- así Link cortó la comunicación.

-Bien capitán- dijo Mashi, así es, y no le vamos a dar noticias sobre Sayumi. Desvía la trayectoria hacia el sistema Igneón. Hasta ahí no nos van a seguir.

-Perdón majestad- dijo Arthas, pero tengo entendido que Igneón es muy peligroso.

-Yo, Dharo y Link estuvimos allí y si sabes maniobrar es el lugar ideal para perder a los enemigos molestos, podemos hacerlos caer en su sol... como hicimos con los grises una vez ¿te acuerdas Link?

-Si, hace tiempo…

-Bueno, haz lo mismo ahora, lleva la nave hasta el punto justo de no ser atraídos por la gravedad de ese sol y cuando lleguen ellos desaparecemos reconfigurando el espacio en 180°. Ese lacayo de Freezer se va a cocinar a un millón de grados...

Así lo hicieron y entraron a este sistema de una estrella supergigante con la nave de Zarbon pegada a ellos, intentaron la maniobra pero no tuvieron tanta suerte esa vez. Por muy poco la nave de Zarbón se salvó de caer en la trampa. Como otra solución se refugiaron en el planeta más exterior del sistema para atacarlos desde allí. Era un planeta de puros volcanes, sin agua, con muy poco aire, una temperatura de sesenta grados de día y cincuenta grados bajo cero de noche.

-Bueno. Planeta habitable a la vista.- dijo Mashi -esta será nuestra base para atacar a Zarbon

-Según el sensor trae 100 hombres- dijo Drío _-para nosotros no es nada.

-Esperemos que desciendan, y ataquemos, no le demos ni una oportunidad. Fulminémoslos.

La nave de Zarbon descendió, pero nadie salió de ella. Le habló por el intercomunicador.

-No sean necios, monos, dennos su trayectoria y nos vamos en paz, sabemos que encontraron algo interesante.

-Nada que te importe lagartija. Y si no bajan a dar la cara atacaremos su nave- contestó la reina y cortó. Sabía que no se podía confiar en Zarbon: era un metamorfo, una clase reptiliana muy peligrosa que no se mostraba casi nunca como era.

Esperaron. Cuando habían aterrizado era noche y hacía mucho frío. A los saiyanos no les importaba demasiado el frío pero si tenían que elegir, preferían el calor. No podían bajar de la nave esperando protegerse solamente con las capas de una temperatura de cincuenta grados bajo cero. Los reptilianos tampoco parecían entenderse con el frío ya que recién cuando asomaron los primeros rayos del hiriente sol rojo de Igneón empezaron a bajar de la nave.

Eran muchos, parecían humanos, pero tenían una piel demasiado verde y escamosa, unas manos como garras y una mirada de acero. Los saiyanos los fueron fulminando de a uno a medida que llegaban pero los otros les lanzaban impactos de energía, los esquivaban y se iban acercando. Al fin terminaron en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Los metamorfos los superaban muchísimo en número y aunque iban cayendo, le fueron dejando terribles heridas.

Mashi era tan ágil que casi no la podían alcanzar. Ella fue la que mató a la mayoría y la que resultó menos herida. Pero cuando el sol estaba justo sobre ellos y la pelea parecía deshacerse en un mar de transpiración y sangre apareció Zarbon. La intervención del líder le dio ánimos a los metamorfos, que atacaron con más furia. Arthas y Drío cayeron, Link no se dejó alcanzar por los ataques, se elevó hasta un punto que ellos no llegaran y los atacó con un remolino de fuego que, sumado al que ya ardía en ese planeta, aniquiló a muchos. Mashi se elevó aún más pero Zarbón la siguió. Allá, donde casi no había aire que respirar la reina dio varias vueltas para que no la tocaran los ataques y arrojó una masiva bola de energía contra el líder metamorfo, que, tomado por sorpresa, cayó herido. Al ver esto los otros resultaron presas más fáciles. Arthas y Drío recobraron fuerzas rápidamente y siguieron liquidándolos.

Después del día entero de lucha, cuando ya el sol desaparecía detrás de los volcanes, los saiyajins habían acabado con el último soldado de Freezer, y el mismísimo Zarbon huía.

-Vayamos a su nave -ordenó Mashi -que no escape ese Zarbon…

Los cuatro saiyanos tomaron la nave reptiliana pero no pudieron liquidar a Zarbon. El lugarteniente de Freezer, sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, se había escapado en una pequeña nave en forma de esfera.

Había tanques de recuperación en esa nave donde los saiyanos curaron sus heridas, y había muchas cosas más: uniformes, ropas de abrigo, comida, todo un equipo para armar un campamento capaz de resistir cualquier clima, una especie de semillas que germinaban instantáneamente dando una planta comestible, comunicadores y armas de rastreo.

-Un buen botín para un solo día- Dijo Arthas. ¿Pero adónde vamos e esconder esto? Si lo llevamos a Vegeta Freezer se pondría furioso.

-Escondámoslo aquí mismo, nadie viene a Igneón -dijo Mashi. -y llévense todo el sistema de información. Puede sernos útil.

Cuando regresaron a Vegeta averiguaron inmediatamente si Freezer había tomado alguna represalia, pero el reptil parecía no haberse enterado de lo sucedido con su lugarteniente. Era evidente que éste no le había dicho nada porque pensaba apoderase de lo que los saiyanos habían encontrado para sí mismo y matarlos. Así como habían salido las cosas le convenía no decir nada con la esperanza de que ellos tampoco dijeran nada.

"Así que ordenes del gran Freezer" pensaba Mashi "Bien, se lo tiene merecido por maldito el lagarto… está rodeado de traidores, encima esos son traidores peligrosos, nos hubieran matado" Por el efecto túnel del tiempo del portal que habían atravesado aunque para ellos habían pasado el equivalente a varios años, para Vegeta había pasado el equivalente a unos meses. El rey y el príncipe se encontraban ausentes en un planeta lejano del cual no tenían las coordenadas. El gobierno había quedado a cargo del consejo.

"Estando yo, la reina, pensó Mashi, yo gobernaré y haré que se tomen las precauciones contra los reptilianos: que exilien a esos lagartos que metieron entre los soldados: ese debería ser un primer paso. El segundo ya lo veremos.

Estando en consejo en plena reunión la reina entró sin pedir permiso. En realidad no tenía que pedirlo ya que ella era la suprema autoridad después del rey.

Seis saiyanos no ancianos pero si más mayores que el resto se hallaban sentados a una mesa, conversaban en voz baja. Delante de ellos, flotando a pocos centímetros en el aire se encontraba Freezer.

…el reptil mutante… ¿ahora presidía las reuniones del consejo en su planeta?

-Qué diablos está haciendo acá ese lagarto- dijo la reina casi gritando e ignorándolo intencionadamente.

-Majestad- susurró Freezer, yo que usted no sería tan descortés. Recuerde que los reyes deberían dar el ejemplo… supongamos que yo me disguste y decida borrar de la existencia la mitad de este planeta… supongamos.

-No se atrevería, reptiliano-

-Que pena- dijo entonces Freezer ignorando a la reina y dirigiéndose a los otros saiyajins -tenía un muy buen pago para ustedes pero ¿saben? Les daré este pago a soldados que no se dejen gobernar por mujeres.

-Haga lo que quiera- dijo uno de los saiyanos.

-Lo haré, como siempre -dijo el lagarto -y pensándolo bien tengo el trabajo ideal para la monita y sus monitos: vayan a Higlan tres y trasladen toda la gente que está suelta por el planeta a las minas de diamante. Tal vez, si se portan bien, les deje quedarse con unas piedritas.

-No- dijo la reina -no trabajamos por piedritas, trabajamos por dinero

-Con esas piedritas se forman aleaciones para las naves, mona idiota- dijo Freezer ya perdiendo la falsa paciencia que había mostrado al principio -por eso tu raza nunca va a salir del primitivismo, son de lo más ignorantes.

-Acceda, majestad o el rey se disgustará- dijo uno de los saiyajins

-Es una orden que dejó… que cumplamos las misiones que nos encargara Freezer- dijo otro

-¿Una orden de Vegeta?... es que mi esposo perdió el sentido?-

-Se lo aseguramos reina- dijo el saiyano que había hablado primero -es esa la orden-

-Bien lagartejo… iremos, pero cuando yo lo decida, primero tengo que juntar a mi gente.

-Ahí- dijo el "lagartejo" -Tiene las coordenadas y las instrucciones, maten al que se resista.

Y le envío flotando un pequeño disco. Mashi lo tomó y desapareció prácticamente de la sala, también se fue del palacio invadido ya por las fuerzas Freeza. No podía hacer nada: negarse a cumplir órdenes de Freezer era desobedecer al rey y atraer el peligro que Freezer atacará su planeta.

Quitó los comunicadores de línea para que los freeza no pudieran interceptarlos y se comunicó con Link.

-Junta a toda nuestra gente- le dijo -nos iremos a hacer ver que cumplimos la misión de Freezer, pero antes iremos a otro lado.

-¿Sabe donde estoy reina? -le dijo Link -estoy en el Páramo, no he encontrado a nadie de tu familia. Parece devastado. Según me comentaron los saiyanos que quedan acá se fueron a cumplir misiones para Freezer, pero tampoco queda en pie tu palacio, ni la población que había.

-Que me dices… ¡es terrible!...

-Todo este lugar parece un campo de entrenamiento para unos bichos violetas escamosos: fuerzas Freeza.

-Bueno, mátalos a todos y junta a nuestra gente, pero dejaremos a Drío. Trae sí o sí a Dharo, y a Aiyax.

Esa había sido casi la última visita de Mashi a su planeta y no había visto a su hijo.

-Ni te imaginas Ryuk…_le dijo Mashi al muchacho que seguía jugando con sus ardillas -volví a mi planeta encontrando lo que era mío destruido. Le pedí a Link que matara a todos los invasores.

-Y que hizo tu capitán ¿eh? Mató a todos y luego se fue tan campante ¿o ese Freezer se enojó y lo quiso matar?

-No entendiste nada ¿no? ¡A Freezer le importaba nada de nada de sus soldados! Si fueron tan débiles que otro los mató, ¡que se vayan al diablo! Y ¡sí! ¿Sabes? Link mató a todos porque yo se lo pedí, y si Freezer lo hubiese matado por eso, hubiera muerto… por mí.

-Ajá, voy entendiendo… _dijo Ryuk -¿y entonces?-

-Todos nosotros, yo y mi tripulación menos Drío, nos fuimos de Vegeta cargando en la nave lo que pudimos…

-¿y porque no Drío?-

-Porque era demasiado leal a mi esposo, y mi esposo era demasiado leal al lagarto inmundo…-

-A ver… a ver mi querida reina… ¡se puede saber porque odiabas tanto a los lagartos? Entiendo que a Freezer lo odies, destruyó tu mundo, martiriza a tu hijo, es una basura, te entiendo, pero tú lo odiabas desde siempre, como a todos los lagartos reptilianos, artrópodos, seres violetas, grises y en fin ¡todos lo que no eran como tú, mi reina!

Mashi lo miró furiosa. ¿Qué quería decir Ryuk con eso que odiaba a todos lo que no eran como ella…¡se lo tenía que explicar aunque él fuese un insolente que no mereciera explicación!

-Ahhh… a ver! Escúchame de una vez: yo no odio de esa forma que me insinúas, no odiaba a los Sayumi, por ejemplo, si me dejas seguirte contando algo más te darás cuenta… cuando te cuente sobre cómo les entregué las mujeres de Sayumi a mis hombres para formar una nueva raza… hasta a mi Link le entregué mujeres… como pude… ¡diablos Ryuk!¡ Me haces decir cualquier cosa! Eres… eres insufrible, eso, no entendiste nada… los reptilianos ¡escucha bien!...

-Escucho mi reina… y voy entendiendo…

-Los reptilianos, por su naturaleza son fríos, no sienten pasiones, no cuidan sus crías ni cuidan nada, son monstruos de alma, son todos así y serán siempre así porque ellos así lo quieren ¡y así están bien! No te dice nada la palabrita Freezer? Así se llamaba el líder de esos bichos, fríos, repito fríos y sin pasión: sus crías nacían aparte de ellos, sin tocarlos, muchas razas no tenían sexo: eran asexuados, por ejemplo muchos mutantes. ¿Así que como podían saber de nuestros sentimientos? Para ellos los mamíferos éramos seres blandos, atrasados… por eso siempre que pude salvé a los mamíferos, cuando pude, cierto…

-A veces no pudiste, entiendo, mi reina… pero, porque no llamas a eso que sentías por el nombre que le da todo el mundo… lo que sientes por tu hijo, por tu pueblo, tal vez por tu rey… y lo que sentías y sientes por… _allí Ryuk se interrumpió dando un salto ya que la esfera estaba brillando -¡mira la esfera!-

Una segunda realidad se hizo de nuevo presente en el bosque y sobre la esfera apareció una especie de selva con árboles verde fósforo. Sentados sobre el tronco de un árbol caído y podrido Vageta, Nappa y Raditz comían un enorme animal muerto y asado de alguna forma.

-Animal inmundo- dijo Vegeta -tiene un sabor horrible

-Peor es morirse de hambre príncipe- dijo Nappa y si no vamos a cumplir nuestra misión moriremos en las garras de Freezer.

-Ya cállate imbécil, no me contestes, no me interrumpas. Y tú, Raditz, idiota de tercera clase… ya déjate de masticar como si esa cosa te gustara y prepara las naves que nos vamos. ¿Escuchaste?

Raditz seguía comiendo sin preocuparse de lo que decía el príncipe.

-¿escuchaste? ¡Nos vamos!-

-Príncipe- le dijo Raditz todavía masticando la carne que parecía un chicle negro -parece que no entendió que Freezer destruyó nuestro planeta, nuestro mundo, mató a su padre… y todavía quiere seguir con sus misiones. Bueno, ¡pues yo no quiero!

-Idiota… ¿no entiendes que aun no tenemos el poder para enfrentarlo? Y eso es lo único que importa en este universo maldito, ¡poder! ¡Poder!... ¡tú no entiendes nada!, pero que se puede esperar de un tercera clase, ¡un mugriento lleno de piojos como tú!

-A veces creo príncipe, que usted es igual a Freezer- le dijo Raditz sin conmoverse por los insultos _¿no recuerda a su familia? No recuerda todo lo que Freezer le quitó?

-No me importa en lo más mínimo- Vegeta no mostraba ninguna expresión más que un asco universal: como si sintiera asco por ese planeta, por sus compañeros, por sí mismo, por el universo entero. _Así como no me importas tú ni ese hermano que dices que encontraste. ¿Acaso te crees que otro tarado de tercera clase va a ayudarnos mucho a acabar con Freezer? ¿Con todo el ejercito de lagartos?

-Es un saiyano_ intervino Nappa _Usted sabe que eso vale algo.

-¡Entonces vete a buscarlo infeliz!- Grito Vegeta dirigiéndose a Raditz y de paso arrojándole un golpe de energía que este esquivó -¡vete a buscarlo y que trabaje para nosotros! ¡Ya! ¡Vete antes que me termine de hartar de ti y te mate!-

Raditz se dispuso a irse en su nave con forma de esfera. Antes de subir en ella se dirigió a Vegeta.

-Iré a la tierra entonces, donde me enteré que está mi hermano. Es un viaje largo… pero ya verá: Kakaroto nos ayudará a acabar con Freezer. Es un guerrero saiyajin.

Diciendo esto cerró la puerta y la pequeña nave se elevó hasta desaparecer.

-Kakaroto… que nombre ridículo- dijo Vegeta con rabia -vámonos Nappa, pero antes limpiemos este asqueroso planeta.

Se elevaron en sus naves dejándolas abiertas y ya desde gran altura arrojaron rayos masivos de energía incendiándolo todo. Los arboles y cualquier ser viviente que hubiese desaparecieron.

-Hijo…- dijo la reina apenada -era un mundo… podían sacar cosas…

-Algún bichito hubieran dejado…- agregó Ryuk sin ironía -¿por qué destruyen todo por destruir?

-Porque están ellos mismos destruidos… sobre todo mi hijo. ¿sabes Ryuk? Mi hijo lleva el nombre de su planeta. Cuando Freezer lo destruyó, lo destruyó a él mismo.

...Hijo… no dejes que esa lagartija te convierta en nada…

Paso rato. La esfera se opacó. Después volvió a brillar mostrando una terrible pelea en un planeta azul y verde.

-Reina… mire… mataron a Raditz, ¡qué pena! ¡Era muy guapo! Pero… si lo pienso mejor, que bueno… así lo encontraré acá ¿no?

Mashi no le prestó atención, estaba mirando la pelea y como el alto guerrero caía atravesado por una masa de fuego mientras su propio hermano lo retenía arrastrándolo junto a él a la muerte,

-Así que ese era Kakaroto… y así termino la pelea. Pobre Raditz…

-Mmmm… si, pobre

-¿no prestaste atención a lo que mostraba la esfera? Entre el namekiano, Kakaroto y su hijo, el híbrido, mataron a Raditz. El niño es muy poderoso y su poder de pelea no es medible. Bueno, eso es esperable en los híbridos, los genes saiyanos se imponen sobre cualquiera. Pero… otra vez se apagó esta cosa…¿dónde estará mi hijo?

-Así que… ¿tan poderosos son los híbridos? Y a ustedes? ¿A tus hombres, cómo les fue con las Sayumi? Me empezaste a contar y ahora sigues… ¿eh?-

-Si pudiéramos encontrar en este mundo a Raditz…- se decía Mashi para sí misma y sin escuchar a Ryuk- le preguntaría por mi hijo.

-¡Si…!- Ryuk se entusiasmó sin especificar por que causa -pero, qué lástima, debe estar con Enma Daio, muy lejos…

-Y en el infierno. Como todos. Cuando veníamos por ese camino interminable me parecía escuchar sus lamentos. Todo mi pueblo debe estar en el infierno…

-Él no. Estoy seguro.- Dijo Ryuk sin especificar tampoco a quien se refería.

-¿Raditz? Me juego que se fue al infierno.-

-No me refería a Raditz… pero, mire, alguien se acerca.-

Un anciano con aspecto muy amable se paró frente a ellos como si siempre hubiese estado allí.

-Hermosa dama- dijo -Sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar. ¿Se acuerda de mí? Soy Son Gohan… el jefe de este mundo me encargó que la invite expresamente al torneo de las artes marciales, ya que usted no se inscribió aun.

-¿Son Gohan? ¿usted es el viejo hartante que estaba con Enma Daio? Bueno… ¿lo conoce? ¿conoce al guardián de las puertas de este mundo?

-Si, trabajo a veces para el-

-Entonces dígame… hace un tiempo un planeta, Vegeta, mi planeta, fue destruido, ¿sabe adónde está su gente?

-La mayoría volvió a la vida si memoria y en otros cuerpos. Algunos están en el infierno… o perdieron sus almas... pero… sabe… me parece que hay alguien que... bueno, no estoy seguro… soy viejo y muchas cosas se me olvidan. Pero, mire hermosa dama, ya cumplí en informarla sobre el torneo. Ahora me gustaría saludar a mi nieto que va a estar un tiempo aquí.

-¿Donde está este chico de pelo tan largo… Raditz? ¿Lo sabe señor Gohan?_ intervino Ryuk

-¿El otro saiyano que peleo con mi nieto? En el infierno, claro, haciendo desastres…disculpen pero ya los dejo, bella dama, joven… ¡nos vemos en el torneo!-

-Escuche viejo!- dijo la reina -iré al torneo pero, ¿puede decirle a Enma Daio que mande a participar a Raditz? Que lo saque del infierno por esa vez nomas. Me debe un favor ese tipo, después de todo lo que me hizo esperar para juzgarme.

-Hum… bueno, por usted, hermosa reina, cualquier cosa, ¡se lo pediré como un favor personal!- el anciano hizo una cómica reverencia y desapareció.

-Gracias - dijo Ryuk. -Ha sido muy amable en pedir que lo trajeran, ¡es un chico muy lindo!

Mashi lo miro tan extremadamente sorprendida que ya no sabía que decir. Ah… Ryuk… ¡lo iba a matar! Aunque ya estuviese muerto.

-¡Ryuk!- le grito furiosa -¡esto no lo hice por tu estúpida idea de que el soldado que peleaba con mi hijo es lindo! ¿Estás loco? Entiende: ningún saiyano es como tú… en serio… no te lo digo por ser tan mala como quienes te mataron…eh! y no pongas esa cara de triste ¿quieres?

-En serio Ryuk- agregó con un tono mucho más suave -busca novio por otro lado ¿si?... ese hombre conoció a mi hijo ya que peleo mucho tiempo a su lado… por eso quiero hablarle.

Ryuk borró rápidamente la expresión triste y sonrió.

-No tiene idea de cuánto la amo, reina… y no se preocupe, ¡eran bromas mías! Era para ver que decía usted… pero, preparémonos para ese torneo ¿si?-

-Vamos, de todas formas esa cosa parece que se apagó definitivamente, y por favor deja aquí esos bicharracos…_  
Ryuk se sacudió la ardillita que se asomaba tras su hombro y partieron.

-A ver genio… ¡vuela!-

-No sé… usted no me enseñó mucho aún…

-Concéntrate en tu ki a ver… esfuérzate-

Ryuk recordó como volaba Mashi: como si el aire fuese tierra firme, y a Raditz, como lo había visto en ese planeta azul y verde volando como un rayo… si… después de todo este mundo era especial ¿Por qué él no iba a volar? ¿Quién decía donde era arriba o abajo? Así se elevo hasta el cielo y le pareció igual que el suelo, pero mucho mas fácil.

Llegaron a la nube donde estaban los hoteles de ese mundo volando los dos. "Nada es imposible al lado de esta mujer" pensaba Ryuk.

¿Hacia cuanto que no comían, o se bañaban, o se cambiaban de ropa? No podían saberlo. Las huellas de eso no se marcaban en sus cuerpos, sentían hambre solo si pensaban en ella y no se bañaban por estar sucios sino por el placer del agua. En ese mundo, el otro mundo, no había necesidades como en el mundo terrenal ¿y entonces qué había?

-Acá si hay comida rica- dijo Ryuk cuando consiguió varias canastas de fresas con crema -¿qué opina reina?-

-Que esa es comida para animalitos, deberíamos comer bien si vamos a participar en el torneo.-

-Yo no voy a participar... aunque me gustaría pelear con Raditz… ¡jajajaja!

-Muy gracioso. Así como aprendiste a volar puedes aprender a pelear Ryuk, parece que faltan unos días así que puedo enseñarte algo. No me digas que tienes miedo de morir….

-Bueno… a ver si se hace cierto que tendré que pelear con ese saiyajin, muy lindo, ¡pero muy salvaje! ¡no me podrá matar porque ya estoy muerto pero que me destroza, seguro!-

-Supongo que todos los torneos de todo el universo serán parecidos en sus reglas. Cada uno pelea en su nivel. Por lo menos, en mi planeta cuando hacíamos torneos cada clase peleaba aparte. Así éramos nosotros ¿Te lo dije no? Éramos muy estrictos en lo que se refiere a las clases y a la pureza de la raza. Por eso una mujer solo podía tener un esposo, en cambio ellos podían tener varias esposas… y si una mujer traicionaba a su esposo ambos morían y morían los niños que hubieran nacido de ella… o los exiliaban, era cuestión de preservar las clases guerreras. Nada más, ni nada menos.

-Ahhh y los híbridos? No me olvido de la historia, mi bella reina… las Sayumi…-

-¡Que chismoso eres Ryuk! y desde todo punto de vista, insufrible. Desde que te dije de las Sayumi me has estado molestando con eso…-

-¡Si! Ahí paso algo… me lo presiento…-

-Cállate y vamos a esa nube o lo que sea donde se hace el torneo, y vas a aprender a pelear.-

En el sector del planeta destinado al torneo había una gran pista de mosaicos donde se desarrollarían las peleas, varias columnas de mármol altísimas y un amplio espacio para que se instalaran espectadores. Había muchas cosas más: puestos donde repartían bebidas y comida, arboles con asientos debajo, parques con hamacas, pequeños lagos, y hoteles con habitaciones para que los participantes descansaran. Mashi y Ryuk se inscribieron y se fueron a uno de los parques con árboles que había allí a practicar un rato, Ryuk no era tan inútil peleando pero estaba lejos de parecerse a un peleador profesional.

-Bueno- dijo él ya cansado que la reina lo golpeara -supongo que será divertido participar, pero seguro pierdo con el primero, así que para que me voy a preocupar… vamos a descansar ¿si?-

A la mañana siguiente comenzó el torneo. Para presenciarlo llegó muchísima gente de variadas especies que se fue ubicando alrededor de la pista.

Sortearon lo participantes y empezaron con las eliminatorias. Ryuk tuvo razón: perdió con su primer rival, una especie de oso panda gigante que apenas empezaron lo tiró de un panzazo afuera de la pista. Mashi, en cambio derrotó limpiamente a todos los rivales que le iban apareciendo: un troll, un dinosaurio parlante, una especie de vampiro, una amazona y un gladiador con armadura. Así llegaron a las finales.

Ryuk se instaló muy cerca de la pista para ver las peleas.

-¡Participantes finalistas!- anuncio una voz entusiasta, que era la del presentador de ese tan variado torneo: El gran peleador de la galaxia Andrómeda: Turien contra el extraño enmascarado… allí Ryuk dejo de prestar atención porque le pareció ver a alguien conocido… "y etcétera y etcétera "

- y la reina del extinto planeta Vegeta, la guerrera Mashi! - Ahí Ryuk volvió a estar atento - contra el recién venido del infierno y… vaya, ¡parece que son del mismo planeta! Raditz. Adelante los primeros finalistas….

Mashi peleó la ultima pelea contra Raditz, evidentemente no se dividían por clases ya que le tocaba a la reina contra un tercera clase. Para Mashi, sin embargo, eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Raditz como ella en ese mundo tenía un cuerpo igual al que tuvo en vida pero sin cola y vestía el uniforme de las fuerzas Freeza con grandes faldones y hombreras como el que tenía cuando murió también llevaba las mismas cintas rojas atadas al brazo y la pierna. La pelea fue corta: en dos golpes Mashi hizo caer al guerrero, y en otros dos golpes lo sacó de la pista.

-Bueno- le dijo Mahi al presentador y al público que la aclamaba- esto fue todo, ya no seguiré en este torneo.

Raditz la miró furioso y se volvió rabiando. "Para esto salí del infierno… me derrotó esta mujer y encima no va a pelear mas… ahora debo volver allí y…"

-¡Que diablos! ¡Mujer!- Se sobresaltó bastante cuando vio que Mashi estaba parada frente a él cortándole la retirada, ya bastante lejos de la gente y el bullicio.

-Se ve que no escuchaste al presentador, guerrero-le dijo

-No… yo… ¿y usted porque no siguió peleando?

-No me interesa ese torneo en realidad ni su estúpido premio. Soy una saiyana.

-No… una saiyana… con razón me derrotó tan fácil pero debe ser de clase alta como… ¡Diablo, no! Como no me di cuenta… disculpe… yo…

Raditz cayó prácticamente, poniendo su rodilla en el piso e inclinándose en señal de respeto. Así arrodillado tenía la misma altura que la reina, parado era más del doble de alto y sin embargo no se atrevía a levantar la mirada.

-Mi reina…- dijo -disculpe… alteza, yo…debí reconocerla. Vi su retrato cuando en nuestro planeta anunciaron que la habían asesinado y además ¡se parece tanto al príncipe! Sépalo, nadie se creyó que la asesinaron los plantoides de Taras 5, majestad… nadie… ¿fue Freezer verdad?-

-Si… ¡fue ese lagarto inmundo! Pero ya, levántate hombre y déjate de formalidades que no sé de donde sacaste, yo pedí que te mandaran aquí para hablar sobre mi hijo.-

-Es que usted me recuerda el orgullo de ser un guerrero saiyano, orgullo que mi imbécil hermano olvidó, por cierto…-

-Tu imbécil hermano defendió su mundo, cosa que nosotros no hicimos muy bien.-

-Mi reina… ¡cómo puede decir eso!… en eso no se parece al príncipe, a su hijo: para él lo primero es el orgullo.-

-¿que como puedo decir que cosa? Cuidado Raditz… y trata de entender: si no peleas por algo, ¿para que peleas eh? Tu hermano peleo y te mató porque ibas a destruir su mundo, eso es lo que nosotros hubiéramos tenido que hacer con Freezer, ¿no lo pensaste?-

-Por supuesto, ¡si hubiese sabido antes que iba a hacer estallar nuestro planeta esa iguana no se salvaba! Pero… si me disculpa, ¿podemos comprar algo para beber y comer?… no se que se toma acá pero vi un puesto, lo que no tengo es dinero…-

-Vamos, pero acá no se usa el dinero, simplemente te dan las cosas, lo que quieras.-

-¡Me gustaría quedarme en este mundo!-

-Bien, pero no soporto verte con ese uniforme de las fuerzas Freeza, deberías usar el uniforme saiyajin.

-Este uniforme impone respeto en el infierno…

_Bah! lo que impone respeto es ser un saiyano. Y sobre ese tema… ¿viste a mi esposo, el rey, en el infierno? ¿en algún lado?

-No sé nada del rey… hay varios saiyanos pero no vi al rey, ni a mis padres, Y hablando de eso, tengo que volver por allá, ¡va a venir ese vejestorio a buscarme!

-Bueno, yo me encargo del vejestorio. Llévate las bebidas y la comida y caminemos un poco para poder hablar. Hay varias cosas de las que te quiero preguntar, por ejemplo, ese Nappa ¿ustedes confiaban en él? ¿Por qué crees que demoro tanto en decirles que fue Freezer quien destruyó Vegeta?

-Eso si que no sé. Vegeta no se confiaba mucho… pero éramos tres contra un millón de lagartijas, ¿que íbamos a hacer? No íbamos a matarnos entre nosotros. Yo creo que debe haber demorado tanto en decirlo para que no peleemos con Freezer antes de tiempo. Ese tipo tiene un poder de pelea de un millón y nosotros de…

-¿Un millón? Un millón de qué?- gritó Mashi enojándose -¡esos aparatos que marcan los poderes de pelea son una trampa! ¡Peleando como saiyanos lo hubieran derrotado! ¿Tienes idea de a cuantos monstruos, y más poderosos que él, derrotamos yo y mi gente?

-Si majestad pero… al final Freezer la mató en Taras 5… ¿no?-

-¿Qué me mató? Si, es cierto, pero yo ya estaba muerta de antes, y no me importaba-

Siguieron caminando lentamente por un bosque de árboles ralos mientras anochecía y el sol era reemplazado por una luna gigantesca. De repente Ryuk descendió frente a ellos, obligándolos a detenerse y gritando muy entusiasmado.

-Reina! ¡Terminó el torneo! ¿y a que no adivina quien gano?-

-Pero… quien es esta basura?_ intervino Raditz _¿escuchaste basura? _dijo dirigiéndose a Ryuk _¿cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la reina de mi planeta, eh?

-Perdón guapo, pero la reina es mi amiga y no le molesta, y…- agregó dirigiéndose a la reina. - ¡gano una mujer! Que le parece… -

-Que soy tu amiga es cierto, pero también es cierto que me molestas todo el tiempo, eres una molestia que camina Ryuk, o que vuela, ¡como sea! Y de que planeta es esa mujer, ¿eh?-

-Bueno es la princesa de Nichya, un planeta perdido en el último rincón de la galaxia. Y escuche bien: cuando le dieron el premio dijo que era natural que ella ganara, porque ellos, los Nichya, son descendientes de los dioses.

-Que cosas… esto sí que no me lo esperaba… Ryuk, Raditz escúchenme: antes que Freezer me matara, yo y mi gente dejamos a las mujeres de Sayumi tras un túnel del tiempo en un planeta muy frío, llamado Nichya...

-¡demasiado interesante!- gritó Ryuk entusiasmado -cuénteme por favor…

-Después. Ahora tenemos de invitado a Raditz… un invitado que está empezando a beber demasiado, por cierto_ y al decir esto quitó la botella que tenía el guerrero en la mano.-

-Alteza… reina_ protestó Raditz - déjeme… la bebida es lo único que me ayuda a olvidar la vida de porquería que tuve y que en la muerte me tengo que ir al infierno…

-Ah!- suspiró Ryuk -un chico tan apuesto como tú no debería irse al infierno… que pena que la reina me dijo que busque novio por otro lado… si dijera que eres mi novio, tal vez te dejarían quedarte acá.-

-¿qué dices basura?… pero… ¿de qué especie eres?- Raditz miró al pobre Ryuk con una expresión de sorpresa y asco mezcladas -¿acaso eres una especie de tarado?-

Ninguno habló más por un rato y caminaron. Llegaron al lugar donde habían dejado la esfera de cristal que mostraba el otro mundo y se sentaron a su alrededor en silencio. El bosque estaba tan tranquilo como siempre pero no se veía ni un animalito.

_Que poco sentido del humor que tienen los saiyanos- se quejó Ryuk -los dos tienen caras de haberse tragado un limón verde. Pero… que raro… la esfera esta brillando pero tiene un color muy raro y ¡miren! Están apareciendo unas imágenes muy borrosas…-

En esas imágenes que no eran claras ni tenían los colores naturales de las que solían verse aparecieron varias escenas: una bella mujer con un bebé en brazos, un niño de cabello lila volando al lado de otro niño de cabello negro de su misma edad, una niña de cabello azulado que iba corriendo a abrazar a un hombre que se parecía mucho a Vegeta y que la recibía con fastidio y, luego un remolino de luces, y de nuevo la mujer con el bebé en brazos "Otra vez lo hiciste llorar Vegeta" decía la mujer "pero que malo eres… porque no eres más amable con tu hijo…" y la voz se perdía como si cada vez estuviera más lejos.

-Nunca vi algo más raro- dijo Mashi -era mi hijo… en un mundo diferente a todo lo que vi nunca con una mujer y con niños… no es posible, eran escenas como irreales-

-era un futuro posible- dijo a sus espaldas Son Gohan, quien, como casi todo en ese mundo extraño había aparecido de la nada -a veces las esferas mágicas muestran el futuro posible… y no se olviden que acá el tiempo no es como en el mundo de los vivos.

-Vaya! parece que mi hijo tendrá otra oportunidad… a pesar de todo…

-No puedo creer ver al príncipe con una esposa e hijos- intervino Raditz, que también estaba mirando -si supieran como trató a su mujer… bah, eran unas mujeres que conocimos de casualidad en un mundo, en un planeta perdido… bah! ¿ les importa?

-A mi sí, soy su madre, y también me extraña ver ese futuro pero… ¿mi hijo tuvo una mujer?

Raditz se rió con una risa hueca. -Como sea- dijo -está muerta, -él la mató antes que llegaran los soldados de Freezer, teníamos que limpiar el planeta y ese hicimos...-

Mashi se quedó mirando la esfera ya opaca con expresión desolada.

-Bueno, en tiempos de guerra las cosas no son fáciles…- dijo al fin -y tú Raditz, ¿tuviste alguna mujer?-

-¿Yo? Yo nunca tuve nada majestad…-

Un silencio profundo siguió a estas palabras. Luego de lo que pareció una eternidad habló la reina.

-Si tuviste el infierno en la vida me pregunto ¿Por qué te mandan al infierno aquí? Usted, viejo… dígame, ¿Por qué?-

Son Gohan hizo una leve reverencia frente a Mashi y respondió:

-Fue la decisión de Enma Daio Sama y lo que indicó la balanza de su vida, mi bella dama… sin embargo, el pedido de alguien que se disponga a hacerse cargo le puede dar un empujoncito a esa balanza. Si alguien pide por él y acepta la responsabilidad, claro.-

-Bien- Dijo Mashi -Yo pido por él.-

-Iré a comunicárselo a Enma Daio…y volveré con su decisión. Y tu muchacho… no hagas ningún destrozo, ¿entendiste?-

-¡Ya cállese viejo!-

-Tal vez- intervino Ryuk -si te sacan del infierno puedas aprender las cosas que no aprendiste en tu vida, y tener cosas aquí que nunca tuviste...-

-¡Ya cállate pedazo de imbécil! Y si quieres hacer algo útil ve a buscar bebida.-

-¿quieres mas bebida? Bueno voy a buscar y también algo para comer… unas fresas con crema por ejemplo…-

Son Gohan había desaparecido, Raditz se sentó a la orilla del arroyo con la botella de alcohol medio vacía en la mano y Ryuk se fue a buscar provisiones.

Mashi se quedó vigilando la esfera con expresión soñadora.

A sus recuerdos había llegado ese frío planeta perdido tras el tiempo y el espacio: Nichya.


	6. Chapter 6 Muerte

-Bueno… parece que te quedarás aquí un tiempo no Raditz? Te traje unas cosas…-

Ryuk traía unas botellas y unos paquetes y parecía muy entusiasmado.

-Déjalas por ahí y desaparece, ¡estorbo!-

-Bueno ¡qué carácter!-

Raditz empezó a buscar en los paquetes, sacó una botella y una torta que había y se puso a beber y a comer sin preocuparse por más nada. Decididamente, el saiyano no estaba dispuesto a mostrarse amable con Ryuk.

El muchacho fue a sentarse cerca de la reina que miraba la esfera mágica. A pesar de todo no se lo veía desanimado.

-Esto demuestra que eres demasiado molesto- dijo Mashi medio riendo- molesto y torpe. Ven aquí y mira estas cosas… no han parado de aparecer imágenes en la esfera que me dejo la vieja loca esa… y todas muestran a mi hijo.

-Será otro futuro posible?-

-No creo. Son muy claras. Pero pasan muy rápido… en una mi hijo dijo que no piensa revivir a Raditz. En otra destruyó un planeta y en otras va volando en una de esas navecitas…

Era así. Ahora aparecía el planeta azul y verde en el que Raditz había muerto: en unos acantilados peleaban varios guerreros, entre los que estaba Kakaroto, contra Nappa que los iba eliminado de a uno, aunque cada vez se le complicaba más. Golpes y explosiones de energía cruzaban el cielo azul. A un costado Vegeta miraba la batalla con hastío.

-Miren! Aquí!- gritó Ryuk -Raditz, mira tú también… Reina vea… Vegeta mató a Nappa…-

-Vaya… mi hijo odiaba a Nappa, estoy segura… bueno… si hay algo que no odie… no se lo que podrá ser…-

Mashi se quedó inclinada frente a la esfera de cristal que se volvió opaca, casi negra.

-Y ese otro que se vio era Kakaroto- intervino Raditz -parece que mi hermano está peleando contra el príncipe, jajaja, ¡está perdido!

-Si, perdido- dijo Ryuk -pero tu hermano tuvo a alguien que quiso revivirlo ¡mientras que a ti no te quiso revivir nadie! Claro, que si yo estuviese del otro lado…

-Bueno- dijo la reina en tono cortante -en realidad no sería malo que estuvieses en otro lado, ¡o sea lejos! ¿Tienes necesidad de intervenir en todo?-

Raditz se quedó pensativo sin prestar atención a la discusión. Después de un rato dijo:

-El príncipe me odiaba… reina, disculpe pero su hijo es lo más parecido a Freezer que existe: tiene un corazón helado.-

-Raditz! Nadie te autorizo a decir eso! Y recuerda que si no vuelves al infierno es por mí.-

-Disculpe…-

-… No tenemos corazones helados… nosotros, los saiyanos somos pura pasión, ¡es un insulto imperdonable lo que has dicho Raditz! ¡Comparar a un saiyano, a tu príncipe, con una lagartija!

-Disculpe… de nuevo… pero yo nunca vi al príncipe mostrar pasión por otra cosa que no fuese la pelea… por eso no puedo creer ese futuro en el que se lo ve con una mujer e hijos. La verdad es que a la única mujer que tuvo la mató y no lo vi conmoverse. Y si la ofendí majestad, bueno, lo siento.-

Mashi se quedó en silencio ¿Que iba a decir ahora? ¿Iba a enojarse con Raditz porque decía la verdad? Era evidente que en ese atroz exilio su hijo había perdido todos los sentimientos y pasiones que otros saiyanos tenían. ¿Pero como hubiera sobrevivido si los hubiese conservado?

Ella había tenido sentimientos, hasta como se dice, había amado.

En la mente de la reina comenzaron a pasar imágenes e ideas a tanta velocidad como en la esfera mágica.

La partida del planeta Vegeta, la búsqueda de donde estaban el rey con su hijo… un último abrazo que el niño no terminó de entender… una nueva conquista, un planeta arrasado, niños y animales muertos, océanos vaporizados… mujeres que lloraban esclavizadas, un nuevo horizonte en un mundo helado… la hoguera de pasión que le dio vida a ese mundo y el deseo por lo que nunca sería…

Un montón de recuerdos confusos que tenía que empezar a ordenar para contarse esa historia: La última, la definitiva, al menos… en lo que fue su vida.

-Yo- dijo Ryuk interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Mashi -sí sé lo que es pasión… de lagartija no tengo nada… jajajaja… en serio!, por ejemplo, a usted mi reina… ya sé que mucho por ahora no le importo, pero la amo… y quién diría después de la decepción que tuve en vida con mi novio, ese cobarde desgraciado… bueno, quien diría que me iba a enamorar de nuevo… ¡eso me hace muy feliz!-

Ryuk se había entusiasmado con su discurso aunque ni Mashi ni Raditz lo escuchaban.

Pasó tiempo, tiempo que podía medirse en ciclos de luz y oscuridad, de sol y de una lluvia fría que los obligaba a refugiarse en unas cuevas.

Comenzó a hacer verdadero frío, debía ser el invierno de ese extraño planeta. Los saiyanos y Ryuk se instalaron en una cueva grande donde encendieron varias fogatas. De vez en cuando iban a buscar provisiones como ropa, mantas, comida y whisky del que principalmente se encargaba Raditz.

Empezó a nevar. El bosque se cubrió de un manto blanco y el arroyo se congeló. Las ardillitas que antes saltaban por todos lados desparecieron.

-Vaya…- dijo Ryuk tiritando en la puerta -no está para salir de la cueva… aunque creo que solamente sentimos frío porque pensamos en eso, pero claro, como para no pensar en frío con esta nieve…-Se dio vuelta buscando una respuesta pero nadie contestó.

Mashi había salido a recorrer y ver cómo era ese planeta en invierno. Raditz dormía tirado el lado del fuego con varias botellas vacías a su alrededor. Ya no tenía la armadura Freeza que la reina tanto odiaba y usaba una camisa y un pantalón negros, con un chaleco de tipo piel encima.

_Otra vez hablo sin que nadie me escuche…_ se lamentó Ryuk _ cualquiera me diría que porque no me marcho y busco otra gente pero… ¡vaya! acá tengo todo lo que quiero…

Ryuk se sentó al lado del fuego, muy cerca del sayayin dormido y le empezó a acariciar el pelo, la frente, las mejillas…

"Esperemos que no se despierte" pensó "aunque viendo todas estas botellas… no creo, si yo hubiese tomado sólo una de estas, duermo un rato largo"

-¡Ryuk!-

-Uh… reina, pero que pronto volvió… que tal el planeta eh? ¿Sigue tan grande como siempre? ¿Mucha gente?

-No te hagas el tonto… te vi… ¡eres un imbécil completo! ¿Quieres que Raditz te mate más muerto de lo que estás? ¡Deja de molestarlo!-

-No sé por qué habría de molestarle… reina… solo le molestaría si alguien le dice que eso está mal… él no debe saber que hay gente en el universo que decretó que está mal. Digamos… antes de venir acá no consideraba que matar gente y limpiar de toda vida planetas enteros estuviera mal. Lo mandaron al infierno por algo que ni siquiera había podido elegir.-

-Matar gente sin sentido es aberrante. Creo que él ya lo entendió-

-Matar es aberrante reina, matar. Pero nada de lo que tiene que ver con el amor es aberrante…-

-Otra vez esa palabrita! A-mor ¿La tienes pegada o qué?-

-Si, la debo tener pegada, porque estoy enamorado.-

-Lo que tienes pegado es la estupidez, ¡desde que te conocí! Bueno, por si no te diste cuenta tu enamorado habla contigo solamente para insultarte. Así que si te gusta tanto sufrir, ¡arréglate!-

-Que mal humor ¿eh? A propósito… nuestra esfera mágica no mostró más nada.-

-Que cosas… yo quería hablar con Raditz sobre mi hijo pero ya ni quiero… después de lo que me dijo… no quiero hablar más nada, ya no se que otras atrocidades me podrá decir. Y no supe más que pasó en ese planeta azul. Y adonde quedó el maldito Freezer, ¡y tú perdiendo el tiempo!

-No sea mala mi reina… a que le llama perder tiempo, igual, si los dioses deciden que no nos mostrarán mas nada, olvídese.-

-Ya lo sabes: pierdes el tiempo molestando a Raditz.-

-No lo molesto, de hecho, le traigo todo lo que me pide, como wisky, ropa, comida… más wisky…-

-Bueno, deja que se lo traiga él, después de todo, aun no tengo la respuesta de Enma Daio respecto a si no deberá volver al infierno.-

-No va a volver porque usted lo pidió y porque yo lo amo…-

-¡Ya cállate idiota! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Para nuestra raza es impensable… ¡y no es correcto!

-¿No es correcto? ¿Y quien dice que es lo correcto y lo incorrecto y como debe ser el amor ¿eh? ¿lo decretaron los dioses? No creo, ya veo que no se meten en eso. Reina… déjelo decidir a él… por favor…-

Mashi se quedó un rato en silencio mirando la esfera de cristal de reojo. Al fin habló más calmada.

-Vas a sufrir Ryuk, si no te bastó con lo que pasó en tu vida, vas a sufrir en este mundo también. Pero… Eh, mira, ¡alguien vino!-

En la puerta de la cueva apareció un anciano cubierto con un gran abrigo: Son Gohan. Al fin! ¿Traería la decisión sobre Raditz?

-Permiso- dijo -les traigo una noticia, esa que les prometí…

-Pase señor- dijo Ryuk -Que le dijeron sobre el saiyaino?

-Puede quedarse, siempre y cuando no cause ningún destrozo y no agreda a nadie. ¿Escuchaste muchacho? Le gritó a Raditz que había empezado a abrir los ojos.-

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Puedo quedarme?-

-Si, pero no puedes agredir a nadie, ¿escuchaste? Solo puedes pelear en los torneos. Por cierto, cuando pase el invierno hay otro.-

-¿Y puedo entrenar?-

-Si, pero sin lastimar a nadie, y no vengas con la historia de que acá están todos muertos ¿eh?, ya debes saber que en este mundo se siente y se sufre igual que en el otro… estuviste en el infierno…-

-¡Cállese y no me lo recuerde más! ¡Viejo molesto!-

-Bueno muchacho, eres un caso perdido…-

-Son Gohan dejó de hablar con Raditz y se dirigió a la reina que escuchaba con expresión preocupada -¿Ve hermosa dama? Porque usted lo pidió estuve una eternidad esperando para hablar con Enma Daio y poner su pedido en la balanza… y ya que hice esto por usted, creo que me merezco alguna recompensa ¿no? Por ejemplo, déjeme invitarla a la nube diecisiete… allí no hace tanto frío y hay un baile.

-¿Por qué no regresa por donde vino y se deja de fastidiar anciano? Gracias por haber atendido mi pedido pero usted me interesa tanto como esa piedra. ¡Adiós!-

-Ya veo… mi nieto debe ser una excepción, porque todos los saiyanos parecen tener un pésimo carácter. Bueno, adiós, ¡ah! Adiós Ryuk… y, ya sabes… si no quieres quedarte aquí…

-Si quiero. Adiós-

-Que bueno_ dijo Raditz que parecía haberse despertado del todo _voy a quedarme en este mundo donde no se sufre y te dan todo lo que quieras… y esta vez voy a ganar el torneo… eh... tú… escucha!_ gritó dirigiéndose a Ryuk _tu puedes servirme para entrenar. Eres una basura pero puedes aprender algo.

-Gracias por la parte que me toca ¿eh? Pero no, no creo que te sirva, como dices, no sé pelear-

-¡Basura!-

-¡EH, Raditz!- intervino Mashi -¡ya! Cuida tus palabras. Desde ahora, escúchame bien, quiero que trates a Ryuk con respeto. Es mi amigo, ¿entendiste?-

-Si… como ordene…-

Raditz se retiró al fondo de la cueva molesto y empezó a agregar leña al fuego. Ryuk se acercó a Mashi y le dijo a media voz:

-Reina… enséñeme a pelear así puedo entrenar con Raditz ¿si?-

Mientras el invierno seguía, hermoso por un lado porque todo estaba blanco de nieve, pero molesto por otro porque no se podía salir mucho, Mashi le enseñó algunas cosas sobre pelea.

Cuando empezó a pelear con Raditz, Ryuk no se salvó de varios golpes, pero aprendió bastante pronto a devolvérselos. Fue como si, en cierto modo, toda su vida hubiera peleado.

Una mañana la reina se encontraba sola en la cueva ya que Raditz y Ryuk habían salido a pesar del frío a buscar comida y de paso, a entrenar. La esfera mágica, olvidada en un rincón empezó a brillar y brilló tanto que llamó su atención. Cuando Mashi la miró una realidad se hizo presente en la cueva. Una realidad terrible.

Freezer, con una forma que nunca antes le había visto peleaba con Vegeta en un planeta verdoso lleno de acantilados.

Parecía ser que esa forma, aunque más chica compacta, era mucho más poderosa que la anterior ya que Vegeta, a pesar que peleaba muy bien, iba perdiendo todas las oportunidades una tras otra, al final el lagarto lo atrapó con su cola y lo fue golpeando, y golpeando, malignamente, destrozándolo por dentro, decidido a matarlo, y con cada golpe que le daba el corazón a Mashi le parecía que el corazón le sangraba.

La reina empezó a llorar. Menos mal que no había nadie en la cueva para verla… ¡que no se les ocurriera venir!… las lágrimas le nublaron tanto los ojos que no pudo ver más nada por un rato, todo parecía borroso, apenas si podía distinguir al príncipe, destruido, al hermano de Raditz que se interponía, a Freezer con esa forma nueva burlándose al parecer, el maldito…

Mashi vio como la imagen se aclaró cuando una luz mortífera cruzó el espacio y fue a dar en el corazón de su hijo que allí quedó, tirado, inerte, en las rocas de ese lejano planeta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

¿Por qué lloraba Vegeta? ¿Seria por su orgullo tan hecho pedazos como su cuerpo o por el mundo del cual llevaba el nombre y que había volado en pedazos? ¿o porque tenía que encargarle a un guerrero de tercera clase que vengara a su planeta destruido? A un guerrero que apenas si lo era, al que no le interesaba ni su planeta, ni su rey, ni la gloria, ni las batallas, ¡a un saiyano descastado con cara de bobo que sin embargo era la última posibilidad de salvar el honor de su mundo!

Tal vez por eso murió con lágrimas en esos ojos que habían mirado morir miles de seres sin conmoverse.

Pero no quedó allí tirado, el otro saiyano cavó una improvisada tumba en la roca y lo cubrió de tierra

-…no sabes cuánto te odiaba… pero tenias el orgullo de un saiyajin"- se le escucho decir mientras lo sepultaba.

Mashi miraba con muchas más lágrimas en los ojos que su hijo, pero no lloraba por su orgullo, lloraba por su amor de madre.

Su hijo había muerto… no podía ser… otra vez el lagarto inmundo, ¡era demasiado!... si, allí quedaban el hermano de Raditz y su niño híbrido, un guerrero Namek y otro guerrero que parecía un niño… ¿que iban a hacer todos esos contra el monstruo? ¡Si Vegeta no pudo hacer nada!

De pronto Mashi se dio cuenta de algo: su hijo ahora estaba en ese mundo. Donde? Tendría un cuerpo? ¿Se estaría yendo al infierno? ¿Podría escucharla? ¡Ahora si tenía que escucharla! No se podía antes, pero ahora estaban en el mismo mundo y… ¡tenía que hablarle! Hablarle de nuevo, después de que lo había visto sufrir en ese destierro infame, después de tanto dolor, hablarle, abrazarlo de ser posible ¡Lo deseaba tanto!

-Hijo!- gritó -Donde sea que estés… donde sea…- la lágrimas volvieron a nublar sus ojos, pero… no eran solo lagrimas: todo se había nublado allí y había aparecido otra dimensión: una dimensión etérea donde no había materialidades y donde ardía una eterna llama: la eterna llama que consumía las almas de quienes fueron demasiado malvados y demasiado desesperanzados hasta para irse al infierno.

Como pudo saberlo fue un misterio, pero lo supo: esa llama iba a consumir a su hijo, si: su alma desesperanzada como una sombra se dirigía hacia ella.

¡NO! - Gritó Mashi- con tanta angustia, con tanta desesperación, que ese mundo etéreo y casi invisible pareció endurecerse y así pudo ver el cuerpo de su hijo, ¿o lo que vio fue una sombra de su cuerpo…? y pudo ver como se dirigía irremediablemente a esa llama sin oponer ninguna resistencia.

-¡NO! No! No! no!…. hijo… ¡quédate aquí! Vegeta! ¡hijo! NOOOO!-

Todo quedó congelado. Hasta la llama dejó de arder.

Mashi pudo ver claramente a su hijo, y su hijo la miraba.

-Quédate…por favor… no desaparezcas en el fuego… hijo… demasiado fuego ha quemado tu vida, quemó tu mundo, tu familia, todo lo que te rodeó y pudo valerte de algo… quédate… - la reina ya no sabía cómo pedírselo, de repente se dio cuenta de que él, que la escuchaba, le podía responder. Y le respondió.

-¿Para qué? Este fuego quemó a mi padre y ahora que me queme a mí también. Él no pudo soportar su fracaso… yo tampoco.

Vegeta hablaba con una voz que no era la que le había conocido, era una voz terrible, como si junto a él hablaran los también los demonios ocultos de las profundidades: los demonios que todo lo sabían.

-Tendrás un futuro, volverás a la vida y tendrás un futuro en un planeta azul, tendrás a la mujer más hermosa que puedas imaginarte y tendrás hijos… los hijos más hermosos que puedas imaginarte… ¡vas a vivir! ¿Escuchaste? Si te quemas ahora nada de eso ocurrirá.-

-¿Para qué quiero un futuro? Lo que tuvo que ser, lo correcto… no será nunca.-

-Es que… ¿quien dice como tiene que ser? ¡Nadie!… nadie nos dice como tienen que ser las cosas… hijo….

-¿Hijo…? hijo me dices y no sé quién eres. Deberías ser mi madre pero mi madre era orgullosa y no me diría lo que me dices tú: ella sabía cómo debía ser todo.-

_¡No! Te equivocas… ella no sabía nada. Tú creíste que sabía. Creíste que tu madre fue solamente la orgullosa reina guerrera de Vegeta, pero tu madre fue una mujer que se equivocó muchas veces… y que nunca supo nada… ni siquiera sé porque te digo todo esto… pero te diría mucho más con tal de evitar que ese fuego eterno te consuma… hijo…

-no puedes hacer nada, y si eres mi madre nunca pudiste, no pudiste evitar que me pusieran al servicio de ese monstruo, no pudiste evitar que perdiera mi reino… solo pudiste morir con dignidad, ¡y yo ni siquiera pude eso!

Silencio. Oscuridad.

De golpe, sin previo aviso Mashi se vio sentada en el fondo de la cueva frente a la esfera mágica. Todo aquel mundo etéreo que creyó ver había desaparecido.

En la esfera mágica se vio a un guerrero sayayin rodeado de rayos dorados esquivando un disco de energía que terminó cortando en pedazos al mismísimo Freezer, se vio un planeta arder y hacerse pedazos, y a una nave escapando de allí con los restos del lagarto.

El guerrero que brillaba iluminado por miles de rayos dorados y que irradiaba un poder nunca visto antes era el hermano de Raditz: Kakaroto, el soldado de tercera clase, el que había recibido el desesperado encargo de vengar a la raza Saiyajin lo había hecho.

Luego luces. Sombras y luces, y lágrimas que no dejaban ver… ¡todo pasaba muy rápido!

Cuando las imágenes se aclararon Mashi vio un cielo azul, un prado verde y ese cielo azul resplandeciente reflejado en los ojos de su hijo que se reía. Se reía con una risa que pretendía ser malvada, pero se reía. Una bella mujer de cabello azulado lo miraba entre asustada e incrédula, ¿sería ella, su futura esposa? Vaya! Y el planeta azul… ¡al fin!

Mashi seco sus lágrimas sin terminar de creerlo. Al fin su hijo era libre, había vuelto a la vida y estaba en ese planeta donde un futuro era posible.

Y el lagarto maldito… ¿habría sido destruido realmente?

Y su esposo… ¿había caído en la desesperanza absoluta y había perdido el alma?

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado?

Mashi hubiera querido ver más cosas, por ejemplo como Vegeta y la mujer empezaban a conocerse, pero las imágenes desaparecieron.

-Mi reina… casi nos ahogamos en la tormenta de nieve, ¡no se imagina!- Ryuk entró sacudiéndose como un perro seguido de Raditz que se reía burlonamente - Casi nos tapa un aluvión, pero él derritió la nieve con un rayo de energía y acá estamos! ¿Y usted? ¿Se aburrió mucho?-

-No… -de repente Mashi tuvo unos irresistibles deseos de reír cuando vio como Ryuk, a escondidas, le acariciaba el larguísimo pelo a Raditz pretendiendo sacarle la nieve -¡Ryuk! Jajajaja… eres terrible! Jajajaja

-Reina… ¿se siente bien?- le preguntó Raditz preocupado

-Yo? Ah.. ni te imaginas… ¡mi hijo es libre!...-

-¡Que bueno!- dijo Ryuk -vigilemos la esfera: a lo mejor nos muestra cosas que sean lindas. Raditz… ¿qué opinas?-

-¿Y a mí que me preguntas? ¿y por qué no haces algo de comer? Insoportable… yo no tengo nada lindo para ver.-

-Bueno- Dijo Mashi -no creas, Freezer quedó hecho pedazos. Al parecer fue tu hermano, que tomó un poder nuevo. Hubieras visto: le llegó su hora al lagarto…-

-Mi hermano… vaya…-Raditz se sentó al lado del fuego y se quedó mirando con expresión ausente. Entre las llamas imaginaba los pedazos de lagarto achicharrándose, ¡que felicidad! y su hermano, vaya, al parecer servía para algo después de todo, que bueno…-

-Kakaroto… ¡no nos entendimos para nada cuando fui a buscarlo! Parecía un imbécil, y había perdido todo el orgullo de ser un guerrero saiyajin, ¡quién diría que iba a destruir a Freezer!

-Tal vez se entiendan, quien sabe… cuando él regrese a este mundo- dijo Ryuk -hay cosas que quedaron pendientes en el otro mundo que se pueden solucionar en este.-

Mashi se quedó pensativa. ¿Cuales cosas se podrían solucionar en ese mundo?

-No todas…- dijo -por ejemplo el rey Vegeta, mi esposo, parece que prefirió desaparecer, perder el alma. No pudo soportar su fracaso… lo extraño, lo inexplicable es porque yo estoy aquí, si también fracasé como él en defender nuestro mundo.-

Mashi había peleado al lado de su esposo, había sido su reina y la madre de su hijo y su alma al morir estaba tan desesperada como la de él ¿porque no había desaparecido ella también?

Tenía que haber algo, algo que hubiera sentido aparte de dolor y desesperanza, algún motivo que le diera sentido a haber llegado a ese mundo.

"¿Donde estuve un tiempo antes de morir?" pensó "¿qué hice antes de enterarme que mi hijo había sido entregado al servicio de Freezer? Veamos… dejé mi planeta, encontramos la destrucción sembrada por los reptilianos, fuimos a Nichya con las Sayumi y yo misma autoricé las uniones de mis hombres con todas ellas… pero algo salió mal… o no…"

Entonces recordó todo. Si, era por eso, por eso había conservado su alma y un cuerpo, por eso su existencia seguía…

"Te esperaré mas allá de las estrellas"

Tal vez fuera cierto.


	7. Chapter 7 Mujeres

Ese planeta no era como cualquier otro. No se podía creer que tuviera inviernos tan largos.

Mashi había pasado mucho tiempo mirando la esfera y había visto escenas de los encuentros y desencuentros entre su hijo y su futura esposa, ella, Bulma, parecía creer que Vegeta no era malo: lo defendía cuando lo criticaban, lo seguía, lo cuidaba, pero él trataba de mantenerla a distancia, toda la distancia que podía mantenerse viviendo en el mismo sitio.

También había visto el regreso de Freezer: el lagarto se había reconstituido y no venia sólo sino con otro mutante al que llamaba "papá". Los dos estaban buscando destruir ese planeta, la tierra. Creyeron que les iba a ser muy fácil pero se encontraron con un joven que los estaba esperando y que, con una espada y un poder increíble, un poder que llamó de super saiyajin, los mató limpiamente a todos: a los soldados que trajeron, a Freezer y a su padre. A los guerreros de la tierra entre los que estaba Vegeta, solamente les quedó mirar sorprendidos la pelea sin poder participar en nada. Cuando todo terminó llegó Kakaroto en una nave esférica y con una ropa de lo más estrafalaria. El joven pidió hablar con él porque tenía que decirle algo muy importante y se presentó como Trunks, el hijo de Bulma y Vegeta que venía del futuro.

¡Así que ese joven tan poderoso, más poderoso que cualquier saiyano que hubiera conocido era su nieto! Mashi pensó entonces que no cabía duda que su hijo y Bulma iban a terminar juntos sino… ¿de dónde venía ese hijo? Parecía que ese más que un futuro posible era un destino. Por muchas diferencias que tuvieran iban a terminar juntos. Bueno, juntos de alguna forma…

Pero, ¡que complicado era el amor!, sino, nada mas había que mirar a Ryuk y a Raditz. No había amabilidad que conmoviera al saiyano y así y todo Ryuk seguía insistiendo, y eso sin haberle preguntado primero si acaso no le gustaban más las mujeres, ¡qué cabeza hueca era ese muchacho!, parecía no habérsele ocurrido. Ryuk parecía seguro de que Raditz, por algún motivo desconocido, era igual que él: un hombre al que le gustaban los hombres. Pero nunca se lo había preguntado.

"Pero, bueno… después de todo" pensaba Mashi "qué sentido tendría preguntarle… no creo que Raditz sepa siquiera lo que puede gustarle: tuvo una vida deshumanizada, rodeado de reptiles, mutantes, monstruos, y muerte…, igual que mi hijo, si vamos al caso."

Que complicado era el amor, había pensado Mashi, pero, ¿Qué sabia ella del amor?... sabía que significaba luchar siempre al lado de alguien, defender algo con la vida, ser leal… y ¿Qué más?

¿Había otro amor? ¿Cuando había conocido ese otro amor?

Era difícil pensar en esas cosas cuando se había tenido una vida tan dura, una vida donde terminaba una pelea y empezaba otra, donde había habido tanta muerte.

* * *

La especie mamífera se extinguía en la galaxia. Cuando Mashi analizó los discos de información que habían sacado de la nave de Zarbon descubrieron que más del ochenta por ciento de los planetas del sector de la galaxia que Freezer controlaba estaba habitado por especies reptilianas o parecidas. Muchos planetas que habían sido mamíferos ahora eran reptilianos, otros habían sido convertidos en campos de experimentación para desarrollar razas mutantes. Parecía ser que los lagartos utilizaban a las otras especies para conquistar el universo, cuando los usaban suficiente y ya no les servían, o cuando se volvían peligrosos, los liquidaban.

Y ellos, los saiyajin ¿estarían también condenados?

Mashi y su tripulación habían salido de Veyita supuestamente a cumplir la misión de Freezer pero ella pensó que antes tenía que encontrar al rey y advertirle del peligro.

Cuando Mashi encontró a su esposo y a su hijo estaban en una planicie desolada en un planeta que habían ido a conquistar y donde habían establecido un campamento improvisado que luego convertirían en un centro de mando junto a Nappa y otros guerreros. El niño Vegeta se entretenía molestando a los soldados de Freezer que rondaban por el campamento y el rey hablaba con un reptiliano que parecía el capitán de todos ellos. Así que… ¿cómo iba a advertirle si estaban rodeados de enemigos?

Mashi le dijo simplemente que iba a cumplir la misión que había encargado Freezer y que se llevaba su nave y su tripulación.

-Haces bien- le dijo el rey -cumple rápido esa misión, regresa, y que nos pague. No podemos confiar demasiado en Freezer.

-Demasiado dices… hace un tiempo te enfureciste conmigo por no hacer lo que el lagarto pedía. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando me acerque a las Pléyades.-

-Recuerdo… no debiste tomar decisiones por tu cuenta de esa forma. ¡Y al final peleamos por algo que pudo evitarse! Así que, ahora haz lo que se te pide y no inventes más caminos extraños. Si Freezer intenta algo contra nosotros yo seré quien lo liquide.-

-Si… por supuesto, yo confió en que defenderás nuestro planeta, solo que… ¡no lo hagas demasiado tarde!-

Mashi antes de irse abrazó a su hijo. No sabía cuándo volvería a verlo y en realidad no tenía intenciones de regresar pronto.

-Bueno- le dijo a su tripulación una vez en la nave -tenemos que conseguir realmente frenar esta expansión reptiliana, sino los próximos en caer podemos ser nosotros. No vamos a arriesgar a nuestro planeta, ni al rey, ni al príncipe: por eso no les dije nada. Pero la idea es esta: busquemos los planetas amigos quedan para asegurarnos que no pasen a manos reptilianas. O sea, a manos de Freezer. No queremos más planetas Freeza.

-Y cuantos planetas amigos quedan?- preguntó Arthas -que yo sepa no tenemos amigos.-

-Tenemos a Sayumi… de ahí sacamos provisiones ¿no? Para ellos somos dioses, bueno, aprovechemos eso, llevémosle tecnología avanzada para que se defiendan y enseñémosle a fabricarla para nosotros. Sayumi puede ser mucho más que una fuente de provisiones.

-¿escucharon?- agregó Link -empezaremos la resistencia contra Freezer. Nuestra reina puede contar con nuestra lealtad incondicional ¿verdad?-

-Por supuesto!_ afirmaron los otros tres.-

Mashi sonrió complacida y ordenó -Nos vamos a Sayumi-

Llegaron sin mayores contratiempos. Salvo una nave pirata que se les cruzó y que aniquilaron enseguida nadie más los molestó.

Sayumi estaba donde siempre estuvo, pero del planeta que conocieron ya no quedaba nada. No quedaba nada vivo: ni pueblos, ni ciudades, ni aldeas, ni manadas de animales, ni arboles, ni insectos, ni vida en los mares, ni siquiera el suelo fértil quedaba. Todo lo que se veía sobrevolando el planeta era la roca pelada y restos de incendios por todos lados, humaredas, nubes de polvo, y bancos de vapor sobre los océanos que indicaban que allí había ocurrido un incendio gigantesco.

-Llegamos tarde…-dijo Mashi después de sobrevolar largo tiempo el planeta y asegurarse que no quedaba nada que tuviese vida- Seguramente fueron los lagartos, hay que encontrarlos. Aiyax, busca con los sensores signos de vida de sangre fría.

-Si… creo que en el norte, casi en el polo, hay una base, posiblemente Kiusha.-

-¿Kiusha? No conozco esa raza.-

-Son sirvientes leales de Freezer, unos bichos violetas cabezones con ojos de sapo. Acercando los detectores vi uno… y vean ustedes, ahí están.-

Aiyax puso en la pantalla la imagen de la base detectada: había una nave Freeza con varios de esos seres violetas caminando alrededor.

-Esos- dijo Link -son la raza que había en la base del Páramo. Matemos a estos como maté a los otros. Seguramente esperan a Freezer.-

-Matémoslos- dijo Mashi -pero primero saquémosles información.-

Los Sayayins pusieron sus scouters en modo indetectable y aterrizaron cerca de la base. Sin muchos esfuerzos agarraron desprevenidos a los Kiusha, mataron a la mayoría, que no eran pocos, pero dejaron al que parecía el jefe y a dos más, les quitaron los scouters para que no pudieran comunicarse y los inmovilizaron con sus ki.

El jefe Kiusha, aunque herido y sin poder moverse se reía.

-Monos infelices- les dijo escupiendo una especie de sangre amarillenta -cuando llegue Freezer estarán más muertos que este planeta…-

-Se puede saber porque, sapo inmundo…¡¿porque?!_ Le dijo Mashi mientras lo amenazaba con un haz de energía directo a su cara _¡¿Porque destruyeron este planeta completo?!

_Así lo quiere Freezer, sus futuros habitantes no quieren porquerías, sin embargo había unas cosas aprovechables, unas por las que unos mamíferos mugrosos como ustedes pagarían muy bien, y se las llevaron…-

-¿qué cosas? ¿De qué cosas hablas anfibio? ¡Habla si es que quieres tener una muerte decente!-

-Hembras… como tú, jajajaja…-

Mashi, indignada le voló la cabeza con un rayo al otro Kiusha, pero siguió interrogando al jefe.

-¿donde se las llevaron? Maldito…-

-A un planeta especial para eso, hay varios así que ni me preguntes, adonde van ustedes cuando quieren divertirse ¿eh, monos?

Mashi se había hartado. Con otro rayo le voló la cabeza al jefe también.

-Maten a esos que quedan- dijo -y vamos a cumplir la misión que nos mandaron, ¡pero a nuestro modo! Vamos a Higlan tres. Veamos su ubicación: acá tengo el disco.-

Mientras duró el viaje nadie habló, aunque todos se preguntaban para sí mismos que planeaba ahora la reina.

Cuando estaban llegando se los dijo.

-Higlan tres es un planeta reptiliano, pero de una raza inferior, los mutantes lo conquistaron y los tienen trabajando como esclavos, hay una gran riqueza en diamantes. Parece que son muy valiosos para los Freeza. Quieren que los ayudemos trasladando los reptiles inferiores a las minas. Pues bien: no los a ayudaremos. Los reptiles inferiores, superiores o como sea son seres fríos y malignos, así que los mataremos a todos, liquidaremos a los Freeza y nos apoderaremos de las piedritas esas que valen tanto… luego haremos estallar el planeta para que parezca el choque de un meteorito o algo así. ¿Está claro?-

-Mi reina…-dijo Link -¿qué haremos con los diamantes?-

Mashi sonrío.

-Ya verán. Ahora, ¡a liquidar lagartijas!-

* * *

Habían disfrutado obscenamente matando reptilianos. Cuando lo recordaba ahora, en ese mundo pacífico, mirando asomar entre la nieve una tímida plantita, Mashi se sentía extraña.

¡Tanto los odiaba por su sangre fría, por su falta de pasiones, por el peligro que representaban! Pero… ¿todos los reptilianos eran iguales? Y ellos, masacrándolos, ¿fueron mejores?

¡No quedaba otra en ese mundo donde la alternativa era matar o morir!

¿Por qué la duda?

Ahora las cosas eran distintas… ahora Mashi sentía que podía aceptar cosas distintas, en ese mundo había muchas razas y no odiaba a nadie.

Allí estaban Ryuk y Raditz entrenando para el torneo. "Vaya, que bien pelea Ryuk, aprendió muy rápido… ¡lo que puede el amor!" y ese pensamiento sorprendió a Mashi.

El amor podía muchas cosas, era una energía poderosa, la energía que mantenía las zonas prohibidas inaccesibles para los seres que vivían en el odio: de guerra en guerra y masacre en masacre: así les había dicho el pleyadiano, ese ser de luz absolutamente misterioso que les había impedido cruzar el portal de Alcione y los había enviado de nuevo a su mundo.

-Reina!, que le parece, ¿ganaré el torneo?- Dijo Ryuk acercándose _ya queda poco invierno

Mashi sonrío _no, no creo que ganes, puedes haber aprendido algo pero habrá peleadores mucho mejores que tú.

-Si, Raditz, por ejemplo… ¿vio reina que bien que se porta? No agredió a nadie… pero mire que bonita la esfera mágica ¡brilla con una luz lila!-

Se acercaron a mirar. La mujer de cabello azulado sostenía en sus brazos un bebé y sonreía.

-Debería medir el poder de pelea de ese niño- Dijo Vegeta que lo miraba como si el bebé en vez de ser su hijo fuera un perrito encontrado en la calle. -¡y ya deja de consentirlo Bulma! va a ser un debilucho inservible.-

-Ya tendrás tiempo de entrenarlo cuando crezca un poco, no me digas que en tu planeta entrenaban desde bebés.-

-¡claro que sí! Al menos se medía el poder de pelea, y no se consentía a los niños guerreros como tú lo haces con ese.

-No me digas! ¿Y tu madre? ¿No recuerdas que te haya abrazado… besado, eh? ¿No te quiso tu madre?-

-¡Eres insoportable Bulma! A ver si entiendes de una vez por todas, mi mundo no era de débiles insectos como ustedes…-

-Estoy segura que tu madre te consintió a ti también…-

-Mi madre era una reina guerrera… ¡Y ya me hartaste! Quédate con el niño y haz lo que quieras, arruínalo como quieras, ¡no me importa!-

Vegeta desapareció. Bulma se quedó jugando con el niño.

-Trunks, mi amor, no le hagas caso a tu padre, tiene muy mal genio, ¡pero en el fondo te quiere mucho!-

Las imágenes fueron desapareciendo. Mashi sonreía.

-Que lindo es mi nieto… tiene el pelo como violeta, un color raro en un sayayin, ¡pero es un hermoso híbrido! Y va a ser muy poderoso!-

-Abuelita, abuelita…- se reía Ryuk _¡Mi reina guerrera es abuelita!

Mashi lo miró con una expresión de hartura total.

_Gracioso… anda a ver si Raditz te da un beso ¿quieres?

Ryuk siguió riéndose, pero no de burla, le hacía feliz que Mashi hubiera visto algo bueno. Ya sabía que su vida había sido muy dura.

* * *

"Un hermoso híbrido" pensaba Mashi: las opiniones en su planeta estaban divididas sobre ese tema. Algunos, el rey entre ellos, pensaban que la raza saiyajin debía mantenerse pura, que cruzarla con otras razas aunque fuesen muy parecidas era aberrante. Otros pensaban que si contribuía a la expansión del poder de los saiyajin, era aceptable, la gente del Páramo, por ejemplo. Los hermanos de Mashi en una misión tomaron mujeres en un planeta humano y dejaron dos hijas. Ellos jamás regresaron a verlas pero unos informes que les llegaron después de un tiempo indicaron que las niñas se hicieron muy fuertes: dos famosas niñas que ganaban en todas las peleas posibles. Qué pena que después se perdió contacto con ese planeta… era probable que Freezer lo hubiera destruido.

Pero ellos, los saiyanos, habían destruido muchos planetas también. Por ejemplo Higlan tres: el planeta de las minas. Después de sacar todo lo valioso que pudieron sacar de allí lo hicieron estallar.

Tenían muchos diamantes, pero también sacaron semillas de comestibles, ropas, herramientas y materiales. luego pasaron por Igneón y recogieron todo lo que habían conseguido de la nave de Zarbon. Ya en la nave no cabía mas nada.

Terminada la misión Mashi y Aiyax se pusieron a investigar los archivos que habían sacado de la nave de Zarbon.

-Bien- dijo Mashi después de haberle ordenado a Link que trazara un rumbo -Bien… muchachos… ¿quieren divertirse?-

Eso sorprendió a todos pero solo Link se atrevió a hablar.

-Reina, sabemos que no eres partidaria de esas cosas, así que por favor, habla claro.-

-Que inteligente eres, claro que no soy partidaria de esas cosas, pero necesito que vayamos a los planetas cercanos a Sayumi donde haya centros de diversión que reciban mamíferos. En el viaje busque en los archivos de Zarbon y hay uno muy probable. Tal vez las encontremos. Me refiero a las mujeres de Sayumi.-

-¿A las mujeres que sobrevivieron de Sayumi? ¿Pero, para que pueden servirnos?-

-Link… nuestra raza corre peligro. Recuerda: hace mucho tiempo en una de nuestras misiones, cuando aun no me casaba, encontramos un planeta perdido, completamente perdido, desconocido e incognoscible ya que para llegar a él había que atravesar un túnel de tiempo. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

-¿Hablas de Nichya? Pero nunca llegamos a él… solo encontramos unos informes, en las bases de datos del planeta Xor: se hablaba de Nichya como de un mundo oculto que solo ellos conocían.-

-Y como destruimos ese planeta, ya nadie habla de Nichya, ¿verdad? Solo nosotros sabemos de él. A ese planeta llevaremos a esas mujeres, para que formen una nueva raza que peleara contra Freezer.-

-Pero, reina, ¡si son todas mujeres! Se morirán allí, no pierda el tiempo.-

-La idea es que ustedes se crucen con ellas… pero primero tenemos que encontrarlas.-

Link no dijo más nada. No hubiera sabido que más decir.

El planeta que indicaban los archivos como "centro de venta de hembras varias" era un lugar perdido, cubierto fundamentalmente de agua, cercano a Sayumi y a otros planetas que eran o habían sido mamíferos. Se llamaba Freezer noventa y bueve y había en él una base de poderosos guerreros mutantes.

Atacarlos era peligroso ya que cada uno de esos guerreros tenía un poder parecido al de Freezer.

Ubicaron un lugar en ese planeta que decía tener las mejores hembras de la galaxia y que figuraba como muy caro. Dejaron la nave cerca pero oculta adonde no era probable que la encontraran los guardias y llegaron volando a ese lugar que figuraba como: "centro comercial de diversiones Freezer noventa y nueve". No sabían con lo que iban a encontrarse pero cuando llegaron se asombraron de ver tanto lujo en un planeta tan pobre y casi vacío: un enorme palacio dorado y plateado, con adornos extraños y luces rojas. Estaba custodiado por muchos soldados de Freezer.

Parecía haber una sola entrada y era una enorme puerta de acero u otro material que permanecía cerrada y a cargo de dos guerreros mutantes. Sobre la puerta había un cartel escrito en idioma universal y rodeado de millones de luces intermitentes: "Bienvenidos al paraíso"

Los guerreros saiyanos, con Link al frente, miraron a los guardias con desprecio y se dispusieron a pelear.

-¿Los matamos, reina?-

Mashi negó con un gesto.

-No…capitán, no… llamaríamos demasiado la atención y algo malo puede pasarles a las mujeres que están dentro- luego se dirigió a los guardias mutantes a través del scouter.

-¿Cuánto es por dejarnos entrar? Estamos buscando unas humanas.-

-Mil. Solo por entrar_

-Tenemos esto- y Mashi les mostró unos diamantes

-Déjelos. Y encuentren lo que buscan je je.- el mutante rió mostrando unos colmillos torcidos y luego, manejando algún dispositivo, levantó la puerta.

Entraron a una sala inmensa en penumbras: sonaba una música baja pero retumbante, como si los pocos acordes que tocaba se repitieran al infinito, eso, un humo asfixiante y unas extrañas risas que más que risas parecían quejidos, hacían aparecer ese ambiente como algo siniestro y no como el paraíso que prometía el cartel de la entrada.

Una mujer muy bella pero no humana, (se notaba por su piel verde) los recibió.

-¿Que desean guerreros?-

-Queremos a las mujeres de Sayumi, a todas- dijo Mashi directamente

-No entiendo-

-Son de un planeta que fue destruido por Freezer recientemente, por eso las deben haber traído hace poco aqui-

-Hey, tu- la dijo la mujer verde a otra que estaba sentada en un rincón- ¿entiendes de que habla?

-Preséntale a las nuevas- le dijo la otra con voz cansada -a ver cuánto están dispuestos a pagar estos guapos chicos-

-Tendrá que ser mucho, me dijo Freezer que son muy valiosas, aunque no sé por qué lo serían tanto ya que desde que llegaron no hacen más que llorar ¡como mamíferas rastreras que son…! tráelas Kaerya, ¡y la verdad, ya quiero librarme de ellas!-

Link permanecía al frente de los guerreros, atento e intentando no mostrar emociones. Cuando la mujer verde se dirigió a la habitación contigua se inclinó sobre Mashi y le habló casi al oído. -Reina- dijo -tenemos que matar a estas criaturas, son metamorfas… son peligrosas…-

-Si las matamos van a matar a las Sayumi, espera que las traigan, además traemos muchos diamantes…-

-Diecinueve- dijo la mujer verde que ya regresaba con una fila de asustadas mujeres que la seguían de mala gana_ acá les presento a diecinueve bellezas, diecinueve histéricas e insoportables bellezas que seguramente fuertes guerreros como ustedes_ dijo mirando a los hombres muy libidinosamente -sabrán domar perfectamente. ¡Argh… maldita!- esa última expresión se debió a que recibió un fuerte empujón de parte de una de las "bellezas" que entraban y casi cayó sobre el piso.

Todas las chicas que entraron estaban vestidas con ropas blancas brillantes y largas pero abiertas por los costados y con amplios escotes, algunas llevaban unas coronas de flores blancas y otras collares de piedras brillantes.

-Sonrían estúpidas- les dijo la mujer verde con rabia. - ¡a ver si me las saco de encima!-

Ellas no sonreían, al contrario: lloraban. Lloraban y se abrazaban desconsoladas. Solo una de ellas no lloraba, una Sayumi de cabellos rojos hasta la cintura, pequeña y hermosa pero con enormes ojeras y una expresión furiosa: la que había empujado a la mujer verde.

-Vean guerreros: diecinueve vírgenes, recién capturadas, esperando compradores…, siiii… preciosasss- decía la mujer mirando complacida las expresión anhelante de los hombres saiyanos -Son muy valiosas… aunque a esta- dijo señalando a la pelirroja _se las dejo más barata, con tal que se comprometan a matarla. Me dijeron que traen diamantes… bueno, bueno…por cada una trescientos ¿hacemos trato?...

Mashi dejo los paquetes de diamantes que traían en el piso y la miró amenazante, tanto que la mujer no se atrevió a controlarlos.

-¡vayan con ellos!- les gritó a las mujeres que empezaron a gritar como si estuvieran cercanas a la muerte - ¡vayan o llamo a Freezer!-

Mashi que entendía el idioma Sayumi las oía gritar cosas como "estos salvajes van a matarnos"

-No ven- dijo la pelirroja -¿que son los saiyanos? a nosotras no nos van a matar. ¡Recuerden tontas! ellos venían a nuestro planeta, mi padre tuvo negocios con ellos

_¿cómo sabes que son los saiyanos?_ le preguntó una gordita con expresión de susto mortal.

-Porque tienen cola… y ¡ya los vi otras veces! No nos van a matar…

-Eres tonta Lúa?- le dijo otra -se van a cansar de nosotras rápido y nos van a hacer pedazos nada mas por divertirse…-

Siguieron gritando.

-Si no se callan- dijo Mashi en el idioma Sayumi, que a fin de cuentas era muy parecido al saiyano _ si que las vamos a matar. No sean tontas. Ya sé que están sufriendo la destrucción de su mundo pero cállense un poco, ¡aunque sea hasta que nos vayamos de este lugar horrible!

Esas palabras las tranquilizaron bastante. Eran diecinueve jóvenes mujeres muy bonitas, aunque cada una a su manera, había algunas pequeñas y delgadas, como Lúa, otras gorditas, otras más altas, algunas morenas de cabellos negros, otras blancas de cabellos dorados, dos eran muy parecidas, como si fueran gemelas: tenían ojos violetas y cabello azulado.

Subieron a la nave y despegaron inmediatamente fijando las coordenadas rumbo a Nichya. El viaje no era corto pero había portales y claro, el túnel de tiempo. Ya ninguna de las chicas lloraba pero estaban terriblemente asustadas y nadie les había dicho nada para tranquilizarlas. Arthas y Aiyax no les sacaban los ojos de encima. Link evitaba mirarlas. Lúa, la única que no estaba asustada, no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Link. Mashi iba tan concentrada en sus planes, (sacando cálculos y haciendo planes sobre cómo iban a armar un modo de supervivencia) que no había vuelto a decir nada ni había explicado nada.

Dharo, la mujer saiyana de la tripulación, las miraba con algo parecido a pena. Después de un largo viaje silencioso, después de que comieron y se dispusieron a un periodo de sueño les habló a algunas tratando de hacerse entender.

-Criaturas- les dijo -van a tener la responsabilidad de nuestras razas, no sean tontas y débiles ¿escucharon? Las saiyanas somos fuertes, sean ustedes dignas.-

-Agradecida- dijo una de ellas, una rubia alta -de mi parte agradecida y de mis compañeras. La reina pago mucho por nosotras.

Mashi las miró -ya cállense- les dijo

Afuera solo sea veía el espacio, que reconfigurado a cada milisegundo, solamente mostraba la mas impenetrable negrura.

Un golpe profundo, como una caída a un pozo sin fondo, y un retumbar interminable les indicaron que habían entrado al túnel del tiempo.

-Tres ciclos más adelante, casi en los confines de la galaxia está nuestro destino -anuncio Link - duerman hasta que lleguemos… yo manejaré la nave.

-Nada de eso- interrumpío Mashi -yo me ocuparé de la nave, tú duerme, ah, y ustedes también Sayumis.-

El capitán miró a la reina como intentando decir algo: algo que intentaba decir desde que Mashi empezó con su proyecto. Miraba a Mashi e intencionadamente evitaba mirar a las mujeres que, sentadas encima de unos paquetes de ropa que habían traído, viajaban amontonadas en el fondo de la nave, La reina se dio cuenta de eso pero no entendió su sentido.

-Mira de una vez a tus mujeres, Link- le dijo sonriendo y señalando a Lúa, la pelirroja -Esa valiente sayumi puede ser la primera.-

Lúa de alguna forma la entendió y sin mucho recato dirigió su mirada al capitán.

Él sí que no es feo -les dijo a las otras chicas- bueno, tal vez sí… pero tiene unos hermosos ojos, nunca vi a un saiyano con ojos tan claros y piel tan morena ¿raro no?...

Link, como para hacerle la contra a su reina miró fugazmente a la pelirroja y enseguida volvió a concentrarse en los mandos de la nave.

* * *

"Que estúpida fui" pensaba ahora Mashi mientras recordaba todo aquello. Estaba sentada al lado del arroyo que empezaba a correr de nuevo. Hacia frío pero no lo sentía. No pensaba en él. No podía pensar en el frío cuando sentía el recuerdo de una pasión condenada corriendo por sus venas.

Por suerte o por desgracia Ryuk interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Mashi- le dijo -dentro de poco empieza el torneo, ya se termina el invierno, vea ¡ese árbol ya tiene flores!

-No lo vi. No me fijo en esas cosas, estaba recordando mi última misión, cuando creamos un mundo nuevo y una nueva raza, tres de mis hombres y diecinueve mujeres.

-Ajá, pero, mi reina, dime: tu y la otra mujer… como se llamaba…

-¿te refieres a Dharo?-

-Si, esa, mientras tanto tú y ella que hicieron, ¿aburrirse?-

-Estúpido. Teníamos que entrenar a esas débiles mujeres para sobrevivir en un planeta nuevo, eliminar formas de vida hostiles que había allí, construir espacios habitables… no era para aburrirse.

-jajajaja, pero que seria eres mi reina, ¡de lo que estoy seguro es de que tus hombres no se aburrieron!-

Mashi lo miró con odio.

-No pienso contarte más nada, te tomas todo a la ligera. Esa misión fue muy importante. Y tú eres un insolente.-

-Si te interesa, la esfera mágica sigue mostrando cosas, y no solo a ti, Raditz y yo vimos una pelea espectacular de los terrícolas contra un androide verde, una cosa monstruosa, ¡no te imaginas! tu hijo y un joven guapísimo que decía venir del futuro también pelearon, y la buena noticia es que el hermano de Raditz se vino de nuevo a este mundo. Se llama Gokú. ¡Al final hicieron picadillo al monstruo!-

-¡Ah Kakaroto! ¿Y quién derroto a esa cosa?-

-Gohan, el hijo de Gokú …-

-Vaya, los híbridos son increíbles, parece que la raza saiyana al cruzarse con especies débiles pero humanas, se potencia. ¿Ves Ryuk que importante fue mi misión? ¡Hay ahora una raza capaz de exterminar a los reptilianos!, pero bueno, ¡vamos a ver esa esfera!

Cuando Mashi llegó Raditz se había ido y en la esfera se veía a un grupo de personas despidiendo al joven que venía del futuro. Vegeta apartado de ellos lo saludaba con un gesto y luego de que el muchacho partiera entró a la casa seguido de cerca por Bulma.

-¿adónde vas?- preguntó ella cuando vio que él empezaba a juntar sus cosas y se dirigía a la nave que estaba en el patio

-No te importa-

-¿Es porque ya no tienes un enemigo con quien pelear? no te preocupes, él va a regresar, ¡yo lo conozco!

-¿ah si? Bueno pues, ¡cuando regrese estaré listo!-

-Pero tú… ¡no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea pelear!

-¿en que mas quieres que piense? Me criaron para eso. Y ya deja de molestar ¿quieres?-

-Si…_reflexionó Bulma - si… por eso siempre dije que no eras malo, lo malo fue como te criaron, pero algo habrás aprendido del amor en algún lado, sino no te habrías enamorado de mí.

-¿enamorado de ti? Que estupideces dices, ¡debes estar loca!, y ya apártate, me estorbas.-

-Por supuesto que estas enamorado de mi- dijo Bulma retirándose muy dignamente -solo que todavía no lo sabes.-

Las imágenes y las voces desaparecieron. Ryuk parecía emocionado.

-¿qué dices reina? ¿Estará enamorado tu hijo?, en mi aldea decían que las madres siempre saben de esas cosas.

-¡que chismoso eres! Y si me preguntas… estar enamorado… ¡se dice fácil!-

-¿y no es fácil?-

-¡y que lo digas tú! Un hombre que se enamora de otros hombres y ahora de uno que ni siquiera es como tú ¡bah! ¡Eres un iluso!-

-jajaja, si ¡soy un iluso!, jajajaja, pero que voy a hacerle, y mire mi reina ¡ahí viene!-

Raditz entró con expresión molesta.

-Puede que mi hermano venga al torneo- dijo -¡espero que venga para hacerlo pedazos!

El invierno llegó a su fin, se terminó de derretir la nieve, florecieron los arboles, las ardillitas volvieron a saltar, y ya no se hizo necesario permanecer en las cuevas. Raditz y Ryuk entrenaban todo el día. Mashi aun no había decidido si participar o no. Prefería por lo pronto quedarse sola con sus recuerdos. Sin embargo no le era tan fácil recordar ahora. Había que ordenarse…

* * *

Si… recordaba cuando se quedó manejando la nave en el viaje a Nichya mientras todos dormían con el sueño inducido que se usaba para acortar los viajes. Mientras tanto había hecho todos los planes necesarios para el establecimiento de las Sayumis, había tomado en cuenta muchas de las posibilidades que podían presentarse en el nuevo planeta, y como estaban viajando hacia el pasado de la galaxia se puso a sacar cuentas sobre cuánto tiempo pasaría en su mundo para cuando regresaran: pero nunca había sido muy buena con las cuentas. Cuando ya no tuvo más nada que hacer se aburrió.

Al fin y como faltaba poco despertó a todos.

¿Qué recordaba de la llegada a Nichya? Bueno, empezaron por la búsqueda de un lugar habitable, se trataba de un planeta con una atmósfera excelente, mucha agua y gravedad normal: un buen planeta pero muy frío, frío en su totalidad, cubierto por témpanos de hielo, había que buscar un lugar que sirviera de base y lo encontraron en unas inmensas cuevas al centro – sur, que, además de servir para encender fuego tenían en su interior cascadas de aguas termales que parecían provenir de volcanes.

Por efecto de esas aguas, y tal vez por estar justamente en una zona volcánica las cuevas no eran tan frías.

Mashi había decidido darle a aquella misión su dignidad plena, por eso antes de descender a ese helado planeta que parecía deshabitado y habitable por nadie realizó una brevísima ceremonia como las que se celebraban en su planeta cuando se unía una pareja. Ella como reina tenía autoridad para hacerlo.

Les indicó a las Sayumis que se pusieran de pie al lado de sus tres hombres. No pensaba aprenderse el nombre de todas, así que les dijo: "Sayumis uno, dos, tres, cuatro y etc… y las distribuyó más o menos parejamente, siete, siete y cinco.

-Arthas, Aiyax y Link, estas son sus mujeres, respétenlas exactamente igual que en nuestro planeta, y mucho más teniendo en cuenta que son los guerreros de la reina, guerreros de clase alta. Y gracias por entender que esta es una misión por la reivindicación de nuestras razas….-

-Por favor, majestad- dijo Arthas -¡ni que lo diga! Son preciosas…-

-No tanto como mi esposa de Vegeta_ se apresuró a decir Aiyax y Mashi pensó: "¡como si ella pudiera oírlo!"

Link no dijo nada, miraba a la reina con una expresión que indudablemente era de reproche.

-Perdón Link - dijo Mashi entonces _solo te di cinco mujeres, pero allí tienes a esa que vale por varias, parece una guerrera, ¿no?

Era Lúa. La pelirroja sonrió y se abrazó a Link, él pareció estremecerse al contacto de esa piel tan suave pero no cambio su expresión: seguía mirando a Mashi con una expresión decepcionada que ella nunca le había visto.

Mashi se sintió estúpida. Nunca en su vida se había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que rendirse ante los malditos razian, o cuando el rey la había golpeado por no cumplir su misión como se suponía que debía.

¿Qué había hecho mal?

* * *

Eso se preguntaba ahora, se lo seguía preguntando. Y mientras ella navegaba por sus recuerdos Ryuk y Raditz se preparaban muy entusiasmados para el torneo.

-Apresúrese mi reina que llegamos tarde, ¿va a participar no?-

-No sé. Voy solo porque quiero ver si no te derrota el primer oso que se te cruce, Ryuk, y…¡ no vas a pelear con ese adorno tonto! ¡Te vas a enredar!-

-Ah, ¿se refiere a las pulseras?, pero mi reina ¡no me diga que no me quedan preciosas! Todos los guerreros usan adornos, sino mire a Raditz con sus cintas rojas…-

Raditz lo miró furioso.

-No me compares contigo, ¿quieres? Yo soy un saiyano y tú… la verdad ¡no sé ni lo que eres!

-¡Ya vamos!- gritó Mashi- dejen de discutir, y si quieren saberlo, si, participaré

-espero que no me toque pelear con usted- Raditz parecía preocupado. Bueno, vamos.

Mashi deseaba pelear y acabar con todos sus enemigos, igual que durante toda su vida, cuando había destruido vidas y mundos, cuando había decidido quien era digno de vivir y quién no.

Pero así como había destruido había intentado salvar. Por ejemplo a esas mujeres…

Ese torneo era más concurrido que el otro, alrededor del predio construido para las peleas había gente de las más variadas razas y especies, cuando empezaron las peleas aclamaban a uno u otro luchador, había luchadores que tenían sus propios fans.

Ryuk no llegó muy lejos porque en una de las primeras peleas le tocó pelear con Mashi, y naturalmente, perdió. Raditz y Mashi llegaron a las finales.

Mientras esperaban para que comenzaran las peleas apareció un participante que, a pesar que llegaba tarde insistía e insistía para que lo dejen participar. Se armó bastante revuelo.

-Si alguno de los finalistas le cede su lugar puede participar- dijo el juez -si no, no, ¡llega muy tarde!-

Mashi se acercó para ver qué pasaba y reconoció al participante.

-Bueno- dijo -yo le cedo mi lugar, pero que la primer pelea sea con Raditz. Quiero ver algo…_oye_ dijo dirigiéndose al trasnochado y recién llegado guerrero- vas a pelear de nuevo con tu hermano ¿Qué te parece?


	8. Chapter 8 Deseo

-Torneo de artes marciales del otro mundo, planeta de transito ¡grandes finales!_ se anuncio por un altoparlante _próxima pelea: el participante Raditz del planeta Vegeta contra del participante Gokú, de la tierra, por favor, los participantes a la plataforma…y recuerden las reglas…

-No se puede matar a nadie- se dijo Raditz con una sonrisa irónica -no hay problema…

El público aclamaba a ambos, no se sabía muy bien quien a quien, era un griterío generalizado, aunque muy cerca de la plataforma Ryuk se quedaba sin voz intentando que Raditz lo escuche.

-Vamos Raditz! ¡Eres el peleador más fuerte del universo!-

-No lo es- dijo Mashi que estaba a su lado- No. definitivamente.

-Entonces, ¿es ese otro?-

-Si. Creo que sí… mi hijo no derrotó a Freezer pero él sí, y mi hijo es un peleador muy superior a Raditz.-

-¿Y para que lo dejaste pelear si ya sabes que éste le va a ganar? ¡Eres mala!-

-¡Ese es asunto mío! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Temes que tu amado resulte demasiado herido? jajajaja….-

-Ah! mi reina, la verdad, eres muy mala.-

Los luchadores estaban ya en la plataforma, Raditz contra Gokú, vestido de negro uno y de anaranjado el otro.

-¡Que comience la pelea!-

Gokú, el participante que había llegado tarde y al que la reina misma había cedido su puesto, en vez de comenzar a pelear se quedó mirando a su oponente sin creérselo.

-¿Pero… tu… no estabas en el infierno?-

-¡ese no es asunto tuyo imbécil, y pelea!- Raditz lo atacó con varios golpes pero Gokú los esquivó.

-Bueno, peleemos- dijo el terrícola muy tranquilo y le dio un golpe de karate en la espalda a su oponente que este no esquivó y cayó al piso con todo, aunque se levantó enseguida.

-Ah, veo que has entrenado, pero yo también…- Raditz desapareció, reapareció detrás del otro e intentó golpearlo. Su hermano lo esquivó de nuevo y se elevo en el aire.

Pelearon un buen rato en los cielos casi a la velocidad de la luz, solo se escuchaban los golpes ya que los peleadores no se veían. De repente, Raditz cayó de cara al suelo, de nuevo.

-Maldito- murmuró mientras se levantaba. Se elevó en el aire y le envió un haz de energía a Goku que lo esquivó y enseguida le contesto con otro. La pelea se convirtió en un ir y venir de rayos hasta que uno, más poderoso que todos los otros al grito de kame hame haaa! sacó a Raditz de la plataforma y lo dejó tirado en el césped.

-Ya viste- dijo Mashi que ni parecía preocupada- ese otro es mucho más fuerte que Raditz, como saiyano, es incomparable. -Eh! Kakaroto! Te felicito!-

-Gracias señora… pero ¿Quién es usted? Le veo cara conocida.-

-Una saiyana-

-Ah! Pero qué gusto! Es la primera mujer saiyajin que conozco! ¿Ustedes también peleaban?-

-Preguntas como si no me hubieras visto… claro que peleábamos, éramos temibles guerreras. Pero tu… un guerrero de tercera clase… de donde sacas tanta poder?-

-Creo que gracias a los maestros que tuve y a que me encanta pelear… y, bueno, supongo que es por eso aunque, a decir verdad, no lo sé muy bien.-

-Derrotaste a Freezer, el monstruo que destrozó nuestro mundo. Eres un digno saiyano.

-Demonios!- dijo Raditz que se había levantado y estaba escuchando- Reina, majestad…él… olvidó su misión, sus orígenes, se olvido de todo y me mató para salvar a un puñado de debiluchos terrícolas… ¿un digno saiyano? ¿Como dice eso?

-Sin contar que derroté al propio príncipe de los saiyajins_ se rio Goku

-Tu!?- gritó Raditz -¡¿tu derrotaste a Vegeta?!...

-Pero no quise matarlo… él vino a destruir mi planeta, igual que tú, pero ahora pelea con nosotros.

-Y tiene un precioso niño- agregó Mashi, luego se dirigió a Goku -anda, termina el torneo que lo ganarás seguramente, luego reúnete con nosotros, así comemos algo y hablamos.-

-¿y usted cocinará señora?-

-imbécil- gruñó Raditz

-Yo nunca cociné nada en mi vida, salvo los bichos que cacé, asados- dijo Mashi muy digna- ¡en este mundo consigues comida hecha!-

Gokú regresó muy entusiasmado a pelear, ganó el torneo y le dieron como premio la posibilidad entrenar en otro planeta.

-Pero si yo vengo de allí- protestó Gokú-¡solo vine a este torneo porque me dijeron que había peleadores muy fuertes! ¿No hay otro premio?

A pesar de todo se quedó muy contento. Iba a teletransportarse al planeta de donde venía cuando se acordó que la saiyana y su hermano lo esperaban. Sintió el ki de Raditz y se teletransportó adonde ellos estaban, en las afueras de donde se realizaba el torneo. Estaban una especie de plaza, comiendo sandguches. Raditz y Ryuk peleaban por unas botellas de vino.

Gokú los miró divertido.

-No bebas esto, es veneno- decía Ryuk -y de ultima, envenenémonos juntos…

-Ya déjame, imbécil…-

-Ah… hola Raditz_ dijo Gokú-

-¡Kakaroto!-

-Y hola a ustedes, no me dijeron como se llaman… ¿señora?-

-Mi nombre no te diría nada, soy la reina saiyajin_

-¿La reina? ¡Ah! Entonces… es usted la madre de Vegeta?-

-Si-

-¡Que feliz se va a poner cuando se entere!, si es que yo regreso, claro-

-Las cosas de este mundo se quedan en este mundo -sentenció ella- no le digas nada, aun si vuelves a verlo. Y dime, si tú lo derrotaste, ¿por qué no lo mataste?

-No lo sé… la verdad es que si puedo evitarlo nunca mato a mis enemigos, y me pareció que Vegeta tenía algo bueno. Algo atrás de esa frialdad de corazón, atrás de ese orgullo, algo que no se que era.-

-Él te hubiera matado mil veces- dijo Raditz -si lo hubieras visto cuando peleábamos con Freezer… tiene un corazón helado

-¡Ya basta Raditz!-

-Si majestad… disculpe. Pero Vegeta mató mucha gente.-

Mashi no le dio más bolilla, se dirigió a Goku que, distraído de la conversación, se llenaba de sanguches.

-Tú tienes un poder que nunca se vio en un como pura energía: te vi usarlo-

-Vegeta también lo tiene, le costó un poco pero…-

-¡Que bien!... pero, dime ¿de dónde obtienes tú ese poder?-

-Es… cuando me preocupo mucho por mis seres queridos, por ejemplo… bueno, eso creo.-

-Tus seres queridos… entiendo… bueno Kakaroto…¿ o como te llaman?-

-Goku. Pero… qué buena es la comida del otro mundo ¿no?-

-Si. Bueno, Goku, por lo poco que te vi, pensé que eras tonto, pero la verdad, me equivoque. Me parece que tienes la clave del verdadero poder. Si algún día regresas a la vida ¿se la enseñaras a mi hijo?-

-Pero… él ya la sabe… lo que pasa es que no quiere admitirlo, y eso no se lo voy a enseñar, tal vez si pasara un tiempo con Kaiosama podría aprenderlo… aunque no estoy muy seguro.-

-No creo que ningún Kaiosama pueda enseñar algo así. En fin, ¡para mi es todo un descubrimiento!-

-Enséñame a mi ese poder -intervino Raditz- quiero ser capaz de derrotar a Freezer-

Goku dejo de comer por un minuto y miró a su hermano, a ese desconocido hermano que había ido a su mundo para destruirlo... ¿Qué le diría?

-Pero… ¿tú no has estado entrenando?-

Ryuk que se mantenía por ahí cerca intervino también.

-Si, estuvo entrenando conmigo, me enseñó a pelear, y yo que no tenía ni idea!-

-Ah! ¿Y tú quién eres? Un amigo de Raditz?-

-Ese- respondió Raditz de mal modo -es uno que no se me despega en ningún momento, un pesado insoportable.-

Goku se quedo pensativo. Ryuk tomó a Raditz de un brazo y para gran sorpresa de este se lo llevó aparte.

-Oye- le dijo -¿realmente crees que soy insoportable?-

-Por supuesto-

-¿Y qué es lo que no soportas? A ver… para pedirme que te traiga cosas, me soportas, por ejemplo.

-Bueno… tal vez exageré un poco… ¡diablos! Es que… ¡no lo sé!

Raditz se mostró muy molesto, le faltaban palabras para decir algo. Por suerte para él Goku ya se había decidido.

-Eh Raditz… ¡ven un tiempo al planeta de Kaio! Puedo teletransportarte ahí, y también a tu amigo.-

Mashi sonrió a medias. ¡Así que había muchos planetas en ese mundo!

-Gokú…_dijo- ya que te vas y tal vez vuelvas… porque yo me tengo que quedar acá… bueno, tal vez puedas buscar a alguien que ha muerto y que tal vez esté en alguno de estos planetas…

-¡Claro! ¿a quién? ¿A tu esposo, el rey Vegeta?-

-No… ¡él no está en ningún mundo! Debe haberle pesado demasiado haber sido el rey de un pueblo destruido, bueno, ¡olvídalo!-

-¿Eh? No, dime, no te preocupes, me da gusto ayudar a la madre de Vegeta, ¡ya sé que él no es tan malo!

-Dije que lo olvidaras. ¿Y cómo sabes que Raditz puede salir de aquí?-

-Me comunique telepáticamente con Kaio… bueno ¿vamos chicos?-

-No- dijo Ryuk -yo me quedo acá, con la reina.

Raditz se sorprendió. Daba por descontado que "ese pesado" los acompañaría.

-¿O sea que te quedas?- le preguntó a Ryuk - que tonto…

-No dejaré a la reina, precisamente ahora.-

-¿Y que tiene ahora? Vamos… ¡tenemos que seguir entrenando!-

Ryuk se lo llevó de nuevo aparte, bastante aparte.

-¿Sabes Raditz?... de mí, cuando yo vivía, se decía que era un perverso. Y tú no sabes por qué.-

Eso era una sorpresa.

-¿Un perverso? ¿Tú?... ¡ah! Bueno yo también lo era. Lo soy, ¡claro! Pero no pienso volver al infierno.-

Ryuk no hizo caso a esas palabras y añadió con tristeza:

-Se decía. Pero nunca lo fui en realidad. Tú tampoco lo eres. Pero… ¡Bueno… adiós! Entrena y regresa pronto. Te estaré esperando, y cuando nuestra reina encuentre a quien busca podré ir contigo.-

Ryuk se elevó un poco y quedó con su cara frente al saiyano, hacía tiempo quería verlo así: sin esa permanente expresión de fastidio, casi, casi hubiera podido besarlo.

Pero no era el momento. ¡Qué agradecido estaba por haber aprendido a volar! Más que volar desapareció de allí.

-Que tipo más raro- se dijo Raditz

Cuando Ryuk volvió a reunirse con Mashi los saiyanos ya se había teletransportado.

Estaban ya cansados de vivir en el bosque, o en cuevas. Después de toda la esfera mágica se podía trasladar, así que la trasladaron a una nube donde había hoteles, lugares que tenían una especie de habitaciones muy cómodas. El problema era que no sabían si en ese lugar la esfera funcionaría.

-Esto se parece un poco a mi palacio- dijo Mashi_ pero… creo que prefiero las cuevas. Vámonos…-

-Mi reina, por favor, acabamos de llegar-

Ryuk se había instalado en un sillón y había buscado unos libros, aparte había traído una jarra de agua caliente y unas tazas de té. En pocas palabras: estaba súper instalado.

-¡Por favor tú! No tienes idea… cuando estábamos en esa cueva recordé muchas cosas.-

-¡Si! Cuente, ¡por favor!... cuente sobre lo que hicieron sus hombres con las mujeres esas… em…digo… lo que quise decir…

-¡Insolente! ¡Ya te he dicho que te tomas todo a la ligera!... Y ni te imaginas lo que me provoca recordar todo eso…-

-Y… dime reina ¿a quién querías que Goku buscara? Tengo una idea pero… ¿era tu capitán, ese que, como tú, tenía algo que los demás no…?

-No quiero escucharte, es más: no voy a escucharte. Fuiste un tonto al no irte con Goku. Quédate aquí, con tu sillón y tus libros yo me voy al bosque con la esfera mágica.-

-Quédate aunque sea unos días, ¿qué te parece? Probemos si la esfera funciona…-

Mashi desapareció. Voló muy lejos, todo lo lejos que pudo, miró ese mundo desde los cielos, ese mundo inmenso y verde poblado por infinidad de criaturas, ese mundo adonde después de morir había ido ella a parar ¿para qué?

Descendió a un lugar que parecía desierto y donde solo se veían unas pocas plantas y una cascada de agua. Unos animalitos trepados se comían unas frutas rojas que la planta tenía, eran negros y blancos: parecían mapaches.

Mashi se sentó cerca del agua. Pronto quedó empapada por las salpicaduras de la cascada. Pero no sintió frio, el agua estaba casi tibia.

Si… tal como el agua de las cuevas de Nichya, que caía en pequeñas cascadas y estaba más que tibia.

"Endemoniado Ryuk" pensó Mashi "¡no se le puede empezar a contar nada!, que atrevido, y tenía que nombrarle a su capitán, a Link… ¡en ese momento!

En ese momento, si, era el momento de recordarlo todo.

* * *

Todo lo que traían en la nave, ropas de abrigo, comida, semillas, inclusive artefactos y medicinas les resultaron útiles para hacer de esas cuevas un lugar habitable. Pusieron algunas luces, encendieron fuegos y dispusieron en el piso las pieles de unos bichos enormes y peludos que Mashi y Dharo en un recorrido por las llanuras heladas de Nichya lograron cazar.

La cueva tenía un centro y varias ramificaciones. Arthas se instaló en una bastante alejada con sus mujeres y no se lo volvió a ver pronto. Aiyax se instaló en otra, aun más alejada del centro que la de Arthas y al igual que a éste no se lo vio por un tiempo. Mientras tanto Link parecía no decidirse por ningún lugar.

-Esta cueva- dijo -parece deshabitada, pero escucho ruidos de reptiles voladores-

-¿Ah si?- le respondió Mashi que, con Dharo, estaba sentada en el centro de la cueva al lado de una fogata comiendo la carne del bicho gigante asada -¿reptiles voladores? pues los otros parece que no encontraron ninguno.-

Link pareció no escucharla, se sentó al lado de Dharo, y les fue pasando pedazos de carne asada a sus chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas y se reían.

-Cierto- dijo Lúa que ya hablaba de forma entendible -Acá hay bichos, malísimos. Bichos malísimos. Tú… lo mataras… ¿Link? ¿Te llamas Link verdad? Mi valiente saiyajin… -Lúa dijo esto y lo abrazó por los hombros. Ahora la que evitaba mirar era Mashi. ¿Por qué? No hubiera podido decirlo.

-Si- dijo él sin aparentar reparar en la reina -los mataré.-

Después de todo era lo que siempre hacía: matar.

"Pero nunca sin un sentido" pensaba ahora Mashi. "Mi capitán nunca mató sin un sentido, siempre matábamos a nuestros enemigos, no éramos como Goku…" " y mientras peleamos juntos, mientras matamos enemigos, mientras gozamos de nuestras victorias o hasta cuando lamentamos las derrotas pudimos mantenernos en nosotros mismos, pudimos ser los guerreros inconmovibles que se esperaba que fuéramos..."

Mashi no esperaba que las mujeres Sayumi, las débiles pero hermosas mujeres Sayumi fueran a cambiar nada en sus hombres, al menos no en Arthas, que lo único que veía en ellas era diversión, ni en Aiyax que prefería por sobre todo a su esposa guerrera saiyana. ¿Por qué iban a cambiar algo en Link? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué tenían que cambiar nada en ella?

"Adonde se habrá ido ese Ryuk" pensó Mashi "Diablos, al final no traje la esfera… quería ver a mi hijo, a mi nieto… y a ver si es que está realmente enamorado de esa Bulma…"

Pero eso no era importante ahora… era importante seguir recordando.

Los bichos voladores… ah, sí, después de todo Link tenía razón, cuando empezaron a recorrer encontraron que en una parte de una cueva había de esos bichos: replegados al fondo del fondo dormían una especie de murciélagos blancos con alas membranosas y que parecían tener colmillos.

Cuando los sintieron entrar los animalejos empezaron a moverse. Las chicas empezaron a correr aterrorizadas. A medida que empezaban a volar y desplegaban las alas, que median como dos metros, Link los iba fulminando tranquilamente con rayos de ki. Lúa, que al principio corrió pero después se volvió sobre sus pasos porque le pudo más la curiosidad, lo miraba fascinada.

Muertos todos los bichos regresaron.

Mashi dormitaba al lado del fuego. Dharo había regresado a la nave.

-Link…-dijo Lúa -como mataste a eso bichos! ¡Con fuego!… ¿es que acaso tienes todo ese fuego adentro?-

Con una de sus manos pequeñas y suaves le tocó un brazo. Él se estremeció como si lo hubiera tocado una tarántula.

Las otras mujeres se alejaron un poco. Les había dado algo de miedo. Lúa no pareció asustarse y despacito metió sus dos manos debajo de la ropa del guerrero y le empezó a acariciar la espalda.

Él ya no pudo permanecer indiferente. De reojo miro a Mashi que parecía, pero solo parecía, dormida, se dio vuelta y abrazó a su mujer.

-Así que quieres saber si tengo ese fuego adentro… bueno… ya lo verás…ven conmigo…-

Mashi estaba debajo de la cascada, literalmente. Había vuelto de golpe de sus recuerdos, empapada y helada porque se había hecho de noche. No quería recordar más, ya era suficiente, además había dejado al pobre Ryuk solo, no era justo, y además hacía frío…

Si… como el frío que sintió después de que vio a Link irse a fondo de la cueva con Lúa. Ese frío que la empujó a buscar más frio, los treinta grados bajo cero que hacía afuera.

Sintió de golpe la necesidad de recorrer el planeta, a ver si todo estaba bien, si no había más bichos gigantes, dinosaurios, monstruos, cosas parecidas, a cazar para conseguir más pieles, lo que fuera, inclusive, para que quedarse en el planeta: había que investigar, ¿Cuánto duraría ese invierno? Había que hacer cálculos sobre su órbita, sobre la inclinación de su eje, su rotación, en fin, tenían que saber cuánto más frio haría y si, podían cambiar el clima, tal vez logrando inclinar el eje de Nichya unos cuantos grados más, tal vez pudieran hacer que fuera más cálido. Había muchas cosas que hacer. No regresaría pronto. No tenía porque regresar pronto.

Creyó que realmente era posible cambiar un poco ese clima: con una explosión controlada podían inclinando el eje planetario hacer que hubiera más variación de climas y por consiguiente mas vegetación y menos frío. También había que exterminar a los bichos gigantes y enseñarles a las mujeres a sobrevivir.

Y otra cosa ¿Cuándo regresaría a su mundo? ¿Lograrían empalmar bien con los tiempos?

Mashi quería quedarse hasta que nacieran los primeros niños, quería ver sus potenciales de pelea, y por supuesto ver si sus madres, esas mujeres gritonas, eran capaces de arreglárselas con ellos.

Pero cómo, entonces, si era que había decidido irse a recorrer el espacio, solucionar todos los problemas y no regresar pronto , como era que estaba de nuevo en la cueva, parada en la entrada y tiritando, mirando el fuego que empezaba a extinguirse y buscando ver más allá: al fondo de la cueva adonde solo había oscuridad. Mashi no había regresado a la nave: solo había permanecido en el frío.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado afuera? Debía ser mucho porque era ya la noche cerrada. Le agregó más combustible mineral al fuego y se quedó allí "bueno, ya mañana saldré, nos iremos en la nave, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer en esta endemoniada cueva" pensó mientras miraba compulsivamente hacia la oscuridad.

Al fin se durmió, esta vez de verdad y se despertó cuando los rayos del débil sol de Nichya penetraban por la puerta.

-Mashi- le dijo Link que estaba sentado a su lado viéndola despertar -me voy a cazar, ¿hay muchos bichos enormes acá, no?-

-¿y a mí qué me dices?- le respondió ella con todo el mal humor con el que se había despertado - porque no se lo dices a ella… a ellas… ¡diablos!_ exclamó cuando advirtió lo contradictorio de sus expresiones _disculpa… está bien, si, hay unos animales gigantescos, si… ah, ¡hola Lúa!- exclamó cuando vio a la sayumi parada detrás de Link - ¿estuviste siempre ahí? No te vi.-

La pelirroja tomó una de las manos del guerrero y empezó a acariciarla. Él no la rechazó pero en vez de mirar a su mujer miró a Mashi, después miró la puerta de la cueva y después a las otras cuatro chicas que dormían más allá, alrededor de una fogata. Parecía estar buscando una salida, y más que una salida, una forma de escapar de un desconocido peligro. Pero la suavidad de ese peligro le resultó demasiado atractiva.

-Mejor me quedo- dijo al fin -puedes ir tú, reina… de todas formas hay mucha carne todavía y se va a echar a perder...y acá tengo cosas que hacer...- y diciendo esto enredó su mano en los cabellos color zanahoria de Lúa.-

-Bueno- le dijo Mashi- tienes razón, iré yo ¡y no esperes volver a verme pronto! ¿y qué con tus otras mujeres?

-Yo soy su favorita- dijo Lúa con una amplia sonrisa.

-No lo eres - le respondió él de mal modo -¡sólo eres la más pesada!-

-¡Ah!- dijo ella enojada -¿así desprecias mi amor?-

-Así que ya empiezan a discutir…-dijo Mashi dando media vuelta como para irse- que bueno, ¡ya son un matrimonio completo!

-¿De qué hablas? Reina… ¡si de todas formas nos iremos pronto!

-No Link, pronto no… no podríamos, y de todas formas ¿no querrías ver a tus hijos?-

-¿Irse?- Lúa parecía haber entendido y se mostró angustiada -¡no! No favor… irse no… ¡esto está lleno de monstruos!-

-El monstruo más grande, Freezer, quedó en otro lado_ le respondió Mashi- y ya te dije que no nos iremos pronto._

Lo último que Mashi vio antes de elevarse hacia los cielos nubosos fue a su capitán levantando en brazos como si levantara a dos pequeños animalitos a Lúa a y otra de las chicas, una morena grandota. Las dos se reían y hacían bromas sobre la fuerza del guerrero.

"Mujercitas tontas" se decía la reina mientras volaba hacia la nave "espero que sus hijos no hereden esa inteligencia de insecto"

¿Eso había sido lo último que había ocurrido en Nichya? No…

* * *

Pero ya no podía recordar más. Había dejado sólo a Ryuk con la esfera mágica en uno de los hoteles del otro mundo, tenía que recuperar esa esfera, y, ya que ese mundo era tan cómodo… descansar un poco. Tal vez en un lugar diferente podría recordar más cosas, y parecía como si Ryuk la inspirara para recordar, tal vez por sus preguntas tontas...

Su amigo no se había movido del hotel en el que se había instalado, había puesto la esfera frente a la cama y mientras descansaba y tomaba un café la vigilaba.

-Ah, hola reina- dijo cuando vio que Mashi entraba por la ventana -me parece que acá esta cosa no funciona, pero no se preocupe… en este mundo hay otras cosas para ver imágenes, hay unas cosas cuadradas: se ven chicas bailando… creo que muestra imágenes de este mismo mundo. Acá hay lugares donde la gente baila ¿sabe?

-Que estupidez. Nosotros también teníamos de esas cosas pero no le dábamos mucha importancia. ¿Así que gente bailando? ¡Uf! me parece diversión para criaturas débiles… bueno quédate tú mirando, yo me llevaré la esfera a un lugar donde funcione.

-Pero… ¿porque primero no se cambia de ropa? Me parece que la que trae está un poco mojada. Acá hay un lugar para bañarse. ¿Qué tal?-

-Uf. Bueno.-

Contrariamente a lo que creían en un principio la esfera funcionaba en cualquier sitio.

Cuando ya Mashi estaba dispuesta a irse, después de bañarse, ponerse ropa seca y aceptarle un café a Ryuk , se vio una luz lila brillar en la esfera de cristal y enseguida la habitación se convirtió en la realidad de la Tierra.

Trunks se había convertido en un niño muy guapo, Bulma con el cabello muy corto y al parecer vestida muy elegante lo llevaba de la mano por un lugar lleno de objetos de lo más variados, todos colorinches y ruidosos.

-Anda hijo- le decía la dama -elije los juguetes que más te gusten, es tu cumpleaños.-

-Me gustan todos los juguetes pero me gustaría más que papá estuviera en la fiesta. ¿Por qué nunca se queda en las fiestas? ¿No se va a quedar ni siquiera ahora que cumplo los siete?-

-Debe ser porque a él nunca le festejaron un cumpleaños, seguro que en el mundo de donde venía no se usaba. Pobre.-

-Y que habrán festejado?-

-Uy… me parece que en su planeta festejaban cada vez que ganaban algo en una guerra pero ni siquiera de eso se debe acordar tu padre, dejo su mundo cuando era muy chico, más chico que tú.-

-¿y nunca más fue a una fiesta? ¿Nunca le hicieron un pastel de cumpleaños, ni le dieron regalos?-

-No lo creo…-

Trunks eligió muchos de esos juguetes que había en ese lugar. Después que pagaron puso aparte uno rojo que tenía forma de nave con ruedas. -este es para Goten -dijo -después de todo él está peor que yo. Nunca conoció a su papá.-

-Si… pobre, Goku nunca se enteró de que nació ese hijo, espero que desde el otro mundo lo esté cuidando...-

Esas escenas desaparecieron. Después de un rato se vio de nuevo a Trunks pero ya en lo que parecía ser una habitación de su casa. Intentaba mostrarle uno de sus juguetes a su padre.

-Ya te dije que no me fastidies con esos cachivaches- le decía él -si por mi fuera no tendrías ninguno, solo te sirven para hacerte débil. Y tú tienes que convertirte en un guerrero.-

-¡Claro!- dijo el niño entusiasmado -mañana iré tempranito a entrenar contigo, como siempre.

-Pero primero vas a hacer tus deberes- intervino Bulma -serás saiyano pero vives en la tierra y en la tierra hay que ir a la escuela.-

Vegeta la miró con rabia.

-¡Una endemoniada tontería!-

-Para ti todo es tontería, lo único serio son tus entrenamientos. ¿O me equivoco?-

-No, no te equivocas-

-Bueno, gracias a que yo fui a la escuela puedo construir naves espaciales, robots y esa cámara de gravedad en la que entrenas todos los días.-

_Nosotros, los saiyajins- le respondió él imperturbable -no perdíamos tiempo en tonterías, teníamos sirvientes que nos proveían de esas cosas.-

-¡Bien!- gritó ella -¡Gracias por decirme que me consideras como a tu sirvienta!-

Vegeta no se molestó en contestar. Se levantó de donde estaba y se fue de la habitación. Trunks se quedó mirando el piso.

-Perdona hijo- dijo Bulma al parecer arrepentida por haber gritado -sé que siempre discutimos pero… ¡la verdad es que nos queremos mucho! ¿Me crees, verdad?-

-Si mamá…-

Esas escenas también desaparecieron. Mashi se quedó pensando ¿Qué sentido tenían? Había pasado tiempo, bastante tiempo. Trunks había crecido y su hijo seguía con Bulma. Y, a pesar de no demostrarlo debía ser muy feliz con ellos. La reina pensaba que si Bulma hubiera podido saber del mundo anterior que había vivido su esposo no habría dudado que ahora era feliz. Es que esos mundos no tenían comparación:¿es que ella podía siquiera imaginarse lo que había sido su vida de humillaciones y torturas al servicio de Freezer? ella que siempre había vivido en esa hermosa casa, en ese planeta azul…

-A qué mundo tan bello fue a parar tu hijo- dijo Ryuk, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento -y ahora dime, tú qué crees ¿estará enamorado de esa mujer tan fina?-

-¡Otra vez con eso! Ya te lo dije… a ver, piensa tú: mira como siguen juntos… los hombres saiyanos cuando, como ustedes dicen, amaban a una mujer, permanecían toda la vida con ella, digo, cuando una mujer les interesaba de verdad… y…¡uf! ¡Mira las estupideces que me haces decir!

-No creo que sean estupideces-

-Pues, y ya te lo dije mil veces… para nosotros… que nos criamos para la guerra, hablar de amor era muy difícil, hablábamos de interés, de respeto y… y… de deseo…

Justamente, allí estaba lo que no podía recordar. El deseo. Todo lo que había sucedido en Nichya, en ese mundo congelado, perdido en el espacio y en el tiempo tenía que ver con el deseo.

Mashi se recostó en una cama… ¡que comodidad extraña! Su cuerpo en la vida no había sido acostumbrado a la comodidad, sin embargo acostumbrarse a eso era fácil.

* * *

Recordó ahora como partió junto con Dharo a recorrer el sistema planetario y como intentaron reconfigurar el clima de Nichya sin lograr la gran cosa. Recordó su regreso y la cacería de unos reptiles deformes y gigantes que amenazaban en las montañas y llanuras: los exterminaron completamente. Cada una de ellas se ocupó de exterminarlos en un hemisferio. De vez en cuando los hombres se sumaban a ayudar, pero se los veía poco.

Mashi regresó a la cueva donde se habían instalado y donde había dejado a Link con sus mujeres. ¡A él sí que no lo había vuelto a ver! Había pasado ¿Cuánto? Veinte veces había girado el planeta… ¿eso sería mucho tiempo?

En esas cuevas había fuentes y cascadas de aguas termales, lo que las hacía cálidas y habitables, y que también resultaban muy agradables para bañarse. La reina se imaginó que encontraría a su capitán, bastante olvidado de la guerra, en una de esas cálidas vertientes junto con sus chicas de sayumi. No pudo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Bueno, no era cuestión de meterse demasiado en eso, cuando llegó a la primer vertiente Mashi dejó su equipo en unas rocas y se sentó a descansar metiendo las piernas en el agua caliente, al fin, pensó, estaba un lugar donde no hacía frío…le dio sueño y ya se estaba durmiendo cuando vio que no estaba sola. En qué momento había llegado él, no se dio cuenta, pero no estaba con ninguna de sus sayumis.

-Ah… ¡Hola Link! ¡Tanto tiempo!-

-¡Ah! Hola reina. Que dice… ¿Tiempo?... ya ni sé lo que es eso.

-¿Eh? ¡Qué respuesta tan extraña! Pero, ¿por qué no te metes en el agua? ¡Es lo único bueno de este planeta!-

Él se sentó a su lado. No parecía interesado en el agua aunque se quedó mirando como ella movía las piernas levantando oleadas de vapor. Después de un rato levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, y en sus ojos castaños, claros y casi dulces que contrastaban con su cara morena cruzada por cicatrices de pasadas batallas, había una rara tristeza.

-¿Por qué hablas así, como si nada te importara? yo te entiendo, eres la reina de nuestro planeta y no tiene porque importarte, pero al menos escucha…-

-Link! ¿Cómo dices eso? Sabes que lo que tengas para decirme siempre fue importante para mí…-

-¿Ah sí?...-

Mashi se dio cuenta de que él la miraba con una expresión que nunca le había visto. La miraba casi fijamente y sus manos parecían temblar, ¿sería el frío? allí no hacia frío...

-Capitán, debo decir que me estás asustando, ¡y mira que no me asusto fácil! - Mashi rió con una risa un tanto forzada.

Pero él más que prestarle atención a sus palabras recorría con la mirada su cabello, sus manos, su cuerpo que casi se hundía en el agua...

-No hubieras hecho esto… Mashi…-

Tal vez por efecto de la sorpresa ella salió bruscamente del agua. Se envolvió con su capa y se sentó al lado del capitán quien, después de decir eso, se había quedado mirando el piso. "no hubieras hecho esto" ¿qué le habría querido decir?

-¿Esto? ¿A que te refieres con "esto"?

-A todo… a este planeta perdido en la nada…a esas mujeres que yo no quería pero que acepté por ti…-

-Ah, bueno…pero… no te pedí un gran sacrificio, ¿o sí?-

Él la volvió a mirar a la cara. Sus ojos mostraban desesperación más que tristeza mientras sus manos seguían temblando.

-O no entiendes o no quieres entender… ¡Mashi, escucha! Lo único que me interesaba era vivir para luchar a tu lado… y esas mujeres me trajeron de vuelta el deseo… ese deseo que había creído olvidar peleando…

Mashi creyó comprender: evidentemente él prefería pelear a estar con mujeres. Sí, debía ser así. Todo cerraba: su expresión decepcionada cuando le ofreció a las chicas, sus negativas a venir…

-Ah, entiendo…-

El la interrumpió bruscamente.

-¿Entiendes? No lo creo, si fuera así no hubieras hecho esto… estar con esas mujeres, sentirlas, recordar lo que es una mujer... me trajo ese deseo que creía olvidado, ¡el deseo por la única mujer del universo que me interesó nunca! Mashi… ¿qué me has hecho? ¡Creo que voy a volverme loco!

Eso sí que ya no cerraba… eso estaba mal. Mashi entendió que en eso algo la involucraba a ella completamente, y le pareció terrible.

-La única mujer… ¡por nuestros dioses Link! ¡No lo digas!-

No… que no lo dijera, ¡que no dijera que la única mujer que le interesaba era ella! Y aunque no lo dijera no podía hacerse más la desentendida, ya se había dado cuenta: las manos del guerrero no temblaban por el frío, temblaban por contener el deseo violento de abrazarla… y algo más…

-Por favor… recuerda tu lugar…-agregó ella con voz casi ahogada por la angustia -y nuestras leyes…

-¿Te crees que no lo hago? Yo mismo te entregué para ser reina, no quería robarte tu gloria pero ¡la verdad es que te entregué para ser de otro para siempre! ¡y por nuestras leyes te dejé con otro!-

Cuando Link se dio cuenta de que había levantado mucho la voz se mordió los labios. Tal vez no debió decir nada, pero ya no podía callarse.

-Pero tú- prosiguió diciendo en voz más baja -tú y tus proyectos… y esas mujeres, tan suaves, tan bellas, tan cariñosas… tan que nunca van a ser la mujer que deseo…

Angustia.

Eso era todo lo que podía recordar ahora, la angustia de saber que estaba profundamente involucrada en eso que creyó una misión más, en ese mundo que creyó un mundo más, angustia que la despertó del sueño de toda una vida, de un sueño en el que ella gobernaba y tenía el control de todo, de un sueño en el que nada podía afectarla.

La angustia que tocaba lo más profundo de su ser: el deseo.

Y más angustiante era que se daba cuenta de que no era sólo el deseo de él sino también el suyo propio, se daba cuenta al mirar a Link: al mirar sus ojos y su manos que parecían querer atraparla, al sentir la energía de su cuerpo, al escuchar su voz anhelante, se daba cuenta de que era también el deseo de ella que siempre lo había querido a su lado y que ahora lo quería más que nunca.

Pero tenía que mantener su dignidad de reina, tenía que recordar las leyes de su planeta que la condenaban, tenía que recordarlas aún en ese mundo que casi estaba en otra dimensión.

-Link- le dijo tratando de mantener un tono autoritario -siempre te traté como a un amigo pero la verdad es que tengo poder sobre ti y escúchame bien… te ordeno que no vuelvas a hablarme de esa forma. Tienes a tus mujeres…

El la volvió a interrumpir.

-Ordéname lo que quieras. Yo nunca obedecí tus órdenes, te fui leal y te seré leal siempre pero no por obediencia. ¿Y qué vas a hacerme? ¿Qué castigo te puedes imaginar que me duela más que esto? no puedo quitarme este deseo ahora que me está quemando y… como te digo, estar con cualquiera de esas mujeres me sirve para entender cada vez que no es ninguna de ellas… ninguna eres tu… y… ¡ya sé que nada tiene sentido, Mashi, es volverse loco!

Las manos de Link buscaron agarrar su cintura, ella se echo atrás violentamente.

-Bueno, no debí hablarte así…-dijo fingiendo ignorar lo que había pasado -hiciste muchas cosas por mí, te pido una mas… y te lo juro por nuestros dioses oscuros, ¡no pensé que esto fuera un sacrificio!-

-Es peor… es como un dolor que no duele, es como un enemigo que se te ríe en la cara y que nunca vas a atrapar porque cada vez que creíste agarrarlo se hace humo y desaparece y después aparece en otro lado y… bueno ¡no te pido que me entiendas!- él parecía darse cuenta que lo que decía parecía no tener ningún sentido. Sin embargo para Mashi lo tenía.

Ya no podía mantener el tono autoritario, ese tono no tenía nada que ver con lo que sentía. Se dio cuenta que mientras hablaba sus ojos estaban empapados y no creía que fuera el agua de la cueva. Quería que todo siguiera como siempre, hacer de cuenta que no había pasado nada, seguir inconmovible. Era inútil: le bastaba recordar lo que sintió la primera vez que vio a Link con Lúa. Era odio: odio que al final era odio hacia sí misma que había causado todo.

-Es lo último que te voy a pedir que hagas por mí… Link… mi capitán… compañero de mi vida…- si, se dio cuenta: estaba llorando y él la miraba.-

-Dices que como pude hacer esto_ continuo mientras trataba que sus lagrimas desaparecieran -pero tú… hace muchos años estuviste orgulloso de entregarme al rey.-

-No… no fue eso… en ese momento parecía pequeño sacrificio comparado con la gloria, parecía…-trató de explicarse- si conoces nuestras leyes sabes que tu familia, la familia del Páramo era la más fuerte después de la familia real, y tú la mujer más fuerte de la familia del Páramo... entonces era obligación que te unieras al rey para perfeccionar la sangre real… sabes eso, si no lo hacías era la guerra. No queríamos una guerra en la que pudieras morir, era mejor el orgullo, la gloria… bueno, si... se puede decir que te entregué… no hice nada para que no te casaras... ¡pero no tienes idea de lo que sentí…! ¡de lo que siento…!

-Lo que sentiste… lo que sientes, ¡ah Link! Pero eso nunca lo dijimos… y nunca volveremos a decirlo… ¡y que todo siga como antes!-

Mashi se daba cuenta de que eso era imposible pero al afirmarlo se sintió un poco más tranquila, con la misma tranquilidad que hubiera podido tener parada sobre una lámina de papel en medio de un volcán ardiendo.


	9. Chapter 9 Deshielo

-¡Maldito planeta!- exclamó Mashi sorprendiendo a Ryuk. -maldito planeta perdido en el espacio y en el tiempo, lejos de mi mundo y de nuestras leyes… a ver Ryuk, tú que te llenas la boca hablando de amor, que te parece tan fácil, imagínate… imagínate que, gracias a que te encontraste con algo de eso a lo que llamas amor, de pronto toda tu vida te parece una mentira…-

-No necesito imaginármelo mucho, yo me enamoré muchas veces, y mi vida era realmente una mentira porque no podía andar diciendo a quienes amaba.-

-¿es que hace falta andar diciéndolo?... ¡solo a un torpe como tú se le ocurriría! No me refiero a andar diciendo nada sino a ser libre... y yo no lo fui nunca.-

-En este mundo lo somos.-

-¿en serio? ¿Somos libres? ¡no lo creo! y aun si fuera así, ¿a mi de qué me sirve? no puedo hablar con mi hijo, los combates de aquí son una farsa y tengo que pasarme el condenado tiempo al lado de un denso como tú. ¡Qué libertad estúpida!

-Muy amable ¿eh?-

-Cállate. Yo estoy condenada, estuve condenada siempre, ¿te acuerdas que te dije que no quería casarme? Bueno, sí, me casé con el rey porque era mi obligación y así perdí mi libertad...-cuando dijo eso Mashi dejo de hablar de golpe e hizo un gesto como si apartara un insecto molesto de su cara, después siguió en voz muy baja, tanto que Ryuk tuvo que acercarse mucho para entenderla.-

-Yo siempre había respetado mi esposo ..., lo había respetado sobre todo por mi hijo, siempre fui una digna reina... pero… en ese condenado planeta de hielo al que yo misma elegí ir me di cuenta que de quería a otro hombre, que siempre lo había querido, desde que era una niña, ¡imagínate! Desde que él me entrenaba… ¡y pasábamos horas y horas peleando!

-¿Peleando? ¡Claro! ¡Así cualquiera se enamora!-

-¿Te estás burlando? ¡Tú que de peleador tienes muy poco pasaste casi un año peleando con Raditz! Nosotros nacíamos para la lucha… ¡teníamos un poder impresionante! Por ejemplo… si nos hubieras visto a mí y a Link pelear como Ozaru: dos bestias gigantescas destruyendo todo...-

-Me imagino, y dime ¿cuánto cambiaban de tamaño? ¿mil veces? Ajá, claro, y cuando se destransformaban no les quedaba nada de ropa ¿no?

Mashi miró a Ryuk con bronca. ¿Sería posible? ¡Ese muchacho siempre le buscaba el lado perverso a las cosas!

-En la época de Freezer conseguimos unos trajes adaptables- Replicó con aparente indiferencia. "aunque nosotros nunca los usamos" pensó-

Ya se le habían cruzado muchas imágenes por la mente de cuando ella y Link peleaban así, como Ozarus: no se hacían demasiado daño, tampoco hubieran podido, esos cuerpos bestiales eran casi inmunes a los daños. Y respecto de lo que decía Ryuk, ¿acaso ese desgraciado se habría imaginado la curiosidad que ella, aún siendo niña, sentía por su entrenador?

Pero lo cierto era que habían disfrutado muchísimo peleando, chocando en innumerables batallas, perfeccionando técnicas, viviendo aventuras y matando enemigos en misiones fuera del planeta, hasta consiguiendo los animalitos que después criaban en su granja del Páramo.

Y cuando ella alcanzó su más elevado nivel de pelea la llevaron al palacio real para casarse con el rey: ese hombre al que nunca había visto en su vida.

Recordó que, después de la angustiante declaración de Link en Nichya, Mashi se había preguntado cómo había sido eso que él sintió. ¿No le había dicho una vez que estaba orgulloso porque iba a ser reina?

* * *

Bien, no iban a hablar más de eso. Su capitán tenía prohibido hablar de eso, que no se le ocurriera volver a hacerlo, ¡y que mucho menos se le ocurriera volver a mirarla de esa forma en que la había mirado! Tenía razón cuando decía que se estaba volviendo loco: ya lo estaba, había perdido el juicio, hablarle así a ella, la mujer más poderosa del universo... su superior, ¡su reina!

Huyó de las cuevas, de las aguas termales, de la cercanía de ese hombre, del deseo. Se refugió en la nave donde Dharo estudiaba mapas planetarios.

-Supongo que quieres regresar, Dharo- le dijo -has dejado a tu esposo y a tu hijo en Vegeta

-No mi reina, no quiero regresar, ellos están bien, son muy fuertes, y si regresamos ahora tendremos que cumplir misiones para Freezer. No me va a creer pero quiero ver a los hijos de Arthas, Link y Aiyax, me gustaría entrenarlos.-

-Ah! Vaya... bueno... de todas formas si cruzamos ese túnel podremos haber pasado diez años aquí, y para nuestro mundo habrán pasado unos días.-

Dharo había peleado con ella desde hacía muchos años también, desde mucho antes que fuera reina.

-Dime Dharo, ¿te acuerdas del día en que me casé?-

-Si, claro, recuerdo la multitud que la aclamaba. Me sentí muy feliz.-

-¿Y de Link...?-

-¿de Link? No sé... no estábamos juntos en la ceremonia... ¡Ah! pero me lo encontré a la madrugada en una taberna, debió de haber estado muy emocionado porque se había bebido todo lo que había y más! ¡Estaba liquidado! Jajajaja, ¡si! ¡Me acuerdo!-

¡Para que habría sacado el tema! su compañera no hizo caso a la pregunta ni entendió porque la había hecho pero Mashi se quedó angustiada. Nunca había visto a su capitán beber hasta perder el sentido, hasta quedar "liquidado". ¿qué le habría pasado esa vez?... ¿Se habría dado cuenta de que ser reina significaba que ella iba a ser de otro hombre para siempre? ¿Se la habría imaginado con el rey? O mejor dicho... no, habría sido para no imaginar eso que había bebido tanto...

¿Y cuando ella estuvo embarazada? cuando había quedado casi confinada en el palacio porque iba a tener al hijo del rey ¿Qué sintió él? recordó que, aburrida de permanecer encerrada, había salido a pasear y se lo había encontrado afuera, sentado en las escaleras ¿Cuánto tiempo habría estado allí? Hasta se había enterado de lo del rey y Ananda y de lo del nacimiento de Table... ¿todo ese tiempo había permanecido cerca de ella? ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué? ¿para que?

-Reina, ¡tenemos visita!- gritó Ryuk.

Mashi volvió de sus recuerdos. "¿visita? ¿Quién se atrevería?, ¡pero qué molestia!"

-Buenas, bella dama...-

Era Son Gohan. Ese anciano entrometido ¿Qué querría ahora?

-Ah! Es usted...-

-Disculpe usted, andaba por acá con un trabajito, y quise saludarla, y de paso... me acordé que tienen una esfera mágica y querría, si no es mucha molestia que viéramos unas cosas. Va a ser agradable. Traje pastelitos y podríamos pedir un poco de té ¿Qué le parece?-

-Me da lo mismo. Acomódese adonde pueda y no moleste.-

De repente Mashi recordó que ese anciano era, al parecer, un emisario de los dioses, podía serle útil.

-Oiga anciano... dígame... usted sabe el destino de la gente que muere ¿no?-

-Trabajo para los dioses, si, pero no lo sé todo.-

-¿Sabe el destino de mi pueblo, los saiyajin?-

-Depende, no todos siguieron el mismo camino. Usted, por ejemplo, está acá.

-¡Eso ya lo sé!-

-Su esposo, el rey, prefirió desaparecer, otros de su pueblo también. Algunos están en el infierno dándole palos a Freezer... muchos reencarnaron, sin memoria, claro, otros, al igual que usted y Raditz, tienen un ciclo que cerrar y conservan sus cuerpos. Es todo lo que sé. Pero... Espere...mire... ¡hasta puedo mostrarle, si me presta la esfera, la reencarnación de una mujer de su tripulación! Me merezco un beso ¿no?

-Ahí la tiene, ¡pero olvídese de los besos, viejo!-

Son Gohan colocó sus dos manos sobre la esfera: parecía que podía invocar imágenes a voluntad.

-Mire- le dijo -ella es la reencarnación de la única mujer que peleaba con usted.-

Era la tierra: cielos azules, arboles, una ciudad.

-Ciudad Satán- aclaró el anciano. Observe reina...

Una joven de ojos violetas y cabello negro peleaba con un hombre altísimo y gordo. Con dos golpes bien dados lo derribó.

-Muy bien señorita Videl- dijo uno que parecía su entrenador -¡cada día se hace mas fuerte! Su padre va a estar muy contento, pero va a tener que entrenar mucho para alcanzarlo, no se olvide que su padre, el señor Mister Satan, es el hombre más fuerte de la tierra.

-Ya lo sé, pero ahora tengo que irme o llegaré tarde al colegio. Hay un alumno nuevo, un joven muy misterioso y quiero averiguar que se trae. Llevo mi teléfono por cualquier emergencia.-

-Si señorita Videl. ¡No se olvide sus libros!-

"¿Videl?" Mashi sonrió. ¡Esa jovencita era realmente muy parecida a Dharo! Y parecía que llegaría a ser muy poderosa también, no podía ser de otro modo teniendo alma de saiyana.

-Bueno anciano, pero es una pena que Dharo no tenga recuerdos de su gloria guerrera.-

-Ni de la gente que mató, ni de cómo Freezer la quemó viva junto con su esposo y su hijo...-replicó Son Gohan- si, si, sé todo eso y créame, ella está muy bien así como está.

Mashi se quedó pensativa. Bueno, si ese viejo sabía tantas cosas...

-Parece que sabe el destino de mi tripulación, bien... dígame... ¿y el capitán Link?-

El anciano sonrió amablemente y la miró con un poco de curiosidad.

-¿El capitán Link? ¡Ah! lo siento reina...pero no puedo decirle nada sobre él-

-¡Olvídelo!-

-De veras, lo siento. Bueno... si me permite... mi nieto regresará a la tierra por un día para participar en un torneo de artes marciales y va a pelear con su hijo Vegeta, vine a verlo, y a usted también le va a interesar. ¡Ryuk! ¿Serias tan amable de traer té para todos? Va a comenzar pronto...-

-¿Y Raditz señor Gohan? ¿Sigue entrenando con su nieto?- preguntó el joven.

-No... él ya regresó, debe andar por ahí. Jajajaja ¡nadie puede resistirse a mi nieto! ¡Ese Raditz al principio lo odiaba pero terminaron haciéndose casi amigos!-

El torneo comenzó al rato, como el anciano dijo. Al principio a Mashi le pareció el torneo más estúpido del universo: para empezar usaban una maquina muy tonta para medir el poder de pelea y a Trunks, su nieto, le tocó pelear contra niños muy débiles: una vergüenza, el único que le dio una pelea digna fue otro niño llamado Goten.

-Mi bisnieto_ anuncio Son Gohan-

-Saiyajin. No podía ser de otra forma. Oiga anciano, ¿esto es un torneo o un circo?-

-Se va a poner interesante cuando peleen Goku y Vegeta.

Mashi siguió mirando con desgano hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

-Eh... mire... hay un monstruo golpeando a Dharo, digo, a Videl, ¡Oiga! ¡La va a matar!-

El anciano se asustó mucho.

-¡Pobre Videl! ¿De dónde salieron esos monstruos? ¡Acá hay algo muy raro!-

La joven se recupero enseguida cuando le dieron una semilla mágica pero el torneo no continúo.

Vegeta, Gokú, Gohan un namekiano y un hombre pequeñito salieron volando junto a dos seres extraños que parecían de otro mundo. También fue Videl, y bastante detrás Trunks y Goten.

-¡El alma saiyana de Videl le permite volar! ¿Ahora entiende anciano porque somos los guerreros más fuertes del universo?

-Por favor hermosa dama... ¡esto parece grave! Y su hijo... ¡tiene una expresión que no me gusta!-

-¿Y usted se miró a un espejo últimamente?-

Las imágenes se nublaron, son Gohan, muy preocupado pasaba sus manos sobre la esfera intentando que volvieran a aparecer.

Se vio al namekiano y al hombre pequeño convertidos en roca. Luego a una nave custodiada por dos monstruos: uno rojo y enorme y otro amarillo, enano y repugnante. Hablaban de despertar un monstruo legendario: Majin Boo.

-El temible Majin Boo!-exclamó Son Gohan -¡están hablando de despertar a Majin Boo! ¡Que los dioses nos protejan!

-Los protegeremos los saiyanos- acotó Mashi imperturbable. Pero en ese momento vio a su hijo con una expresión realmente extraña reaparecer en medio de la pista del torneo: desafiaba a Gokú a pelear, y mientras lo hacía, arrojaba fuego sobre las personas que estaban en las tribunas, pulverizándolas.

Una hermosa mujer que miraba todo sin poder creer lo que pasaba se desmayó: era Bulma.

Mashi aparentaba tranquilidad pero empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Por qué Vegeta hizo eso tan absurdo? Por su parte Son Gohan , mientras seguían apareciendo más escenas de la tierra, cada vez se desesperaba más.

-Pero... ¡ay no! Goku y Vegeta están peleando! ¡Le darán energía para que despierte el monstruo y mire reina! Su hijo está poseído por el mago Babidi... ¿ve esa M diabólica sobre su frente?-

-¿Poseído mi hijo? ¡Imposible!-

Pero era cierto. Vegeta se había dejado poseer intencionalmente para conseguir más fuerza y así poder pelear contra Gokú. Pero a medida que peleaban la energía que se necesitaba para despertar a Majin Boo aumentaba. Al fin, Gokú cuando cayó, muy golpeado, dijo:

-Ese monstruo va a matar a todos... también a Trunks y a Bulma...-

-No me importan en lo mas mínimo...- dijo Vegeta

¿No le importaban?

Ahora no se veía esa expresión enajenada en el príncipe: algo nuevo pasaba por su alma: se comió una semilla mágica y partió solo para derrotar al monstruo. Ese mismo monstruo que por sus ciegas ansias de pelear ayudó a que despertara.

Empezó destruyendo la nave del mago repugnante, cuando éste se dio cuenta se puso furioso: parecía espantado al ver que Vegeta, al que creía totalmente dominado y a su servicio no estuviera dominado para nada y encima lo desafiara.

-Majin Boo, ¡mátalo!- chillaba el mago con una vocecita horrible.

Y allí estaba el famoso monstruo.

Mashi no podía creerlo: el temible Majin Boo era un gordo de cara chata con unos orificios de los que salía vapor, un gordo rosado que, con expresión de niño, saltaba de acá para allá.

-Te comeré, te comeré... te comeré, te comeré- canturreaba.

Pero hubiera sido un error confiarse de su apariencia: Majin Boo era en verdad muy fuerte y estaba hecho de un material, al parecer, indestructible.

La lucha contra ese aparentemente inocente monstruo fue terrible. No se podía ver todo demasiado claro pero lo que sí se vio fue a Vegeta despedirse de Trunks con un abrazo.

-Cuida a tu madre- le dijo

Después de eso golpeó a los dos niños solamente como para desmayarlos y se los entregó al namekiano para que los pusiera a salvo.

..."¿Vas a morir Vegeta?"...

De nuevo las voces y las imágenes se confundieron.

-Mi hijo está decidido a morir para salvarlos... pero... no es justo...- Mashi ya no observaba imperturbable. Estaba angustiada ¿Qué le iba a pasar a su hijo si moría?

-¡Viejo! ¡Dígame que pasa! ¿Qué va a pasar si mi hijo muere?-

-Cálmese por favor... estoy intentando comunicarme con los dioses...

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No se ve nada!-

-Lamentablemente- anunció Son Gohan después de un rato- el príncipe Vegeta murió y su destino es perder el alma en el infierno-

-¿Qué dice? ¡No es justo!-

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre perder el alma y reencarnar?- preguntó Ryuk

-Bueno, el que reencarna conserva la esencia de su alma, solamente pierde la memoria, e inclusive esa memoria puede recuperarse después, el que pierde el alma pierde también su esencia, solo queda su fuerza vital, que pasa a otro ser vivo.

Ryuk replicó: -¿y al príncipe,encima de que va a perder el alma lo mandan al infierno? no es justo...-

-Claro que no es justo!- gritó Mashi, y en su mano brillaba una esfera de fuego- perversos y malditos dioses ¡escúchenme! ¡Voy a destruir todo esto si le hacen eso a mi hijo!

-Espero reina... tengo un mensaje de Enma Daio... espere... déjeme escuchar...

-¡Yo no escucho nada!

-Está bien, si...-decía son Gohan como si hablara por teléfono ya que no se oía a su interlocutor -bueno... ¿puedo ir con ella?... Ah! Que no la reconozca, claro...-

-¿qué diablos dice? ¿Con quién habla?-

-Su hijo- dijo al fin el anciano -está esperando con Enma Daio y tiene su cuerpo. La espera va a ser larga así que, mi hermosa señora, le van a permitir visitarlo, eso sí, es necesario que no la reconozca, no debe interferir porque parece ser que Vegeta tendrá una misión en la tierra-

-¿Visitarlo? ¿Voy a ir a esa sala de espera? Claro, ¡ahí fue adonde aparecí por primera vez y usted me mostró unas imágenes de su nieto! Y... ¿Cómo se supone que llegaré a esa sala?-

-Yo la llevaré, si los dioses me envían, claro.-

-¿y como haré que no me reconozca?... bueno, a decir verdad me vio por última vez siendo un niño, poco antes de mi muerte, pero igual me reconocerá, estoy segura.-

-Y además se parecen mucho_ acotó Ryuk_ pero espere reina... yo la puedo ayudar! Tanto tiempo que pase en el palacio de los espejos aprendí algo sobre maquillaje!

_Que ni se te ocurra_ Mashi se quitó una especie de capa con la que envolvía sus hombros y se la puso en la cabeza cubriendo parte de su rostro- ¡listo!-

-Entonces vamos mi bella señora... por favor tome mi mano, así...-

El anciano y la reina desaparecieron. Al instante reaparecieron en la enorme sala de espera de las puertas del otro mundo. Estaba muy concurrida: innumerables voces pedían conocer su destino.

Algunos seres que conservaban sus cuerpos estaban sentados en los rincones, algunos conversaban entre ellos, otros estaban aburridos y solos.

Y mas sólo que cualquier otro, parado en un rincón oscuro y mirando fijamente el piso estaba el príncipe de los saiyajins.

Son Gohan se despidió apresuradamente de Mashi y partió para atender otros asuntos prometiendo que la buscaría pronto.

La reina no podía negar que deseaba más que nada ese encuentro pero cuando estuvo allí se sintió extraña. Su hijo, al que había dejado siendo un niño, se había convertido en un hombre, él había cambiado mientras ella seguía igual. Pero... ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo podía presentarse?

-Parece que nos dejaron esperando- le dijo al fin, acercándose y en tono aparentemente despreocupado -¡estos dioses son unos ineptos!

Él saltó sorprendido ante la que se atrevía a hablarle.

-Eh? ¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Acaso te conozco? No te puedo ver bien...-

-Soy una guerrera saiyana, llevo muchísimo tiempo en este mundo, esperando-

-¿Y que se supone que esperas?-

-No lo sé. ¿Qué esperas tú?-

-¿Eh? Espero a que me digan para qué demonios me trajeron aquí y me devolvieron mi cuerpo cuando se suponía que iba a desaparecer. ¡Necesito que esos sujetos me digan que se están tramando! ¡no confío para nada en ellos!-

-¡haces bien en no confiar en estos dioses! Son unos mañosos... pero sabes, oí decir que hay un monstruo en la tierra...

-¿Y como sabes tú de la tierra?

-En esta sala se ven imágenes, ¿ves esa pantalla? Bueno, te muestran muchas cosas. Y yo sé muchas cosas.

Vegeta notó que en una de las paredes de la sala se veían imágenes que pasaban a toda velocidad. En un momento se detuvieron y se vio a Gokú.

-Maldito Kakaroto...-

Gokú se había transformado en una especie de dios, emanaba un poder impresionante, jamás alcanzado por ningún saiyajin: su cabello era una enorme llamarada dorada y su cuerpo una roca viviente.

-Parece...-murmuró Mashi -que ese poder no es de un mundo terrenal...-

-¡Ese poder debió ser mío! Yo era el que estaba destinado, el que tenía el poder de pelea más alto, soy el príncipe, el hijo del rey!...ese era mi destino...-

-Tu destino... el hijo del rey...-

-El hijo... si... eso es lo que yo soy: el príncipe de mi raza...y ese tercera clase me roba mi gloria...-

-La gloria del hijo del rey... y ...tu Vegeta ¿que has sido para el rey?-

El no contestó a esa pregunta. Siguió rabiando, protestando contra Kakaroto y su inmerecido poder: no podía dejar de recordar que él era el príncipe de su raza.

En un momento Mashi interrumpió sus protestas.

-Yo conocí a tu padre-

-¿Eh? ¿tú? Conociste a mi padre...si es que no mientes, claro...¿al rey de mi raza? ¿Conociste a mi padre muerto, al rey de mi mundo muerto...?-

-Los vi... de lejos. Y a ti de niño.-

-¿Antes o después de que me entregara a Freezer igual que se entrega un cachorrito, eh?-

Mashi no contestó. Y Vegeta agregó:

-Para el rey yo no fui nada, nunca llegue a demostrarle mi valor, y ¿qué le diría ahora que me supera un tercera clase?-

Silencio.

-...¡Rayos! y ahora yo soy padre...-

-¿Y no eres nada?-

-¡Soy el orgullo de mi raza! ¡Represento al orgullo de mi raza! Kakaroto por mucho poder que tenga no tiene ningún orgullo ni conoce la palabra dignidad. Un vulgar patán, eso es, ¡un vulgar patán!-

-¿El orgullo de nuestra raza? ¡Ah! ¡eso si que eres, Vegeta! Pero nuestra raza ahora vive en la tierra...-

-¿qué de nuestra raza vive en la tierra? ¡Pero si lo que queda de ella es casi irreconocible! Solamente yo puedo representarla con un poco de dignidad. Y tal vez mi hijo Trunks... aunque sea un híbrido...-

-Nuestra raza...-

-Si, nuestra raza, los guerreros más poderosos del universo, ¡los guerreros ante los que tiemblan todos los mundos!-

En el rostro de Vegeta apareció una expresión feroz. Seguramente pensaba en el poder de su raza y Mashi pensaba en lo mismo, pero de otra forma.

-Vegeta... ya queda poco de nuestra raza, y nosotros estamos muertos...-

-Demonios! Se me olvidó... pero... ¿porque tenemos nuestros cuerpos? Yo no sé pero estos tipos a mi no me engañan: quieren algo... quieren mi poder, seguramente.

-¿Y qué harías con ese poder si volvieras a la tierra?

Hubo un largo silencio. Cuando él por fin habló su expresión ya no era feroz.

-Tendría que arreglar el desastre que hice...

Mashi iba a decirle algo, algo sobre Trunks y Bulma pero sintió que la tironeaban de la ropa.

-ya vámonos señora...-le decía Son Gohan- Enma Daio va a llamar a su hijo... hay problemas en la tierra: Majin Boo sigue vivo y el no sabe nada, ¡que lío va a armar cuando se entere! Bueno, por favor, venga ya, debemos irnos...

Se transportaron nuevamente en un instante adonde habían partido: la habitación donde Ryuk miraba la esfera.

-Mire a su hijo reina -le dijo- ¡va con una vieja voladora jajajaja!-

-Va a la tierra -dijo Gohan- a luchar contra Majin Boo -¡esperemos que tenga suerte!-

Se quedaron todos mirando. Por desgracia las escenas aparecían entrecortadas y sin secuencia lógica, o al menos eso parecía.

Se vio a Goku de nuevo con vida regresar a la tierra, se vieron terribles destrucciones, muchísima gente muerta y al monstruo Majin Boo dividirse en dos, una parte muy maligna que se comía a la otra: la parte del gordo aniñado que parecía haberse arrepentido.

Y apareció algo increíble: el fenómeno de la fusión: Goku y Vegeta fusionaron sus cuerpos dando origen a un nuevo superguerrero llamado Veggito. Un superguerrero que casi derrota a Majin Boo. Se esperaba que no volvieran a desfusionarse, y sin embargo, por un extraño fenómeno energético volvieron a la normalidad.

Luego la tierra fue destruida por el monstruo y ellos se trasladaron al planeta supremo para seguir peleando, un planeta habitado por los supremos kaiosama. Junto con ellos fue trasladado un hombre muy asustado: mister Satán.

La tierra que fue destruida fue vuelta a reconstruir por un dios muy poderoso con forma de dragón. Pero lo más sorprendente fue que, cuando le pidieron a ese dios que reviva a todos los que murieron después del torneo, menos a los malvados, Vegeta también revivió. Evidentemente ese dios ya no lo consideraba malvado.

Y al fin el Majin Boo maligno fue destruido por una bola de energía gigantesca formada por todas las criaturas vivientes de la tierra. El Majin Boo gordo había sobrevivido separado y le perdonaron la vida porque estaba arrepentido. El padre de Videl prometió cuidarlo y enseñarle a ser bueno.

-¡Increíble sujeto ese míster Satan!- dijo Mashi riendo-... ¿cómo alguien tan débil pudo sobrevivir a tantos desastres como los que pasaron en esa pelea? y encima de con ese animalito...-

Lo ultimo que se vio fue a ese "Increíble sujeto" acariciando a un cachorro que le lamía las manos amistosamente.

-Bueno mis queridos amigos- dijo Son Gohan, que ya a esas alturas estaba muy instalado y tomando el té -hemos visto una increíble aventura y al mundo salvarse de una amenaza jamás antes vista... querida y hermosa señora: su hijo ayudó a la tierra, ¡ayudó a la galaxia entera!, le aseguro que ya no corre peligro de perder su alma.-

Mashi seguía mirando la esfera ya opaca esperando ver algo más.

-Querida señora... me retiro, Enma Daio me llama, tengo unos trabajos que..-

-Si, si, ya cállese anciano... ¡adiós!-

-Bueno _dijo Ryuk - es una pena que Raditz no pudiera ver todo esto, sobre todo la parte de la fusión. Seguro que no tenía ni idea de esa técnica...

-Ya cállate y trae comida Ryuk, ¡después de tantas peleas que vimos me muero de hambre! Y créeme: seguramente Raditz está muy bien lejos de un denso como tú.-

Al fin, después de mucho esperar se vio algo nuevo en la esfera: ya no eran ni peleas ni fusiones.

Bulma estaba parada en una plaza con expresión molesta.

-¡Yo no sé porque mi esposo no me acompaña a hacer las compras, que no tiene nada de malo y en su lugar envía a Majin Boo que no sirve para nada!-

El monstruo Majin Boo gordo, el otrora un peligro para el universo, andaba cargado de bolsas atrás de Bulma.

Mashi se reía.

-¡Vaya monstruo! Jajaja... ¡ahora está comiendo!-

Después de esas escenas aparecieron otras en una habitación de la corporación cápsula donde Vegeta miraba con aparente indiferencia a su esposa que le mostraba un vestido que se había comprado.

-Es el vestido que usare para la fiesta... por favor, dime como me queda...-

El la miraba sin decir nada.

-¡Puesto que no contestas doy por sentado que me queda muy bien!- declaró ella e hizo el gesto de salir de la habitación pero enseguida dejo la pose de diva y se acercó a su esposo sentándose a su lado.

-He sufrido mucho por ti- le dijo en voz baja - hiciste mucho daño pero lo reparaste... y los dioses te dieron otra oportunidad... y yo... yo realmente te amo...-

Él no le respondió. No conocía seguramente las palabras para responder a eso pero no se necesitaban palabras.

Mientras ellos se besaban las escenas desaparecieron y ya no volvieron a aparecer.

Mashi se quedó mirando el cristal opaco.

* * *

Asé de opacos habían sido sus días en Nichya después de la declaración de Link, al menos los primeros días en los que no quiso salir de la nave para no encontrárselo.

Según unos cálculos que Dharo había hecho con la ayuda de la computadora, creyeron que si lograban que una vegetación se desarrollara en el planeta era probable que cambiara la atmosfera y que luego el clima se hiciera más cálido. Entre las semillas que habían traído había unas de plantas gigantescas resistentes al frio extremo. Dharo le propuso ir a plantar esas semillas.

-¡¿plantar semillas?! -Exclamó Mashi -¡ni que fuéramos vulgares campesinos!... ¡de última ocúpate tú de esa tarea tan aburrida!-

-Pero usted acompáñeme para ir eliminando amenazas, creemos que todavía quedan formas de vida hostiles-

-Como quieras-

Mashi se había puesto a buscar formas de vida hostiles: reptiles gigantescos, bichos voladores con colmillos, otros bichos gigantescos con colmillos aunque no fueran voladores...

Pero algo pasaba en ese planeta. Cuando habían llegado parecía que llevaba milenios cubierto de hielo y que así pasaría muchos milenios más, sin embargo, y aún antes de que las semillas famosas brotaran, comenzaron a aparecer señales de que la época helada terminaba: la gruesa capa congelada que cubría los océanos empezó a resquebrajarse y grandes icebergs empezaron a flotar a la deriva. Extraños peces gigantes cubiertos con una especie de coraza nadaban entre ellos. Al derretirse el hielo de las montañas empezaron a correr ríos y otras plantas empezaron a brotar en las zonas de las llanuras al mismo tiempo que animales más pequeños y mas peludos que los que habían encontrado al principio salían de debajo de la superficie y buscaban alimento entre la escarcha en donde aparecieron restos de una pasada y sepultada vegetación.

Muchas de las mujeres Sayumi esperaban niños. Aiyax fue a la nave y le dijo a Mashi que querían reunirse para una especie de fiesta, y de paso discutir, si era posible, cuando iban a irse de allí ya que ellos, los hombres saiyanos, extrañaban la vida de conquistas espaciales.

-Creo haber dicho que nos iremos cuando esos niños estén mínimamente entrenados- respondió ella -si no habrá sido inútil haber venido hasta aquí.-

¿Porque habría cambiado el clima? Si bien seguía haciendo frío aquel deshielo era lo más parecido a una primavera que podían esperar.

Esa especie de fiesta había sido idea de las sayumis para celebrar que el invierno se iba y que sus hijos nacerían en aquella especie de primavera. Decían que en Sayumi se celebraban esas fiestas cada vez que volvían a brotar los árboles.

Se reunieron a la tarde aún dentro de una cueva y alrededor de una fogata pero habían podido hacer el fuego con troncos que habían aparecido petrificados debajo del hielo en vez de hacerlo con combustible mineral como lo hacían antes y la atmósfera de esas fogatas era mucho mas agradable.

Los hombres habían asado varios animales recién cazados y las mujeres habían preparado unas tortas con los frutos de unas semillas que habían nacido en las cuevas, al calor de las aguas termales. Las bebidas alcohólicas que tenían en la nave se habían agotado pero las habían reemplazado con un licor que una de ellas había sabía hacer usando los mismos frutos que habían usado para las tortas, que eran muy dulces.

Algunas de las mujeres cantaban las canciones de su planeta que allí sonaban bastante tristes.

-Hace mucho que no nos reunimos- comentó Mashi distraídamente -eh, ustedes... ¡escúchenme!-

-¿A quienes les habla?- preguntó Arthas mientras se servía un pedazo inmenso de carne.-

-A ustedes los hombres saiyanos... ¡espero que sigan entrenando!...-

-Por supuesto- respondió Aiyax -yo sigo entrenando esperando a irnos-

Link no se había acercado demasiado al grupo. Estaba sentado en un rincón rodeado por sus mujeres: tenía a Luá acostada entre sus piernas: la pelirroja se acariciaba soñadoramente la panza que mostraba un muy avanzado embarazo. Otras dos de sus mujeres también bastante cercanas a parir estaban arrodilladas a su lado y se entretenían trenzándole y destrenzándole el cabello mientras él las dejaba hacer con completa indiferencia.

"Link también querrá irse..." pensó Mashi. "Seguramente sus hijos no le interesarán para nada"

-¡Eh capitán!- le grito -¿tú también sigues entrenando verdad?-

Él no respondió. Una de las chicas dejó en paz el cabello del guerrero y se acercó a la reina.

-Para servirla majestad... me llamo Aletheia.-

-¡que yo sepa no te he llamado!- Mashi miró con rabia a la mujer de largos cabellos blancos, ojos azules y suave piel dorada que se atrevía a hablarle.

-Quería hablarle en nombre de todas nosotras, las esposas del capitán... y pedirle que por favor no se lo lleve tan pronto... no sabríamos defendernos solas...

-Atrevida y débil criatura... ¡deberías estar agradecida por estar aquí y no en Freezer noventa y nueve convertida en mercadería barata! Nos iremos cuando nosotros lo decidamos ¡y no vuelvas a meterte en lo que no te importa! Y ya que viniste trae un poco de esa bebida que hicieron...

-Si majestad- respondió la sayumi retirándose

-¡Y tú Link!- gritó aun mas fuerte -¡contéstame al menos!-

-Claro que sigo entrenando- dijo él casi mecánicamente. Luego le gritó a Aletheia -¡Y tú mujer, deja ya de molestar a la reina, que tiene asuntos mucho más importantes en los que ocuparse!-

Pero la verdad era que Mashi, en ese momento, no tenía ningún asunto del que ocuparse. Si hubiera tenido que ocuparse de algo sería de regresar a su reino amenazado que había quedado detrás de un túnel de tiempo.

Pero no quería regresar. Allí estaban Freezer y su ejercito reptiliano, allí estaba el metamorfo Zabon y el razian Dodoria, allí estaban los mutantes que se burlaban de los saiyajin y les pagaban por cumplir misiones para ellos. Y allí estaba su esposo, el rey, que lo había aceptado.

Y allí estaba su mundo con las estrictas leyes sayayin fijadas con él único fin de mantener las jerarquías y asegurar la pureza y el poderío de la raza.

No podía olvidarse esas leyes, de ninguna forma. Ellas dictaminaron su pasado y dictaminaban su futuro y el futuro de su hijo.

Pero Nichya estaba más allá del pasado, del presente y del futuro, era otro mundo, un mundo donde ahora la vida tenaz y avasallante, se abría paso a través del hielo.

A la mañana cuando termino la reunión y Mashi dejó la cueva recordó los peces acorazados que había visto.

Esos peces parecían tener muy buena carne y a pesar de su feroz aspecto eran muy confiados, seguramente porque en los milenios que habían pasado debajo del hielo nadie los había atacado. Mashi se propuso cazar unos cuantos y para eso fue sobrevolando el océano hasta llegar a una isla montañosa a medio deshelar. Flotando varios metros sobre uno de los acantilados empezó a lanzar rayos de ki sobre el agua para ver si le atinaba a alguno.

Pasó un largo rato así y ya tenía dos peces muertos. Descendió a buscarlos, mientras los agarraba miró hacia arriba y vio a uno de sus hombres sobrevolando los acantilados: por sus largos cabellos trenzados parecía ser Link. ¿Qué haría allí? Bueno: le mostraría lo que había cazado.

-¡Eh, ven y mira lo que atrapé! ¡Ya tienen el almuerzo!-

Mashi arrojó el gran animal muerto sobre el acantilado. El capitán se acercó a ver.

-Parece que ya no hace tanto frío- comentó él como de paso.

-Este planeta ya no es una tumba helada- respondió ella -Hay una nueva energía. ¿no la sientes, Link?-

El guerrero se acercó volando hasta quedar al frente suyo. Ella fingió no verlo pero sintió como le ponía una mano sobre la cintura.

-Hace mucho que siento esa energía, Mashi...-

Ella lo miró a la cara y abrió la boca para decirle que como se atrevía a tocarla así: a ella, a la reina, a su superior en el mando, iba a decirle que eso no podía quedarse así... y quien sabe cuántas cosas más iba a decirle sobre lo ofendida que estaba; pero en vez de eso unió su boca a la de él y lo besó.

Y él respondió a ese beso con la pasión que llevaba en el alma desde toda una vida.

Y se besaron sin que ni por un segundo se les ocurriera arrepentirse, sus bocas no vacilaron ni tampoco sus manos que al mismo tiempo que se abrazaban buscaban sentirse cada vez más cerca, cada vez mas íntimamente, cada vez más salvajemente.

Y ya no pudieron detenerse. Esa pasión los atravesó sin darles la ocasión de volver a escaparse, esa pasión que demasiado tiempo los había esperado ahora quería cobrarse venganza: los atravesó arrancándolos del tiempo, del espacio, del universo, no los dejó ni decir ni pensar más nada y en esos abrazos en los que nunca habían pensado que iban a encontrarse se arrancaron mutuamente la ropa que era un estorbo tan grande como las olvidadas leyes de su planeta.

Estaban suspendidos en el aire, tal como se habían encontrado después de aquella breve conversación, pero sus ropas habían caído en pedazos y la piel de cada uno ardía por sentir la piel del otro.

En un momento, que pudo haber sido un minuto o una hora después de ese primer beso que los sacó de la conciencia, él tomó la pequeña cadera de Mashi con sus dos manos, la miró a los ojos mientras su respiración se detenía como si lo quemara por dentro, la atrajo hacia sí, y en un solo movimiento se unieron allí mismo: en el cielo de Nichya.

Si alguien hubiera mirado hacia donde ellos estaban, hacia esos acantilados que bordeaban el océano, hubiera visto un aura roja tan brillante como una estrella roja: dentro de ese aura ellos no sentían el frío y no tenían conciencia del paso del tiempo ni hubieran querido tenerla .

De a poco fueron bajando hacia la costa donde ya no había hielo sino una arena muy fina y dorada, cayeron sobre esa arena unidos y ya no se separaron: se desgarraron en abrazos desesperados, se siguieron buscando en todas las partes del cuerpo con sus manos y sus bocas, se encontraron y se volvieron a buscar, como si no pudieran terminar nunca de encontrarse. Siguieron unidos por mucho tiempo y sólo se separaron cuando ya casi se estaban ahogando. Se unieron de vuelta enseguida: ya no podían dejarse porque mas allá solo veían el vacío: un vacío sin presente ni futuro. Hubieran querido agotar el universo en esa pasión y ya que no podían agotar el universo agotarse ellos mismos, agotar el deseo, y sólo por la fuerza de su raza podían sobrevivir a la furia de ese deseo.

Sin quererlo se lastimaron: se golpearon uno al otro contra el suelo mientras trataban de sentirse cada vez más profundamente, sin quererlo porque no pensaban, sólo querían estar el uno en el otro y no dejarse nunca.

Y así pasaron todo el día.

Cayó la noche y en el cielo aparecieron las pocas estrellas que brillaban en ese planeta.

Mashi sentada sobre la arena que ahora era casi oscura y sólo brillaba con la luz de su aura miraba a Link que se había quedado dormido. Juntó las ropas que habían llevado puestas y que ahora estaban rotas y desparramadas por entre las rocas, buscó lo que había quedado más o menos entero, y lo cubrió como pudo para que no tuviera frío.

Recién en ese momento volvió a pensar. Estaba frente al vacío pero se negaba a caer en él. Pensar... pensar... tenía que pensar...

"Diré que tuve una terrible lucha con un reptil gigante que sobrevivió" fue lo primero que pensó.

Miró como Link dormía, completamente agotado. Hubiera querido dormirse a su lado, abrigarse entre sus brazos, ser cuidada por él y cuidarlo ella también, para siempre.

La orgullosa reina sintió algo completamente nuevo: al mismo tiempo que su corazón latía como queriendo dejar su pecho sintió que se salía de sí misma y todo su ser cambiaba haciéndose etéreo, como si se adentrara en otra dimensión: la dimensión de la luz.

"Amor" Pensó Mashi.

Así era el amor.


	10. Chapter 10 Delirio

Sentada en el puesto que siempre había ocupado en la nave: el mando, con la mirada perdida y los brazos cayendo displicentemente a los costados Mashi se proyectaba hacia el infinito: hacia el universo que iba a conquistar.

Si: así iba a ser... Ella sería la reina del planeta Nitchya y de la raza sayayin – sayumi, la nueva raza más fuerte del universo y su rey sería Link.

Decir que la atacaron reptiles gigantes... ¡a quien se le hubiera ocurrido! Ella no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie. Dharo la había mirado casi aterrada cuando llegó esa noche: casi sin ropa y con el aspecto de haber sufrido un ataque masivo, bueno, no le importó, Dharo era una subalterna, nada más. ¿Tan asustada había estado para pensar en decir eso de lo de los reptiles? Mashi rio para sus adentros... si, realmente... ¿asustada? ¿de qué? nunca le había temido a nada...

Su hijo era el único por quien pudo haber temido: no podría verlo más, nunca. En su planeta ya no sería considerada una madre digna del príncipe. El poder de la raza sayayin se basaba en las jerarquías y en la pureza de la sangre: así había sido desde que su raza había conquistado el planeta Veyita derrotando a los tsufurus y apoderándose de su tecnología, conquistando nuevos pueblos, destruyendo planetas enteros a cambio de dinero y de más tecnología. Siempre vivieron en guerra y en la guerra no hay tiempo para pensar en las personas, las personas eran piezas en ese juego de la guerra ¿Y qué pieza era ella? Había sido la mujer considerada digna de ser esposa del rey, el hombre más inteligente y poderoso del planeta, digna de procrear a su hijo aportando su sangre también poderosa, en pocas palabras se podía decir que había sido seleccionada para ser la madre de un pura sangre...

Pero no quería pensar en eso, era demasiado. En ese mundo, Nitchya, ella era dueña del destino, allí estaban más allá de los juicios, de las leyes y de las órdenes de Freezer. Ni siquiera funcionaban los transmisores, no podían ni recibir ni enviar nada, estaban desconectados de todo porque el tiempo y el espacio se habían discontinuado al atravesar el túnel.

Mashi pensaba en el destino que debió haber sido: ella con Link como su esposo en un mundo donde su raza, representada por ellos mismos, sería el centro de un futuro imperio, una raza libre en un planeta libre donde esa raza se haría cada vez mas fuerte e invencible dando origen a un imperio capaz de aplastar a los reptilianos, a los mutantes y a todos los que se atrevieran a meterse con sus vidas: sus cálidas y apasionadas vidas...

Ese imperio no conocería límites, podrían conquistar toda la galaxia.

Llegarían a las zonas prohibidas demostrando que no eran inaccesibles para ellos, llegarían más allá de los límites de la galaxia...más allá de los límites de todo: ellos, los guerreros más fuertes del universo no serían solo destructores, serían los creadores de un mundo nuevo y brillante, protegerían las razas mamíferas y destruirían a todas las razas frías, reptilianas y malignas.

En ese momento Mashi sentía que podía pelear contra quien fuera, inclusive contra Freezer y que podía ponerse al lado de cualquier ser de luz sin temerle a su energía: ella sentía esa energía correr por sus venas y era poderosa e indescriptible… la más poderosa del universo.

* * *

"Si hubiera durado" pensó Mashi mientras recordaba aquello.

"Tal vez Freezer no me hubiera asesinado, tal vez no hubiera sufrido lo que sufrí y mi planeta seguiría existiendo"

Esos recuerdos le estaban dejando una gran felicidad y un gran dolor. Había sentido el poder para conquistar el cosmos y a la vez la imposibilidad de ese poder. El destino que debió haber sido no era, no iba a ser nunca y no podían hacer nada contra eso.

Una cálida lágrima caía por la cara de la reina que, sentada en una roca del llamado planeta de transito, en el otro mundo, se repetía a sí misma: ..."si hubiera durado"

Pero no estaba sola. Ryuk, su inseparable amigo, estaba sentado a su lado.

Habían dejado el hotel para buscar un sitio menos concurrido, después de la derrota de Majin Boo todo el otro mundo parecía haberse puesto de fiesta y eso era un fastidio. En la esfera mágica se vio una fiesta que tuvo lugar en la tierra y hasta a los dioses que habían bajado para participar en ella, ¡hasta Kaiosama nada menos!, mirando esas imágenes ella comentó algo así como: "¡Qué suerte para ellos que estaban todos tan felices!" y miró para otro lado hasta que Ryuk la tironeo de la ropa y le hizo ver como su hijo sentado a la sombra de unos árboles compartía un sandguche con Majin Boo, viendo eso la reina no pudo menos que reírse aunque su ánimo no estaba como para fiestas: por eso se fueron al bosque dejando la esfera en cualquier lado, ya la encontrarían, había tiempo. De todas formas la persona que más le interesaba ahora a Mashi no aparecería en ella.

Ryuk parecía aburrido.

-Si quiere contarme algo la escucho...-comentó.

-¡Ah, si, como se asustó Dharo!- dijo entonces Mashi como para complacerlo -¡pero nacería una nueva galaxia antes de que yo le diera alguna explicación! Y él tampoco tenía que dar ninguna...-

-Que suerte- comentó Ryuk sin entender mucho -¡después de todo ustedes eran libres! Usted y él, claro...-

-¿Parece que entiendes todo sin necesidad de que te lo explique no? Tienes un sexto sentido ¿eh?-

-Claro... usted habla de ese hombre al que siempre quiso. ¿y qué es lo que no tenían que explicar si se puede saber?-

-¡justamente eso! ¡Lo mismo que no tengo que explicarte a ti criatura insufrible!-

-Está bien. De todas formas tengo un sexto sentido para entender todo ¿no? Al menos eso es lo que usted dice... ¡pero me parece que ha llegado alguien!-

Un hombre vestido de negro de expresión altiva y que llevaba cabello larguísimo llegó volando y aterrizó de pie junto a ellos.

-¡Qué bien que te encuentro de nuevo, muchacho molesto! -Exclamó Raditz dándole un golpe en la espalda a Ryuk -Ah... disculpe majestad... no la había visto...-

-¡Te has perdido la pelea más grande del universo!- le respondió Ryuk con entusiasmo.

-Ni un poco. Todo el otro mundo la vio. ¡Kakaroto hizo pedacitos a ese tipo! Jajaja, tal como lo imaginé ¡somos una familia invencible!-

-Bueno... si, se puede decir que recuperé a mi familia..- agregó -A mi hermano. De mi madre no supe mas nada y hay algo raro con nuestro padre...según parece no está ni en este mundo ni en el otro, y según lo que pude averiguar, no ha muerto... ¡pero tampoco está vivo en ningún lugar conocido!-

-Estará en otra dimensión- dijo Mashi

-¿Y como era tu padre?- Pregunto Ryuk

-Un guerrero muy fuerte. Tenía un gran poder de pelea a pesar de ser un tercera clase, a mí, por ser su hijo me promovieron para cumplir misiones importantes. Era leal y valiente, y como todos nosotros, un asesino. Pero bueno... ¡Qué lástima que al final se volvió loco! Bah... al menos eso es lo que decían los hombres de Freezer: el loco Bardock que tenía visiones y se fue sólo a enfrentar al lagarto... hasta Nappa cuando quería molestarme me decía "loco como tu padre"

-¿No sabes qué tipo de visiones tuvo?- pregunto Mashi

-No... Ni idea.-

-Porque no vamos a tomar algo, a comer... en fin, ¡a disfrutar de este mundo!- interrumpió Ryuk tomando a Raditz de un brazo -vamos... es que... ¡me parece que la reina prefiere quedarse sola con sus recuerdos! Parece que recordó algo interesante pero no le podemos preguntar qué... ¿no?-

-¡Porque no te vas un poco al demonio Ryuk!- gritó Mashi súbitamente furiosa

-¡Buena idea!...-respondió Raditz sin aclarar si la buena idea era ir con Ryuk o que éste se fuera al demonio.

Claro que Mashi prefería quedarse con sus recuerdos. En ese mundo los recuerdos tenían una cualidad densa, casi viviente: podían sentirse reales. Tal vez por eso fueran tan difíciles de evocar.

"Ese viejo Gohan" se quedó pensando "viejo ladino, no me quiso decir donde está Link en este mundo, o si es que está... ¿y si hubiera perdido el alma por haber sido un asesino como yo..."

Asesinos: si, como dijo Raditz, todos los saiyanos lo habían sido: era su destino: eran fuertes y podían hacerse cada vez más fuertes en cada lucha. Así se habían librado de ser esclavizados por los tsufurus, así habían llegado a manejar tecnología con la que no hubieran podido ni soñar, así habían llegado a conquistar el espacio. Así: matando.

Aún en el delirio en el que ella se veía reina de su propio universo olvidada de su reino anterior, de su rey, de su príncipe y de su pasado, aun allí se veía como una asesina: mataba a los reptilianos y a todas las otras razas que se habían burlado de ellos, mataba a los freeza y mataba al que se cruzara en su camino. Mataba.

* * *

¿Cuánto había durado ese delirio? No lo sabía, solo podía recordar que después de perderse en sueños de gloria sentada en su nave buscó ropa de abrigo y se marchó de nuevo hacia los brazos de su capitán, el hombre al que siempre quiso, para entregarse de nuevo a él y a su deseo.

Se refugiaron en una de las tantas cuevas de Nichya habitando un universo paralelo en el que jamás regresarían a su planeta y en el que jamás le darían explicaciones a nadie, un universo paralelo pero real: lejos de los otros, lejos de todo, en un lugar donde podían estar juntos, abrazándose, besándose y uniéndose para intentar agotar el deseo de sus cuerpos.

Todo había sido una locura en la que se mezclaron los días y las noches, las tormentas y la calma, la vida y la muerte. Y en medio de esa locura ella y Link se construyeron un mundo propio llamado el -universo -que –debió- haber -sido. Un mundo frágil: las palabras podían romperlo, las innecesarias y dañinas palabras. Por eso hablaban poco, en vez de hablar se arrancaban gritos salvajes, gritos que estremecían las rocas y provocaban aludes que arrastraban hacia abajo los hielos que quedaban en las cimas de las montañas. Gritos de éxtasis y placer que podían escucharse hasta muy lejos, pero que nadie escuchaba.

Un día, no recordaba cual, podía ser cualquiera, Link se fue a ver a sus mujeres, las sayumi a las que ya casi había olvidado, no dijo porque sintió la necesidad de ir a verlas pero no demoró demasiado en regresar a los brazos de su reina que era lo único que le importaba y, una vez más, a ese encuentro tan hermoso como desesperado, a ese encuentro que como único límite tenía por ahora a sus cuerpos, y sus cuerpos en algún momento se cansaron.

Era muy noche ya cuando ellos, ya casi dormidos, sin ganas y arrastrando las palabras, empezaron a hablar.

-Cada vez hay menos hielo y más luz- dijo Mashi -este mundo será realmente habitable. ¿Cómo están tus mujeres?-

-Ayer Lúa tuvo un niño- comentó él como dándole poca importancia -parece sano-

-Debería serlo ¿no? Es tu hijo. ¿y qué nombre le pusieron?-

-Yo quise llamarlo Tao... pero ella insistiá en llamarlo con mi nombre, ¡bah! Después de todo, es la madre ¡así que la dejé que lo llame como quiera! Aunque me parece que hay algo en mi nombre que no va bien para ese niño, no sé porque.-

-¿Y la otras?-

-No les falta mucho... al menos a las mías. También vi a las mujeres de Arthas, ya tuvieron tres niños, deberías verlo: esas mujeres lograron cargarlo con los bebés... ¡parecía uno de esos animales peludos que llevan a sus crías en la espalda!-

-Ah... ¡esas condenadas sayumi!-

-No te preocupes por ellas... yo no volvería a tocarlas...-

-No me preocupo por eso... ¡es que las condenadas se darán el gusto de que nos quedemos!-

Link no respondió nada. Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que todo era un delirio pero no quiso decirlo a riesgo de que ese universo propio estallara en pedazos. La miró a los ojos y le impidió seguir hablando con un beso salvaje.

"Si" pensó Mashi "Estos recuerdos son casi reales... casi puedo sentir su boca en la mía... ¿Por qué no quería que siguiera hablando? Después de lo que pasó él tampoco hubiera querido regresar jamás...

"¿Qué estarán haciendo Ryuk y Raditz?" se preguntó casi enseguida "ese Ryuk será capaz de seducir a Raditz? ¡Nada menos...! Jajajaja... ¡me gustaría verlo!"

Se fue volando hacia donde se habían ido ellos ¿Cómo podía saber donde estaban? lo presentía: podía sentir sus energías, algo así pasaba entre algunos saiyanos, por ejemplo entre ella y Link, aunque por mucho tiempo no habían tomado conciencia, cada uno podía saber intuitivamente adonde estaba el otro, siempre fue así y sin embargo ahora, después de la muerte, Mashi no podía intuir mas nada sobre él no tenía la menor idea sobre adonde habría ido su alma y eso cada día la preocupaba y más a medida que iba recordando, o aceptando recordar, temía cada vez más ¿Y si su alma se hubiera perdido como la del rey, el esposo que le habían impuesto? Entonces ella estaba en el infierno, ese bonito planeta era su infierno.

Ryuk y Raditz estaban en una especie de fiesta al aire libre. Había muchísima gente reunida, se escuchaba una música pegajosa y se veían mesas con comida y bebida en abundancia. Mashi se sintió molesta entre toda esa gente desconocida pero como tenía hambre y la comida era gratis y muy rica creyó que valía la pena la molestia y se quedó.

"Bienvenidos a la elección de miss otro mundo" se escucho por un altoparlante.

"Miss otro mundo, pero... ¡qué demonios era eso!" Mashi creyó que estaba en medio de una broma loca, sobre todo cuando un anciano decrepito de barba verdosa le colgó un collar de flores rosadas diciéndole: -usted es una perfecta candidata, señorita... ¡pase a la pasarela!-

-Imbécil- rabió ella arrancándose el collar -no tiene la menor idea de con quién habla... ah! ¡Ahí están ustedes! ¡Ryuk, Raditz díganme que rayos es esto!-

Raditz bebía una de bebida dulzona que parecía no tener alcohol y molestaba al otro empujándolo y bromeando. Ryuk parecía encantado ya que se reía a carcajadas.

-¡jajaja! Reina!- dijo -¡no puedo creer que viniera! Van a elegir a la mujer más bella del otro mundo... ¡y usted tendría chances eh!-

-No le faltes el respeto- gruñó Raditz -nuestra reina no es cualquier mujer-

-No le falté el respeto ¡qué cosas dices!-

-Me pregunto- agregó Raditz -como elegirán a la más bella de entre tantas especies distintas que hay acá. ¡Hay mujeres de un montón de planetas!

-Tal vez sea una trampa para que caigan idiotas como ustedes- respondió Mashi -por mi parte, yo me largo, pero eso sí, ¡me llevare toda la comida que pueda!-

Cuando se encaminó a buscar esa comida se tropezó, prácticamente, con una de las candidatas que llevaba un collar de flores. La apartó bruscamente.

-Que bruta...- protestó la chica y se volvió como para exigirle una disculpa. Era verde, pequeñita, de ojos enormes y expresión muy dulce, su cabello formaba una especie de tulipán. Parecía tranquila pero cuando miró a la reina saltó espantada -¡Usted!- chilló -ahhh! ¡Se debe haber escapado del infierno! ¡auxilio! ¡auxilio, ¡llévense a esta asesina! ¡Me va a matar!-

-¡Que voy a matarte si ya estas muerta infeliz!- gritó Mashi -pero... ¿qué cosa eres?-

El viejo de barba verdosa se acercó a calmar a la chica que seguía pidiendo auxilio.

-Cálmate Nyta... ella no va a hacerte daño... y usted disculpe señora reina... esta es Nyta, de Taras cinco, parece que la conoce...

-Claro que me conoce ¡yo destruí su planeta!-

-Bueno- dijo el anciano muy tranquilamente mientras tomaba a Nyta de la mano -discúlpese y todo arreglado-.

-¿Disculparme yo? -Mashi puso cara de asco -No me fastidien... primero: no sabía que esas cosas que habitaban Taras cinco eran inteligentes, segundo: cumplí una misión en una guerra, tercero: lo que hice fue necesario. Y finalmente... ¡Disculparme es algo que no haré! ¡Es estúpido!-

Cuando se dio cuenta Mashi era el centro de atención de todas las miradas, todos se habían quedado en silencio y se habían detenido a ver que era ese escándalo. Ella reaccionó ofendida.

-¿Se puede saber que miran, malditos imbéciles?-

A continuación se fue volando de allí, Ryuk voló tras ella y cuando llegaron a un sitio despejado bajaron.

-Reina... como no se disculpó... era tan fácil, con decirle "lamento haber destruido tu planeta" ¡era suficiente! Y podía haberse divertido un rato en la fiesta...-

-¡Cállate!-

-Imagínese el susto de la chica... ¡debe ser terrible que venga alguien de otro planeta, lo destruya, y perder en un instante todo tu mundo!-

-¡dije que te calles!-

-Bueno- respondió Ryuk dándose media vuelta -me callo y no perderé mas el tiempo. Ya me di cuenta que tiene el corazón de piedra, reina. Adiós.-

-Eh? Que dices? Yo, ¿el corazón de piedra? Eh... ¡regresa!... muchacho imbécil... ¡explícate!-

Pero ya Ryuk se había ido. Cosa sorprendente, él nunca le había hablado así ¿tanto se habría molestado por lo de esa plantoide? ¿es que no podía entender lo que era la guerra?

Mashi se quedó sola, la rodeaban las plantas y muchos insectos con grandes alas que andaban entre ellas. "corazón de piedra" pensó, ¿es que ella tenía un corazón de piedra? ¡No! ¡Esos eran los reptilianos! vaya, ¡Ryuk tendría que disculparse por compararla con ellos!

Además había algo terriblemente absurdo en eso de pedir disculpas por destruir un planeta, era algo que no encajaba con nada, desproporcionado, ridículo.

Bueno... pero así estaba mejor: sola. Podía recordar y sentir sus recuerdos, y si avanzaba un poco más tal vez pudiera hasta sentirlo a él, a su guerrero, en ese mundo. Y si lo encontraba: ¿Qué haría?

"No lo soltaría" pensó "No lo dejaría ir..."

Cuando estuvieron en Nichya no se sabía quién no dejaba ir a quién: se quedaron un tiempo interminable juntos: habían encontrado refugio en una montaña y no necesitaban de muchas cosas, podían cazar para comer, bañarse en el río que corría entre las piedras, abrigarse con el fuego que ellos mismos encendían con su ki, en fin, podían olvidarse de que tenían que rendir cuentas a nadie: estaban en su mundo propio, después se irían de allí para conquistar el universo, pero mientras tanto la pasión y el deseo los mantenían atados.

Nadie se acercaba adonde ellos estaban. Y Mashi pensaba: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si se acercaban? y lo que era más grave: ¿Qué hubiera pasado de saberse? Y... ¿De saberse en su planeta? Seguramente le habrían preguntado ¿desde cuándo? Y a continuación le habrían preguntado si su hijo era realmente hijo del rey ¿Cómo podía probar eso ella? Vegeta se parecía mucho al rey pero con eso no era suficiente si se instalaba la sospecha, ella podía asegurar, jurar que la relación con Link comenzó mucho después pero nadie iba a creerle, los habrían condenado a todos, también al niño por sospecharse de ser lo que llamaban... un bastardo ¡ah, no!... ¡eso no quería ni pensarlo!

Pero su tripulación, la gente que tenía allí, en Nichya, era fiel, aunque supieran no dirían nada. Eso pensaba.

Por eso no se inmutó cuando vio llegar a Dharo.

Ella y Link estaban acostados el lado del fuego cubiertos con unas pieles de animales. Él la tenía abrazada y apretada con las dos manos enredadas en su cabello. Cuando vio a Dharo quiso soltarla de golpe y le arrancó varios mechones.

-¡Ay, bestia!- gritó Mashi, pero sin enojarse. Luego se incorporó y se dirigió a la recién llegada- ¿qué quieres, Dharo?-

-Majestad... yo... bueno... la estuve buscando porque la creí... creí que le había pasado algo y... bueno, justamente... acá están…

-Si, si, ¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, en realidad hay un problema... estuve atendiendo el parto de una de tus mujeres- dijo dirigiéndose a Link -ella tuvo una niña y parece muy enferma...-

-¿la mujer o la niña? preguntó él.-

-La niña...-

-Bueno, yo no podría hacer nada, soy guerrero, no medico... creo que tu eres la que sabe algo de medicina, me parece...creí que te dedicabas a leer de esas cosas, ¿o no?-

-Bueno- dijo Mashi y levantándose empezó a buscar ropa -vamos, después de todo si esos niños no son fuertes no tendremos un buen futuro.

-No tendremos ningún futuro…- murmuró Dharo intentando no ser escuchada.

Volaron a la cueva donde estaban las sayumi. No hicieron ni un comentario más, sobre nada.

Las cinco mujeres de Link habían tenido niños, una de ellas, la morena grandota que se llamaba Lara, había tenido gemelos, dos bebés hermosos de piel oscura. Cuando llegaron los estaba amamantando, uno en cada pecho.

Lúa llegó casi corriendo con su niño en brazos, el pobre protestaba por las sacudidas y la pelirroja lloraba.

-Creo... que la niña de Aletheia... murió...- dijo entre sollozos -no se mueve... reina... ayúdenos...-

-¿Y cómo quieres que te ayude estúpida? Dime adónde están.-

-Venga reina... y ven tú también mi amor... -le dijo a Link que la apartó de su camino con un empujón. -¡ah! ¡Siempre me desprecias!- protestó entonces siempre llorando.

En un rincón al lado del fuego estaba sentada la sayumi de cabello blanco y piel dorada llamada Aletheia. Tenía en sus brazos un bultito envuelto con mantas y pieles y lo miraba con expresión angustiada mientras repetía:

-No se mueve...-

Mashi se lo quitó bruscamente. Apartó un poco las mantas y miró a la bebé que parecía dormida. Le buscó algún latido sin encontrarlo y por último puso un brazalete de metal que llevaba frente a su boquita para ver si se empañaba por algún aliento de respiración. Nada. No respiraba, no estaba dormida... bueno, tenía que decirlo...-

-Está muerta-

Aletheia empezó a gritar como si le estuvieran arrancando las entrañas. Dharo intentó calmarla poniéndole las manos en los hombros y diciéndole:

-Cálmate mujer, son cosas que pueden pasar, en algún lado escuche decir que, a veces, cuando las sangres de los padres son incompatibles los bebés no sobreviven...-

-Nada de eso- dijo Mashi cortante -yo creo que la bebe murió porque la madre no sirve- pero luego agregó casi conmovida -denle a la criatura un entierro digno... como el de una princesa saiyana...

Link miraba fijamente la carita de la niña: era morena y tenía un pelito blanco muy suave que le caía hasta debajo de las orejitas: hubiera sido preciosa.

Lúa abrazaba a Aletheia que ya ni llorar podía y se sacudía en espasmos bruscos. Mashi dio por terminada la visita y dio la vuelta como para irse, pero antes de hacerlo se volvió a mirar a la bebita. Había algo increíblemente doloroso en el hecho de ver a ese pequeño ser tan tierno así, fláccido e inmóvil como una muñequita de trapo.

"Nadie debería morir de esa forma" pensó Mashi con tristeza y se dio cuenta que Link pensaba algo parecido. Él ni siquiera se había movido, permanecía como clavado en el suelo, inexpresivo.

-Parece un cachorrito ahogado- dijo al fin -si... un cachorrito...-

Mashi lo agarró de un brazo.

-Ya vámonos, vamos... ya pasó... ¡no podemos hacer nada!-

Él reaccionó y la siguió, sin hablar.

Dharo hizo un gesto de despedida y dijo que ella se quedaba.

Caminaron un rato en silencio, luego se fueron volando a la montaña donde habían estado en los últimos tiempos.

Mashi fue a cazar algo ya que parecía haber pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que comieron. Cuando regresó, con un pez acorazado gigante al hombro, vio que Link estaba sentado al lado del fuego, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos, mirando fijamente las llamas. Pareció no darse cuenta de que ella había llegado.

Dejó el pez en un rincón y se sentó también al lado del fuego.

-¿Todavía estás pensando en la niña, Link?-

-Pienso- respondió él -en todos los niños que hemos matado-.

-Pero... ¿niños humanos? ¡no! que yo recuerde, no...-

-Cachorritos matamos muchos...-replicó él y siguió mirando el fuego con expresión ausente.-

Mashi le puso las dos manos sobre la cara y lo obligó a mirarla. El no reaccionaba.

-¡No pienses en eso! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Te prohíbo pensar en eso!-

Mashi creyó que con haberle dicho que no pensara era suficiente, no dijo más nada y lo empujó hasta tirarlo de espaldas sobre el piso, lo agarró del cabello y lo besó con pasión en la boca, en ese momento él reaccionó, se dio vuelta, la tiró a ella de espaldas, la besó también y, arrancándole la manta de pieles y las ropas que traía puestas se dejó arrastrar por el deseo, ese deseo devastador al que nunca más pudieron resistirse.

Cuando al fin se durmieron Mashi tuvo un extraño sueño. Caminaba por una selva oscura. Podía ser la selva que rodeaba el Páramo o la selva de algún planeta desconocido, cazaban algún tipo de animal o perseguían algún enemigo maligno... ella era una niña que volaba sobre unas tierras pantanosas en las que acechaban extraños peligros... En un momento se detuvo, para descansar o porque algo la detuvo, y vio frente a ella a su hermano mayor: Azrael, ese hermano que había muerto hacía años durante una misión en el sistema estelar de Orr... lo recordaba así como lo veía: de baja estatura, moreno, con el cabello erizado, negro-rojizo, muy largo, expresión altiva... si... había sido muy parecido a ella, un guerrero orgulloso...pero era extraño: ahora Azrael vestía el uniforme de las fuerzas Freeza.

Su hermano levantó un dedo y le dijo algo así como "mira Mashi... mira el cielo..."

Del cielo caían extraños artefactos y se estrellaban a su alrededor, pero ya no estaba en una selva, estaba como en una nave espacial y su hermano seguía a su lado diciéndole "mira, mira el cielo"

En el cielo se veía un planeta. Podía ser Vegeta, su planeta: se veía lejano, pero a la vez cercano porque veía las caras de todos los saiyanos que conocía y también las caras de los que no había visto nunca en su vida, y veía a su hijo, y al rey...

"¡Adultera!" escucho que le decían pero no podía vez quien se lo decía, podía ser su hermano, que la miraba con odio, o alguien del pueblo, o su hijo, o el rey. Esa palabra "adúltera" resonaba como golpeándola, resonaba como si tuviera vida propia, horrible y viscosa... "¡ya cállense!" gritó ella pero las voces no se callaban... y después volvió a escuchar que su hermano le decía: "mira, mira el cielo..."

Estalló una supernova ¿o era su planeta? Explotó con el resplandor de mil soles y luego implosionó dejando una estela de polvo cósmico, luego desapareció... y luego la nada...

Mashi despertó bruscamente abriendo los brazos y golpeando a Link en la cara, él despertó también.

-¿Que te pasó?-

-Tuve un sueño espantoso...-

-Mashi... mi reina...olvídalo... ya sabes que cuando los dioses oscuros quieren atormentarnos nos envían sueños... así que no tenemos hacerles caso.-

-No sé... hace años que no me acordaba de mi hermano ¿Por qué lo recordé ahora? Pero...vaya... ¡ya no podré dormir...! mejor me voy a cazar algún animal para hacer ropa con su piel. ¿Vamos? Esta amaneciendo...-

-No...Es que... no tengo ganas de matar por ahora...-

-¡Ah! Link... ¡sigues pensando! Créeme que siento realmente lo de tu hija... pero...¡ni siquiera le habían puesto nombre...! ¿o acaso habías pensado acaso en llamarla de alguna forma?-

-La conocí ya muerta Mashi... pero había pensado en un nombre para una niña: Vegeta.-

-Para una niña o un niño ¿no...? Es un nombre que sirve para ambos.-

-No sé... pensé en una niña, ¡pero no me hagas caso! Voy a ver cómo están los otros y tú puedes ir a cazar esos animales...-

* * *

Ahora metida en sus recuerdos ella pensó: "ese sueño era una visión de lo que ocurriría con mi planeta, ¡malditos sean los dioses que me lo enviaron!"

-¡Ryuk!- gritó -ven... te contaré algo, no vas a creerlo...

Pero Ryuk no estaba por ninguna parte, ni él ni ningún humano ni humanoide. Había un gran silencio, solo se escuchaba el zumbido de algunos insectos.

"Se enojó de verdad ese bufón" pensó ella " y todo por esa plantoide...bueno, si... yo sé lo que se puede sentir al ver tu mundo destruido ¡claro que lo sé! y si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, cambiar las circunstancias, arreglar todo... lo haría, claro, pero... ¡pedir disculpas es ridículo! Se reirían de mí y yo no podría soportarlo...

Mashi recordó algo más. Si: Link había querido a sus hijos, después de todo, porque no habría de hacerlo, ella quería al suyo, lo extrañaba, por él hubiera deseado regresar, pero temía que pudiera pasarle algo terrible si se descubría su "adulterio"

No era costumbre entre los hombres saiyanos ocuparse de sus hijos cuando estos aún no podían ser entrenados, a lo sumo se ocupaban de que no los malcriaran y desde que trajeron esa tecnología nueva, de medir su poder de pelea. Los guerreros del Páramo no eran diferentes, tal vez no los entrenaban tan duro como en otros lados pero eso era todo. Ella no esperaba que ninguno de sus hombres se ocupara de sus hijos mientras eran tan pequeños, aunque a decir verdad en ese mundo no había mucho más para hacer.

Cuando Link regresó de ver a sus niños trajo una extraña noticia. Al parecer Aletheia se había arrojado por su propia voluntad a un lago casi congelado y había muerto.

Mashi no podía creer eso.

-Debe haberse caído, esas sayumis son muy débiles.-

-Dicen que se arrojó ella misma-

-No es posible, nadie se mata a sí mismo, es ridículo ¿Quién querría quitarse la vida cuando un enemigo te la puede quitar en cualquier momento? ¿acaso hay gante que tiene al enemigo adentro?-

-No lo sé... pero me acuerdo de un pueblo, una civilización muy avanzada que fuimos a conquistar y que, cuando nos vieron llegar hicieron estallar su planeta y murieron. Al parece prefirieron morir y desaparecer todo antes que entregárnoslo... unos seres pequeños de enormes ojos... en Zeta, si, ¿te acuerdas? ¡los grises de Zeta!-

-¿los malditos grises?, si me acuerdo, y no estoy segura que estallaran su planeta. Pudieron trasladarse a otra dimensión. Ya ves ¡nadie se mata solo!, pero... ¿Qué hicieron con el cuerpo de esa mujer?-

-La arrastró la corriente... no sé... bueno, estará en el otro mundo con la bebé.-

Mashi volvió a besar a Link. No se cansaba nunca de besarlo: de besar su boca, su cara, sus manos, su cuerpo... nunca había besado así al rey, ¡ni se le habría ocurrido hacerlo! El rey era un hombre poderoso que imponía respeto y además para ella siempre siguió siendo un desconocido. Si las costumbres y leyes de su pueblo no hubieran decidido su destino ella y Link se habrían unido, habrían conquistado sus propios mundos, habrían tenido hijos, hasta habrían podido continuar con la granja en la que criaba toda clase de animalitos salvando algo de cada mundo.

"Salvando" esa palabra se le cruzó como un relámpago en la tormenta de su mente: ¿porque ella, una guerrera, una asesina, había pensado en salvar algo? ¿Por qué si solamente la habían entrenado para matar?

Ella y Link ya no permanecieron tan aislados. Empezaron a ir y venir por el planeta, como el clima había cambiado tanto ya ni los hombres ni las mujeres se quedaban encerrados en las cuevas y pudieron verlos intentando construir unas casas con bloques de piedra, las casas estaban resultando enormes ya que los saiyanos podían manejar bloques gigantes cortando la piedra con pura energía. Eran casas tan enormes que ni parecían habitables pero al menos se mantenían entretenidos, al menos por un tiempo... claro.

Hacía mucho que Mashi no iba a la nave, no le parecía necesario, mejor dicho, ni se había puesto a pensar en ello. ¿Para qué? Se quedarían allí porque el mundo que habían conocido era irrecuperable: ya no regresarían a él por más que los dioses burlones se lo mostraran en sueños. Dharo sabía lo que había pasado y seguramente se lo le había contado a los otros ¡pero Dharo estaba de acuerdo con quedarse! Al menos por un tiempo... claro.

Pero ya hacía rato que Arthas y Aiyax protestaban queriendo volver, decían que estaban hartos, que querían dejar ese mundo aburrido, que querían volver a la lucha, protestaban cada vez que por algún motivo se los cruzaba. Ella no iba a soportarlos, los pondría en su lugar.

Con esa idea fue a verlos, para aclararles que ya no regresarían, que conquistarían el universo en ese tiempo y en ese espacio, ¡ah sí! y si protestaban,¡ peor para ellos!

Pero de repente, mientras volaba hacia las cuevas adonde estaban ellos se le cruzó por la mente una palabra que había escuchado en un sueño y sintió un terror que la obligó a bajar a tierra.

La palabra era: "adúltera".

Esa palabra para su pueblo era condenatoria, la condenaba en su planeta y en cualquier otro si lo que pretendían era juzgarla... ellos eran fieles sí, pero si les daba una orden como la de quedarse allí obligándolos a no regresar jamás, a no volver a ver jamás todo lo que les era conocido, obligando a Aiyax y a Dharo a no volver a ver a sus familias, ¿Cuánto más le serían fieles? Ella y Link estaban en falta, sobre todo ella, que era la reina.

Y le parecía que su falta la paralizaba. Ya no podía ir a retarlos. Ellos tendrían el derecho de rebelarse, y si peleaban...

"Ganaremos nosotros" pensó enseguida.

Si era probable, podían ganar ellos, pero...

Los otros también eran muy fuertes, y eran su gente, sus compañeros, sus amigos.

"Maldita sea..."

Voló hacia la nave. Estaba sobre el acantilado donde la habían dejado y brillaba con los rayos naranjas del sol del de Nichya. Estaba sola, nadie estaba ni adentro ni en los alrededores.

"Maldita sea..."

No. No se podía mucho hacer más que eso. Es más: era lo único posible.

Mashi concentró un haz de energía en una de sus manos y lo arrojó sobre uno de los costados de la nave buscando la zona donde estaba el reconfigurador de espacio tiempo, un artefacto sin el cual jamás podrían viajar y jamás podrían salir de allí.

Y por si no había sido suficiente arrojó otro rayo más, incendiando casi la mitad de la nave.

Se elevó mucho en el aire hasta desaparecer de la vista de cualquiera y se fue volando, buscando a Link, a su guerrero, a su hombre: ella podía sentir muy bien adonde estaba. Si... donde fuera podía sentirlo, llegó adonde él estaba esperándola como siempre y cuando la vio voló a abrazarla.

Ella lo abrazó casi con desesperación. Bueno, tenía que decírselo. Y se lo dijo.

-La nave quedó destruida, yo la destruí. Ya no regresaremos jamás... y tú... ¡tú eres mi rey ahora!-


	11. Chapter 11- Destino

-Conquistaremos el universo -dijo Mashi tomando de los hombros a Link y mirándolo a los ojos con pasión -nosotros los guerreros saiyanos...

Link con sus grandes manos le agarró la cara, la miró con expresión conmovida e iba a besarla pero se detuvo como dándose cuenta de algo, entonces le dijo sonriendo:

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡conquistaremos el universo! ¿Pero viajando en que cosa, Mashi?-

Ella tuvo una especie de ataque de risa ¡como se le pudo haber pasado ese detalle! bueno, no conquistarían nada, allí se quedarían.

-Entonces- dijo cuando paró de reír -gobernaré este planeta. Aquí crearemos un mundo brillante y poderoso, dejamos lejos a los reptilianos y a Freezer, pero cuando podamos alcanzarlos en el espacio-tiempo ¡los mataremos a todos!-

Él la tomó por la cintura y levantándola en el aire la sentó sobre sus hombros, ella volvió a reír.

-Vaya ¡casi como cuando eras una niña! ¡Pero te has hecho tan fuerte! ¡Claro que podrías gobernar lo que quieras! Pero ahora vamos...-

-Si, vamos a recorrer nuestro planeta. Pero no te olvides que no gobernaré sola. Tú estarás conmigo y gobernaremos juntos.-

-Tendremos que decirles a los otros... ¡pero no! me parece que lo mejor será esperar y que crean que a la nave la destruyo un meteorito.-

-No me importa lo que crean...-

-¡No querría tener que matarlos!-

-¡Ah no! por eso destruí la nave, preferí eso a enfrentarlos ¿que crean que cayó un meteorito? perfecto, pero ya Dharo debe haberles dicho a los otros ¡y a tus mujeres! que nos unimos.

-¿Dharo? No creo... y respecto a mis mujeres... no volveré a estar con ellas pero tampoco las dejaré solas, no van a poder sobrevivir mucho con los niños… solas, de todas formas creo que ya saben lo nada que me interesan.-

-Lo peor- agregó Mashi preocupada -es que a los otros también dejaron de interesarles sus mujeres, sólo piensan en batallas... bueno, que se preparen para pelear contra... no sé, ¡algo!-

Link se reía también. La energía del amor lo había ganado y lo único que sabía era que quería estar con ella y que eso era lo que le interesaba más que nada en el mundo.

Se fueron volando a recorrer el planeta, con los hielos ya retirados podían ver un enorme continente y muchas islas pequeñas en un océano donde aun flotaban enormes icebergs a la deriva, también pudieron ver como los volcanes hacían erupción en las cadenas montañosas echando enormes humaredas que oscurecían el cielo y la lava que salía hirviendo se iba solidificando en su recorrido rodeando las montañas, definiendo el curso de los ríos y modelando los paisajes. En las llanuras la tierra roja y castaña aparecía entre enormes bloques de piedras basálticas y lagos que resultaban del deshielo. Una vegetación verde oscura y amarronada crecía por todos lados y animales, algunos peludos y pequeños y otros peludos y enormes, buscaban su alimento entre ella.

* * *

"Que hermoso era mi planeta... y él!" pensó Mashi en el mundo de los muertos, sola, abandonada por su único amigo Ryuk a quien no supo cuidar ni un poco. La soledad le pesó mucho en ese momento.

-¡Ryuk!- gritó -¡ven!- ¿no quieres que te cuente el fin de mi historia?

Silencio. Claro, Ryuk se había marchado ¡se había ofendido porque no quiso disculparse con la plantoide! estaba loco.

Tal vez se hubiera ido con Raditz, tal vez hasta hubiera logrado seducir a ese guerrero saiyano orgulloso que nunca había amado a nadie ni había pensado en otra cosa que no fuese pelear, matar y conquistar mundos, al servicio de Freezer, claro.

No debieron haber sido gloriosas esas conquistas.

"Debería ver a Raditz" pensó Mashi, preguntarle si alguna vez disfrutó de la pelea sabiendo que peleaba para otro, para un monstruo de una especie aberrante…

Entonces Mashi se fue volando con la idea de ver a Raditz hacia donde podía intuir que estaba, y se dirigió hacia un hotel de la primera nube. Pero antes de llegar se detuvo, bajó a la tierra y se quedó mirando el atardecer. Un sol rojizo caía sobre el horizonte. Las nubes brillaban como fuego, naranjas rojas y amarillas, iguales o casi iguales que ese otro atardecer en un mundo perdido, perdido ahora para siempre.

Y siguió recordando...

Ella y Link no se había soltado las manos ni una vez mientras volaban recorriendo el planeta, les parecía glorioso ese su mundo y querían compartirlo para siempre, compartirlo todo, libres, iguales y juntos.

Abajo, en la mitad de una llanura se veía uno de los adefesios de piedra que los otros saiyanos estaban construyendo: un enorme palacio cuadrado.

-Nos servirá bien - dijo Mashi bajando. Habían llegado cerca de la zona habitada por su gente y anochecía. Ya estaban bastante cansados y tenían hambre.

Link cazó un mamífero bastante grande de largos colmillos, Mashi encendió un fuego en la entrada para asarlo y mientras tanto amontonaron grandes piedras para construir una especie de asientos altos en medio del único salón y como todavía hacia frio encendieron varios fuegos con carbón, material que ya se encontraba en abundancia sobre la superficie del planeta.

Link curtió la piel del animal con un poco de energía y la tiró en el piso de tierra debajo de los asientos que habían construido. Al final comieron a la luz rojiza de los fuegos, sentados sobre esa enorme piel.

-Parece que estamos en una cueva, pero este es nuestro palacio- dijo Mashi -no tiene lujos como el de nuestro planeta ¡pero aquí no está Freezer!-

-No tiene ni lujos, ni muebles, ni piso, ni ventanas ¡ni nada!... ¡por algo Arthas y Aiyax no se quedaron a habitarlo! Tendremos que arreglarlo un poco y después construiremos otros para las mujeres y los niños.-

-¿Las mujeres y los niños? Bueno, hasta ahora sobrevivieron, pero nosotros somos reyes, no podemos seguir viviendo en cuevas-

-A mí me da lo mismo mientras pueda estar contigo... pero ven... me parece que ya hablamos demasiado Mashi...-

Ella estuvo de acuerdo y se arrojó en sus brazos: ya habían hablado demasiado.

Cuando aparecieron los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana todavía no se habían dormido, seguían abrazados al lado del fuego moviendo sus cuerpos en una búsqueda de placer salvaje e interminable, animados por una pasión cuyo combustible no se agotaba nunca.

Estaba ya muy alto el sol cuando se durmieron. No habían pensado ni en donde estaban, ni en quien podría verlos, hacia mucho que no pensaban en nada y después que Mashi destruyera la nave el delirio se había vuelto real: era claro que no podían hacer nada más que quedarse allí y ver nacer y crecer a la nueva raza, parecía la única opción lógica y posible,era la opción ideal para ellos, los demás no importaban.

Ni se dieron cuenta ni escucharon cuando Arthas entró junto con Dharo para mostrarle el mamotreto de piedra que había hecho y los encontró durmiendo abrazados, desnudos, ni siquiera cubiertos por restos de ropa , no se dieron cuenta porque Dharo se lo llevó afuera rápido y a la fuerza evitando que los mate.

Pero forzosamente tenían que escuchar los gritos del guerrero: que ya se había cansado de estar allí, que ya no soportaba la loca idea de la reina, que ya sus mujeres lo tenían harto y que quería volver a la guerra, que quería volver al mundo donde había emoción ¡y que ya no iba a servir a una traidora! Que eso era la reina, gritaba, ¡una traidora, ella y ese saiyano sin honor, ese... ese... y ya no le salían las palabras: ¡quería matarlos!

Aiyax que estaba cerca escuchó los gritos y voló a enterarse de lo que pasaba, se dio cuenta enseguida escuchando a su compañero. Dharo dijo que estaba arrepentida de no haber dicho nada antes, Aiyax dijo que tenía esperanzas de volver y ninguno sabía que ya no tenían nave.

Al final Aiyax no opinó nada, no entendía nada tampoco, si la reina quería tener a otro hombre en aquel lugar a él le daba lo mismo, no entendía porque tanto escándalo, que se quedara con él. Ellos regresarían. Entre él y su compañera trataron de calmar a Arthas.

-No puedes matar a nadie así por sorpresa- le dijo Dharo -es una traición el honor saiyano, ¡matar sin aviso a alguien que duerme es una bajeza!... y menos matar a un compañero ¿entiendes?-

-Cállate, ¡eres tan perra como ella!-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿De que perra hablan?-

Arthas se sobresaltó al escuchar a Mashi a sus espaldas, se volvió y vio que ambos, Mashi y Link vestidos mitad con ropa y mitad con pieles estaban parados detrás suyo.

-Definan sus lealtades- les dijo entonces la reina a los tres soldados.

Dharo extendió su mano derecha juntando los dedos hacia su el lado de su corazón y se inclinó levemente frente a ella y luego frente a Link, seguidamente Aiyax hizo lo mismo. Arthas se quedó pasmado, no podía creerlo: sus compañeros acababan de jurar lealtad a ambos como sus superiores con ese gesto usado en los juramentos de los saiyajin de clase alta.

-¡Los mataré a los dos!- rugió y arrojó un rayo de energía que hizo temblar la tierra pero que no llegó a alcanzar a nadie.

-No destruyas este lugar adonde están cerca las mujeres y los niños- le dijo Link con calma -si tienes algún problema ven y pelea conmigo en otro lado.-

-Claro que tengo problemas contigo ¡traidor! ¡Siempre tan cercano a la reina maldito! Y nuestro buen rey que tanto confiaba en ti ¡desgraciado!... ¿dejaste un hijo bastardo en el trono de nuestro planeta? ¡Querías apoderarte del imperio...! ¡¿no?!

-No ataques lo que no entiendes, Arthas. Hace años que somos compañeros, dejemos esos insultos tan bajos y ven, ¡peleemos como saiyanos!

Diciendo esto Link se elevó en el aire y le hizo un gesto para que lo siga. Arthas miró a los otros, rabió y pateo el suelo de una forma que todo el lugar se sacudió, pero viendo que no tenía más remedio se elevó también y siguió a Link. Los otros tres volaron tras ellos pero sabiendo que deberían mantenerse a distancia: la pelea sería entre dos.

Se detuvieron en una planicie lejana a medias cubierta de hielo y rodeada por dos ríos, quedándose de pie y enfrentados. Antes de comenzar a pelear Link levantó su mano derecha en señal de tregua y habló lo más tranquilo que pudo:

-Puedes pelear todo lo que quieras conmigo ya que lo necesitas pero yo tengo un nivel muy superior a ti, así que ¡ten cuidado!-

-Nunca tuviste ese nivel, lo único que tienes es tu bajeza... ¡traidor al rey y a todo tu pueblo! ¿De donde crees que has sacado ese nivel? ¡De lo único que tendré cuidado es de matarte!-

-Sigues atacando lo que no entiendes, Arthas.-

-¿Que no entiendo? Tú eres un traidor y la mujer a la que honré como reina es una perra como la de cualquier...

Link lo interrumpió, ya no estaba tranquilo y su expresión era furiosa.

-A mí dime lo que quieras... ¡pero no te metas con ella! Y si sobrevives hoy ¡tal vez entiendas!-

Y diciendo eso le arrojó un rayo de energía que no dio en el blanco, el otro le contestó con otro rayo que también fue esquivado y así se fueron acercando hasta terminar frente a frente golpeándose y esquivándose alternativamente. Al comienzo de la pelea mantuvieron como siempre las colas enrolladas alrededor de la cintura pero a medida que avanzaban y se golpeaban más y más las soltaron, eso era señal que empezaban a luchar con todas sus fuerzas y a muerte.

Si hubiera habido satélite en ese planeta se hubieran transformado en Ozarus y se hubieran matado como bestias pero como no lo había no podían transformase, hacia mucho que no lo hacían pero la bestia dormida despertaba en parte dándoles ímpetu para desear destrozarse mutuamente y eso hubieran hecho de haber podido, pero ambos se sabían defender muy bien.

Pero de a poco se vio que la superioridad de la que hablaba Link era real. Cuando Arthas lo atacaba se rodeaba de un ki brillante que neutralizaba casi todo el ataque y le permitía devolver los golpes cada vez con mayor efectividad, hasta que con un golpe muy fuerte y muy certero dejó a su compañero tirado en el suelo sangrando mucho por la boca.

Arthas se limpio la sangre con la mano pero ya le costaba mucho levantarse, lo intentó un par de veces y volvió a caer. Link se paró a su lado y le puso un pie en el pecho apretando bastante, Arthas se ahogaba.

-¿Te rindes?-

-Si... ya... de... ja... me... mal... di... to...-

Link retiró su pie y se volvió como para irse de allí, si Arthas había aceptado rendirse estaba todo dicho, o al menos eso creía ya que el otro, aún caído y con pocas fuerzas aprovechó la ventaja de que Link le había dado la espalda y le lanzó un rayo con todas sus fuerzas directo a la cabeza.

Ese rayo iba directo a matarlo sin embargo Link no se había confiado del todo, antes de que el ataque lo tocara se rodeó de un campo de ki que hizo que el rayo rebotase, se dio vuelta, alzó su mano y devolvió ese mismo ataque sobre el pecho de su compañero que murió casi instantáneamente.

Todo había pasado muy rápido, cuando terminó la pelea Mashi, Aiyax y Dharo se acercaron, esperaban que Link proclamara su victoria y según la costumbre de los saiyanos que aplastara el cadáver de su enemigo, pero él no hizo eso. Miró a su compañero e inclinó un poco la cabeza murmurando como para sí mismo:

-Lo siento...

Luego levantó las dos manos y arrojó tanta energía que fundió las rocas cercanas creando un hueco al medio, y allí, en ese hueco, arrojó el cadáver de Arthas cubriéndolo luego de roca fundida. Después de eso todos se marcharon en silencio.

Después de la muerte de Arthas, Mashi y Link cuidaron de las mujeres y sus niños, cuando los bebes crecieron un poco empezaron a entrenarlos, como jugando. Aiyax se unió a las mujeres de Arthas y Link que lo aceptaron, después de todo tenían que continuar con la raza y de paso eso le significó no aburrirse tanto. Las mujeres Sayumi eran en general muy sumisas y era más el miedo que tenían a quedarse solas en ese mundo que les parecía aterrador que su orgullo.

Si Dharo y Aiyax no creyeron que a la nave la había destruido un meteorito no dijeron nada, Dharo se puso a trabajar con lo que quedaba tratando de hacer funcionar los equipos y lo logró haciendo funcionar los rastreadores pero la parte que servía para viajar estaba inutilizable. La saiyana empezó a lamentar estar allí para siempre y a pesar que odiaba a Freezer empezó a odiar realmente el estar varados en ese planeta sin emociones pero ya había jurado su lealtad a Mashi y a Link y no podía echarse atrás, además hubiera sido inútil.

De todas las mujeres Sayumi de Link la única que no aceptó a Aiyax como nuevo esposo fue Lúa. Creyendo que Link había preferido a Mashi por ser tan fuerte empezó a entrenar y de a poco aprendió a volar, no mucho, pero logró elevarse varios metros desde el suelo y también dar certeros golpes y así empezó a entrenar a su niño. Mashi dejó de llamarla imbécil, le sorprendía mucho la fuerza que podía tener alguien que no nació fuerte solamente gracias a su espíritu, pero Link nunca volvió a acercarse a Lúa, salvo para ver a su hijo.

* * *

Y en el otro mundo:

Tantas cosas había recordado Mashi que se había olvidado de a lo que iba: a ver a Raditz y a preguntarle alguna cosa sobre su vida, sobre sus conquistas o algo así, ¿o acaso iba a ver a Ryuk?

Allí estaba, en el otro mundo, todo había pasado: las guerras, las conquistas, la pasión... bueno, eso no había pasado, aun la sentía ardiendo como siempre pero a la vez había algo extremadamente oscuro que la alejaba de todo aquello, algo como un hueco, como un pozo sin fondo, como un núcleo de dolor que la separaba para siempre de su vida y la instalaba definitivamente en el reino de los muertos.

¿Era su muerte?

¿Era la muerte de alguien más?

¿O era algo más terrible que la misma muerte?

"Condenada a no verte nunca más" pensó y todo ese mundo se deformó como en la mueca de un grito de dolor... "¿Por qué no la habían enviado al infierno? ¿Por qué no le habían quitado el alma? ¿Este era su castigo?... no podía ser, había algo, tenía que haber algo, una luz, un mínima luz tan mínima pero tan brillante como la que apareció en la balanza de su vida, tenía que seguirla... pero por lo pronto... ¿a que iba?

Intentó sentir adonde estaban ellos... en el hotel de la primera nube, si, no se habían movido de allí, entró por la ventana y sorprendió a Ryuk y a Raditz mirando la esfera mágica, abrazados.

Bueno, abrazados era una forma de decir, Raditz tenía a Ryuk agarrado por los hombros y de vez en cuando lo sacudía con bastante violencia, estaban mirando, al parecer, el final de una pelea.

-Vimos a tu sobrino- dijo Ryuk -bueno, algo así... ¿o acaso Tarble es tu hijo, hijastro... hijuelo...?-

-Es hijo del rey y otra mujer, tonto- respondió ella e inmediatamente recordó como había matado a la madre de ese chico, Ananda, "que bestia fui" pensó "pero no podía tolerar esa falta de respeto... claro"

-¿Y tú reina? ¿No tuviste otros hijos con el capitán Link? en fin, ¿con ese hombre al que amaste, ese... que le preguntaste a Son Gohan por su destino?-

-¡Auch! ¡Cállate!-

Raditz soltó a Ryuk y miró a la reina con los ojos como platos, ¿había escuchado bien o ese muchacho había dicho que la reina había amado a otro hombre?

Mashi estuvo a punto de insultar a Ryuk pero se dio cuenta que no podía hacer una escena adelante del saiyano porque después de todo para él era, seguía siendo, la reina.

-No me mires así Raditz- dijo -hay muchas cosas que no entiendes ni vas a entender de nuestras vidas, de las responsabilidades de los guerreros de clase alta...en fin, y tú Ryuk no digas mas estupideces metiendo la pata ¿quieres? Y no... No tuve más hijos, no sé porque...-

-Pero...- Ryuk iba a replicar pero le llamó la atención la esfera -¡mire!- gritó -¡ahí están su hijo y su nuera! es muy elegante y hermosa, ¿no?-

Mashi miró. Su nuera, como decía Ryuk, era una mujer muy hermosa, tan hermosa como decían que eran las Sayumis, pero, como ellas, no tenía nada de guerrera, al menos no a simple vista. Estaba sentada en un muy cómodo sillón con las piernas cruzadas y tenía en la mano un cilindro con brasas en la punta, iba a llevárselo a los labios cuando de repente lo arrojó sobre el piso.

-Vas a provocar un incendio - le dijo Vegeta que estaba sentado al frente suyo

-¡Pero tú! ¡Recuérdame que no puedo fumar porque se me olvida! Y encima estoy más ansiosa que nunca con esto del bebé...-

-¡No me lo recuerdes!- dijo él tratando de parecer molesto pero en verdad sonriendo.

-A mi edad... un bebé es todo un riesgo...y debería desaparecer todas las etiquetas de cigarrillos...-

-Bueno, lo del bebé fue idea tuya ¿no te bastaba con Trunks?-

-¡Trunks está muy contento! No para de planear, que como se va a llamar, que adonde lo va a llevar a jugar, que iremos de vacaciones juntos...pero... ¡Eh, Vegeta, regresa!-

-Tengo que entrenar, avísame cuando nazca- respondió él

Ella se quedó de una pieza.

-¡Pero si faltan seis meses! Eres... ¡por kami! ¡El padre más raro del universo...!

Las imágenes perdieron nitidez y pasaron rápidamente como nubes en un cielo tormentoso, cuando se aclararon se notó que había pasado tiempo en la tierra. Ya Bulma estaba con su bebé en brazos sentada en un rincón de lo que parecía un jardín con piscina, una señora rubia y un hombre canoso con bigote que llevaba un animalito negro sobre el hombro le hacían gestos graciosos.

Truks que ya era casi un adolescente llegó corriendo y casi pasa de largo atropellando a todos, pero se frenó a tiempo.

-Papá ya viene- dijo -termina de entrenar y viene a conocer a Bra... ¡está emocionado! ¡Bueno, no lo demuestra pero lo está! -hola Bra... bebé bonita bubu bubu..._dijo dirigiéndose a su hermanita y sumándose a sus abuelos haciendo los gestos graciosos a los que la niña permanecía indiferente.

-Van a malcriar a esa niña igual que te malcriaron a ti- dijo Vegeta apareciendo de repente.

Se acercó a su esposa y a la bebé. Bulma la levantó en brazos y se la entregó.

-Tenla... es tu hija...Bra.-

Vegeta la sostuvo en la punta de las manos y se quedó mirándola. La bebé parecía demasiado pequeña para sus manos tan fuertes, la sostuvo un rato como si temiera romperla en cualquier momento y se la devolvió con mucho, mucho cuidado a la madre.

-¿Vas a entrenar también a la niña, Vegeta?-

-¡Jajaja! No, ¡a esta vas a entrenarla tú, Bulma!-

Trunks se empezó a reír a carcajadas y su madre y su padre lo imitaron, bueno, su padre se reía intentando disimular su alegría pero cualquiera la hubiera podido notar, hasta Mashi que lo miraba desde el otro mundo.

-¡Vaya hijo! ¡Al fin eres feliz!-

-¡Es injusto!- Gritó Raditz y a continuación agregó: -esa mujer no tiene ni idea de cómo el príncipe mató a su otra mujer y como mató a tantos y tantos niños bajo las órdenes de Freezer, de lo cruel que era... no tiene idea de nada, ¡si la tuviera saldría corriendo! Si... eso haría, ¡y nadie en la tierra le permitiría quedarse allí! Teníamos pensado matar a todos, a todos los humanos de la tierra… ¡y si quedaba alguno hacerlo esclavo!... y... ¡y venderla a muy buen precio! ¡si! ¡El príncipe estaba de acuerdo! ¡Quería destruir completo ese planeta en el que ahora vive tan contento!-

Raditz hablaba como atragantándose con las palabras, como soltando algo que hacía mucho que le estaba dando vueltas adentro.

-No es justo que le hayan permitido quedarse allí con esa mujer tan buenita…-siguió diciendo -a él le dieron todas las oportunidades siendo que era el mas cruel de todos nosotros… ¡si…! ¿Y a mí que me dieron aparte de la muerte? ¿Qué tengo yo?-

-Eh… Raditz…- Ryuk lo le agarró los brazos intentando calmarlo -recuerda, a mi también me mataron y no me dieron nada, ¡pero tú recuerda que te sacaron del infierno!… y ahora me tienes a mí.-

Raditz lo miró entre sorprendido e incrédulo, Ryuk siguió diciendo:

-Ya sé, te parece injusto que el príncipe haya encontrado el amor en esa mujer de la tierra, el mismo planeta que iba a hacer pedazos, pero él cambió, todos pueden cambiar por malvados que sean porque… ¿alguien puede saber porque son tan malvados? ¿Qué los hizo así? Deja al príncipe con su oportunidad que bastante peleo por ella… ¿te acuerdas? Hasta murió por ella, ¡se puede decir que murió por esa niña que no había nacido también! Si los dioses lo juzgaron digno de esa vida ¿Quién eres tú para juzgarlo ahora? Además, no estás tan mal… y, si te duele que él haya encontrado el amor y tú no, recuerda que mi amor ya lo tienes…-

Raditz pareció calmarse un poco y no pudo menos que sonreír con las últimas palabras de Ryuk.

-¿Tu amor? Vaya…. ¡Eres un payaso!-

-Perverso… _murmuró Mashi- Bueno- agregó -pero no soy yo quien lo dice… ¡tú mismo lo dijiste una vez!-

-¿Perverso?- Raditz miró a Mashi sorprendido -¡vaya! Esa palabra parece ir más conmigo que con este muchacho que no mata ni a una mosca… si me hubiera visto quemar y destruir planetas completos… bueno, ¡a mí me hubieran dicho perverso!-

-Ya- respondió ella -no me refiero a eso -me refiero a ir contra las normas… contra las leyes… y bueno, en ese caso, perversos fuimos todos… que vamos a hacerle.

Ryuk se volvió hacia la reina sonriente

-¡Ni lo diga más! Creo que ya quedo todo claro, perversas son la leyes según las cuales nos juzgaron… y tú Raditz _agregó dirigiéndose a él y siempre sonriendo, conciliador -es cierto que hay leyes y leyes, matar es de lo peor pero… ¡tú también cambiaste bastante! recuerda como te reconciliaste con tu hermano reconociendo que no tuvo otra que matarte ya que fuiste a destruir su planeta… y ya te vas a dar cuenta que mi amor vale tanto como cualquier otro.-

-¡Uf!- bufó Raditz -¡No entiendo absolutamente nada del amor! Pero… ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a comer algo? Y a tomar algo, claro… ¡acá todo es gratis!-

-¡Y te quejas de tu suerte! Jajaja…_Ryuk no paraba de reírse.- vamos… ¿y usted mi reina?

Ella murmuró algo así como "idiota" e hizo un gesto de despedida.

Antes de irse Ryuk se acercó a Mashi que se había sentado en un sillón quedándose con la mirada perdida y le tocó suavemente el brazo.

-Ah!- dijo ella -recordé que debes disculparte por lo que me dijiste, por compararme con los reptilianos, los lagartos.-

-¿los lagartos? ¿es que acaso le dije que tiene escamas?-

-No te hagas el gracioso conmigo... ¡me dijiste que tengo el corazón de piedra!-

-Bueno... discúlpeme, me enojé un poco porque usted estaba de pésimo humor, peor que otras veces, pero ya sé que tiene un corazón ¿acaso no amó a su pueblo, a su hijo... y ¿acaso no amó a ese hombre? ¿a Link? Y ahora dígalo, ¿eh? Reconózcalo... no importa que en su planeta no se usara, usted está enamorada... ¿verdad? Estuvo enamorada y sigue..-.

-Cállate!-

-Si...¡cállate! con esa palabra lo arregla todo y lo más hermoso que usted tiene quiere sepultarlo, como si fuera su vergüenza... ¡estar enamorada!-

-¿No ves estúpido que estoy muerta? ¡Todos lo estamos! Cada uno tuvo un destino... a mí me enviaron aquí no sé para qué y a él... no lo sé, nunca lo sabré...-

-¿Ya perdió las esperanzas? Bueno... ¡trate de recuperarlas mi reina! Me voy... le traeré comida...-

Mashi ni siquiera lo escuchó irse ni se despidió ni se interesó mas en él aunque en el fondo estaba feliz por contar de vuelta con el muchacho, recordaba que en un momento él se había comprometido a acompañarla hasta que encontrara a quien buscaba... pero era inútil buscar en esa eternidad, en el único lugar donde podía buscar era en sus recuerdos.

¿Enamorada de Link?... ¡eso ni que decirlo! Si el amor no era ese querer vivir y morir a su lado, ese querer cuidarlo y ser cuidada, esa felicidad de saber que él existía... si no era eso: ¿Qué era el amor entonces? Por ese amor se había dejado atrapar por el deseo y habían unido sus cuerpos una vez y muchas veces más. Por ese amor se había olvidado de todo, de sus leyes, de su situación, de su reino, habían dado vuelta las cosas hasta que ese amor fue posible. Por ese amor había delirado y al final había hecho algo irremediable. Claro que estaba enamorada, ni que decirlo, no hacía falta decirlo ahora como no hizo falta decirlo ni una vez de todas las veces que estuvieron juntos.

Una de esas veces... ¿tenía que recordarlo? ¿Recordarlo pensando que estaba condenada a no verlo nunca más? ¡No...!

Miró por la ventana. Llovía. ¡Qué demonios! No quería recordar más nada pero los recuerdos la invadieron forzosamente, así llovía esa tarde o noche en Nichya, llovía y ellos miraban también por una ventana, claro que no era una ventana bonita con vidrios como esa sino un hueco hecho en la piedra de su improvisado y poco lujoso palacio.

* * *

Bueno, sí, lujos era imposible tener pero a fuerza de amontonar piedras y cueros de animales habían hecho un espacio habitable, tenían cocina o sea un lugar donde asaban las presas, un comedor o sea un lugar donde podían comer, baños con agua y todo y una enorme sala para dormir llena de pieles tiradas en el piso y en la que permanentemente ardía un fuego ya que el clima de ese planeta, deshelado y todo, seguía frío.

Mashi estaba sentada de espaldas a Link y él la tenía abrazada contra su pecho: miraban el agua que caía como si la echaran a baldazos entrando un poco por el hueco que pretendía ser ventana.

En un rincón de la sala dormían dos niños a los que estaban entrenando, eran los dos muy pequeños y se habían cansado enseguida, a su lado dormía una de las sayumis que esperaba otro bebé. Ni la reina ni el capitán se preocupaban por ellos.

Las manos de Link recorrieron el cuerpo de Mashi y se detuvieron debajo de su cintura abrazándole la panza.

-Link...- le dijo ella como intuyendo algo -yo no espero un bebé...-

-¿Porqué?-

-Si lo supiera... a veces creo que me preocupa tanto el hijo que dejé en mi planeta que nunca podré tener otro... pero podemos seguir intentándolo... ¿no?-

Mashi sintió como él empezaba a besarle la espalda mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte. El agua seguía cayendo y unos terribles truenos hacían retumbar la tierra, lo menos que podían imaginarse era que alguien podía aparecerse por allí y, aunque no les importara demasiado, cuando vieron entrar a Dharo se cubrieron un poco con los cueros de animal que había desparramados por el suelo.

Dharo, empapada y helada se acercó al fuego y se sacudió echándole tanta agua que casi lo apaga.

-Escuchen- les dijo después de sacudirse un rato -Vengo de la nave. Ya saben que hice andar los rastreadores ¿no?

-Si- respondió Mashi -¡pero sírvete un poco de bebida antes que te congeles!-

-Si, bueno, pero escuchen bien los dos... hacía mucho que los rastreadores no mostraban nada en absoluto, estamos en un lugar totalmente desconocido y aislado, ¡era lógico! Pero hoy he visto señales. Una nave... una gran nave atravesó el túnel del tiempo y apareció en la pantalla y por el tipo de señal que se muestra es una nave Freeza.

-¿Estás segura?- preguntó Link -bueno, ¡si se acercan por aquí los liquidaremos!-

-Claro, pero yo creo que, ya que no tenemos en que salir del planeta, que ya que no tenemos en que regresar... bueno, podemos esperarlos, matarlos y quedarnos con la nave usándola para nosotros. Aiyax y yo nos iremos, regresaremos a Vegeta y diremos que ustedes han muerto en la misión que nos encargaron para Freezer...-

-Dharo...- dijo Mashi conmovida -Sabes que nosotros si regresamos estaremos muertos realmente... bueno... pero hay que planear muy bien todo, no quiero perder a nadie, ¿por donde anda esa nave?-

-Por ahora parece lejana pero se acerca muy rápido, hay muy pocos soles por aquí y el único planeta habitable es éste.-

-No los vamos a dejar que se acerquen donde están los niños- dijo Link -cuando estén cerca, como para aterrizar, nos iremos al otro lado del planeta, elevaremos nuestro ki y ellos tendrán que sentirlo, así vendrán a nosotros ¡y ahí los mataremos!

-¡Perfecto!- respondió Dharo y Mashi asintió -iré a avisarle a Aiyax... Pero ustedes... capitán... reina... ¿ya no tienen ropa?-

Ellos se empezaron a reír aunque a Dharo no le hacía gracia.

-No podemos pelear contra los Freeza sin nuestros uniformes y armaduras... iré a la nave a ver qué consigo... tal vez la ropa de Arthas te quede, Link.-

-Gracias compañera- dijo él sonriendo -pero con o sin uniformes somos saiyanos y nuestra fuerza no está en los uniformes o en las armaduras, ahora, por lo pronto, tengamos vigilados a esos lagartos yendo a ver los rastreadores.

Link se levantó y se puso las capas de pieles que era lo único de lo que disponían mientras Mashi hacía lo mismo. Antes de partir hacia la nave aún bajo una lluvia bastante espesa, Link exclamó:

-¡Lamento tanto haber perdido a Arthas! ¡Nos vendría tan bien ahora...! era un gran guerrero... ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan idiota? ¡Lo lamento en serio!

-También yo- dijo Mashi mientras se le cruzaba el recuerdo del bravo aunque irascible guerrero al que su hombre había matado.

No sabían cuantos venían en esa nave ni que tan fuertes eran. Ellos eran cuatro solamente ya que con las mujeres y los niños no se contaba, bueno tal vez Lúa hubiese servido...

La nave estaba realmente en pésimas condiciones, solo quedaba la mitad: la parte del rastreo y de las bases de datos, Dharo la había sellado para que continuara funcionando, cuando se fijaron en las pantallas de rastreo vieron a la nave con el distintivo "Freeza" que se iba acercando.

Una punzada atravesó el corazón de Mashi. Algo no iba bien. No era la primera vez que enfrentaban a los reptilianos pero los reptilianos de Freezer eran otra cosa. Eran poderosos y peligrosos guerreros mutantes, seleccionados genéticamente por su ferocidad y poder de pelea, se decía que Freezer era uno de esos engendros y no se sabía cuantos más podía haber.

¿Y si el mismísimo Freezer estuviera viniendo en esa nave? Bueno, buena ocasión para liquidarlo, así no seguiría sometiendo a servidumbre a su gente... ¡el maldito!

En un compartimento de la nave que no había sido destruido quedaba algo de ropa, algunas armaduras que cubrían el pecho y una capa azul con la insignia real.

-¡Vaya con Dharo!- dijo Mashi riendo un poco -nos quiere ver de nuevo con nuestros uniformes... bueno, la verdad que últimamente parecemos salvajes, así que le daremos el gusto. Pero esta insignia... ya no sé si usarla...-

-¿Tienes idea de lo que significa?- le preguntó Link que se estaba poniendo una armadura intentando acomodarla sobre la ropa que había conseguido.

-Sangre real saiyana. Pura sangre... sangre guerrera...-

-Bien, póntela entonces, no hay en la galaxia sangre mas guerrera que la tuya...-

-Si... y mira como se acercan los lagartos... ¡si tuviéramos la nave para enfrentarlos en el espacio! ¡Pero eso es imposible ahora! Vamos a cumplir el plan, entonces...-

Pero algo no andaba bien, a Mashi el pecho no paraba de darle pequeñas punzadas mientras el corazón le latía demasiado rápido. Nunca, ni en las peores batallas se había sentido así. ¡Tenía que superarlo! Y lo superó o al menos lo ignoró.

Después de un rato llegaron los otros dos guerreros que se pusieron los uniformes y las armaduras y esperaron, no fue mucho ya que la nave se acercaba a toda velocidad. Iban a volar a la otra mitad del planeta para cumplir el plan de elevar su ki y atraerlos hacia allí cuando recibieron una transmisión en el rastreador.

Desapareció la imagen del mapa estelar y en su lugar apareció la cara de un ser muy parecido a Freezer pero más oscuro.

-No sabía que el rastreador hacia eso...- dijo Dharo -pero bueno... ¡es tecnología reptiliana!-

El ser con el rostro violáceo muy parecido a una máscara de cera habló y se escuchó muy claro.

-Repórtense sirvientes y digan que han encontrado en este planeta. Mega Cold les habla.-

-Detectaron la nave...- murmuró Aiyax -solo podemos hacer una cosa...-

-Apagar todo...- dijo Mashi

-No se puede...- respondió Dharo -es energía continua, la pensaron para eso, ¡para poder detectarla por muy arruinada que esté!-

-Llevémosla a la otra mitad del planeta- dijo Link -bien, entre los cuatro podemos ¡vamos! Tenemos que interceptar a ese tipo antes que ataque a las mujeres y a los niños.

Así lo hicieron aunque no sin esfuerzo, la nave era muy densa y pesadísima de mover pero estaba demasiado cerca de los lugares donde estaban las sayumis con sus niños, una batalla los pondría en peligro y querían alejar ese peligro lo más posible. Recién cuando lograron trasladar esos restos de la nave se comunicaron con el lagarto.

Como no esperaban esa visita no tenían realmente un plan: por más que hubieran intentado diseñar uno la verdad era que improvisaban sobre la marcha, bastante desesperadamente, y esperando el momento de poder hacer lo único que realmente sabían: enfrentar al enemigo peleando.

-Mega Cold o quien seas- dijo Mashi hablando a la pantalla -no somos tus sirvientes pero si quieres saber que hay aquí ven y nosotros te lo diremos.-

En la cara de la pantalla se dibujó una mueca retorcida.

-Tomare nota de lo que hay aquí y cuando salgamos de este agujero vendrán las fuerzas Freeza. Y no me interesa verlos a ustedes, sirvientes.-

-¡Maldita sea!- rugió Mashi -¡este tipo va a traer a los reptilianos de Freezer aquí!

-La nave esta casi encima nuestro... el rastreador la muestra... ahí a un costado, vean- indicó Aiyax.

Los cuatro saiyanos se elevaron en el aire muchísimo, ya sabían que hacer: apenas vislumbraron la nave flotando en la estratósfera la atacaron con rayos de energía sin detenerse ni un segundo. La nave que era muy grande descendió y aterrizó en una llanura echando un poco de humo pero sin mayores daños. Los saiyanos la rodearon.

Después de un rato empezaron a descender los soldados, serían cien, más o menos, los saiyajins los fueron matando a medida que se hacían visibles con ráfagas incesantes de energía. Cuando ya los tuvieron demasiado cerca los mataron a golpes, pero eran muchos y muy fuertes, Dharo y Aiyax cayeron muy heridos y quedaron fuera de combate, Mashi y Link continuaron hasta que no quedó ni un soldado, los mataron a todos pero faltaba Mega Cold: no podían dejar ir a ese pariente o lo que fuera de Freezer.

En el aire se escucho una voz siniestra riéndose a carcajadas y apareció el mutante flotando en el aire por encima de sus cabezas arrojando energía destructiva a su alrededor. Mashi y Link la esquivaron y lo atacaron moviéndose e intentando alejarlo de sus compañeros heridos y lo siguieron atacando agotando sus fuerzas: Mega Cold parecía indestructible.

-Así que ustedes son los saiyajins- dijo el monstruo mientras peleaba casi con indiferencia _demasiado fuertes para ser mamíferos- allí el monstruo soltó una carcajada siniestra -ah, ya basta... ríndanse y servirán para mi colección... me divertirán un poco monitos...-

-¡No te callas!- gritó Mashi furiosísima y le arrojó una gigantesca bola de energía: allí Cold cayó.

-¡Ríndete tú!- gritó ella aún mas furiosa y lo volvió a atacar mientras Link hacía lo mismo. ¡Parecía que lo habían derrotado! Al aumentar sus emociones habían aumentado sus poderes y habían superado al lagarto ¡al fin!

Todo pasó muy rápido. Se mezcló todo: el lagarto que levantaba un dedo, que arrojaba una bola mortal de energía sobre Mashi quien al frente suyo y casi segura de su victoria estaba a punto de rematarlo, Link que se movía a toda velocidad e interponía su cuerpo devolviendo a su vez el ataque y que pulverizaba, literalmente, pulverizaba a Cold...

Mashi iba a gritar de felicidad, nunca había imaginado que Link tuviera semejante poder, el poder de volver cenizas y menos que cenizas a un ser tan poderoso y destructivo con solo un golpe, iba a gritar de felicidad pero lo que vio la hizo gritar de horror.

Link había recibido el ataque destinado a ella con su pecho y estaba en el suelo con la armadura destruida y el tórax completamente destrozado: un hueco del tamaño de una gran piedra lo atravesaba de lado a lado mostrando a su alrededor una masa informe de carne y sangre carbonizadas y mucha más sangre brotaba de su corazón hecho pedazos que ya no latía.

Pero la fuerza de los saiyanos era tan extraordinaria que aún con un el último resto de sangre en las venas Link se aferró un segundo más a la existencia para poder despedirse de la mujer que amaba, de la mujer cuyo amor le había dado las fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo y por la que había dado su vida.

Esa mujer, Mashi, la orgullosa reina de los saiyajins, estaba arrodillada a su lado apagando con sus lágrimas el fuego y el dolor de sus heridas mortales.

-Mira... el cielo...-dijo Link con sus últimas fuerzas -mira... allá... mas allá... de las estrellas... te estaré esperando...

Era cierto... ya había estrellas en el cielo, empezaba la noche en Nichya y empezó algo mucho más oscuro que la noche en el corazón de la reina.

Mashi dirigió su vista al cielo por un segundo y cuando la volvió hacia Link y vio que ya no había mirada en los ojos del guerrero gritó, gritó y gritó desesperada maldiciendo a todos, maldiciendo al universo y a su destino mientras el mundo entero se le deformaba en una eterna mueca de dolor.

* * *

Mashi se llevó el cuerpo sin vida de su amado a las montañas y lo puso en un hueco profundísimo que hizo arrojando descargas furiosas de energía, después lo cubrió de rocas que iba fundiendo también con energía, muchas más rocas de las necesarias en un hueco mucho más hondo de lo que hubiera hecho falta.

Y regresó a auxiliar a sus compañeros heridos. Al menos Dharo y Aiyax no habían muerto, estaban muy lastimados e inconscientes, eso sí, pero no habían muerto. En la nave reptiliana había un tanque de recuperación de un tamaño apropiado, Mashi intentó entender su funcionamiento y metió allí a Dharo y luego, cuando ésta se recuperó entre las dos metieron a Aiyax.

-Lo siento tanto Mashi- fue lo primero que su compañera dijo cuando la reina anunció bruscamente que Link estaba muerto -¿y Cold?-

-Link lo desintegró antes de morir, tenía un poder que nunca he visto... y ese es el poder que tenemos los saiyanos, ¡nuestras pasiones...!-

Dharo miró a Mashi sorprendida: la reina tenía los ojos secos y vidriosos y una expresión furiosa.

-Todos debemos irnos de aquí- agregó -¡no le permitiré a estos lagartos asquerosos seguir dando órdenes en nuestro mundo! ¡Los mataremos a todos!-

Aiyax salió del tanque ya recuperado y empezaron a planear el regreso: ellos sabrían manejar la nave de Cold porque era la misma tecnología que la suya o sea la misma que los reptilianos les habían vendido, pero creyeron que no les convendría irse en la gran nave ya que llamarían demasiado la atención: como en ella había varias pequeños vehículos espaciales en forma de esfera, los que usaban los Freeza para trasladar a los guerreros, pensaron que en esas esferas podrían viajar también: atravesar el túnel del tiempo, reencontrarse con su mundo pasando desapercibidos como guerreros comunes y regresar a su planeta, allí verían que hacer. Ninguno de los dos soldados veía como muy posible el que ellos solos fueran a acabar con Freezer y toda su gente pero no le dijeron nada a Mashi que tenía una determinación terrible.

Antes de partir fueron con la nave de Cold hacia donde estaban las mujeres y los niños. Antes de que bajaran para despedirse de ellos y darles las últimas noticias e instrucciones Dharo le dijo a la reina en voz baja:

-No diremos nada... sobre... ya sabe.

Mashi no respondió. Se acomodó su armadura, su ropa y ubicó la insignia de la casa real bien sobre su pecho. Cuando llegaron a las casas de las mujeres con muy pocas frases les comunicó lo sucedido, muchas empezaron a llorar pero Mashi les ordenó callar de inmediato.

-¡Escuchen!- les gritó -Nos vamos de aquí para que ustedes sigan vivas... ¡vamos a liquidar a los reptilianos del otro lado del espacio! En la nave tienen cosas que pueden aprovechar, arréglense como puedan ¡y sean dignas de sus hijos saiyanos!

Luego se dirigió a Lúa que se sacaba los ojos con una mano y con la otra sostenía abrazado al hijo de Link.

-Y tú Lúa, de Sayumi- le dijo mientras se quitaba la capa con la insignia real -serás la nueva reina de este planeta y tu hijo... el hijo del hombre que dio su vida para protegerlo será su príncipe. ¡Ustedes son la nueva sangre real en este mundo! _ Y diciendo eso colocó la capa sobre los hombros de la pelirroja que tragándose las lágrimas se inclinó frente a la reina saiyana mientras el niño, que no entendía nada, jugueteaba con su cabello.

Mashi indicó a las otras que se inclinaran frente a Lúa, todas lo hicieron. La nueva reina sayumi intentó adoptar una expresión digna, abrazó a su hijo y dijo intentando no llorar: -"sobreviviremos"

-¡Bien, suficiente, nos vamos!- gritó Mashi y acto seguido entraron a las pequeñas naves esféricas que habían dispuesto al lado de la nave grande, las programaron con destino a Vegeta y partieron dejando atrás a Nichya y a su sistema solar: no se volvieron ni una vez para ver lo que dejaban atrás, eso era lo quería la reina: olvidar. Si no olvidaba el dolor iba a matarla y una guerrera saiyana no podía morirse de pena, podía morirse en batalla pero no de pena.

"No diremos nada" había dicho Dharo, y esas palabras eran suficientes para considerar a todo lo ocurrido en Nichya como sepultado en el remoto pasado, o más bien, como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Las pequeñas naves tenían equipos de hibernación así que el viaje se les hizo muy corto solamente temblaron cuando atravesaron el túnel de tiempo: la deformación en el tejido del universo que los había enviado a una dimensión diferente, regresaban luego de más de tres años pasados allí pero en un tiempo tan semejante al que habían partido que era casi siniestro: cuando despertaron y aterrizaron en Vegeta vieron todo tan parecido a como lo habían dejado que se sintieron como fantasmas.

Dos soldados del rey aparecieron para recibirlos, mejor dicho para comprobar si eran amigos o enemigos ya que en esas naves esféricas llegaba toda clase de gente, cuando vieron a la reina la saludaron con respeto aunque sorprendidos frente al extraño aspecto de ella: tenía la piel como quemada, enormes ojeras, la ropa muy gastada y en vez de su capa real llevaba una manta de pieles.

-Vengan urgente ante el rey- dijo un soldado -tendrán que dar explicaciones sobre donde está la nave y sobre la misión...

-¡Quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a tu reina!- gritó Mashi y lo aturdió de un golpe: ¡un soldado le decía a ella que tenía que dar explicaciones! ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Pero sí, tenían que ver al rey.

-¡Llévanos con el rey que esperas...-_ le gritó al soldado haciendo señas a Dharo y Aiyax de que la siguieran.

El rey estaba en el palacio rodeado por varios consejeros. Inclinado sobre una gran mesa examinaba unos mapas con expresión furiosa y cuando vio entrar a Mashi seguida de Dharo y Aiyax su expresión empeoró aun mas.

-¡Así que aquí estás inútil mujer! ¡Así que te dignas aparecer después de arruinar tu misión destruyendo ese planeta tan valioso por sus minas! ¡Dime donde está la nave y el resto de la tripulación y adonde están los diamantes que sacaron de ese planeta... me imagino que algo habrán sacado antes de destruirlo! ¡Freezer está furioso y no te convendrá que lo esté! ¡Habla!

-Al planeta ese lo destruyo un meteorito y no pudimos sacar nada_ respondió Mashi aparentando tranquilidad -perdí mi nave y dos de mis hombres en un enfrentamiento con los reptilianos... los derrotamos al fin y vinimos en sus naves auxiliares...

-¿Un meteorito?- rugió el rey -¡vete a otro idiota con ese cuento!-

-Es la verdad, si no me crees, allá tú. Ahora quiero ver a mi hijo.-

-¡pues no podrás!- siguió gritando el rey -Nuestro hijo está al servicio de Freezer-

-...¡¿Queeeeee?! ¡¿al servicio de ... Freezer?!... ¡Maldito!-

Mashi estuvo a punto de saltar encima del rey para golpearlo pero recordó que no le convenía...

-¡Como dices! Que le diste nuestro hijo a Freezer...-

Fue un golpe mortal a su alma. Mashi que venía de perder a su amor ahora perdía a su hijo justamente en manos del enemigo: eso era monstruoso.

El rey le explicó con voz más calmada que Freezer los tenía en sus manos dominados por su poder superior, un poder demasiado grande como para que pudieran intentar nada, lo único que les quedaba por hacer era cumplir sus misiones, intentar conseguir más tecnología y más armas, hacerse más fuertes y enfrentarlo recién cuando estuvieran ya seguros de ganar, además el príncipe Vegeta en manos de Freezer era un rehén: si los saiyanos se rebelaban el niño pagaría las consecuencias.

El rey envió a Dharo y a Aiyax a que volvieran con sus familias y a que hicieran lo que quisieran: ya no eran soldados de la casa real, los había degradado por su derrota y su desobediencia. Luego le ordenó a Mashi que se bañara y se cambiara de ropa, no podía entender que hacía vestida de esa forma que parecía más propia de una pordiosera que de una reina.

Mashi hizo lo que el rey le dijo como si ya nada le importara, se bañó, se vistió y comieron ¿tenía hambre? Tal vez...después de todo aún destruida seguía siendo una saiyana.

-Cómo pudiste entregar a nuestro hijo... eres un monstruo mas monstruo que los reptilianos...-dijo Mashi mientras comía a solas con el rey -¡yo ya no te debo ningún respeto!-

Vegeta se paró a su lado e hizo un además como para golpearla pero después se arrepintió y le acarició el pelo.

-Yo tampoco me alegro de eso- dijo -pero respeto me debes, eres mi esposa...-y diciendo esto le intentó sacar la túnica que llevaba puesta arrancando las cintas que la sujetaban a sus hombros, Mashi no permitió que avanzara más: saltó furiosa hacia atrás y lo miró con tanta fiereza que el mismo rey se asustó.

-¡No vuelvas a tocarme! ¡Te di un hijo y se lo entregaste a Freezer! Nunca...¡nunca volverás a tocarme rey!... ¡tendrás que matarme!

Mashi se encerró en una habitación y se quedó temblando de odio: una puerta no era un límite para la fuerza de un saiyano, sabía que si el rey quería podría entrar, bien: allí la mataría porque ella nunca volvería a tener relaciones con él, viva. Le debía eso a Link.

Después de aquello la enviaron a Taras cinco, sola, con la orden de limpiar el planeta: y tenía que hacerlo, eras sirvientes de Freezer y Freezer tenía a su hijo...

"Mi fin y mi principio" pensó Mashi y miró otro atardecer en ese planeta del otro mundo adonde la habían enviado para esperar su destino, algún destino... ¿o ninguno...?

* * *

Quisiera aclarar a todos los queridos lectores que hayan llegado hasta aquí que el personaje de Link no esta inspirado para nada en absoluto en Zelda, que ni siquiera vi, me acaban de informar que es un juego, ese nombre en realidad esta inspirado en Matrix, ¡trilogía que me fascinó! y tiene un sentido simbólico también, (Link: enlace, un salto a otro lado) como el de Ryuk, que si tiene un poco de inspiración de Death Note y se refiere a ser un compañero de y en la muerte, pero como personaje no tiene nada que ver, ¡ay! y Arthas es el nombre de un personaje del WOW, si alguien lo jugó alguna vez, es un juego famoso... pero bueno, el uso de un nombre no significa que un personaje tenga algo que ver, es solo la inspiración.

Gracias a todos los que me siguen,a los que dejan rewiews, al hermoso foro de "por los que leemos fanfics de dragon ball" y, en fin, ¡a todos!

En el próximo capitulo esta historia tendrá un cierre, o sea... no puedo dejarla así, en el vació... ¡y la verdad llegue a amar tanto a mis personajes! también le dedicaré un agregado a Vegeta ¡para todos sus fans que son muchos! Aunque mi personaje favorito sea Yamcha me interesa mucho el personaje de Vegeta, aunque si debo ser sincera, no lo amo, (como a Yam) lo admiro, eso si.

Namaste (honro al universo que reside en tí y en mí)


	12. Chapter 12- Omni

Al principio no pudo liberarse de ella: estaba atrapado en sus lágrimas tibias, en su pecho ardiente, en su pelo desordenado, en sus manos que temblaban, en todo ese dolor que no lo dejaba partir. Hubiera querido gritarle, decirle un montón de cosas, decirle que ahí estaba, que iba a estar siempre ahí, con ella... Pero su voz ya no podía ser escuchada en ese mundo.

Estuvo a punto de quedarse para siempre como una sombra en ese planeta, en ese mundo que había sido su mundo, quedarse como la sombra de una sombra, como un espíritu errante, como nada...

Unos enormes ojos verdes lo miraron desde arriba, eran inteligentes y hermosos y no parecían los ojos de ningún ser conocido: esa mirada era magnética, lo atraía y lo llevaba hacia otro sitio lejos de ese lugar donde estaría condenado a vagar como fantasma para toda la eternidad. No eran esos amados ojos negros de los que hubiera querido borrar toda lágrima pero eran cálidos, dulces y le ofrecían algo, algo que estaba más allá, y él, entonces, con una tristeza infinita se dejó llevar. Los ojos desaparecieron, eran solo una ilusión seguramente, pero en su lugar apareció algo que no tenía aspecto de ilusión: una enorme sala que parecía la de un palacio con altísimas paredes que casi no dejaban ver el techo donde transitaban miles de seres como sombras y luces: desfilaban incesantemente guiados por unos personajes de piel azulada.

-¡Eh!- gritó -¿qué es esto?-

-Las puertas del otro mundo- le respondió uno de los hombres azulados.

Le habían respondido, entonces su voz allí, en ese lugar, sí podía ser escuchada.

Sentía una tristeza terrible pero no era porque ya no tenía cuerpo, era una tristeza inexplicable, ¿sería la tristeza de haber muerto? Nunca Link había pensado en la muerte propia, para él la muerte siempre había sido la de los otros, la de los tantos otros que había asesinado, por ejemplo.

Y así el guerrero se presentó frente al guardián de las puertas del otro mundo, el gran Enma Daio Sama.

El gigantesco personaje tenía mucho trabajo ese día así que su sentencia fue breve, después de hojear un poco sus expedientes y mirar la balanza de su vida le dijo:

-Bien saiyano, veo que durante toda tu vida has sido un asesino al servicio de tu pueblo, un soldado, pero tu muerte como sacrificio para salvar a alguien más te abrió las puertas del paraíso así que ya puedes irte ¿entendido? ¡Al paraíso!-

-¿Y allí la encontraré a ella?- preguntó Link

-¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?- el guardián volvió a mirar sus expedientes e hizo algunas averiguaciones -¿te refieres a la reina saiyana por la que diste tu vida? Ah, no ¡de ninguna manera! a ella no.

-Entonces no quiero ir al paraíso.-

-Mira saiyano, mis fallos no se discuten, está bien claro aquí en tu expediente: por tu muerte en sacrificio te mereces la felicidad eterna ¿Qué te parece?

-Que no voy a tener ninguna felicidad sino la tengo a ella, ¡además le prometí esperarla! ese destino es injusto.-

¿Injusto? El gran Enma Daio Sama siempre se había preciado de ser el hombre más justo del universo, ¿injusto le decían? Bueno... ¡no iba a permitirlo!... aunque, por otro lado... era cierto que había estado tan ocupado por esos días, con tanto trabajo ¡y con esos ángeles tan ineficientes que le habían mandado como secretarios! tenía que estar instruyéndolos todo el tiempo, ¡no hacían nada como correspondía! Bien, volvería a fijarse.

-A ver- dijo Enma Daio con voz bastante fastidiada -a ver... tus expedientes dicen que eres muy fuerte, que eres un alma muy poderosa... ¡ajá! ¡Acabaste con un ser maligno de más de un millón de poder de pelea! bien... ¿qué más...? a ver, acabaste con mundos enteros pero en los últimos tiempos renunciaste a todo eso ¿por una mujer? ¿Es cierto lo que dicen estos expedientes? ¡Vaya! ¡Nada menos que por esa mujer tan terrible!...-

-Bueno- lo interrumpió el saiyano -¿me va a decir mi destino al final o va a seguir con sus papelitos?-

-¡Que carácter!... pero eres un espíritu noble... bueno, te daré otro destino adonde algún día podrás re-encontrar a esa mujer... escucha: voy a reconstruir tu cuerpo pero ten muy en cuenta que has muerto en otra línea temporal y cuando te devuelva tu cuerpo estarás en la línea temporal en la que moriste ¡y tendrás que esperar acaso cientos o acaso miles de años!... eso sí, no envejecerás.-

-Ah... bueno, lo que sea.-

-¡Bien! ¡Pero mira como ha crecido la fila mientras me entretuve charlando contigo! ¡Nos volveremos a ver saiyano!

Link iba a despedirse de Enma Daio pero ya el guardián, la famosa fila, en gigantesco salón alfombrado, todo, todo había desaparecido absorbido por un torbellino cósmico.

Apareció bajo un cielo violeta sobre un montón de hierba que no se parecía a ninguna otra que hubiera conocido: una hierba suave y cálida, como la piel de una gigantesca bestia.

Miró sus manos apoyadas sobre el suelo... ¡así que allí había ido a parar! ¡Y tenía de vuelta su cuerpo! pero... vaya ¡como le dolía el pecho! Miró a ver si todavía tenía el hueco que lo había matado pero no, estaba intacto, ¡Uf!

Pero no estaba solo, un humano o humanoide de piel celeste, cabellos grises y orejas en punta estaba de pie sobre una roca cercana mirándolo con los brazos cruzados. A su lado una gran bestia de pelaje rojizo moteado y orejas en punta parecía dormitar.

-¡Ey tu!- gritó el humanoide -tú debes ser el que manda Enma Daio para el trabajo ¿o no? ¿En tu última vida te llamaste Link?-

-Si-

El humanoide se acercó pero el animal se quedó durmiendo sobre la roca.

-Soy un de los supremos Kaiosamas- se presentó y le extendió una mano amablemente en un gesto de saludo pero también levantó la otra mano en un gesto de reproche.

-¿No sabes que este es un lugar sagrado?- y agregó -no puedes andar desnudo por aquí.

Link empezó a reírse. Y mientras se reía descubrió que ya no se sentía muerto.

-Disculpa Kai...o lo que seas- dijo -ese tipo que me mandó acá estaba como loco con un montón de papeles... se debe haber olvidado de ponerme ropa... ¡y también se olvidó de mi cola!-

-Lo de la cola no es cosa mía pero lo de la ropa tiene fácil arreglo- respondió el Kaiosama y levantó una mano con la palma abierta.

Instantáneamente Link apareció vestido con una especie de chaqueta cruzada color azul con hombreras sobre una túnica celeste larga hasta la rodilla, un cinturón tipo faja blanco, pantalones negros y botas también negras: todo de un material tan suave y liviano que ni parecía ropa.

-Así está mejor, es la ropa que usamos en los planetas de los Kaio, te va bien ya que ahora tú trabajas para nosotros. Mira: yo debo irme porque no soy de aquí pero en algún momento te encontrarás al supremo Kaio que vive por acá cerca... ¡es bastante cascarrabias!-

-¿Qué trabajo para ustedes? Pero... ¡no entiendo nada! ¿De qué se trata?-

-Omni te lo explicará. Tienes tiempo pero tendrás que entrenar mucho porque me parece que vienes de un mundo bastante violento y descontrolado. ¡Ven Omni!-

El animal que parecía dormir sobre la roca dio un salto y se paró frente a Link mirándolo a los ojos.

Eran los mismos ojos que había visto después de su muerte invitándolo a partir: verdes, magnéticos y cálidos.

Omni era un hermoso animal cubierto de un largo pelo rojizo con motas castañas, largas orejas en punta terminadas en dos mechones de pelo, un cuerpo largo, esbelto y poderoso. En su boca se veían unos afilados colmillos y sus manos y patas terminaban en semiocultas y afiladas garras.

En pocas palabras y para aclarar: era igual al animal que en nuestra tierra se conoce como un lince rojo, pero más grande.

-Omni- explicó el Kaio -es un espíritu ascendido que ha encarnado en este ser y ahora viene a ayudarte.-

-Bienvenido Link- dijo el felino

-¿Eh? ¿Hablas?...

El saiyano se quedó muy sorprendido, era la primera vez que un animal así le hablaba, o al menos le parecía la primera vez. ¿Cuántos seres que le habían parecido animales había asesinado? Los de Carena, por ejemplo...

-Bueno...-agregó -me alegro de estar acá, al menos voy a poder cumplir mi promesa.

-Efectivamente- respondió Omni -siempre tuviste un gran sentido de la lealtad. Será por eso que estás aquí, saiya.-

Link no supo que responder. Nunca había hablado con un animal y aunque éste fuese la reencarnación de vaya uno a saber que espíritu le recordaba un poco a los animales que atrapaba para Mashi, también recordaba que una vez intentó cuidar uno él mismo, uf, bueno, mejor no acordarse de eso, se le había muerto a los dos días... ¿porque nadie le había dicho que a esos bichos había que darles agua?

No supo que decir en ese momento pero acercó su mano al suave pelaje del felino y le acarició el lomo. Omni respondió a la caricia con un extraño sonido: como un parejo y suave ronquido, mientras tanto el Kaio que de la nada le había fabricado la ropa había desaparecido, también en la nada.

Así que ese era el otro mundo.

* * *

Link estaba en el pasado del otro mundo porque cuando murió habían viajado a través de un túnel de tiempo al pasado, y Mashi está en otro tiempo: en el que murió, en el futuro, y nadie sabe cuál es la diferencia que los separa.

Para Mashi era la eternidad.

Ella había perdido casi toda esperanza de reencontrarlo nuevamente, a pesar de todo el amor que le tuvo y a pesar de que llegó a intuir la nobleza de su alma no llegaba a imaginarse el destino que le habían dado. Lo imaginaba ya en el infierno, ya con su alma perdida, ya reencarnado en otro ser poderoso pero sin ninguna memoria. No se imaginaba que los dioses pudieran atender ese deseo de cumplir una promesa.

"Más allá de las estrellas te estaré esperando"

A Mashi ahora le parecían sólo palabras agonizantes y recordaba muy bien esa agonía que fue la suya propia.

-Mashi... reina saiyana... le traje comida como le prometí, me demoré un poco, cierto, pero aquí esta... quedaba solo esto... un postre, ¡pero está muy rico!-

Mashi notó que Ryuk le tironeaba del brazo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado pensando, recordando, sufriendo? No sabía ni le importaba.

-Si, si, haz lo que quieras Ryuk pero deja de aparecerte por aquí de esa forma... ¡nadie te llamó!-

El muchacho dejó la bandeja con el postre a un costado de la mesa, dudaba que Mashi fuera a probarlo, parecía demasiado triste, aunque por otro lado, por lo que había visto, los saiyanos no dejaban de comer nunca.

-Raditz está entrenando en una zona del planeta donde se han reunido varios peleadores muy fuertes- siguió diciendo Ryuk como si Mashi le hubiera dado muchísima bolilla -creo que debería ir usted también a entrenar y... quién sabe, por ahí se lo encuentra a él... a Link, digo...-

-No seas infeliz... si él estuviera en cualquier parte de este planeta ¡yo lo sabría! Y de todas formas ¿Qué importa? ¡Estoy muerta!- y diciendo eso se acercó a la torta que trajo Ryuk y la devoró en varios bocados. El muchacho empezó a reírse.

-¡Muerta! ¡Los muertos no comen!-

-Y entonces...- respondió ella mientras se limpiaba las migas de la ropa -¿qué hacemos en este planeta tan raro? ¿eh?-

-Esperar...y debemos ir más allá, en algún momento... ya sé, ¿usted iría adonde él esté no? ahhh... el amor... pero qué pena que usted sea tan mala, nunca me contó nada de su amor... por ejemplo de cómo era cuando estaban juntos y cuando... digo... eso... ¿no?...

-¡Espera! Antes de empezar con tus tonterías dijiste algo... ¿Qué debemos ir más allá? ¿o no?-

-¡Eso nos dijeron los dioses! este es el planeta de tránsito, o sea que nadie puede quedarse aquí para siempre.

-¿Y donde es más allá? No tenemos naves espaciales y no me sé teletransportar como Goku, ¡dime! ¿¡Cómo hacemos para ir más allá?!-

-Bueno... le prometo que se lo voy a averiguar pero cuénteme algo... si me cuenta le cuento lo que me dijo Raditz...

-No me importa nada de lo que te haya dicho, ni de lo que hayas hecho, ni nada de nada... todo lo que dijiste me parece estúpido ¿y porque habría de contarte nada? Mas o menos ya sabes todo de mi historia: al final el rey me envió a cumplir la misión que encargaba Freezer, limpiar Taras cinco, mi hijo estaba con él... así que la cumplí, no me importaba nada de Taras cinco, parecía un planeta habitado por plantoides sin cerebro ¿Por qué iba a importarme? Cuando terminara la misión empezaría el plan para recuperar a mi hijo y liquidar a Freezer... pero ese momento nunca llegó, Freezer me mató, me atacó por la espalda... y no vas a creerme, a veces todavía me duele... en cambio a Link lo mataron de frente... ¿sabes qué diferencia hay en eso?

-No...

-Que él al morir le vio la cara al enemigo...

-Pero reina... yo no le pedía que me cuente de esas cosas, usted me cuenta cosas de muerte, ¡yo quería que se acordara de las cosas de la vida! Del amor... por ejemplo... de cómo fue la primera vez que estuvieron juntos usted y su amado... por ejemplo... ¿Qué hicieron?-

-Me hartaste. Me voy a buscar ese lugar por donde podamos ir más allá.-

Mashi se acomodó la ropa, se ajustó el cinturón y se ató la capa azul sobre los hombros, hacía mucho tiempo que usaba ropas de ese tipo: capa, botas, la falda abierta a los costados, la pechera blanca... usaba su ropa de guerrera aunque no hubiera ninguna guerra que pelear.

"Estúpido Ryuk" pensaba Mashi "¿qué entenderá por cosas de la vida? La única cosa de la vida que recuerdo es la pelea... aunque... bueno, sí... de antes que enterrara su cuerpo destrozado y desangrado... si... recuerdo muchas cosas de Link... por ejemplo ese olor a sal marina que tenía en el pelo... parecido a este mar ¡pero tan distinto!"

Mientras pensaba estas cosas Mashi llevaba largo rato sobrevolando el planeta: pasando por entre las nubes y desafiando al viento, a los mares y a las montañas en la búsqueda de ese más allá.

Pero por más que recorriera sin descanso no parecía haber salida alguna de ese inmenso lugar.

* * *

El lugar donde los dioses habían enviado a Link era conocido como el planeta supremo, era un hermoso y enorme planeta verde con acantilados, un cielo violeta y varias lunas.

Link miraba asombrado las lunas. No tenía cola, por eso no podía transformarse: era la primera vez que miraba una luna de frente sin que su cuerpo cambiara al Ozaru: era fascinante.

-Escucha...-le dijo a Omni que dormitaba a su lado _ ¿no sabes porque ese tipo que me devolvió mi cuerpo se olvidó de la cola...?-

Omni pareció sonreír.

-En este mundo has evolucionado un poco saiyano, así que has dejado tu parte más bestial atrás.

-¿Parte bestial? Pero... me sería útil ¡y mira! ¡Tú tienes cola!

-¿Yo? Claro, es lo que corresponde a este cuerpo de lince, pero lo que ves de mí no importa mucho, y... ¿te puedo preguntar para que te era tan útil?-

-Así nos transformábamos en criaturas muy poderosas: monos gigantes.-

-Podrás ser mucho más poderoso que un mono gigante si entrenas, yo te enseñaré. Mira para empezar debes controlar tu ki...

Link lo interrumpió con un gesto de suficiencia.

-Yo controlo perfectamente mi ki.-

-Si, ¡para destruir! Pero este trabajo no consiste en destruir sino en proteger mundos de amenazas y de enemigos...

-Bueno, dime cual es el enemigo y lo mato ahora mismo.

-¡Ah! Es que no sólo se trata de matar, de poco serviría que elimines a un enemigo si junto con ese enemigo destruyes todo un mundo. Tienes que aprender a controlar tu ki para no hacer también un daño...-

-¡Bah! Eso lo puedo hacer muy bien, ¿quieres que te muestre? Busquemos un objetivo.-

Omni lo miró con curiosidad. Link se elevó un poco y sobrevoló los alrededores, Omni lo siguió sin separarse de su lado, él también volaba sin ningún esfuerzo, después de un rato aterrizaron en una planicie, cerca de lo que parecía una gruta: Link había encontrado un objetivo.

-¿Ves a ese viejo que está con una taza en la mano?- le dijo a Omni -bueno, mira cómo puedo destruir esa taza sin dañarlo a él.

-Uh ¡No lo hagas! ¡Te meterás en problemas!-

Link no hizo caso.

-Observa...-y mientras Omni lo miraba espantado el saiyano levantó dos dedos de su mano derecha y arrojó un pequeño rayo sobre la taza en la que el viejo tomaba el té tranquilamente: la pulverizó.

_¡Ese es el supremo Kaiosama!_ exclamó Omni _¡y no le gusta que lo molesten!

El viejo se dio cuenta de dónde venía la destrucción y se presentó agitando los puños. Omni agachó la cabeza.

-¡Se puede saber que has hecho, muchacho torpe! ¡Que se te dio por atacar a un anciano que toma su merienda! ¿Y se puede saber quien rayos eres? ¡No tienes nada de respeto!...- y después de que dijo todo esto el supremo Kaiosama siguió tomando el té en otra taza que apareció de la nada.

-Yo soy Link, me mandaron para un trabajo aquí... ¿y usted de que se queja tanto? Ahí tiene otra taza... yo debería quejarme más ya que desde que llegué no he comido nada.-

Frente al anciano apareció una mesa con tazas de té, leche, tortas y galletas, como el saiyano se las fue devorando sin siquiera sentirles el gusto siguieron apareciendo más tortas y más galletas. Mientras tanto el supremo kaiosama miraba y hacía gestos de desaprobación.

-¡Vaya bestia me mandaron! ¡Te voy a regresar apenas pueda!-

Cuando ya creyó haberse hartado de comer Link puso un plato de leche y unas galletas para Omni.

-¿Ya te cansaste de tragar?- le preguntó el anciano con un gesto de repugnancia -bueno, entonces puedes ir a cumplir tu primera misión, a ver... ¿adónde te envió...? ¿A la galaxia oeste...? no... No es lo suficientemente lejos...-

-Él todavía no entrenó- dijo Omni.

-¡Que entrene en el camino! Ya sé... llévalo al planeta Obscurus. Tendrás tiempo de enseñarle mientras esperan a que los demonios despierten.-

Link miraba alternativamente al anciano y al felino y no podía entender de qué hablaban. ¿Habían dicho demonios? ¡Qué mala idea...!

-No me llevo bien con los demonios- aclaró Link

-¡No tienes que llevarte bien, muchacho tonto! Tendrás que atraparlos apenas despierten y evitar que pongan en peligro nuestra dimensión. Omni, llévatelo a ver si puedo descansar mi siesta...-

-Pon tu mano en mi lomo- le dijo el gran felino a Link. El guerrero obedeció y de repente se vio transportado a un desierto de pura piedra negra con un cielo negro sin estrellas y una siniestra luna color sangre: un lugar horrible.

¡Y un minuto antes habían estado a la sombra de un árbol comiendo galletas!

Temor no era una palabra que existiera en el vocabulario de los saiyanos y Link no era la excepción, más aún, había sido uno de los guerreros más valientes del imperio, sólo había temido por una cosa y era por ella: por Mashi.

Ese lugar tan espantoso le traía de manera vívida todos los malos recuerdos de su vida. Nunca supo explicar cómo ni porqué pero se encontró abrazando a su felino compañero y apoyando la cabeza en su peludo lomo.

Omni con su suave ronroneo lo tranquilizaba.

-Hay tres demonios de incalculable antigüedad aquí- dijo entre ronroneos -tenemos que esperar que despierten y allí mismo atraparlos.-

-Mejor matarlos...-

-No los podemos matar, son seres interdimensionales y son inmortales, los atraparemos en un anillo.-

-¿Cual?-

-Ese que llevas en tu pecho... mira...-

Link notó que tenía como una joya colgada de una cadenita a su cuello. Metió la mano por debajo de la ropa y la sacó: era un anillo, efectivamente, dorado y con una gran piedra verde brillante al medio.

-Tenemos que formar un espiral ascendente de energía alrededor de los demonios y atraparlos en esa piedra para toda la eternidad, pero los tres a la vez... ¿entendiste?-

-Si. Pero dime ¿este lugar esta maldito?-

-¿Lo notaste verdad?, sí es un lugar maldito.-

-Con razón lo único que veo son malos recuerdos... veo a Mashi casada con el rey... a su hermano Azrael que me dijo que le declararían la guerra sin importar si su hermana moría... un planeta hermoso destruido y unos ojos que me miran como culpándome de todas sus desgracias...-

-Tus recuerdos no solo son malos, guerrero, son un completo caos...

-Tú debes de entenderlos... parece que me conocieras...

-Te acompañé a lo largo de muchas vidas sí...pero no en la forma en que podrías pensar y no conozco todo de esa, tu última vida, la vida que los dioses decidieron preservar. Cuéntame, ¿Quién es Mashi?-

-Mashi es mi mujer... mejor dicho, tendría que haber sido mi mujer desde siempre pero en mi planeta teníamos ciertas reglas y la suya era una familia poderosa... yo entrenaba a Mashi desde que era una niñita hermosa y valiente... bueno, cuando nuestro imperio ya se había consolidado el rey organizó un torneo en el que participaron guerreros de varias familias para elegir a su reina en la familia del guerrero ganador... y el hermano mayor de Mashi, Azrael, ganó, entonces el rey declaró que la reina sería una mujer de su familia... su hermana, yo le dije a Azrael : ¡Mashi no...! y le dije algo de nuestro orgullo, claro, no podía decirle lo que sentía... y él respondió: pelearemos entonces... y si ella muere... se salva nuestro orgullo...

Link hizo una pausa en el relato que venía bastante atropellado, solamente para tomar aire, y siguió, creía que Omni podía entender sin demasiadas explicaciones, después de todo era un espíritu ascendido o algo así...

-Entonces yo le dije a Azrael que eso era estúpido y que no entendía como pensaba en arriesgar así a su hermana, y le dije que después de todo podía ser glorioso para ella ser reina... y... bueno, ahí supe que Mashi nunca sería mía... ¡pero nunca pude dejar de amarla!... ah! ¿Sabes...? como lo único que me interesaba era ella había dejado a mi esposa, la esposa que me había conseguido mi padre: y eso que decían que era una de las mujeres más bellas de planeta... se llamaba... ¡uf! ¡No me acuerdo! De lo que si me acuerdo era que le encantaba ir a las ferias. Las ferias eran cuando venían tipos de otros planetas a vender productos, cosas como ropas, joyas y unas cosas que olían raro... en fin, unas cosas que usaban las mujeres... así era: esa mujer vivía mas en las ferias que conmigo...bueno, lo último que supe de ella es que se fue a un planeta lleno de mercaderes, justo adonde le gustaba estar, y ya no regresó...

-¿Tuvieron hijos?-

-No... Ella supuestamente era una guerrera y quería esperar para eso...

-Supuestamente...- Omni ronroneo aún más fuerte -¿Por qué supuestamente?-

-No peleaba mucho... ya te dije, vivía en las ferias y se gastaba el dinero que yo ganaba en las misiones... Ah... pero ese recuerdo se me va... lo que tengo en el alma ahora es una cosa... algo que este mundo me está trayendo...un recuerdo más negro que este planeta... y me parece que estuviera pasando hoy, ahora... ¿sabes? El momento en que Mashi se casó con ese tipo... el rey Vegeta... yo estaba en otro lado tratando de olvidar, bebía, me intoxicaba y mientras tanto la oía gritar... pero no lo entiendas mal... es que solamente yo sabía lo que ella estaba sufriendo... y nadie más la oía... ¡este lugar está maldito de verdad! ¿No es el infierno?

-¿Qué podría entender mal?... y bien que esto podría ser el infierno Link... pero deja que tus recuerdos sigan allí, en el pasado, no dejes que la oscuridad te gane: ahora eres un guerrero de la luz.-

-¿Eh? ¡Nada menos! Yo soy un asesino.-

Omni sonrió con su gatuna sonrisa.

-En tu última vida fuiste un soldado, es cierto y viviste en guerra... pero no fue ni tu única vida ni tu único propósito... y ya te dije, no dejes que la oscuridad te gane... para eso estoy yo...-

-¿Tú eres un guerrero de la luz?-

-Así es.-

-Pues acá sí que no la veo...

Link se tocó el pecho, le parecía que todavía lo tenía quemado y que todavía las lágrimas de Mashi buscaban inútilmente aliviarlo.

-¿Te duele la muerte?- preguntó Omni.

-Si... y me duele haberla dejado sola... no sé si regresó a nuestro planeta, o si se quedó en Nichya a cuidar a los niños... pero sabes... ¡Mashi era muy lista! Se las arregló para crear un mundo para nosotros, un mundo donde sí fue mi mujer...si, fue así, aunque al principio no la entendí y hasta la odié... me pareció... me pareció que quería desquitarse porque la dejé casarse con el rey... pero no, no era así...ella me amaba...

Link se quedó un rato pensativo y luego agregó: -oye... tú eres un ser poderoso ¿sabes que destino le darán los dioses a ella?-

Onmi ronroneaba con los ojos entrecerrados y parecía no escuchar ese discurso que parecía tan incoherente: no entendía de ni de qué mundo hablaba ni de que se trataba la historia y ya había renunciado a entender, lo que si entendía era que su compañero estaba preocupado por el destino de una persona que, en el tiempo adonde habían ido a parar, estaba aún muy lejos de haber nacido siquiera.

-Hay que esperar- respondió -ya te lo habrá dicho Enma Daio, estás en otra línea temporal... y hay mucho trabajo que hacer así que no pienses demasiado, cuando despierten los demonios de este planeta los tenemos que atrapar a los tres juntos porque si atrapas a uno solo, cuando atrapes a los otros, ese se escapará y cuando atrapes a ese, se escaparán los otros y así no habrá fin...-

- ¿Que se despierten? ¿Y cuanto hace que duermen?-

-Cincuenta mil vueltas a este sol oscuro... mas o menos ciento cincuenta mil de tu años...

-¡Tanto! ¿Acaso esos demonios se tomaron todo el alcohol de la galaxia?

Omni sonrió y frotó su cabeza en la cara de Link.

-No te preocupes- le dijo el felino -ya ves que no te sientes tan mal y muy pronto el dolor pasará...

* * *

El dolor que parecía no pasar era el de Mashi. Definitivamente no había salida de ese lugar, sólo cielo y más cielo, praderas y montañas, ciudades con vaya uno a saber que gente, y más cielo... y cuando quiso volar más allá de ese cielo chocó una barrera invisible y cayó en picada golpeándose contra unas rocas. Se levantó dolorida.

-Malditos dioses que me enviaron a esta prisión y ocultaron mi condena... me dejaron recordar toda mi vida, me mostraron la destrucción de mi mundo... me alejaron de mi hijo y me separaron de mi amor para siempre... ¿Por qué no nos mandaron al infierno juntos? Los dioses oscuros nos traicionaron...

A diferencias de otras épocas Mashi ya no se quería quedar sola así que voló adonde sintió que estaban Ryuk y Raditz: era un lugar muy concurrido donde guerreros de todo el planeta se daban cita para entrenar y donde había varias pistas. Raditz peleaba en una contra un gigantesco ser con garras y colmillos mientras Ryuk a un costado se tomaba una bebida helada. ¿Acaso habría renunciado a pelear?

-¡Ryuk!- gritó Mashi -¿ya no peleas eh?-

El muchacho se acercó con otra bebida para la reina.

-Por ahora no... Se viene un campeonato muy importante... y yo voy alentar a Raditz que no puede perder con sus nuevas técnicas: les puso los nombres de los días en que las inventó... Y usted ¿qué va a hacer?-

-Me quedaré a esperar ese campeonato, de todas formas no tengo nada más importante.-

-Ah, traje la esfera mágica...-

-¡Esa cosa! ¡Creí que se había descompuesto! Después de lo de mi nieta no vi mas nada.-

Apoyada en un rincón la esfera no parecía más que un trozo de vidrio cualquiera y Mashi ya se había cansado de verla, iba a irse a descansar cuando vio que se cubría de un suave resplandor.

Allí estaba su nieta Bra sentada al lado de su madre en las plateas de lo que parecía ser un campeonato de artes marciales, su nieto Trunks ya convertido en un apuesto joven se preparaba para pelear y Vegeta, ya un hombre maduro parecía discutir con unos patanes. Mashi escuchó que se burlaban de él llamándolo abuelo.

"Abuelo no parece" pensó la reina.

Vegeta no se tomo la molestia de responder: de un solo golpe mandó a los patanes a volar muy lejos.

-Mi papi es muy fuerte...- decía Bra orgullosa

-Así es...-respondía Bulma

"Es mi hijo, no podía ser de otra forma" Pensó Mashi "Pero ya está tan mayor que no lo reconozco, casi está más viejo que yo" Entonces dejó la famosa esfera a un costado y miró a Raditz que había terminado de pelear dejando a su oponente noqueado.

¡Ajá! Mirando a su familia de la tierra en la esfera Mashi no había visto a Ryuk que le acariciaba el pelo al guerrero, ¿otra vez con las mañas? ¡Era increíble! Y esta vez Raditz no estaba dormido.

Iba a gritarles algo pero no lo hizo, después de todo ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

"Yo también me anotaré en ese torneo, y ganaré" Pensó "Y tal vez así me gane la salida de este planeta"

-Raditz...- llamó Mashi tratando de moderar su habitual tono gritón.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? -el saiyano se liberó de las caricias de Ryuk y atendió a la reina.

-Eres el último de nuestra raza que tengo cerca...y me gustaría que ganes ese torneo... pero no puedo permitírtelo, lo ganaré yo.-

-No creo reina, usted no ha entrenado y yo sí.-

-Así y todo puedo ganarte, como ya lo hice muchas veces ¿quieres probar? ¡peleemos!-

-¿Otra vez vas a pelear Raditz?- intervino Ryuk -habíamos quedado en ir a tomar algo e ir a ver el baile...

Pero en ese momento Raditz creía poder derrotar a su reina a la que no había visto entrenar ni una vez y se lanzó a la pista sin escuchar nada.

-¡La espero reina!-

Mashi se paró frente a él y le lanzo un ataque sorpresa aturdiéndolo con una descarga de energía con una mano y creando con la otra un campo protector. Mientras su oponente intentaba reaccionar le dio una patada en el pecho.

Raditz le lanzó descargas masivas de energía a los dos costados, Mashi saltó y lo pateó desde arriba, entonces él le agarró un pie tirándola al piso, ella se levantó enseguida, saltó dando varias vueltas en el aire y desde arriba le lanzó varios ataques más. La pista estaba quedando destruida.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Eso está prohibido aquí! - Gritó una voz desde abajo -¡deténganse o no podrán participar del torneo!

Era el organizador, uno de los Kaiosamas ¡Nada menos!, el regordete gran Kaiosama que en esos momentos parecía muy enojado.

-¡Están poniendo en peligro a todos! ¡Basta! No se permiten descargas de energía masivas en los entrenamientos...-

Raditz bajó frente a él y le dijo:

-¿A quién ponemos en peligro si estamos todos muertos?-

-¡Yo gané!- exclamó Mashi -¡Saliste de la pista!

-¿Eh? ¡Uf! ¡Qué tramposa!- Exclamó el guerrero.

-Bueno...- dijo el Kaio alejándose estratégicamente -los espero en el torneo, chicos...

-Me voy a entrenar... - dijo Mashi y empezó su retirada mirando como Raditz agarraba a Ryuk por un hombro y lo traía contra él mientras gritaba:

-¡Nosotros también entrenaremos!- y seguía abrazando a Ryuk con bastante torpeza.

-Así que ya son novios...- murmuró la reina sonriendo y después gritó para que la escuchen- ¡Nos veremos el día del torneo!

* * *

En un planeta afuera de la galaxia y en otro tiempo Link dormía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el lomo de Omni.

El felino no dormía: vigilaba con su vista privilegiada ya que ese lugar era muy peligroso. Le daba pena pero ya tenía que despertar al guerrero: la luna sangrienta empezaba a alinearse con el sol oscuro y esa era la señal de que los tres demonios pronto aparecerían.

-Gracias por despertarme- le dijo él -estaba soñando con un campo lleno de cadáveres podridos que se levantaban y me miraban: yo los había matado...-

-Tienes que entrenar.-

Link se levantó de un salto dispuesto a pelear.

-No es así. Siéntate.-

-¿Eh?-

Omni le empezó a dar las instrucciones, a Link le parecieron extrañísimas pero intentó obedecer:

-Siéntate... si... bien... junta tus pies, pon tus manos a los costados... ¡así no! las rodillas tienen que estar separadas... si, así... ahora cierra los ojos... y mira...-

-¡Estás loco! ¡No puedo mirar con los ojos cerrados! ¡Y esto ya es bastante oscuro!-

Omni empezó de nuevo: le repitió todo con paciencia felina. Y de nuevo... y así varias veces: hasta que Link pudo ver realmente en esa oscuridad: pudo ver su cuerpo frente a él, pero como un cuerpo de luz y colores: rojo: como el fuego de las cuevas, rojo y naranja, como el deseo que quemaba como la lava de un volcán, amarillo como un sol lejano, verde como las praderas y los árboles de un mundo que nacía, azul como el hielo de las montañas que se confundía con el cielo y blanco como una nieve que jamás sería tocada por manos humanas: un blanco cegador de pura energía.

Y ese cuerpo de luz se juntó con el suyo: cuando eso pasó sintió una nueva forma de poder, era semejante al Ozaru pero en lugar ser bestial era consciente, le nacía de la parte baja de la espalda como un fuego blanco imparable: al principio parecía estallar pero luego se enroscaba allí mismo, no quemaba pero no se detenía, se elevaba por su cuerpo, era como una luz que daba vueltas en espiral recorriendo su espalda, sus piernas y sus brazos hasta que llegaba a sus manos. Y al sentir ese fuego blanco en las manos Link entendió que podía manejarlo. ¡Y todo ese poder era más que lo que había tenido nunca!

-Adelante- susurró Omni -retén ese poder de luz y vamos adonde se están levantando los tres demonios...-

Se elevaron hacia el cielo negro iluminándolo suavemente con sus propias auras y volaron hasta arriba de una montaña que parecía de granito. Estaba hueca y desde fondo de ese hueco tres monstruos de piel roja y grandes cuernos empezaban a subir, como si flotaran.

-Esos cuernos me hacen acordar a Freezer...-

-Cállate Link... espera que se acerquen... ¡ahora...! envuélvelos en el espiral de luz...-

Pero no era tan fácil. Los demonios los vieron y los atacaron arrojándoles un fuego negro con los cuernos. Antes que ese fuego los alcanzara Omni abrió la boca y arrojó un fuego blanco frio que lo neutralizó.

Link hizo muchos esfuerzos para envolverlos con la espiral de luz y atraparlos en el anillo pero siempre se distraía pensando que debía matarlos. Así los demonios fueron ganando terreno hasta que uno le clavó el cuerno en el brazo, lo sacudió y lo arrojó muy lejos.

Entonces Omni abrió la boca y con un haz de energía inmovilizó a los demonios que ya se estaban escapando del planeta.

Link, profundamente dolorido se levantó y así, con el brazo casi arrancado, creó un espiral de luz que envolvió a los tres monstruos que el felino había paralizado, levantó el anillo y dirigió hacia allí la luz: los demonios se achicaron más y más hasta que desparecieron adentro de la piedra verde que por un instante se puso negra.

El guerrero cayó al suelo tratando de sostener su brazo, sufriendo sí, pero con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Pon tu mano en mi lomo- le dijo Omni -bueno, la que te queda sana...

Aparecieron de nuevo en el planeta del supremo kaiosama. El viejo estaba muy tranquilo durmiendo su siesta.

El felino volvió a abrir su boca como si bostezara y echó un aliento luminoso y fresco sobre el brazo de Link.

-¡Eres increíble!- exclamó él mirando su brazo que había sanado instantáneamente -¡puedes teletransportarte, volar, curar heridas, inmovilizar monstruos! ¡Cómo no te conocí antes!-

Se dirigió donde dormía el anciano ser supremo y lo despertó poniéndolo el anillo con los tres demonios frente a las narices.

-¡Mire! ¡Ahí los tiene! Atrapados como bichos en una jaula...-

El viejo se despertó espantado.

-¡Pero qué haces! ¡Eres un cabeza hueca! ¡Eso es muy peligroso! Deja ese anillo aquí ¡con cuidado! Y vete... vete a entrenar o lo que sea ¡lo que sea!-

-Queremos comida.-

-Por ahí hay toda la comida que quieras pero vete a tragarla lejos, por favor.-

El ser supremo se sentó, se sirvió una taza de té y se puso a hojear unas revistas que tenía por allí cerca.

-¡Todavía estas aquí muchacho!-

-Estaba mirando lo que usted mira... ¿ese es el planeta donde tendremos que ir ahora? ¿Tendremos que ir a salvar a esas chicas?-

El ser supremo, al igual que cualquier viejo de cualquier mundo pasaba su tiempo viendo fotografías de chicas con poca ropa.

Omni se acercó a Link y lo apartó de allí suavemente evitando que escuchara la respuesta del kaio que era algo así como: "Pero, que torpe..."

-No es tan malo esto_ dijo Link mientras comían de una cesta de pan que había aparecido en la nada misma- Pelear y hacerse cada vez más fuerte...

-Y más sabio- acotó Omni -si, ya sé que te suena raro, pero no le hagas caso al anciano kaio, tú no eres un cabeza hueca y de a poco llegarás a ser sabio...-

-¡Ni sé lo que es eso!-

El guerrero saiyajin no lo sabía realmente pero Omni pensaba que cientos de años luchando al servicio de las fuerzas de la luz podrían enseñarle algo.

* * *

En el planeta de tránsito Mashi peleaba contra su sombra para entrenar, estaba segura de ganar el siguiente campeonato ¡y a ver que le daban de premio!

Y una mañana empezó el torneo de artes marciales. Varios Kaiosamas llevaron a sus luchadores ya que si éstos ganaban ellos también ganaban premios, algunos eran seres de razas nunca vistas, un luchador parecido a una gigantesca araña le dio mucho trabajo a Mashi ya que la atrapó en una tela pegajosa y no la dejó moverse por largo rato, cuando ya la empujaba fuera Mashi cortó la tela con rayos de ki y pudo escapar, empujando luego ella al luchador-araña fuera de la pista.

Esa fue la pelea más rara de su vida.

En un sector de la platea discutían dos kaiosamas: uno era gordito y simpático, la otra era una dama muy bonita de piel rosada y cabello blanco que se adornaba con un sombrero con flores.

-Si me hubieran dejado traer a mi luchadores- decía la dama -hubieran visto lo que es pelear de verdad, no es justo que hayan mandado a uno a proteger ese planeta que no le importa a nadie y al otro a hacer la guardia al infierno...-

Mashi prestó atención ¿de qué hablaban?

-¡Ese planeta guarda un tipo de energía que si cae en malas manos puede acabar con el universo entero!- se escandalizó el otro -no sabes lo que dices... y ya me ganaste dos planetas ¿se puede saber qué más quieres?-

-Cállate envidioso... va a pelear ese tipo de pelo largo... ¡ah! ¡Se parece en algo a uno de mis luchadores!-

Mashi prestó aún más atención, si no había entendido mal uno de los peleadores de la vieja kaio era o podía ser un saiyano ya que lo había comparado con Raditz ¡que interesante!

La reina se terminó de limpiar las telas de araña y voló al lado de la dama a ver si podía averiguar más cosas.

Como la kaiosama no parecía notar su presencia la tironeó del sombrero arrancándoselo.

-¿Quien fue el maleducado?- preguntó molesta

-Oiga...- dijo Mashi -¿usted tiene algún luchador saiyano?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-

-¡Conteste! ¡Yo soy saiyana!

-Ah... bueno, entonces si quieres puedes venir a luchar conmigo y representarme, tendrás todas las comodidades y la comida que quieras. Me vendrás muy bien para reemplazar al que me llevaron...-

-¿De quién habla?-

-De un luchador muy fuerte que tuve y que me hizo ganar un planeta ¡pero no era como tú! él era un muchacho muy amable...

-¡Ah! Entonces era Gokú- Mashi ya no se interesó en el tema y voló al lado de la pista para ver pelear a Raditz.

-No te conviene esa luchadora- dijo el Kaio ¡tiene un carácter espantoso!

-¿Ah si? Bueno, pero después no quieras contratarla tú ¿eh?- gruñó ella.

Mashi ya no escuchó a los kaiosamas. La pelea de Raditz era complicadísima ya que su oponente aunque no llegaba a la mitad de su altura y se veía muy delgado esquivaba limpiamente cada ataque y con cada golpe que llegaba a darle lo dejaba casi noqueado.

Después de pelear y pelear Raditz moviéndose muy rápido logró marear a su oponente que quedó por un instante desconcertado en el medio de la pista: entonces se elevó en el aire y le arrojó dos gigantescas masas de energía. Y así ganó la pelea, pero quedó descalificado porque le quemó los bigotes al gran kaiosama organizador que estaba al lado de la pista.

-¡No es justo!- se quejó Raditz mientras se consolaba con una bebida fría -ese viejo kaio imbécil me tomó idea...

-Para mí siempre serás un campeón- le dijo Ryuk y lo abrazó, como para consolarlo.

Mashi los veía sin decir nada. Entonces pensó que él único ser que se había interesado nunca por Raditz, el saiyano condenado tanto en este mundo como en el otro, había sido Ryuk ¿Qué sentido tenía? No podía ser sólo porque fuera guapo, y mucho menos porque tuviera un carácter agradable.

¡Era ese famoso amor!

Pero aunque lo aceptaba no lo entendía. Lo que Mashi conocía sobre eso había sido entre ella y un hombre y ellos en algo eran diferentes, ¿Cómo podría ser entre dos hombres entre quienes esa diferencia no existía? pero... ¡allí estaba pensando en el deseo!... ¡el deseo! Y mientras pensaba volaba y se alejaba de la pista y del torneo.

Amor y deseo no siempre corrían juntos pero cuando se juntaban... si ¡ella sabía muy bien lo que era eso! Se complicaba todo pero se creaba una nueva energía destinada a expandirse por el universo, una energía capaz de derretir los glaciares, una energía de fuerza y de placer, de luz y de calor, de vida ¡de pura vida!

Y ahora ella la sentía y se estremecía. La sentía como si estuviera cerca... ¿entonces? ¡Sí! No podía equivocarse, algo había, no podía estar lejos, algo había ocurrido y se le había pasado por alto ¡no podía ser!

Ya estaba lejos del torneo, ¡Tenía que regresar enseguida!

Cuando llegó quedaba muy poca gente en las plateas, sólo quedaban algunos participantes y habían desaparecido los kaoisamas. Raditz rabiaba en un rincón de la pista y Ryuk lo intentaba convencer de que comiera un helado. Pero... ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿! Adonde se habían ido todos!?

-¡Reina!- gritó Ryuk al verla... ¡No sabe! Se suspendió el torneo... hubo un problema con los mundos... parece que un dios maligno anda causando estragos... ¡casi todos se fueron!-

-¡Y yo acá como una estúpida! ¿Por qué no me llevaron con ellos?- Protestó ella

-A mí tampoco me llevaron- se sumó Raditz - ¡es un complot contra los saiyajins! Están conspirando contra nosotros... ¡Nos odian!-

-¡Y la kaiosama que tenía a un saiyano! ¡y ya se fue, antes que pudiera hablar con ella! Creí que era Goku, pero ya no estoy tan segura... ¡Maldición!

Una joven alta y morena vestida con una falda azul corta, botas y una armadura blanca también rabiaba.

-¡Y yo, que casi llegó a la final y se suspende el torneo! Me vine de muy lejos..-

Mashi la miró: era humana, sin duda, parecía fuerte y bonita, su piel era bastante oscura y su cabello muy largo caía en rebeldes mechones de varios colores: rojos, amarillos y negros.

-Nosotros los Nichya somos muy fuertes- dijo -nuestra princesa ganó ya un campeonato-

-¡¿los Nichya dijiste?! -exclamó Mashi- ¿Cómo te llamas tú? ¿Eres Nichya? ¿Qué pasó con ese planeta?-

La joven la miró sorprendida pero respondió.

-El planeta está muy bien... yo me llamo Sheriko y sí, soy una guerrera Nichya.-

-Vaya- agregó Mashi y murmuró luego -me gustaría saber que fue de ese planeta que costó tan caro... ¡cuéntame de tu planeta!-

-Bueno- respondió ella -para empezar: en mi planeta hay cazadores, labradores, artesanos y guerreros... los reyes siempre son guerreros siguiendo una tradición de miles de años, desde que los dioses vinieron a nuestro mundo... ¿pero tú, quien eres?

-Para ti podrá ser una diosa- contestó Mashi con una sonrisa -¡No me creerías si te cuento!... bueno, yo soy una reina guerrera.-

Ryuk se acercó con varios refrescos. Agarraron uno cada uno y siguieron conversando. Sheriko era muy amable a pesar de su rudo aspecto y siguió contando cosas.

-Mi planeta- dijo -es muy rico y nosotros somos muy fuertes, ¡hemos combatido en muchas guerras! Las leyendas cuentan que somos los hijos de tres dioses que bajaron de las estrellas y se casaron con las mujeres de nuestro mundo porque las encontraron muy hermosas.

-No eran de tu mundo -corrigió Mashi -pero sigue...

-Ellos regresaron a las estrellas confiando en que viviríamos en paz y armonía pero ya en el comienzo de los tiempos nuestro mundo se dividió: cuentan algunas leyendas que fue así: la gran guerrera esposa del príncipe le quiso quitar el trono a su madre la reina aprovechándose de que estaba enferma, el no quiso permitírselo porque adoraba a su madre y pelearon... Entonces se separaron: un grupo formado por la reina, el príncipe tres de sus hijos y los que quisieron seguirlos se fueron a un extremo del planeta y formaron un clan. La esposa del príncipe y las familias que no querían a la reina se quedaron. Desde entonces estos clanes nos odiamos y peleamos muchas guerras. La primera fue cuando el príncipe mató a su hermano que se volvió loco porque había quedado del otro lado y después robó una mujer que no le pertenecía: la propia hija de su hermano... las familias del clan oeste atacaron al clan este y murieron muchos.

-El clan este era el de la reina ¿no? -dijo Mashi - ¿y luego pelearon contra los extraterrestres?

-No, no conocimos a ningún extraterrestre, yo hasta que vine a este mundo creía que nuestro planeta era el único habitado, las guerras que tuvimos fueron ente nosotros.-

-¿Y los dioses regresaron alguna vez?-

-No, nunca. Se dice que eran tan poderosos que destruyeron al gran demonio lagarto que vino a comerse nuestro planeta...

-Uno de los efectos de viajar por el tiempo- Dijo Mashi -¡es que puedes convertirte en leyenda!

-Yo- continuó Sheriko, que no había entendido nada de lo que Mashi hablaba -morí en una de esas guerras - ahora estoy en el planeta del gran Kaio del oeste.

-¿Hay muchos kaio no?- preguntó Ryuk -¿con ellos van los guerreros más poderosos del universo?-

-Mmm... supongo que si has sido un guerrero noble y poderoso puedes ir para ser entrenado por un kaiosama, y sí, hay muchos.

-Pero entonces- continuó Ryuk -los enemigos de ustedes eran ustedes mismos, ¿y todo por una pelea de familia? ¿o no, Sheriko?-

-No dije que fuera una pelea de familia... pero cuentan que hubo un mal comienzo porque muchos odiaban a la reina que era una especie de bruja que volvió loco a su hijo, el príncipe Tao.-

-¿Tao?- murmuró Mashi -Entonces el príncipe sería el hijo de Lúa...

-Pero esas son historias- siguió contando la guerrera -nosotros peleábamos por los mejores territorios, por fuentes de agua, por manadas de animales...

-Todas cosas importantes, claro- dijo Ryuk- ¿más importantes que sus vidas? ¿y usted que dice reina Mashi?

-No sé... cada uno se arregla... pero siempre es mejor pelear contra un enemigo que sea diferente a nosotros...-

-¡Ah!-

-Pero no vivíamos peleando- Agregó la Nichya -nosotros construíamos ciudades, estudiábamos las estrellas, hicimos templos para esperar el regreso de los dioses...

Sheriko notó que el alto guerrero de largos cabellos que estaba un poco apartado parecía muy aburrido y no atendía a nada de lo que contaba.

-¿Y tú? Le preguntó - ¿de qué planeta eres?

Raditz se sorprendió de que la joven le hablara y la miró irritado.

-¡Que te importa! Tú debes ser parte de la conspiración contra los saiyajins.

-¡Ni siquiera sé que es eso! ¡Qué estupidez!-

-Ah ¿sí?- se quejó Raditz -¿no ven? Pasa algo importante en el universo y nos dejan acá...

-En cierto modo ella es saiyana -intervino la reina y se dirigió a Sheriko -si nos acompañas te contaré toda la historia.

-¿¡Toda!?- exclamó Ryuk -¡Que valiente reina!-

-¿Y por qué no? ella debe saber quiénes fueron sus dioses.-

-A mí también me interesa- intervino Raditz que ya no estaba tan enojado -después de todo ¡este maldito torneo tiene poca pinta de continuar!-

Ryuk miró a la bonita Sheriko que se instalaba cómodamente y a Raditz que se sentaba a su lado y se disponía a escuchar ¿debería preocuparse?


	13. Chapter 13 Madres

Sheriko la guerrera descendiente de los saiyanos y las sayumi era habitante del futuro ya que cuando Mashi regresó a Vegeta después de la derrota de mega Cold y la muerte de Link el planeta Nichya había quedado en el pasado.

¿Cómo se encontrarían los tiempos en el otro mundo?

* * *

Link había renunciado a entender algo del tiempo y en general a entender nada de nada, solamente se dejaba guiar por su maestro del otro mundo: el gran lince Omni. Iba aprendiendo de a poco a canalizar su energía y se sentía feliz peleando contra los demonios que amenazaban el equilibrio interdimensional y haciéndose cada vez más fuerte, como todos los saiyanos cuando peleaban.

Pero el viejo kaiosama del planeta supremo estaba muy molesto con él. Para empezar el saiyano no lo dejaba mirar sus revistas porno tranquilo: como no quería que los otros se enteraran de sus mañas cada vez que Link se acercaba el viejo cambiaba las imágenes de chicas por imágenes de caricaturas, entonces el guerrero se entretenía tanto mirándolas que ya no lo dejaba volver a cambiar. Todo le molestaba al kaio: como creía que el muchacho comía como animal le decía que era mucho más animal que Omni ofendiéndolos a los dos. Y cuando lo dejaban tranquilo yéndose a entrenar a otro lado el decía que se la pasaban rompiéndolo todo.

Una vez, cuando Link y Omni regresaban de una misión de reconocimiento encontraron al viejo jugando ajedrez contra sí mismo.

-Ven muchacho- le dijo con desgano -te voy a enseñar este juego, a ver si te haces un poco menos bruto-

-¿Ah sí? Que interesante...-

Empezaron.

-¡Pero no agarres así las piezas! Tienes que seguir las reglas, por ejemplo: esta pieza se mueve una sola vez, esta se mueve en diagonal, esta se puede mover varias veces... ¡pero no todas juntas! ¡Argh!... ¡tienes que esperar que yo mueva primero!-

No le llevó tanto tiempo a Link entender las reglas pero se aburrió de que el kaio le ganara todas las partidas.

-Usted es un tramposo -le dijo después de varias juegos perdidos -no me dijo que no se pudiera ganar nunca con esta cosa...

-¡Se puede ganar! ¡Hay que usar la cabeza! ¡Lo que pasa es que tú eres un bruto que sólo tienes la cabeza para hacerte ese peinado tan raro!

Link se tomó una de las trenzas con las que acomodaba sus rebeldes cabellos de saiyano y la miró sorprendido: nunca hubiera creído que eso fuera raro.

-Mi pelo no es raro...- respondió- y no soy bruto ¡lo que pasa es que usted es un viejo cascarrabias odioso que se cree el único inteligente en el universo!

-Acá se arma...-murmuró Omni

Efectivamente, se armó.

-¡Pero cómo te atreves a insultar a un ser supremo, cabeza-hueca, bestia-bruta! ¡Eres mi invitado en este planeta y no tienes ningún respeto! ¡y ya puedes ir largándote de aquí!

-Ese tipo me mandó acá, ese grandote...- respondió Link sin echarse atrás -¡así que no pienso irme!

-¡No te apures!- contestó el viejo - mi prima hace tiempo que anda buscando guerreros para que la representen en los torneos ¿Por qué no te vas con ella? Cocina muy rico y además... ¡si no te vas te voy a encerrar en una roca hasta que se te bajen los humos! ¿Entendiste?

-Link -murmuró Omni -el viejo tiene razón, es hora que nos vayamos... va a pasar algo malo aquí...

-¿Una roca? ¿Qué dice? ¡Viejo desgraciado...!

Y no escuchó la respuesta porque Omni se apoyó contra sus rodillas y lo transportó antes de que el viejo lo castigara. Lo que no supieron fue que el castigo lo sufriría luego el mismo kaio encerrado en la espada Z, pero esa es ya otra historia...

El planeta de la kaiosama era tan pequeño que cuando aparecieron en él Link se agarró de un árbol creyendo que saldrían disparados hacia el espacio exterior. Pero a pesar de su tamaño había la suficiente gravedad como para sostenerlos.

Link se sentó debajo del árbol muy tranquilo, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de que se había agarrado de él, Omni se sentó a sus pies sonriendo felinamente.

Como el planetita no podía ocultar a nadie la dueña salió enseguida a recibirlos.

-¡Omni! ¿Es esa una mujer?... ¡no puedo creerlo!-

-¡Claro que soy una mujer! Soy la gran kaiosama... ¿y ustedes quienes se supone que son?-

Link miró sorprendido a la hermosa dama de cabello plateado y piel rosada que decía ser una kaiosama. Por lo pronto, no se parecía en nada al viejo, así que tal vez pudieran llevarse mejor.

-Somos... ¡ah, sí! su primo del planeta supremo dijo que usted andaba buscando guerreros para los campeonatos!-

-¿Así que te manda mi primo el kaiobruja? - la dama rió -¡bueno! Tiene razón... y mirándote bien... mmm... si eres tan fuerte como guapo podrás servirme. Ven... te prepararé algo de comer, ¡y trae a tu gato!

-Parece que le caíste bien- ronroneo Omni -te dijo guapo... pero no te asustes, los kaiosamas no suelen cruzase con los mortales, bueno, aunque sean mortales a los que les devolvieron la vida y el cuerpo...

Link acercó un poco la cara a la oreja de Omni y le susurró:

-Yo jamás me asusto-

Era cierto que la dama cocinaba muy rico y aunque su casa y su cocina fueran muy pequeñas había muchísima comida, lo extraño era que no hubiera nada con carne, claro, allí no debía haber animales para cazar...

Luego del almuerzo (o cena, o lo que fuera) la kaio le dijo:

-A ver... parece que te gustó mi comida, bueno, dime cómo te llamas, quien eres y de dónde vienes...

-En mi última vida me llamé Link ¿así tengo que decir, no Omni?-

-Vas aprendiendo...-

-Soy de la raza saiyajin, del planeta Vegeta, somos los guerreros más fuertes del universo...yo fui capitán de la nave de la reina y asesiné a muchísimas personas... bueno, aunque la mayoría no eran personas-

-Que felicidad tenerte...-dijo ella irónicamente -así que el kaio-bruja me manda a un asesino... ¿Qué es eso de que la mayoría no eran personas?

-Reptilianos... matábamos reptilianos...razas inferiores, malvadas... me acuerdo de un lagarto maldito que hice volar en mil pedazos y...

-¿Te quieres callar? ¡Ya escuche bastante! ¡Hablas como si tu raza fuera la raza superior del universo y los otros fueran basura! _exclamó la kaio muy enojada y pareció que iba a agregar un insulto pero cuando vio que Link miraba el suelo apenado lo pensó un poco, bajó el tono y dijo:

- Mira, acá eso de las razas no existe así que no quiero escucharte volver a hablar así. Ahora dime qué hiciste de bueno, porque si no estarías en el infierno.

-¿De bueno? No sé, me dijeron que por haber dado mi vida por ella me tenía que ir al paraíso pero yo no quise porque ahí ella no iba a ir... y entonces me mandaron al planeta de su primo ¿el kaio-bruja? Jajajaja... le queda muy bien... jajajaja ¡kaiobruja...!

-Si- dijo la dama _ tiene ese aspecto porque se fusionó con una bruja. Los kaiosamas no envejecemos pero ¿Quién es "ella"?

-La reina... mi amor...

-Pero estamos muy lejos...- agregó Omni interrumpiéndolo y dirigiéndose a la kaiosama- a una gran distancia temporal, porque cuando Link murió había viajado a través de un túnel del tiempo. La reina está muy lejos.

-Gracias gato- dijo la kaio- y tú guapo... creo saber que hay algo que deseas... y tal vez yo pueda dártelo...

-¿En serio?-

Ella sonrió, lo miró de arriba a abajo y le dio un golpecito en el pecho con un dedo.

-Si. En serio, ahora empiecen a entrenar y ya que tu gato puede transportarse dile que te lleve al planeta Tron que tiene unas 300 gravedades, entrena allí y luego regresa a comer... pronto será el torneo de las 5 galaxias y le apostaré su planeta al engreído del kaio central... ¡si ganas ese planeta para mí te daré un premio muy especial, guerrero! ¡Vamos! ¡Apúrate que el torneo es pronto!-

-Bueno... prepare la cena kaio...

Entrenar con una gravedad tan alta fue muy difícil, para empezar, ni siquiera Omni podía despegarse del suelo con su cuerpo felino, ¡el planeta era espantoso!

Apenas llegaron Link sintió como se le quebraban varios huesos, fue un dolor terrible pero no duró mucho porque Omni lo curó con su aliento haciéndolos más fuertes: tuvo que hacerlo varias veces.

Después de un rato casi, casi, llegó a tenerse de pie.

-Espero que el premio valga la pena- dijo cuando regresaron -por lo pronto, ya ni sé si tengo huesos...-

-Mis guerreros no se quejan- dijo la kaiosama llegando con unas tazas de té -y si no te gusta puedes volver con mi primo-

-¡No me estaba quejando, soy un saiyajin! ¡Y voy a ganar ese torneo!

-Entonces _ sonrió ella _puedes ir a bi- Tron, que tiene 1000 gravedades...y te prometo que el premio va a valer la pena... yo soy una diosa ¡no lo olvides! Puedo conseguir lo que sea.

-¡Ahhhh!...¡bueno...! ¿Y si eres una diosa porque no te consigues tú el planeta?.. -

Ella, disgustada, le puso una mano sobre la boca haciéndolo callar.

-Ya... ¡báñense, y vayan a cenar!-

El planeta a pesar de ser tan pequeño tenía días y noches aunque no se veía ningún sol y la luz parecía provenir de una fuente difusa.

La casa de la Kaiosama era tan pequeña como el planeta así que Link y Omni se fueron a dormir afuera, debajo de un árbol, de todas maneras no hacía frió ni había nubes: todo el planeta parecía una casa.

-Esa mujer que se dice diosa...-murmuró Link mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el lomo de Omni- me gustaría saber que quiere conmigo... ¡y no creo que pueda traer a Mashi aquí, si ni ese tipo grandote pudo...!

Omni lo miró con sus felinos ojos creyendo adivinar algo.

-Tú no crees que sea una diosa... ¿verdad? Pero debes creer que tiene algunos poderes... y ya sabes lo que quiere, que luches en ese torneo para que ella pueda ganarse otro planeta.

- jajaja... ¿y qué más querrá? ¡Esta kaiosama me recuerda a las mujeres sayumi! Quiere que los otros hagan las cosas por ella!... así eran esas sayumis... creían que solas no iban a poder ni prender un fuego y hubieran hecho cualquier cosa con tal de que nos quedáramos a cuidarlas... –Link pareció ensimismarse de pronto y agregó con tono soñador –si... cualquier cosa... mmm... esas mujeres... me hubieran dado 20 hijos cada una...

Omni ronroneo y lo empujó suavemente con la cabeza para que se durmiera.

Pero Link se quedó pensativo mirando las estrellas. ¿En cuál de ellas estaría Nichya? ¿y qué habría sido de sus hijos?

* * *

La historia que nunca sabría Link sobre sus hijos se había transformado en leyenda en Nichya y era así: las guerras comenzaron cuando Kiteryde, la esposa del hijo de Lúa (que al fin se llamó Tao como quiso alguna vez su padre) se cansó del carácter nada amable y de los caprichos de su suegra y quiso apoderarse del trono. Se enfrentaron los tres y Tao prefirió separarse de su esposa e irse a vivir al otro lado del planeta antes que abandonar a su madre.

Lejos de Kiteryde e incentivado por Lúa Tao tomó a muchas mujeres y entre ellas a la hija de su propio hermano, uno de los gemelos hijos de Link y Lara. Como su hermano no quiso permitirlo empezó una guerra que Tao ganó, y que fue la primera de las muchas guerras que sacudieron al planeta.

Mashi mas o menos había entendido estas cosas en el relato de Sheriko que mezclaba leyenda e historia y podía imaginar como Lúa se había convertido en una mujer posesiva y autoritaria: después de todo se había quedado a cargo del planeta sin ninguna ayuda y tuvo que arreglárselas sola sin poder ceder nunca, ante nadie.

Por su parte ella contó cómo habían viajado a Nichya tratando de salvar a las sayumis y como los dioses padres de toda la raza eran los saiyajins.

Sheriko no entendía nada pero no se atrevía a preguntar y Raditz tampoco entendía nada pero a él no le interesaba preguntar.

-Entonces_ dijo Mashi notando el desinterés -ustedes prefieren quedarse con sus leyendas e ignorar la verdad, ¡qué bien!- ironizó.

De repente Ryuk, que miraba al cielo acostado sobre la hierba, lanzó un grito que sobresaltó a todos.

-¡Miren!_ exclamó.- ¡un agujero negro acaba de abrirse entre las nubes!

Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron que era cierto: un enorme hoyo negro acababa de aparecer en el cielo.

¿Se absorbería el planeta y caerían en un eterno aplastamiento? Mashi quedó congelada de sólo pensarlo: ese era el peor infierno que podrían imaginarse, caer en un agujero negro... ¡no lo permitiría! Instintivamente alzó sus manos hacia el cielo creando un campo protector de energía. Raditz hizo lo mismo y también Sheriko.

Pero el hoyo negro no absorbió nada, al contrario de lo que Mashi temía comenzaron a caer cosas de él: cantidad de cosas, sillas, mesas, artefactos, plantas arrancadas de cuajo, rocas... estas cosas golpeaban contra el escudo protector y caían sobre el planeta.

Ryuk no había creado el escudo pero parecía rodeado por una luz blanca muy poderosa.

-Esto es un agujero negro al revés_ dijo Mashi - en vez de absorber tira cosas.

-¡Y miren lo que tiró acá!_ gritó Raditz con la voz estremecida de gozo y odio- ¡un lagarto inmundo!

Ante ellos y del otro lado del escudo apareció la cara burlona y cérea de Freezer.

Raditz y Mashi bajaron sus manos y el campo protector se desactivó.

-¡Te haremos mil pedazos Freezer!- gritaron los dos a la vez.

-Que lindo... dos monitos...- se escuchó decir al lagarto -que suerte que se abrió ese portal, el infierno era divertido pero esto lo será más...-

-¡Por los dioses! _¡se abrió el infierno! _ gritó Sheriko _ ¿Cómo permiten esto los dioses? ¡Que vengan a ayudarnos!

-¡Estúpida!_ exclamó Mashi _¡¿todavía no te diste cuenta?! ¡Nosotros somos los dioses! ¡los dioses no existen! _y tras gritar esto lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una gigantesca masa de energía contra Freezer haciéndolo volar hasta el borde mismo del hoyo del cual había salido.

Pero otros problemas había. No solamente Freezer había salido de ese agujero, también aparecieron cuatro fantasmas, una sombra negra y un demonio de fuego.

Los cuatro compañeros se dispusieron a pelear ya que no había quedado más nadie en el planeta para ayudarlos y defender ese mundo parecía ser responsabilidad sólo de ellos.

-¡Repartámonos estos tipos! ¡Yo me ocupo de Freezer, ¡me debe muchas!_ gritó Raditz

-¡Cerraremos ese agujero y los mandaremos al infierno en pedacitos!_ gritó a su vez Mashi - y se lanzó a perseguir a la sombra negra.

Sheriko luchaba contra los cuatro fantasmas lanzando ataques de luz con sus manos y Ryuk peleaba contra el demonio de fuego.

_Estás temblando muchacho tonto_ canturreaba el demonio _me tienes demasiado miedo y no puedes pelear... te quemaré... te derretiré una y otra vez... muchacho tonto..._se burlaba

Ryuk realmente temblaba, el fuego era su peor enemigo, no podía olvidar lo que se sentía al quemarse... ¿otra vez iba a rendirse frente al enemigo? ¡No! Entonces dejó de temblar, se paró firme y lo miró de frente: cruzó sus bellas manos adornadas con pulseras de cadenitas sobre su pecho y sonrió.

-¿que? ¿ te hace gracia idiota? _ empezó a enojarse el demonio _¿te ríes de miedo? ¡Uh!

Pero ahora el demonio fue el que se asustó: Ryuk estaba envuelto por lo que parecían ser dos alas de luz que salían de su espalda y se plegaban sobre él. Mientras tuvo sus manos juntas estas alas permanecieron plegadas pero cuando las abrió de golpe se desplegaron, inmensas, poderosas, imponentes:estas alas golpearon al demonio enviándolo al hoyo negro convertido en cenizas que se esparcían en el viento.

Raditz, que lo miraba de costado mientras peleaba con Freezer, se quedó helado sin poder creerlo, esto le valió un coletazo del reptil que lo tumbó al piso.

-¡Concéntrate mono idiota!_ se burló Freezer _sigues igual de inútil que cuando eras mi soldadito...-

-¡Soldadito me dijiste! ¡iguana asquerosa! ¡Infeliz! ¿No te dieron ya suficientes patadas en ese trasero deforme que tienes? ¡Vas a ver las que te voy a dar yo!-

Y efectivamente, Raditz le pateó la cola con tanta fuerza que se la quebró: la mitad salió volando hecha pedazos y la otra mitad empezó a sangrar.

La furia de Freezer no tenía límites. Empezó a lanzar discos dentados voladores de energía por cantidades y cada disco iba destinado a cortar un pedazo de Raditz.

Pero el saiyano no solo los esquivó sino que se deshizo de ellos desintegrándolos con rayos de ki. Entonces Freezer cambio de táctica.

-Siempre tan primitivo simio... jajajaja... ¿te acuerdas cuando peleabas conmigo como se reían de ti los otros soldados? "Mono con cola... mono con cola..." ¡jajajaja! ¿y? ¿Qué pasó con tu cola ahora? ¿Te la comieron?-

Raditz sacudió su melena furioso, lo que faltaba... ¡que esa lagartija se burlara de él!, así como Ryuk se había deshecho limpiamente de su enemigo ¡él haría lo mismo! entonces se elevó en el aire hasta más allá de las nubes mientras concentraba furia y energía en sus manos.

-Destruiste mi mundo... mataste al Rey... humillaste a nuestro príncipe... basura podrida intergaláctica... ya no vas a burlarte más de nadie... ¡regresa al infierno! ¡AHHH!

Raditz levantó las dos manos generando dos masas de energía incandescentes y las arrojó contra la cara burlona de Freezer: enseguida pudo ver como esa cara que parecía de cera pintada se deformaba realmente igual que la cera caliente y pudo ver como el lagarto volaba hacia el hoyo negro convertido en una deforme masa como de plástico mal derretido.

Raditz rió a carcajadas. Ryuk que ya no tenía alas pero que brillaba con un aura blanca sutil se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Raditz lo agarró por lo hombros desbordante de felicidad.

_Tú..._le dijo _Tú... ¡eres muy poderoso! ¡Como un dios! _y sin entender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo buscó su boca y le dio un beso.

Mashi si los hubiera visto hubiera dicho "Ajá", pero no podía verlos porque estaba muy ocupada persiguiendo a la sombra negra.

Era una sombra maligna salida del infierno, efectivamente, ¿pero, qué más? ¿Por qué parecía tan densa y tan espantosa? ¿Quién era?

Se arrojó sobre la sombra creyendo atraparla pero ésta desapareció dejando una estela de veneno y cuando Mashi respiró ese veneno se sintió morir de nuevo.

Cayó al suelo casi sin fuerzas. Maldita sombra...

Ante sus ojos apareció un mar de sangre oscura donde se ahogaba todo ser viviente, un mar de sangre que, como ácido, quemaba todo lo que en él caía y ella era arrastrada hacia allí. "no es real... ¡no puede serlo!" se dijo Mashi a sí misma "es un truco de la sombra negra que debe ser un brujo"

"Un brujo" se repitió tratando de disipar la visión del mar de sangre pero sintiendo que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

-¡Muéstrate brujo!_ logró gritar después de un gran esfuerzo.

-ji ji ji...- se escuchó una vocecita - la niña me tiene miedo...

-Claro que no... ¡Muéstrate cobarde!_ al ir entendiendo lo que pasaba la visión fue debilitándose y Mashi recuperó sus fuerzas, se puso de pie, cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho respirando hondo y esperó.

-Ya vas a aparecer maldita sombra...-

.ji ji ji... niña tonta...-

De entre las rocas... si ¡desde allí venía esa vocecita! Mashi las miró atentamente: había un montículo de rocas y entre medio había unas flores amarillas... esa sombra que era la sombra del brujo debía estar entre esas flores... ¡claro! Era esa flor retorcida... como con unos pelos...

-¡Te atrapé!_ y diciendo esto Mashi arrojó un haz de energía contra la flor peluda.

Un enanito amarillento y raquítico salió de entre el montículo de piedras levantando dos manitas terminadas en garras y riendo.

-Pobre niña... no sabes quién soy... -

-Le veo cara conocida...

-Tú también tienes cara conocida... te pareces a ese príncipe orgulloso al que poseí porque tenía un alma llena de maldad... Vegeta...-

-¡Mi hijo! ¡Maldito brujo, ahora me acuerdo! ¡Por tu culpa mi hijo casi pierde el alma! ¡Te mandaré al infierno hecho pedacitos!-

-A ti también te poseeré niña... tienes tanta maldad como él...

-¡No me hagas reír engendro! Ni sabes lo que dices...-

¿Maldad? ¿a qué se refería con maldad? ¿ella tenía maldad? ¿en qué sentido? ¡pero ese monstruito no iba a poseerla!

-¡Se necesita mucho más que un brujito cobarde para poseer a un saiyajin!

Mashi levantó las dos manos al frente de su pecho separándolas un poco y empezó a juntar energía en una masa que se iba formando por innumerables rayos eléctricos que surgían de sus palmas.

-A mi no me puedes dañar con un par de voltios nenita... ji ji ji...

El brujo levantó las zarpas y empezó a cruzarlas en el aire haciendo una especie de conjuros.

Mashi sintió que se debilitaba.

-Ji ji ji... eres tan mala...

-¡Mala tu abuelita! ¡y tú qué dices monstruo que vienes del infierno!-

La reina volvió a juntar fuerzas, ¡no, ese brujo de cuarta clase no iba a debilitarla! Ella era la reina saiyajin, que diablos, ¡la guerrera más fuerte del universo!

¿Mala? ¿Mala porque? ¿Mala para qué? ¡¿Maldad?!¿ Mala?! ¡Maldad era solo una palabra vacía!

"Hice mucho daño" pensó Mashi mientras sentía la electricidad correr por todo su cuerpo y acumularse entre sus manos "Si, hice mucho daño, pero yo no soy ese daño... soy mucho más..."

Y pensando esto levantó la masa de cargas eléctricas que chisporroteaba entre sus manos y la arrojó contra el brujo amarillento que se le había presentado como una sombra negra impactándolo de pleno.

_Mal... di... ta... ni.. ña... ji... ji... jiiiii...

Y de nuevo como sombra negra el pequeño engendro voló, de nuevo hacia el infierno.

Mashi sonrió victoriosa y se dejó caer agotada sobre un tronco caído. Había derrotado al maligno Babidi que una vez había atormentado a su hijo.

"Brujo estúpido" pensó "creíste que podías derrotar a la guerrera más fuerte del universo... pero me divertí más que en cualquier torneo"

Pero no a todos les iba tan bien.

-¡Raditz, reina ayúdenme!- gritaba Sheriko al borde de la desesperación viendo que perdía terreno contra los cuatro fantasmas.

Lo terrible era que no podía verlos y al final ¿era uno o eran cuatro?, se movían rapidísimo y parecían atravesar todo lo sólido ya que cuando ella saltó detrás de una pared para protegerse ellos la transpasaron como una niebla gris.

Había agotado casi toda su energía en los ataques y cuando se detuvo un momento para tomar fuerzas sintió que la agarraban de las manos y los pies tirándola al suelo.

Cerró los ojos esperando desarmarse y perder ese cuerpo pero no pasó más nada, los fantasmas solamente la tenían sujeta y aplastada en el suelo.

"Que humillante" pensó Sheriko pero "¿Como me defiendo?, son cuatro contra uno... Pero... y si fuera uno?"

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a dos monstruos de rostro humano gris y cabellos blancos que, como serpientes, les caían enroscándose por los hombros.

Parecían humanos pero eran monstruos porque su expresión no era humana, era sádica fría y... y... no tenían ojos, mejor dicho, en el lugar de ojos tenían dos vidrios negros.

Entonces... eran dos, ¡entonces podía liberar sus piernas! Y lo hizo: levantó sus piernas y le dio una patada a cada monstruo.

Enseguida sintió el renacer de sus fuerzas y su sangre guerrera correr enloquecida por sus venas. Los volvió a patear.

"Son dos" se repetía "son dos solamente"

Se puso de pie e intentó golpear a cada monstruo con un puño pero sus éstos golpearon el aire ya que los monstruos se habían esfumado.

Espero un rato concentrando energía en sus puños. No los perseguiría: ellos aparecerían de nuevo.

¡Allí, frente a ella! ¡Allí estaban! Parecían cuatro de nuevo pero ya Sheriko no se dejó engañar y disparó dos ataques: uno sobre cada par de monstruos.

Y con esos ataques logró dirigirlos hacia el hoyo negro del cielo ¡pero estaban regresando! ¡No, no lo permitiría!

La guerrera no se dio por vencida, disparó dos ataques de nuevo... pero no eran suficientes... los monstruos volvieron. Disparó otra vez y ese ataque resultó muchísimo más poderoso y al fin ¡al fin! sus enemigos cayeron al hoyo negro que se cerró en ese instante.

La chica suspiró, agotada.

-Gracias por la ayuda, se dice ¿o no?- Gruñó Raditz a sus espaldas.

- ¿Me ayudaste con el último ataque? ¡Gracias entonces! _ exclamó ella y miró al alto guerrero que estaba parado detrás suyo: recién caía en la cuenta de que desde hacía muchísimo tiempo que no veía a un hombre tan atractivo, en el planeta del Kaio del oeste había muchos guerreros pero eran de razas muy distintas a la suya, y antes de morir...

-Antes de morir..._murmuró Sheriko _estuve prometida para unirme al jefe Nyo, descendiente directo del príncipe Tao... nada menos...

Raditz no la escuchó pero sí Mashi que había volado hasta allí para ver el final de la pelea y el cierre del portal de los mundos.

-Cuéntame muchacha... ¿Cómo es eso de que estuviste prometida a un descendiente de Link?- y al decir esto la voz de la reina mostraba una leve tristeza-.

-¿de Link? No la entiendo...-

-¡Uno de tus dioses, mujer! ¿No entendiste nada de lo que traté de explicarte? ¡ Los saiyanos Arthas, Aiyax y Link fueron los padres de toda tu raza! y Tao era hijo de Link.

-Ah..., entiendo... bueno, yo estuve prometida a Nyo, su descendiente, un jefe guerrero muy poderoso... lo vi una sola vez en la fiesta de la cosecha pero apenas si pude decirle dos palabras.. Mi madre no se separó de mi lado ni un instante... es que... bueno, la virginidad era muy preciada en las guerreras...-

-Entiendo_ interrumpió Mashi _así que tú moriste en una batalla sin haberte casado, o sea, virgen.

-Si... y es una pena porque Nyo me gustaba mucho...

-Tal vez lo reencuentres - Mashi dijo esto sin saber porque, ella no se lo creía.

-Imposible... vi escenas en una esfera en las que Nyo se casaba con otra ¡En este mundo no cualquiera se reencuentra! ¡Bah! ¡Ya fue! Tal vez me case aquí.-

-¡Ilusa! ¿Cómo crees que puedes casarte en este mundo de muertos?-

-Pero... señora... tan muertos no estamos...y tenemos cuerpos físicos ¿no? ¡y derrotamos a enemigos muy poderosos...!-

-Ilusa-

Sheriko volvió a mirar a Raditz que se había sentado en la hierba, a su lado se había acomodado el otro muchacho y parecían conversar.

-Tendré que volver a agradecer la ayuda que me dio- dijo la guerrera y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los hombres.

Mashi siguió murmurando algo sobre lo que esperaba reencontrar y se alejó de allí.

Caminó sin rumbo mientras veía como el planeta se poblaba nuevamente de gente. ¿Dónde habrían estado durante la batalla? ¿Se habrían escondido?

"Tremendos cobardes" pensó la reina.

El parque vecino a la zona donde se celebraba el torneo de artes marciales estaba hecho un desastre, lleno de las cosas que habían caído por el portal abierto: muebles, heladeras, plantas, latas... Pensando en limpiar un poco Mashi levantó sus manos para barrer con energía toda esa mugre cuando algo llamó su atención: una armadura, mejor dicho, unas armaduras que estaban amontonadas: una de ellas, la que estaba arriba, era una armadura freeza, una de esas odiosas prendas que Freezer quiso obligarlos a vestir cuando el rey Vegeta hizo aquel acuerdo de esclavos.

-¡Uf!_ bufó Mashi y le pegó una patada haciéndola volar lejos

Abajo había otras armaduras: blancas y doradas, las que ella y sus soldados habían vestido, la que vestía en ese mismo preciso momento.

"Vegeta" pensó Mashi "mi hijo, el usó estas prendas, primero esa que lo obligaba a usar el lagarto, después esta, la nuestra, y después... después ya no lo vi usar ninguna...

Y en el alma de Mashi se formó una reflexión sobre el sentido que tenía este tema.

Así se dirigió la reina a su hijo hablándole desde el alma y no sabemos si él no la escuchó en un sueño:

_"Hijo: cuando eras esclavo de Freezer estabas vacío... solamente tenias esta maldita prenda para envolver tu cuerpo y darle forma a tu vida... por dentro no tenías nada ya que todo lo habías perdido... eras una cáscara vacía... ¿o acaso te quedó algo del poco afecto que quise darte? ¿Algo del interés que tuve por ti? Algo que te sostuviera para que no hicieras implosión... un recuerdo, un abrazo... un poco de lo mucho que me importaste..._

_Es cierto, traerte al mundo no fue de lo más feliz para mí, fue un deber para con el rey y para con el pueblo... si tu padre hubiese sido otro... pero qué sentido tiene cuestionarse, tu padre tuvo que ser el rey porque tú tenias que ser un príncipe, ser un príncipe fue lo que te armó y te sostuvo además de esa humillante armadura, ser el hijo del rey Vegeta... _

_Vacío y explotado... así pasaste tu juventud e infancia, sin honor y sin gloria... ¿hubiera podido imaginar aquello tu padre cuando te entregó? ¿Pudo imaginarlo cuando eligió perder su alma? Ahhh... ¡si yo te hubiera entregado también hubiera elegido perderla!_

_Vacío y destruido moriste e igual de vacío apareciste en la tierra... tenías todavía tu armadura agujereada por las heridas mortales... ¿Cuánto tiempo la usaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo te sostuviste en ella? ¿No te dabas cuenta que era el uniforme de Freezer? _

_¿Y con qué empezaste a llenar tu alma?¿Tiraste esa vieja armadura maldita y dejaste que alguien tocara tu corazón? No lo creo... eres saiyajin y tienes concentrado todo el orgullo de tu raza... nadie pudo haberte tocado nada sin tu permiso. _

_Por eso usaste nuestra armadura, nuestra blanca y dorada prenda de combate con los guantes y las botas blancas...nuestra bella armadura... así te protegiste de quien quería llegar a adentro de tu alma._

_Era esa mujer, Bulma... ¿verdad? Era ella la quería llegar a ti pero no para sacarte nada sino para darte... ella te armó de nuevo, te construyó de nuevo como hombre y a su lado dejaste para siempre de ser una cáscara vacía, ya no necesitaste armaduras... eres fuerte hijo, ¡eres muy fuerte! Sobreviviste muchos años a la esclavitud y al exilio y pudiste nacer de nuevo y hacer nacer nueva tu vida... no hijo, ya no necesitas armaduras... estás entero..."_

"Y yo" pensó ella "todavía la necesito ¡maldita sea! ¡Quiero arrancármela de encima y arrojarla lejos... arrojar lejos toda mi ropa y mirar al mundo con la misma locura conque lo miré una vez!" "Pero ya no puedo..."

"No puedo..."

* * *

Link no usaba armaduras en el planeta de la bonita Kaiosama pero si la ropa que se usaba en aquellos planetas, extremadamente liviana pero muy resistente, ropas muy parecidas a las que usaba ella: una chaqueta larga, faja, botas y un pantalón, con la diferencia que las ropas de ella eran rosadas y rojas y las de él azules y celestes.

Si esas ropas se le rompían en algún entrenamiento la kaio se las armaba de vuelta con solo levantar la mano, eso sí, sin mirar mucho.

Ella era lo que se dice una diosa muy amable, después de la discusión que tuvieron cuando Link presumió de haber asesinado lagartos no volvieron a discutir. Él jamás se quejó de lo duro de los entrenamientos y evitó decirle lo que pensaba respecto a que porque no se conseguía las cosas sola. Así evitó peleas y que lo volvieran a echar: después de todo allí se comía de primera, había un bonito lugar para dormir y hasta había un raro lugar para bañarse del que salía agua del techo si girabas una cosa... lástima que el agua esa nunca alcanzara ¡eso sí que era un fastidio! y bueno, no debía haber mucha agua en ese mini planeta, estaba claro porque necesitaban otro.

Además ella era parecía haber olvidado que él se había presentado como un asesino, no le temía para nada, ya la primera mañana que había despertado allí lo había llamado dándole golpecitos en la cara y ofreciéndole el desayuno. Se mostraba cariñosa casi todo el tiempo, vigilaba que no le faltara nada y a veces le hacía bromas tirándole suavemente de las trenzas cuando estaba desprevenido.

-Deberías llamarme mamá_ le dijo la kaio una noche mientras cenaban _ya que te cuido como una madre...-

-No. Eres muy joven...-

-¡Tengo más de tres millones años! Ya te dije que nosotros no envejecemos, y tampoco tú en este mundo.-

-Así que Ma... má..._ironizó Link_ ¡ah no! discúlpame kai, pero no me suena... y si es por cuidarme, la madre que tuve en mi planeta lo que menos hizo fue cuidarme ¡casi ni la conocí! Toda la vida me arreglé solo.-

- ¿Y tu esposa?-

-¡Mashi...!- exclamó Link sin pensarlo -Bueno... no... No fue mi esposa según ley... y... no... no me cuidaba, precisamente... nosotros hacíamos otras cosas...-

Link se levantó incómodo _qué demonios estuve diciendo_ murmuró _ a ella no le importa...

-Nunca le dije mamá a nadie_ dijo en voz alta mientras se alejaban- y menos se lo diría a esta mujer ¡hasta podría hacerla mía si yo quisiera...!

-Que no te escuche- Dijo Omni mirando con cuidado hacia atrás - eso es un insulto para una diosa-

-¡Uf! ¡pero si ella se lo busca! y supongo que no me escuchó... y si me escuchó que me disculpe...y de todas formas me necesita para pelear en el torneo ¿no? y creo que ya no falta mucho...

-Pero sabes_ agregó después de un rato de quedarse pensativo- me gusta estar acá.

-Cuidado, ahí viene... atrás tuyo...

-Link y gato, escuchen...: me iré por unos días porque tengo asuntos muy importantes que tratar con los supremos kaio y que deben ser tratados personalmente. Debo pedir permiso para hacer lo que quiero hacer contigo _y señaló a Link con una mano _ya que va contra las leyes de los mundos... y bueno, no digo más ¡cuiden del planeta mientras no estoy!_

-Quien querría robarse esta roca flotante...

-Cállate Link..

-Bueno Omni... ah,¡Adiós mujer!

La diosa lo miró un tanto ofendida y sin devolver el saludo desapareció.

-Entrenemos_ dijo el lince _vas a meditar un rato largo... ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Ya lo sabes... la energía del universo... tú debes manejar esa energía y no dejar que ella te maneje a ti: eso es la sabiduría...-

-A mi no me maneja nadie...-

-¿no tienes idea de lo que hablo verdad? Has dicho ciertas cosas hoy que si fueras un poco más sabio no las habrías dicho, ni las habrías pensado siquiera... así que medita... y no te preocupes... yo estoy contigo...-

-Ajá... bueno, la energía del universo entonces...-

Link se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y las manos a los costados... cerró los ojos y se dio cuenta que era cierto: el universo estaba lleno de energía: es más, el universo era energía: luces que se manifestaban en todos los colores, rayos cósmicos que lo atravesaban y que hasta lo golpeaban como quemándolo en algunas partes de su cuerpo: en el centro del pecho, en el ombligo, entre las piernas... ¿es que acaso esa energía era mala? Quemaba pero no le dolía... solo lo quemaba como una urgencia desesperada... ¡si hubiera podido librarse de ella...! pero no... No podía...y entonces se dejó llevar, dejó que su mente le trajera lo que quisiera y enseguida apareció ante sus ojos una figura arrogante, pequeña, femenina y un sólo nombre: Mashi.

Y juntó con ese nombre y esa imagen le brotó un fuego interno que reclamaba ser extinguido lo antes posible...y él conocía muy bien ese fuego, esa energía...

El guerrero sintió que ya no podía más: iba a abrir los ojos y gritar de pura desesperación pero no lo hizo porque Omni le habló, como si hubiera estado acompañándolo en cada pensamiento.

-No tienes que librarte de ella... esa energía sagrada puede ser canalizada... y te hará muy fuerte... ya no te quemará... te ayudará...

Y era así, bendito Omni.

* * *

En el planeta de tránsito las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, había gente por todos lados, brillaba un sol y de noche se veían las estrellas, Mashi se aburría y refunfuñaba todo el tiempo, estaba indignada: nadie parecía enterado de que ellos cuatro habían salvado ese estúpido planeta.

En cambio Raditz no se aburría para nada, tenía a Ryuk, por quien estaba sintiendo algo rarísimo y a Sheriko que le pedía que le enseñe sus tácticas de un modo que lo hacía sentirse muy halagado.

-Gran guerrero... -le decía la chica_ enséñeme a pelear... quiero ser como tú: sin tí esos fantasmas grises me habrían aniquilado.

Entonces Raditz le enseñó varias técnicas y peleó con ella derrotándola cada vez, le divertía poder derrotar a una guerrera tan fuerte, eso le mostraba lo mucho que había progresado.

Una tarde calurosa, cuando la tenía aplastada contra el suelo y le pedía que se rindiera riendo a carcajadas apareció un señor de piel violeta, petiso, muy gordo y con aires de andar muy apurado.

-Vengo a llevarme a mi guerrera_ dijo y mirando hacia donde estaban exclamó_ ¡pero qué haces allí tirada abajo de ese tipo! ¡Levántate y ven a entrenar!

-Ya quisiera hacer eso_ dijo Sheriko agarrando con las manos los puños de Raditz e intentado apartarlos de su cara _ ¡este tipo es muy fuerte!

-Y la verdad_ agregó sin dejarse vencer _¡prefiero entrenar con él antes que con usted, don Kaio!

El Kaiosama, porque eso era, hizo un gesto de fastidio, no le agradaba perder a su guerrera.

-Bueno- dijo –vengan los dos

-Ni loco- contestó Raditz –yo ya entrené con ustedes pero esto es más divertido- y diciendo esto apartó las manos de Sheriko y las apretó contra el suelo, una de cada lado.

-¡Ríndete o te quiebro los brazos! Jajajaja...

-¡Que gracia te hace! Bueno, me rindo, ¡suéltame!

-Así que no vienes-gruñó el kaio –bueno –te quedarás en este planeta por muchísimo tiempo, pero si cambias de opinión, me avisas.

Y sin decir más desapareció.

-¡Ryuk!-gritó Raditz al divisar al muchacho que los observaba _ven, acércate...

-¿No molesto?... ustedes parecían muy entretenidos...

-Sí, ¡casi logro quebrarle los brazos a esta mujer! ¡Fue muy divertido!

Sheriko que se frotaba los hombros dolorida murmuró - si, divertidísimo...-

-Acá uno se cura enseguida- la consoló Ryuk -Y en serio- agregó –si molesto me voy...

-¡Que ideas! ¡Tú siempre fuiste molesto!

-Es que... –Ryuk no sabía cómo expresarse -Tú nunca pudiste elegir... nunca estuviste con una chica...

Raditz lo miró como si de repente la lengua que se hablaba en el Otro Mundo hubiera dejado de ser entendible.

-Chicas...-murmuró –chicas eran las que encontramos en ese planeta perdido... claro, las chicas que matamos antes de que llegara Freezer... ¿o no?

-Ni idea de lo que dices- respondió Sheriko sin que nadie se lo pidiera –pero suena horrible.

-Esa fue mi vida.

-Y en tu vida- continuó ella –no supiste nada del amor, parece.

-No, eso no existía en mi planeta.

-Tus padres deben haberse amado... aunque no te lo dijeran...

Raditz intentó hacer memoria. Tenía pocos recuerdos de sus padres, recordaba a su madre siempre molesta, sola, y a su padre indiferente. ¿Cómo se había llamado su madre? Ni de eso se acordaba... algo de Hana... Hanasia... si, algo así...

-les traje comida- interrumpió Mashi con muy poca delicadeza y tiró unos cuantos bultos que contenían víveres sobre el pasto.

-Hablando del amor...-sonrió Ryuk _aquí tenemos a nuestra reina enamorada...

-Ufa, ¡no te metas de nuevo conmigo!

-¡Claro!- dijo Raditz – ¡si nosotros no usábamos esa palabra! ¿No es verdad reina?

-Mira, el amor existía aunque no existiera la palabra... y de hecho, en el idioma que hablamos aquí existe, y la usamos. Amarse es llevarse bien, cuidarse... entregarse al otro, hasta dar la propia vida...

-¿Y cómo se siente eso? –Preguntó Raditz realmente sorprendido –esta mujer dice que me acuerde de mis padres pero mis padres fueron guerreros... y si amarse es llevarse bien, ¡ellos se odiaban!... lo poco que recuerdo de ellos son los insultos que se dirigían el uno al otro...

Un gran silencio siguió a estas palabras. Un silencio que fue interrumpido por Mashi que dijo con una media sonrisa

-¿Así que quieres saber cómo se siente el amor? Ajá... pregúntale a Ryuk... él lo sabe...

-Que dice reina... no lo sé... mejor dicho... no lo podría explicar... ¿Acaso usted puede?

-Tu creíste que sí. ¿Acaso no me pediste que te cuente sobre cómo era cuando estaba con él...? ¿o era sólo curiosidad perversa, eh?

-Curiosidad perversa... no... ¡Sólo quería que usted se sintiera viva, reina!

Sheriko abrió una de las bolsas de comida, sacó un pedazo de torta, y se puso a comer mientras escuchaba hablar a los otros: estaba interesante.

-Entonces – agregó el muchacho –todavía está a tiempo de contarnos...

Mashi contrariamente a su costumbre no se enojó por la impertinencia sino que se empezó a reír.

- ¡Claro! ¡Para ti sería una novedad saber lo que puede hacer un hombre con una mujer! ¡y para mí sería una novedad saber lo que puede hacer un hombre con otro hombre!

-Si- murmuró la guerrera Nichya –interesante

-Bueno- contestó Ryuk picado –Puede verlo usted misma... Y después de decir estose acercó a Raditz que estaba distraído buscando comida en una bolsa, lo abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en el cuello-

-Muchacho endemoniado...- protestó Raditz - ¡me agarraste por sorpresa!

Se dio vuelta y arrojó al muchacho al suelo tumbándolo de espaldas y de la misma manera que había hecho con Sheriko lo apretó contra el piso y le sujetó las manos.

-Muchacho molesto...- se burló mirándolo a los ojos y riendo nervioso –No sé qué me pasa contigo...-

Ryuk sonrió y abrió la boca para recibir el beso apasionado de Raditz que vino enseguida después de esas palabras.

-Ajá- dijo Mashi según su costumbre.

-Esto es muy raro...- susurró Sheriko - mejor vámonos señora...

-Si, por supuesto- respondió la reina - y ambas mujeres, mientras espiaban disimuladamente a la pareja se alejaron de allí llevándose un poco de comida.


	14. Chapter 14- Tristeza

Mashi no podía creer que la hubieran metido en eso.

Se miró por centésima vez al espejo y todavía no podía creerlo. Su armadura y su ropa de combate estaban tiradas y olvidadas en un rincón, ahora llevaba puesto un vestido blanco según el decir de Ryuk "divino": ajustado arriba, sujeto a un hombro por un gran moño con la falda suelta y un poco abierta adelante. Su pelo lucía mucho menos desordenado que de costumbre y sobre su frente brillaba una coronita en la que se trenzaban flores y diamantes.

Ni siquiera para su boda con el Rey se había vestido así. ¿Qué se le habría metido a Ryuk en la cabeza? ¿Por qué tenía ella que vestirse como una novia si después de todo el que se casaba era él?

Y además era ella la que los iba a casar.

Al final la habían convencido después de todo porque ella en su planeta como reina había tenido la autoridad para unir parejas y de hecho había formalizado la unión de sus tres soldados con las mujeres de Sayumi.

"Por eso hago esto" se dijo Mashi "Si hubiera sabido que aquellas uniones se convertirían en la primer leyenda de un planeta tan y más poblado que el nuestro, o si al menos lo hubiera pensado mejor... en fin... hubiera hecho una ceremonia más bonita ¡aunque sea hubiera llamado a las mujeres por sus nombres!

Y después pensó con una triste sonrisa: "Y no le hubiera entregado mi hombre a nadie"

-¡Pero tenía que ocurrir así!- Exclamó luego en voz alta – ¿Escuchaste Sheriko? Tenían que nacer aquellos niños que se convertirían en tus ancestros...

La Nichya la miró sorprendida.

-Si, por supuesto- respondió aunque no hubiera entendido mucho. Ella también se estaba arreglando, acomodándose el vestido rojo que llevaba y atándose unas cintas en el pelo.

Habían pasado tres inviernos desde la pelea contra los monstruos del infierno y no se había disputado ningún nuevo torneo de artes marciales en ese planeta llamado el planeta de tránsito. Ya nadie entrenaba pensando que no habría más torneos, sin embargo el anciano Son Gohan había aparecido muy apurado hacía un par de días para avisarles que se disputaba uno en el planeta del gran kaiosama y que estaban todos invitados.

Mashi no podía creer que al fin pudieran irse de allí aunque Son Gohan le había aclarado que solo podrían salir para el torneo.

-Bueno- Dijo Sheriko sacando a Mashi de sus pensamientos –Tenemos que irnos, los novios nos esperan... aunque realmente es usted quien parece la novia.

-Ideas de Ryuk- Gruñó Mashi –Pero vayamos a terminar con esta historia tan rara, ¿sabes? si me hubieran visto en mi planeta autorizando una unión de este tipo... ¡O me exiliaban a otra galaxia o me mataban!

Mashi se dirigió al patio del hotel donde habitaban desde hacía más o menos tres años sintiéndose muy rara y rabiando por haberse vestido de esa forma, Sheriko la siguió llevando un canasto con flores rojas.

Ryuk y Raditz estaban de pie debajo de un árbol y un montón de gente de especies variadas los rodeaban mirándolos con curiosidad y cuchicheando entre ellos.

-Estúpido- decía Raditz -¿Había necesidad de hacer esto? y para colmo la metiste a la reina...

-Claro que había necesidad- respondió Ryuk imperturbable – Hay que hacer las cosas bien... así no habrá riego de que te regresen al infierno.

-Pero yo estaba bien así como estaba...-

Ryuk estaba vestido con una ancha camisa blanca y pantalones ajustados también blancos, se adornaba con sus infaltables pulseritas doradas y llevaba además un collar formado por varias cadenas doradas muy finitas. Raditz estaba vestido con una camisa negra sin mangas y pantalones también negros. Llevaba dos cintas rojas brillantes atadas en cada antebrazo.

-Te ves muy guapo- le dijo Ryuk y le acarició la mejilla. Raditz murmuró algo así como:

-Que pesado...-

-¡Bueno, ya!- Exclamó Mashi parándose frente a ellos -¿Y ustedes, se puede saber qué demonios miran? –añadió dirigiéndose a la multitud.

_Este chico nos invitó- respondió una zorra humanoide y señaló a Ryuk.

-Bueno, que caso tiene... ¡al menos no molesten!- Mashi se acomodó la coronita que insistía en caérsele sobre la frente y se dirigió a la pareja integrada por Ryuk y Raditz.

-Tómense de las manos.. ¡Vaya! No se ven tan mal... bueno...

-Espere reina- la interrumpió Ryuk mientras apretaba la mano de su compañero que ni se inmutaba –quisiera decir algo...

-¡Y cuando no! ¡Habla!- respondió ella elevando la voz y provocando murmullos de desaprobación en la gente.

-Reina saiyana, mi mejor amiga... gracias por aceptar unirnos simbólicamente a Raditz y a mí, ya sé que le parecemos una pareja extraña... o al menos no conforme a las leyes de su mundo... y por eso le agradezco de nuevo ¡no se imagina lo importante que es esto! – Ryuk hizo una pausa y miró a Mashi dulcemente, luego prosiguió:

-Ambos, Raditz y yo, nacimos en el mundo y en la época equivocadas, él en un mundo condenado y yo en otro incapaz de aceptarme, más aún un mundo incapaz siquiera de verme... pero nos encontramos en este, el Otro Mundo, y aunque morimos de la peor forma... ahora estamos vivos... y para que voy a hablar más, podría hablar horas y horas sobre el amor... pero ya sé que a ustedes los harta ese tema, y ¿saben qué? Tienen razón, después de todo, el amor le concierne a todos, está en todo, ¿Qué caso tiene hablar de él? Pero lo que tenemos entre Raditz y yo sólo nos concierne a nosotros... y si usted reina es capaz de presidir esta unión es porque es capaz de ver que existimos y es capaz de aceptarnos...

-¡Como para no verte!- exclamó ella tratando de no demostrar que estaba conmovida –eres como esos bicharracos que... ¡Ufa! ¿Esto no era algo serio? Y encima me hiciste vestir de esta forma tan rara...

-Adelante reina- dijo Raditz inclinándose un poco hacia ella –no le haga caso a este...

-Mi guerrero saiyano, Raditz- dijo Mashi poniéndose seria de repente – y Ryuk, mi primer amigo en el Otro Mundo... Ryuk y Raditz: a partir de ahora son compañeros y amantes para toda la vida... y como la vida en este mundo nunca se termina son compañeros y amantes para siempre... tengan la felicidad que nunca tuvieron... a partir de ahora están unidos.

Sheriko arrojó algunas de las flores rojas que llevaba y le alcanzó dos anillos dorados que estaban en el fondo de la canasta.

Mashi les dio un anillo a cada uno. Raditz se lo quedó mirando sin entender nada hasta que Ryuk le puso su anillo en un dedo.

-¡Ah!- Raditz puso su anillo en el dedo de Ryuk y se dio por terminada la ceremonia.

Lo bueno del Otro mundo era que bebida, ropa, comida y todo lo que necesitaran era gratis, solamente tenían que saber donde conseguirlo y para esa ocasión habían conseguido cantidades enormes de provisiones que habían distribuido por varias mesas en el parque, así que después de que los novios se dieran un beso todos los invitados se distribuyeron entre las mesas y se pusieron a comer y a beber ruidosamente.

Sheriko se sirvió una enorme torta de arroz con vegetales, se aprovisionó con bastante bebida y se sentó frente a una mesa alejada ofreciéndole a Mashi lo que había traído.

-Espero ser yo la próxima en casarme- dijo la Nichya –¡pensar que me quedé aquí porque me gustaba Raditz...! pero por lo menos veo que uno sí puede casarse en este mundo, seguramente en el próximo torneo encontraré novio, quiero uno que sea muy fuerte... ¿Y usted Mashi? ¿Qué hará?

Mashi no respondió. Comió un poco de la torta y se tragó un par de litros de vino.

De repente se sintió infinitamente triste, con la tristeza de una condena eterna.

-Yo me quedaré sola para siempre...- dijo al fin y ya bajo los efectos del vino –y no me molesta porque siempre estuve así... sola por siempre...

-La luz...- agregó después de bajarse un tercer litro pero esta vez de whisky -¿se puede saber de qué luz me hablaron... esos dioses... esos dioses idiotas... ahhhh...

Toda la gente del Otro Mundo que se había dado cita en la boda de Ryuk y Raditz parecía estar ya muy alegre, se oían charlas y risas por todos lados.

Ryuk estaba sentado al lado de su ahora marido y le daba besos que el saiyano intentaba esquivar riéndose a carcajadas.

Un alto y peludo oso con rasgos humanoides se acercó a Sheriko invitándola a bailar, estaba sonando una música muy alegre y la gente estaba juntándose en parejas o en grupos en los lugares despejados, reían y bailaban.

Pero ya no había música ni nada que pudiera resultarle alegre a Mashi: después de todo lo que había bebido llevada por su extraña tristeza se le habían instalado en el alma la soledad y la privación de largos años pasados en ese mundo con su cuerpo físico y sin un hombre, sin el único hombre que quería en realidad.

La alegría de la otra gente le parecía extraña y hasta obscena y ese extraño vestido que llevaba la hacía sentir peor aún... pensaba que estaba vestida como una virgen en el día de su boda, o como una virgen para ser ofrecida en sacrificio a los dioses oscuros.

Después de que todos se hubieron marchado, empezando por los novios, cuando ya era muy de noche y no había más whisky para beber, Mashi se sintió tan mal que realmente creyó que estaba siendo ofrecida en sacrificio y que pronto vendrían a buscarla los demonios.

* * *

Link se estaba preparando para el primer torneo de artes marciales del Otro Mundo en el que pelearía y que debería ganar para conseguir el nuevo planeta y el famoso premio de la diosa.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo la kaiosama acomodándose un sombrero con flores sobre el plateado cabello –tu gato puede venir pero no podrá participar –dame la mano-

La dama extendió su mano para tomar la de Link cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-Tal vez no te sientas como un verdadero guerrero... dime ¿Qué ropa usaban ustedes, en tu planeta?

-Una armadura blanca y dorada arriba de ropas negras o azules, botas y una capa azul o roja... bueno, así nos vestíamos los guerreros de la casa real, más precisamente los soldados de la reina, los que nunca quisimos usar los uniformes de Freezer...-

-Bien- La kaiosama levantó la mano y Link apareció vestido con las ropas que había descripto –Te ves hermoso- agregó ella sonriendo -puedes usar la ropa de tu planeta para el torneo ya que todos los guerreros van a ir vestidos representando a sus mundos, y ahora sí, dame la mano...-

El saiyano cerró los ojos, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a pasar de un mundo a otro totalmente diferente en cuestión de segundos.

El lugar donde se disputaba el torneo pertenecía al rey Kaio y consistía en una roca gigantesca flotando en medio del espacio que solamente tenía lugar para la pista y los espectadores. Eso sí, la pista era enorme.

-¿Ya están todos?- se escuchó decir a una voz que parecía salir de ninguna parte.

- Como siempre nuestra amiga llegando tarde – rezongó un ser de piel azul y grandes antenas que estaba sentado en las plateas.

Todo le pareció a Link extrañísimo, aunque aquello podía parecerse a los torneos que se disputaban en su planeta y él había conocido toda clase de seres en su viajes espaciales lo extraño era que allí parecía no haber separación de ningún tipo, ni por clases, ni por especies.

En las tribunas se veían toda clase de especies, mamíferos tanto humanoides como zoomorfos, reptilianos, insectomorfos, y otros seres aún mas extraños que no se parecían a nada, hasta pudo reconocer entre los peleadores que esperaban turno a seres muy parecidos a aquellos enemigos a los que él y sus compañeros habían aniquilado tan gozosamente convertidos en Ozaru: unas especies de Greys de enormes ojos saltones.

-Maldita sea- dijo el saiyano –espero que no me hagan pelear contra esos bichos, sería una burla- Esas ideas sin embargo lo sorprendieron y pensó –"Eso lo hubiera dicho ella..."

-No digas tonterías y gana este torneo, no hay nadie de una raza tan fuerte como la tuya – dijo la Kaio instalándose en una platea. A continuación le hizo una seña a Omni para que se sentara al lado suyo.

Era verdad, ninguno de los luchadores, fuese de la especie que fuese parecía ser rival para el saiyano que los fue derrotando uno a uno con mucha facilidad.

"Por algo mi raza ha sido respetada y temida por toda la galaxia" pensaba él. Lo que no tomaba en cuenta era que su raza aún no era ni siquiera conocida, probablemente ni existía.

-¡Gran final!- anunció la voz –El participante Link del planeta... em... del planeta de los saiyanos me dicen acá... no sabemos cual planeta es...

-¡Vegeta, ignorante!- le gritó Link a la voz aunque no podía ver quién era el que hablaba

-¡Planeta Vegeta!- siguió el anunciador –contra el participante Ligur del planeta Ranma tres... ¡adelante! y recuerden las reglas, el primero en tocar con alguna parte de su cuerpo fuera de la pista pierde la pelea, no se permiten golpes bajos ni...

Link no escuchó más nada de lo que decía la voz, se quedó mirando a su rival con odio.

Ligur era como todo lo que había odiado y combatido en su vida al lado de Mashi: un reptiliano, tenía la piel verdosa y cubierta de escamas, las manos y los pies palmeados y sobre su cabeza en lugar de cabello tenía una gran cresta cartilaginosa, también verde. Llevaba una armadura violeta y anchos pantalones blancos.

Los ojos de Ligur, enormes, amarillos sin blanco y con una alargada pupila miraban a Link desafiantes.

-¡Te haré pedazos lagarto!- le gritó el saiyano

-¡Recuerda las reglas!- le gritó la bonita kaiosama desde la platea.

Comenzaron a pelear distribuyéndose golpes parejos, a diferencia de todos los otros el reptiliano sí era fuerte, cada uno de sus golpes caía con el peso de una gran roca y sus patadas hubieran podido arrojar a cualquiera menos fuerte que Link a la otra punta de la galaxia.

Harto de recibir y dar golpes que los mantenían en el mismo lugar Link concentró su ki y le lanzó una descarga masiva de energía al reptiliano que la esquivó y a continuación le lanzó otra.

Así siguieron un largo haciendo que los espectadores tuvieran que esquivar los ataques que volaban en todas las direcciones hasta que con un rayo bien dirigido Link tumbó al reptiliano al suelo destrozándole la armadura.

-¡Ahora sí que no te levantas!- gritó el saiyano y puso un pie sobre el tórax de su rival apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero Ligur le tomó el pie con las dos manos y le apretó el tobillo con todas sus fuerzas también mientras se lo retorcía para ambos lados.

Link tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no gritar mientras sentía que todos los huesos de su pierna se desarmaban. Maldijo a su rival llamándolo "iguana apestosa" y le empezó a dar patadas con el otro pie.

Entonces pasó algo increíble. A pesar de estar siendo aplastado y pateado Ligur se elevó en el aire, arrastró a su rival con él a los cielos e hizo un giro dejando a Link debajo y luego sin soltarle la pierna lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso.

La espalda del saiyano quedó a diez centímetros de tocar el suelo fuera de la pista y si no se hubiera elevado inmediatamente antes que su cabello llegara al piso, hubiera perdido la batalla.

-¡Iguana tramposa!- gritó, lo alcanzó en el aire y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar levantó las dos manos, las unió en el aire y le asestó un golpe que cayó sobre la cabeza de Ligur con toda la fuerza de la que el saiyano era capaz.

El lagarto cayó de espaldas afuera de la pista.

-¡Maldito reptil, te he vencido!- gritó Link y se paró al lado del oponente caído poniéndole el pie que no tenía quebrado sobre el pecho y sosteniéndose como podía en el otro -¡Maldito lagarto, hasta en el otro mundo tuviste que ver la superioridad de mi raza!

El saiyano hubiera esperado y estaba dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa, toda su vida había luchado al lado de Mashi contra los reptilianos y conocía muy bien sus mañas, por eso ni siquiera escuchó cuando Ligur le dijo aún desde el suelo:

-Te felicito, eres un gran guerrero...-

-¡Ganador! Anunció la voz –¡El participante Link del planeta desconocido!

La kaio voló al lado de su guerrero y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te felicito- dijo ella – de algo te valieron tus entrenamientos, pero por favor, dale la mano a tu oponente... te está felicitando...

-¡Iguana apestosa que...! ¡¿Queeee?!

Link sacó el pie de pecho del reptiliano que se levantó de un salto, el saiyano cayó al suelo al no poder sostener más su peso sobre la pierna quebrada. Omni se acercó a curarlo.

-Te felicito –repitió Ligur – es un gusto pelear contra guerreros fuertes como tú.

Link lo miró sin entender nada y se fue con Omni araa buscar comida. Un tiempo más tarde la kaiosama fue a buscarlo.

-Vamos. Le dijo dándole la mano – nos vamos a nuestro nuevo planeta adonde te daré tu premio, Ligur también viene ya que su entrenador lo echó por haber perdido ¡Jajaja! ¡El kaio central que perdió su planeta! el problema será que Ligur también se verá afectado por lo que vamos a hacer...

Link se quedó mirando a la kaio con una mezcla de felicidad y bronca ¿Qué era eso de que el reptiliano venía con ellos? ¿Y qué pensaba hacer esa mujer con él que supuestamente afectaría también al lagarto?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho ya que en el siguiente instante aparecieron en un planeta muy hermoso lleno de flores y fuentes de agua y donde además había muchos animalitos.

Apenas llegaron Link le pidió a la kaio que cocinara a algunos.

_Estos grandotes asados son muy ricos_ dijo señalando a uno muy parecido a un ciervo.

Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que Omni gruñía y que ella se escandalizaba.

_¿Estás loco? ¡En nuestro mundo no matamos para comer!

_Eso es rarísimo...

_Bueno _dijo ella sonriendo _ahora ya lo sabes, ven y te daré tu premio ya que me hiciste ganar el planeta... lamentablemente y como te dije, lo que vamos a hacer afectará también a Ligur que será tu compañero de peleas, misiones y entrenamientos...

-¿Esa iguana mi compañero? ¡Ni que estuviera loco para aceptarlo!

Ligur estaba parado a pocos metros de ellos y se acercó con expresión sombría.

-Mira guerrero - le dijo –si no quieres que te empiece a llamar mono, ya que eso pareces, deja tú de llamarme iguana y respecto a lo que tú y la señora kaio piensan hacer... desde ya aviso que no pienso meterme.

-Yo no quiero hacer nada- dijo Link sonriendo –es ella la que insiste... y más te vale que no te metas igua... ¡igual no te pensábamos invitar!

La femenina kaiosama puso sus manos sobre los hombros del saiyano y le dijo con voz suave:

-No es así, por más que no lo invitemos Ligur se verá afectado por estar en el mismo planeta, y también Omni.

-Yo me retiro- dijo el reptiliano- y les prometo que no voy a espiar...

Omni se sentó a los pies de Link y le dijo a la kaiosama: estamos listos, y por favor no le haga caso a mi compañero que tiene aún su mente en las cosas del mundo material...

Ella respondió con una carcajada.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Estos dos son puro mundo material, me parece!

-Señora kaio- dijo Ligur muy respetuosamente pero bastante ofuscado – ¿Usted se está burlando de nosotros?

-Bueno- dijo ella poniéndose seria –vamos a hacer algo que va en contra de las leyes de los mundos pero que te va a gustar bastante saiyano...

-Está bien señora... - y diciendo esto Ligur empezó a alejarse –Pero no entiendo porque dice usted que va contra las leyes, en nuestro planeta es natural que las damas se acuesten con los guerreros victoriosos...

La bonita kaiosama tenía la piel rosada pero en ese momento se puso roja de vergüenza.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó -¡No voy a acostarme con nadie! ¡Soy una diosa de más de tres millones de años de edad...! –

-Por supuesto- dijo Link que no sabía si alegrarse o lamentarse pero que aprovechaba para molestar al reptiliano –Sólo a una lagartija retorcida como tú se le pudo haber ocurrido eso...

-Cállate Link...- murmuró Omni.

La kaio se pasó las manos por la cara intentando que se le bajara el rubor y luego las elevó al cielo.

El cielo del planeta era celeste pero se tornó de repente negro, negro sin ninguna estrella.

Luego de elevar las manos la kaiosama las bajó murmurando unas palabras en un idiona desconocido.

-Ya está- dijo al fin.

Link miró para todos lados, todo parecía exactamente igual. De repente sintió un temblor en el cuerpo y una luz cegadora que lo invadía todo, y después... nada.

_¡¿Que fue eso?!

_El tiempo- Respondió ella –El tiempo que pasó... casi todo el tiempo que te separaba de ella guerrero... casi todo...

El sonrió: eso sí que valía la pena.

_Espero que sigas peleando para mí..._agregó la dama sonriendo.

-¡Por supuesto!- Respondió Link –Pero no voy a pelear al lado del lagarto retorcido este... somos enemigos desde siempre.

-No te conozco, no sé quién eres y tú no sabes quién soy ¡Mono! –replicó Ligur muy ofendido.

-He peleado toda mi vida contra criaturas como tú así que te conozco bien: eres un reptiliano frío sin pasiones ni sentimientos, eres todo lo que siempre combatimos mi reina y yo, la plaga más grande de la galaxia... ¿quieres saber más de lo mucho que te conozco? Bueno... fue uno de los tuyos el que vino a destruir el mundo que creamos, el mundo donde vivían mis hijos... claro, ustedes no tienen hijos... creo que sus mujeres ponen huevos o algo así y... ¡uf! y mejor no me imagino como... jajajaja... ¡suponiendo que a las hembras lagartas se les pueda decir mujeres...!

Link no vio venir el golpe de puño que el reptiliano le tiró a la cara, lo agarró tan desprevenido que casi lo tira al suelo.

Por supuesto, un guerrero saiyano no iba a recibir un golpe sin devolverlo y así comenzaron una pelea a la que no se le veía el fin.

Se golpearon y esquivaron golpes alternativamente por varias horas. La kaiosama y Omni los miraron con interés al principio pero luego de un rato se cansaron y entraron a la casa para tomar el té.

El sol azul de ese planeta desapareció sobre el horizonte y los dos luchadores, ya hartos y llenos de magulladuras se sentaron jadeando sobre el tronco caído de un árbol.

Uno de los animalitos que Link había querido asar nomás llegados allí se acercó y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Vete bicho...- le dijo – y tú iguana... primero me rompes la pierna en la pelea y ahora me pegas a traición... debería matarte si no fuera que ya estás muerto...

-Nos insultaste de la peor forma... mamífero ignorante... en Ranma tres nuestras mujeres son sagradas...

-¿Es que no ponen huevos? Ja ja ja ja... –Link se reía con pocas ganas porque le dolía demasiado la cara golpeada.

-No, y no te importa. Es la misma falta de respeto que si yo te preguntara como es que tus mujeres tienen sus hijos...

-¿Y cómo los van a tener? ¡Cuidándolos estúpido!... nuestra especie cuidaba de sus hijos, cosa que la tuya no hacía, y además tu especie lo destruye todo, son traicioneros, no tienen códigos...

-¡Ya cállate!- No sé de donde sacaste eso pero mi especie, la gente de Ranma tres, cuidaba muchísimo de sus hijos, los cuidábamos tanto los hombres como las mujeres, y mi planeta era sumamente pacífico. Yo soy luchador porque ese era nuestro deporte favorito.

-Me debes estar mintiendo... todos los reptilianos son destructores, fríos, malvados... –Link interrumpió su discurso cuando escuchó a Omni ronronear al lado suyo y vio brillar sus verdes ojos.

-¿Por qué me mandan a este compañero al que odio?- dijo dirigiéndose al felino –si es que adelantamos tanto el tiempo... llévame con ella...

-Eso no es posible- respondió Omni – y no tienes porque odiar a Ligur, él y su gente no son como los reptilianos que conociste, no lo juzgues por su aspecto. Y ahora ven a comer porque tendrán que partir para luchar contra un demonio que quiere abandonar su dimensión para causar estragos... Y al fin ¿Vas a dejar de pelear como un salvaje contra tu propio compañero?

-Bueno... si es que él no vuelve a golpear a traición...

-Y si es que cuidas tu lengua- acotó Ligur.

-Entonces Link...-añadió Omni – Curaré tu cuerpo si prometes que dejarás de comportarte como la bestia que ya no eres...

Cuando todas las heridas de la reciente pelea cerraron en el cuerpo del saiyano él sintió que se le abría una herida nueva, pero esta vez en el alma.

¿Qué diría su reina si lo veía al lado de un detestable reptiliano? ¿Por qué Omni le había dicho que no era posible que se encontraran si la kaiosama había adelantado el tiempo?

Y lo que era aún más inquietante ¿sería ella capaz de reconocerlo si él mismo ya no podía reconocerse? Link sentía que pesar de tener un cuerpo igual al que tuviera en vida su alma ya no era igual, y en realidad, por más que pensara, el origen de ese dolor le era desconocido.

-La kai hizo una comida muy rica...-le susurró Omni –vamos...

-¿Y no está ofendida por lo que entendimos de que ella se quería acostar conmigo?

-No, pero por si acaso, discúlpate...

-La verdad...-Link dijo esto con voz muy baja y con una gran tristeza –debería disculparme con Mashi... yo nunca le faltaría el respeto de esa forma, ni de esa forma ni de ninguna otra...

Omni agachó la cabeza y se quedó un rato quieto.

-Creo entender tu tristeza guerrero – le dijo – ella no sólo estaba en otro tiempo... también está en otra dimensión... la kaio quiso ayudarte, pero si tu reina no se ayuda a sí misma no habrá ninguna forma... –Y Omni sacudió la cabeza.

-Pero vamos... añadió el lince - a ti y a toda tu raza les gusta pelear... ven... tendrás una gran batalla... y vas a ver que tu compañero con escamas no es tan malo... ven Link...

Omni empezó a empujarlo con la cabeza y con el cuerpo ya que el saiyano parecía no querer moverse de donde estaba.

Pero después de un rato reaccionó y gritó como si hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento:

-¡por supuesto que ella se ayudará a sí misma! ¡Yo la conozco!

* * *

Mashi se dirigió a su habitación en el bonito hotel del Otro Mundo. Ya se había acostumbrado a la comodidad: una cama, un piso alfombrado, un gran sillón y un baño con ducha, sin embargo en ese momento hubiera preferido una cueva con el piso de tierra, unos cuantos cueros de animales como camas y un fuego ardiendo en un rincón.

-¿Por donde andarían los recién casados?- se preguntó arrojándose sobre la cama que casi se quiebra, no por su peso pero sí por su fuerza – creo que Ryuk me dijo que se iban a ir a la cueva donde nos quedamos el primer invierno... la cueva de las ardillas...

-¡Esas endemoniadas cuevas!-Exclamó Mashi sintiendo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor –si... esas endemoniadas cuevas de Nichya donde nació toda una raza y donde mandé al infierno las leyes de mi planeta... tantas veces...

Entonces pudo ver que en un rincón de la habitación y cubierta por una espesa capa de polvo estaba tirada la esfera mágica que le habían dejado los dioses para que pudiera ver la vida de su hijo, y debajo de toda esa tierra podía verse una luz.

-Si tuvieran algo malo para mostrarme de mi hijo me lo mostrarían esos dioses retorcidos – se dijo la reina –Recuerdo que lo primero que me mostraron fue a mi hijo con Freezer... pero si el tiempo pasa de forma tan distinta en este mundo puede suceder que mi hijo en algún momento venga para acá... o sea... que se muera... esta vez para siempre...

¿Eso significaría que de pronto la esfera empezara a brillar con una luz blanca tan potente que la habitación se iluminó como si fuese de día?

Parecía que el cristal del que estaba hecha la esfera mágica estuviera a punto de deshacerse y esparcirse cual lluvia de estrellas.

-¿Significará esto que Vegeta ha muerto? –Pensó Mashi

No había motivo alguno para suponer eso pero a Mashi no se le ocurría ninguna otra explicación, la esfera que tenía para verlo se estaba desarmando ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber?

La reina saiyana vio a su hijo como proyectado en una de las paredes en medio de la claridad diurna que todo lo había invadido, tenía un aspecto muy extraño, el cabello demasiado largo y los hombros peludos como los del Ozaru, pero no estaba convertido en Ozaru. Parecía estar luchando junto a otro saiyano que había tomado un aspecto muy parecido al de él contra un monstruo gris, cornudo y lleno de pinchos semejante a una mezcla entre Freezer y Dodoria.

El planeta azul tan hermoso que fuera el hogar de su hijo en los últimos años estaba en ruinas y en la lucha entre el monstruo y los saiyanos las explosiones partían edificios y las masas de energía que se arrojaban abrían cráteres en el suelo.

Con los últimos restos de la esfera Mashi vio la luz de su hijo, era su hijo quien brillaba mientras estaba luchando para salvar a ese planeta y a su familia. Y era esa luz la que rompía la esfera mágica y la que intentaba llegar a Mashi.

Pero la reina no pudo mirarla de frente, se tapó la cara con las manos y se tiró de cara al suelo para no ver más nada. Alguien había muerto en esa pelea y seguramente era su hijo. No quería ver más nada.

Y se dejó arrastrar por la desesperación.

-Malditos dioses enfermos... me lo quitaron todo, en la vida y en la muerte... mi reino, mi gente, mi hijo... mi hombre... y ya que todo lo he perdido ¿Para qué me dejan encerrada en este planeta y en este cuerpo...? Malditos dioses... maldito universo...

-Bueno- dijo después sentándose en el suelo alfombrado y mirando los restos de la esfera y de las luces de la batalla que aún rondaban por el aire como débiles estrellitas –Mi hijo en la muerte vendrá a luchar con los peleadores de este mundo y tal vez lo vea en el próximo torneo... o tal vez pueda verlo antes, si es que encuentro un hueco por donde escaparme... Pero... ¡Bah! Es inútil...

Mashi se dio cuenta que aún traía su vestido blanco y la coronita de flores, se sintió estúpida.

-Un vestido de virgen, un cuerpo que pide por mi hombre... y un alma desolada... eso es todo lo que tengo... Maldita vida...

La luz se había apagado. Sólo le quedaba una infinita tristeza.

* * *

Es algo extraño lo que me ocurrió con este capítulo, simplemente me dejé llevar y así, un personaje que estaba resultando demasiado idealizado, el saiyano Link mostró su lado mas "humano" si se quiere, ¿se hubiera acostado con la diosa si ella se lo hubiera propuesto? si, seguramente, Mashi está muy lejos y ya tendría toda la eternidad para disculparse, (suponiendo que se entere) y no se olviden que Link luchó en el torneo creyendo que ese era el famoso premio.

Debilidades humanas, saiyanas digamos. Agradezco no haber idealizado demasiado a este personaje, ni a ninguno, Mashi tiene muchos defectos, ya han visto que fue incapaz de recibir la luz que provenía de su propio hijo y que la hubiera liberado, ahora no sabemos como continuará su estancia en el Otro Mundo.

La verdad no sé cuantos Kaiosamas hay en el Universo de Dragon Ball, por lo que he visto hay de dos tipos, los con antenitas, petisos y gordos y los "guapos", como el Kaio Shin que luego se fusionó con Kaiobito, para mi conveniencia puse a esta kaiosama tomada de una que se ve en la saga de Majin Boo, muy parecida a Kaio Shin antes de fusionarse, la única diferencia es que la mía a veces se pone un sombrero y tiene luchadores para jugar en los torneos, además es bastante picaruela...

Este iba a ser un único capítulo final pero como se estaba haciendo muy largo lo dividí, hace rato que vengo haciendo eso y diciendo: ya se termina... ya se termina...

Las reflexiones de Vegeta que iba a añadir al final las añadí como reflexiones de su madre en el capítulo anterior, como ven, la historia me va llevando...

Muchísimas gracias por el aguante a los que van leyendo y a los que comentan, les agradezco de corazón todos los comentarios, sobre todo los de Mosheneira que comenta en cada capitulo y me da muchísimo ánimo, y también los de Martha, aunque comente como visitante.

Namaste.


	15. Chapter 15- Goku

Mashi creía que su hijo había muerto en la batalla contra el dragón oscuro pero no era así. Alguien había muerto pero no era su hijo: era Gokú, el saiyano legendario, el guerrero más fuerte del universo, el mejor y más querido enemigo de Vegeta.

Pero la muerte no le resultó terrible a Gokú, él estaba acostumbrado a ir y venir entre los mundos, ya había muerto y revivido dos veces, ya conocía todos los secretos del Otro Mundo: hasta tenía amigos en él. Ahora estaba con el gran dios dragón Shenlong y se había convertido en un guardián para la tierra y el universo.

En su recorrido por el Otro Mundo Gokú saludó al gran kaiosama que había sido su entrenador y también al kaiosama cascarrabias del planeta supremo que al fin había sido liberado de su encierro en la espada Z y estaba con su ayudante Kaiobito- Shin. También saludó con mucho cariño a su abuelito, Son Gohan, que seguía cumpliendo encargos diversos para los dioses usando el cuerpo del anciano que era al morir.

-Voy a ir de visita a la tierra para todos los Torneos de Artes Marciales- le dijo Gokú a su abuelo - No podría dejar de ver a mi nieta Pan...-

-Todo depende de que los dioses te lo permitan- le respondió el anciano - tal vez tú puedas ir pero ellos no podrían verte... nosotros debemos interferir lo menos posible en aquel mundo...

-Los dioses no me impedirían ver a mi nieta- le había contestado Gokú a su abuelo antes de proseguir su viaje con ShenLong por el Otro Universo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Mashi, vestida de blanco, con las flores de su coronita ya marchitas y con el alma sangrando estaba sentada tras una ventana mirando las estrellas fijamente, como congelada. No quería pensar en nada y nada le importaba, sólo sentía.

Sentía un deseo frustrado y doloroso, una oscuridad que ninguna luz podría iluminar y el peso de una maldición que podía ser la maldición de toda su raza. Quería quedarse así, congelada y estática como una estatua, para siempre.

Allí entre las estrellas había un hueco, un agujero, un vacío, una nada que era la nada que había quedado donde estuviera su planeta.

Y en su alma había otra nada que amenazaba con devorarse todo, un vacío tan grande como el de un planeta.

O tal vez sólo fuera efecto del tanto alcohol que había tomado...

* * *

Link, en otra dimensión, en otro planeta, miraba las también las estrellas.

En el fondo de su alma sentía una tristeza que no podía explicar y en su piel ardía un deseo demasiado conocido, se preguntaba el porqué de estas dos cosas pero para ninguna de las dos tenía respuestas.

Desde que habían adelantado en el tiempo Link había luchado en varias batallas contra demonios y magos que amenazaban el equilibrio del universo y los había vencido, con ayuda de sus compañeros, era verdad, pero los había vencido. También había participado en otro torneo de artes marciales que perdió justamente en la final por hacer trampa, según dijo el Rey Kaio.

Nunca pudo entender a que trampa se refería: furioso había amenazado con arrancarle las orejas a ese viejo kaio engreído pero todo fue inútil, la final del torneo la había ganado el reptiliano Ligur y con esto la bonita kaiosama a la que representaban se había ganado otro planeta, un planeta bellísimo con cinco lunas y un sol violeta que calentaba siempre parejo, en ese nuevo planeta jamás hacía frío y jamás hacía calor, podía decirse que era el paraíso, y encima, lo tenían para ellos solos: la kaio, Omni, Ligur y él.

Mientras Link despierto miraba las estrellas Ligur dormía sobre un colchón de verdes hojas y la kaio dormía en una de las habitaciones del palacio, ya que un palacio era lo que tenían en aquel planeta. Omni, su inseparable amigo felino, ronroneaba a sus pies.

-¿Por qué Omni...?- murmuró Link tratando de no despertar al reptiliano ya que hubiera odiado que lo escuchara decir eso – porque dime... a pesar de todos los entrenamientos y de cómo aprendía a canalizar la energía... ¿porque sigo sintiendo siempre lo mismo...? ¿Siempre el mismo deseo...?

-Usa esa energía para pelear- respondió Omni.

-Eso dices siempre... pero ya no sé si quiero... quiero entender... ¿es que yo siento de forma distinta a los otros habitantes de este mundo?

-Cada uno siente a su manera... y en el fondo todos sienten lo mismo ¿entiendes?

-Ni palabra...

-Yo creo que cuando le dijiste a Enma Daio que querías reencontrar a tu mujer él reconstituyó tu cuerpo y si tienes un cuerpo no puedes escaparte del deseo... en cambio para el amor no se necesita un cuerpo... así la hubieras reencontrado en el paraíso...

-Enma Daio me dijo que ella allí no iría... y yo le dije: ¿Qué paraíso podría ser ese?

-El paraíso... pero ya lo sabes, ni tú ni ella irán allí... tú porque lo elegiste y ella por sus crímenes... creo...

-¡Mejor!

-Jejeje, Enma Daio no es tonto, el universo necesita guardianes como tú, por eso te devolvió al cuerpo, y si ella pudiera también sería una guardiana... pero...

-¿Pero qué?

Omni agachó la cabeza y se quedó un largo rato ensimismado, cuando al fin habló no dejaba de mirar al piso y Link, que ya lo conocía, se dio cuenta de que iba a darle una mala noticia.

-He estado averiguando algo sobre eso: no puedo transportarte con ella porque no sé donde está... lo único que sé es que está prisionera.

-¡¿Queeee?! ¡¿Por qué?!...

-No lo sé. No está en el infierno... está en un muy buen lugar... pero prisionera.

-¿Y recién ahora me lo dices? ¡Eres un pésimo amigo!

-Pero Link... recién me comunico telepáticamente con Enma Daio... no había podido antes... por favor... ¡alégrate! ella está bien...-

En esos momentos más que un gran felino Omni parecía un cachorro apaleado.

Link se dio cuenta de algo. Mashi estaba tan muerta como él y no sabía ni cómo había muerto, daba por descontado que la encontraría en ese mundo, pero... ¿Cuántos años habría vivido? ¿Habría regresado con el rey? ¿Habría tenido más hijos?

Atosigó a Omni con estas preguntas y el felino no supo contestarle ninguna. Sólo le contestaba:

-Espera...-

Al final el saiyano se cansó y empezó casi a gritar, sin importarle si despertaba o no a alguien.

-¡Esperar...! ¡Hasta ahora no he hecho otra cosa que esperar y cumplir con lo que los dioses me pedían...! ¡Y recién ahora me entero de algo sobre ella...!

-No puedo decirte nada más... no sé nada más... y recuerda que si ella no se ayuda a sí misma... no habrá nada más que hacer...

-Se ayudará... ¡algún día! y mientras tanto yo tengo que seguir acá, con esa lagartija de compañero... y viviendo con esta Kaio tan bonita... que por supuesto ni piensa en ser mía ¿Verdad?

-¿Otra vez con eso?...

-¿Otra vez con eso?- se burló Link amargamente –los dioses me hicieron así... tú mismo lo dijiste... usa tu energía para pelear me dices, usa tu energía para pelear, claro, para pelear para ellos... ¿sabes? algún día me voy a cansar de que me usen...

Link estaba sentado sobre una piedra blanca que brillaba suavemente con la luz de una de las lunas, Omni apoyó su cabeza contra uno de sus muslos ronroneando como siempre: su ronroneo era capaz de calmar a cualquiera.

-Si quieres...-dijo el felino –si estás seguro de que te cansaste de pelear...

-Mi raza nunca se cansa de pelear...

-Si quieres- Prosiguió Omni como si el saiyano nunca lo hubiese interrumpido –te llevaré por unos días a un lugar de este mundo... un lugar especial...

-Si, por supuesto, llévame, estoy harto de estar acá...

-Si quieres- siguió pacientemente el felino – te llevo a ese lugar pero antes escucha de que se trata...

-Te dije que me lleves... y apúrate que se está despertando el lagarto-

Omni no lo llevó a ningún lado solamente le dijo:

-Es un lugar donde casi solamente hay mujeres... mujeres muy bonitas que se quedaron atrapadas entre los espejos de su propia vanidad y de su propio orgullo... ¿sabes? si a esas mujeres las halagas un poco en esa vanidad... serán tuyas...

Link se quedó mirando alternativamente a Omni y al reptiliano que despertaba, ¿mujeres? ¿a un lugar con mujeres? ¡Ah, no! ¡Ya no se sentía tan seguro de querer ir a ningún lado si era un lugar de esos! ¡No! No quería sentir el mismo vacío que había sentido una vez y muchas veces cuando aún estaba en la otra vida, cuando había sentido todo el placer que no había sentido por tan largo tiempo con las mujeres de Sayumi, un placer que en cada éxtasis le había traído angustia, vacío, locura... entender que lo que deseaba era ese placer con ella... con su reina... con su imposible reina... ¿repetir eso ahora después de tanto luchar y de tanto intentar aprender...? ¿Ahora que estar con su reina se le había vuelto aún más imposible?

-Eres un bromista Omni...-dijo al fin tratando de disimular la terrible inquietud que la propuesta de su compañero le había producido –quiero volver a pelear... eso es lo que quiero...

* * *

Gokú y Shen Long recorrían el espacio infinito. Era maravilloso el universo y era maravilloso haber salvado la tierra, ahora el saiyano podría proteger a sus seres queridos desde el Otro Mundo.

-Hay muchas cosas que ver en este mundo y no me va a alcanzar la eternidad para verlas a todas- decía Gokú –Quiero ir a entrenar con los peleadores más fuertes de todas las galaxias y quiero aprender a jugar ajedrez con el viejo supremo kaiosama... y quiero llevar a pasear a mi abuelito... trabaja mucho y se merece un descanso...

-Habrá tiempo para eso- le dijo Shen Long – también tendrás que cumplir algunas misiones...

-No hay problemas...

-Existe un lugar extremadamente sagrado en el universo –dijo el dios dragón –se llama el Sol Prístino, es el sol que guarda la fuerza que mueve a todas las galaxias... hay un mago oscuro que quiere apoderarse de esa fuerza... tendremos que ir allí a protegerla, pero no estaremos solos.. Nos enviarán a otros guerreros para ayudarnos de vez en cuando-

-¡Qué suerte! ¡Tendremos compañía!

-Ya hay un guerrero allí desde hace un tiempo... es un saiyano como tú.

-¡Qué suerte! -¿Y hay comida?

-Grrrrrr... –Shen Long hizo este sonido como si estuviera enojado pero en realidad no lo estaba, solamente estaba pensando y comunicándose con los otros dioses.

-Hay toda clase de fruta... y toda clase de dulces... ¿te parece bien?

-¡Fantástico! ¡Vamos!

* * *

En el planeta de la kaiosama los dos guerreros, uno saiyano y otro reptiliano , peleaban en un combate de entrenamiento, pero peleaban como si en ello se fueran sus vidas, se asestaban golpes como mazazos y se arrojaban rayos de ki que hubieran podido partir a la mitad un planeta.

-Déjense de tonterías-dijo la kaiosama cuando se dio cuenta que aquello más que un entrenamiento parecía un ajuste de cuentas –Báñense y vengan a desayunar, tendremos visita...

Para bañarse había un enorme lago azul cuyas aguas estaban siempre tibias.

Link miró sus ropas destrozadas por la pelea mientras se las quitaba –Maldito lagarto –dijo –se suponía que estábamos entrenando...

-Yo suponía eso -Gruñó Ligur –Tú fuiste el que atacó como si fuera una batalla real, mi ropa también está destrozada... y no te quejes que la kaio te hará nuevas ropas enseguida.

-Y nueva piel... me quemaste el brazo... eres una lagartija despreciable...

-¡Tú también me quemaste! Y tú eres un mono despreciable... ¡llevamos un torneo y tres batallas peleando juntos y todavía me atacas con toda tu furia de salvaje! ¡Debes venir de una sociedad realmente muy primitiva!

-Lo que menos quería era tenerte a ti de compañero- dijo el saiyano mientras se metía en el agua casi odiando que estuviera tan tibia -¡Maldita sea!-exclamó –¡Esta porquería ablanda a cualquiera!-

-No sé a qué te refieres- respondió Ligur despectivamente mientras sumergía su piel verde y escamosa en el agua –Tal vez seas tú el que quiere eso...

-A ti no te vendría mal ablandarte un poco iguana... tienes demasiadas escamas... jejejeje

-¿Se quieren dejar de discutir?- intervino la kaiosama apareciendo a la orilla del lago –Ha llegado el gran Rey Kaio con un mensaje de...

La dama se tapó la cara cuando vio a Link salir desnudo del agua, levantó la mano y le creó ropas nuevas sin mirarlo.

El saiyano se reía. Lo había hecho a propósito.

-Primitivo, sin modales y sin respeto... ¡no cambiarás nunca mono!- Gruñó Ligur.

-Vengan- dijo la kaio – El Rey Kaio los necesita... tal vez no vuelva a verlos por mucho tiempo muchachos...

-Vas a extrañarme entonces...-le dijo Link sonriendo –Y yo a ti... sobre todo por tu comida...

El Rey Kaio del cual hablaban era el mismo que organizaba los torneos, algo muy importante debía estar sucediendo para que se presentara personalmente. Como era un ser de gran rango en el mundo de los seres divinos la kaio lo había instalado en un alto sillón del palacio y le había dejado una bandeja con dulces y té.

Cuando se presentaron frente a él el Rey estaba muy ocupado comiendo y sirviéndose el té.

-Aquí tiene a mis dos luchadores señor- dijo ella –¿para qué misión los necesita ahora?

-Para ninguna misión -respondió él dejando su taza de té en la bandeja que tenía al frente suyo –Hay un grave problema en la galaxia y necesito a alguien muy fuerte para que cuide de una fuente de poder que está en peligro de caer en manos de un brujo oscuro: El brujo sin-nombre... también tenemos unos monstruos en el infierno muy difíciles de controlar... necesito a alguien para que esté de guardia en el infierno.

El rey kaio hizo un alto en su discurso y miró a los dos guerreros que estaban parados uno a cada lado de la kaiosama, los miró largo rato intentando decidirse a donde enviaría a cada uno.

-A mi mándenme al infierno- dijo Link sin pensar –ya me acostumbré a pelear con los demonios y los voy a hacer picadillo a todos... ¡Necesito pelear!

Ligur estalló en una carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó el rey kaio –no le veo la gracia

-¡jajajajaja...!- siguió el reptiliano -¡lo que necesitas no es pelear mamífero, lo que necesitas es una hembra...!

El saiyano se puso furioso, mucho más furioso que cualquier otra vez que discutieran, lo enloqueció pensar que el lagarto los había escuchado hablar mientras se hacía el dormido.

-¡Maldito, traicionero, estúpido!- le gritó mientras tiraba golpes y descargas de energía que lo rompían todo -¡y eres tú el que habla de respeto! ¡Pelea!

La lucha siguió un largo rato y Ligur se llevó la peor parte ya que ni siquiera entendió el porqué de ese ataque.

Al final el rey kaio detuvo la pelea con sus poderes dejando a los dos contendientes de pie y sin poder moverse del cuello para abajo. Link seguía mirando con odio al reptiliano.

Omni en un rincón se tapaba la cara con las patas delanteras.

-Ya veo quien es el más fuerte- dijo el rey kaio

-Te hacías el dormido... reptil mugroso... –seguía el saiyano que ni había escuchado lo que el rey kaio decía –por eso me dijiste eso...

-No sé de que hablas –respondió Ligur que tampoco había escuchado al kaio –te dije eso porque mi raza tiene un sentido que detecta las feromonas mamíferas... en mi planeta había mamíferos peligrosos y ese sentido nos servía de mucho...

-Bueno-prosiguió el rey kaio –todo esto es muy interesante pero me llevaré al más fuerte a cuidar del sol Prístino, el otro irá de guardián al infierno- y diciendo esto liberó los movimientos de ambos guerreros que cayeron de rodillas al suelo debido al impacto.

-Peligrosos...-murmuraba Link mientras se incorporaba –mi raza era ciertamente peligrosa... ¿así que debo irme a otro lugar?, bueno... ¡vamos Omni...!

Omni se acomodó a su lado y la linda kaiosama se le acercó, le acarició el pelo y le dio un beso cerca de los labios.

-Te extrañaré guerrero...- le dijo– ojalá encuentres tu felicidad...- Cuídalo mucho gato...

El sol Prístino era un sistema con diecisiete planetas que guardaba una fuente de poder única en todo el universo en el planeta más cercano a su sol central. Sólo uno de los diecisiete planetas, el más exterior, era habitable pero nadie lo habitaba porque pertenecía al mundo de los que pasaron a la otra vida y aún ningún ser de la otra vida había jamás ido allí, Link y Omni serian los primeros.

-Yo los acompañaré- dijo el rey kaio –ya que debo darles las instrucciones... y sólo yo y unos pocos dioses sabemos dónde queda ese lugar...

-¡Adiós lagartija! ¡Suerte con los demonios... y espero que te sirva tu olfato... o lo que sea que tengas!- le grito Link a Ligur un minuto antes de que desaparecieran de allí. Pudo escuchar una especie de gruñido y una respuesta del tipo de: "al fin muestras un poco de amabilidad... bestia..."

Aparecieron debajo de una especie de árbol lleno de frutas anaranjadas y casi con los pies en el agua ya que por allí pasaba un arroyito.

-¡Este es un lugar sagrado!-anunció el rey kaio.

-¡Ufa! Acá todos los lugares son sagrados- replicó el saiyano –mejor dígame si hay alguno que no lo sea...

-Es sagrado porque guarda la energía de las cuatro galaxias de este mundo...- respondió el Kaio ofendido –si el brujo sin nombre se apodera de esta energía tanto este como el otro mundo caerán... mira, ya que eres tan fuerte debes mantener el escudo protector de este lugar al máximo alimentándolo con tu ki... ¿entendiste?, y supongo que ya sabes sentir las presencias malignas...

-Si... ¿ya terminó de darme órdenes viejo?-

-¿Eh?- el rey levantó las orejas y miró fijamente al saiyano, no podía creer que le hubiera hablado de esa forma. Omni aprovechó la confusión del kaio y le dijo empujando a su amigo:

-¡Nos vamos a recorrer el planeta! Y no se preocupe don kaio ¡yo sé sentir cualquier presencia maligna...!

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente Omni se sentó en el suelo y miró fijamente a Link.

-No vuelvas a faltarle el respeto a tus superiores, hay un precio que tienes que pagar por tener esta vida y tu cuerpo...- le dijo

-Servirles a los dioses...

-Servir al orden del universo...y respecto a lo que dijiste antes sobre los dioses... ellos no son malos, al menos no los kaiosamas, algunos tienen peor carácter que otros, eso sí...

-No dije que fueran malos, pero yo nunca fui sirviente de nadie, y esa kaiosama me engañó bastante...

-¿En qué?

-Para que me preguntas... ¡ya lo sabes!...

-Desde que nos encontramos vi que das por sentado que yo lo sé todo... y la kaio no te engañó, en todo caso te engañaste tú sólo.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando creí que me estaba ayudando a reencontrar a mi reina... y por animal que seas te tienes que haber dado cuenta de cómo esa mujer me seducía para que hiciera cosas por ella, era igual, igual que mis mujeres sayumis, claro, ¡a diferencia de mis mujeres me seducía pero no me daba nada!

-Jeejeje... ¡era su personalidad... ¡y ahora no te quejes, tenemos un planeta para nosotros solos, hay frutas por todos lados... ¡te va a encantar! Grrr... ¡y pronto tendremos una gran pelea!

-Eso me interesa... quiero pelear... ¡Contra quien sea!

-Bueno, ven, siéntate y trae un poco de fruta... hay unas muy dulces...

-La verdad, nunca pensé en alimentarme de fruta.

-La verdad es que en este mundo ni siquiera necesitas alimentarte, solamente necesitas aprender a manejar tu energía, si comes lo haces sólo por placer.

-¿Eh? ¿No hay necesidades en este mundo?

-En realidad no pero como necesitas tanto del placer, el placer mismo se te ha vuelto una necesidad... ¿entendiste?

-Ni palabra, pero voy a buscar esa fruta... ¿Cuál dijiste que era tan dulce?

-La que quieras, pero prepárate a escuchar... te contaré la historia del brujo sin nombre.

Millones de años atrás, en un planeta desconocido, había existido en el mundo un niño con una ambición desmedida, prácticamente desde el momento en el que había nacido había empezado a acumular poder, había absorbido el poder de todo lo que lo rodeaba, empezando por el de sus propios padres.

Ese niño provenía de una raza casi extinta de magos legendarios que habitaban en los confines de la galaxia: como todos los de su raza había nacido con un poder especial y ese era el de absorber la vida y el poder de los demás. Como éste era un poder muy peligroso los otros magos decidieron eliminarlo pero les fue imposible, el niño tenía demasiada maldad y ambición y cada vez acumulaba más poder. Al final solo quedó vivo un anciano mago de su raza: el niño le había perdonado la vida a cambio de que le diera el secreto del poder infinito.

Ese secreto era tan terrible y oscuro que nadie jamás en su pueblo lo había usado. Consistía en una sola cosa: borrarse el nombre.

Pero no era simplemente dejar de usar un nombre, se trataba de crear un vacío, un agujero negro que impidiera que cualquiera pudiera nombrarlo. Después de realizada la magia para crear ese vacío cualquier nombre que quisieran darle se hundiría en él sin que jamás pudiera ser pronunciado. Así el niño se convirtió en el brujo sin nombre y sin morir pasó a habitar el plano de aquellos a los que los dioses les dan una segunda vida. Invadió un espacio que no le pertenecía y empezó a absorber el poder de los que habitaban en ese plano, y no solo el poder, con el vacío de su nombre creó un vació absoluto en el que se hacía cada vez mas fuerte.

Todos los universos estuvieron en peligro hasta que los kaio-shin se reunieron y encontraron una manera de contrarrestar la poderosa magia que utilizaba este brujo: como el origen de su poder maligno estaba en que había renunciado a su nombre y no se le podía dar ninguno lo llamaron "El brujo sin nombre", de esta manera lo nombraron sin nombrarlo quitándole gran parte de su poder.

Por eso ahora estaba buscando desesperadamente una fuente de energía inmensa que le diera el poder necesario para vengarse de los Kaio y del universo entero. Y esa fuente de energía estaba en el sol Prístino.

Omni concluyó su historia diciendo que el brujo no solamente no tenía nombre: tampoco tenía cara.

-Entonces será difícil reconocerlo –comentó Link que no había prestado demasiada atención ya que estaba distraído comiendo.

-Es irreconocible... no tiene rostro y su cuerpo es una sombra... solo podrás reconocerlo porque donde él está no puede haber más nada y por su ki extremadamente maligno.

-Bueno, cuando se presente por aquí lo liquidamos... una sombra... ¡perfecto!

-Dije que es como una sombra... no que es una sombra... Link... me estás prestando muy poca atención...

-Disculpa...

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Aquí nos quedaremos. De vez en cuando tendrás que reforzar el escudo de ki que tiene este sistema planetario.

Así pasó el tiempo y las cosas se pusieron muy aburridas en aquel planeta, el brujo no aparecía y el único trabajo de Link era reforzar el escudo famoso y esperar. Tanto se aburrió que empezó a extrañar los interesados mimos de la kaiosama y las constantes discusiones con el lagarto.

Muchas veces se olvidaba de donde estaba y de su misión y acosaba a Omni pidiéndole que lo llevara donde fuera que estuviera su mujer. ¿Qué no sabía dónde estaba? ¡Qué lo averiguara ya que para eso podía comunicase con los dioses!

E insistía: que no quería a ninguna otra mujer... que la quería a ella, que para eso estaba allí en ese mundo... era inútil que Omni se esforzara en explicarle que para eso no estaba, que Emna Daio le había dado su cuerpo porque era un guerrero muy fuerte y para que se convirtiera en un guardián del universo.

Pero el felino era sabio. Pensó mucho, planeo algo y luego comunico con los dioses: les pidió que enviaran a alguien: alguien que supiera.

Así fue que después de mucho tiempo Gokú y Shen Long llegaron al sol Prístino.

Shen long se quedó en los cielos y Gokú bajó a la tierra atraído en parte por el delicioso aroma a fruta y en parte por el ki del saiyano que estaba allí. Le daba mucho gusto encontrar a alguien de su especie aunque tuviera recuerdos no demasiados buenos acerca de ellos. Además era seguro de que si los dioses le habían dado una segunda vida a ese saiyano no podía tratarse de uno violento como lo habían sido Nappa, Raditz o el mismo Vegeta.

Bajó, y como no lo vio enseguida comenzó a comer.

Link se sorprendió mucho al ver a Gokú, tenía la impresión de haber pasado siglos sin ver a nadie. Para ese entonces Omni le había enseñado a sentir el ki, así se dio cuenta que el hombre que veía sentado debajo de un árbol, atorándose de fruta, no era un ser maligno.

-¡Bienvenido!- le dijo –hace demasiado tiempo que no veo a nadie más por aquí... ¿Cómo te llamas y que viniste a hacer?

-Mi nombre es Gokú... ¿tú eres el saiyano? –preguntó el otro mientras miraba a ese hombre alto, de piel oscura, ojos claros y largos cabellos que vestía ropas parecidas a lasque usaban los kaio –shin: aunque Gokú había conocido a muy pocos de su raza le pareció que por su ki enorme y su aspecto físico ese hombre era saiyano aunque por sus ropas no lo pareciese.

-Si... soy saiyano y me llamo Link... y este es Omni... un ser muy poderoso que puede teletransportarse y otras cosas.

-¡Igual que yo! ¡Pero qué gusto!

Omni sonrió con su característica sonrisa felina.

-¿Y a que has venido?

-Los dioses me dijeron que necesitas ayuda...

-Jajajajaja... –Link rio amargamente y agregó -¡los dioses están locos...! puedes ayudarme a aburrirte conmigo... ese brujo sin nombre si es que está por aquí, está bien escondido... jajajaja...

Gokú también empezó a reírse pero Link se puso serio de pronto.

-Malditos dioses- dijo

-Pues no deberías hablar así –le reprochó Gokú –ellos son los que gobiernan el universo, deberías respetarlos.

-En ese caso ellos debieron respetarme primero...

Gokú se alcanzó algunas frutas y empezó a comer ofreciéndole a su compañero.

-Esto más que fruta es un chocolate y está delicioso... –dijo -¿conoces el chocolate? No puedo creer que en este planeta haya árboles que den como fruta estas delicias... parece chocolate con crema... mmmmm y ésta parece chocolate con cerezas...

-Malditas frutas...

-¿Por qué dices eso si son deliciosas? Son un regalo de los dioses...

-Llevo años comiéndolas... ya me dan asco...

-¿y cómo sabes que son años? ¿Cómo mides el tiempo? Ah... y otra cosa... ¿Por qué dices que los dioses no te respetaron?

Link se sentó al lado de Gokú y arrojó lejos la fruta de chocolate que había empezado a comer.

-¿Ves como se pone el sol? –Dijo –bueno... millones de veces lo he visto ponerse... y si quieres saberlo ¡Bien! ¡Escúchame! te digo que los dioses no tienen respeto por nosotros... nos usan para que peleemos sus guerras y para que ganemos premios en los torneos, nos dieron los cuerpos que tuvimos en vida para que aprovechemos nuestro poder... pero se burlan de nosotros... ¡Malditos!

Gokú había dejado de comer y miraba al otro muy seriamente. Empezaba a creer que era imposible encontrar a un congénere amable, definitivamente él había venido de un planeta lleno de locos intratables. Íntimamente volvió a agradecer a su abuelito y a todas sus enseñanzas que le habían permitido ser una buena persona y tener amigos. El hombre que tenía al frente suyo parecía tan solitario como Vegeta o como su hermano Raditz.

-Si eres saiyano deberías entenderme... lo único bueno que encontré en este mundo es a este animal... si no fuera por él me habría vuelto loco si es que no lo estoy ya...- Y diciendo esto Link acaricio el lomo de Omni que no se separaba de su lado.

-Pero... ¿Link...? ¡Qué nombre tan raro!... no puedo entender que te pone tan loco... este mundo es maravilloso... está lleno de fuertes guerreros con los que podemos pelear... de comida deliciosa y de amigos... y de vez en cuando podemos ir de visita al mundo de los vivos y ver a nuestras familias...

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Tienes familia! ¿Tienes mujer? ¿Y te permiten verla... estar con ella?

-No he vuelto a ver a mi mujer pero iré a verla pronto para ver a mi nieta también... ella cuando muera irá al paraíso... así que pasará tiempo antes de que vuelva a verla, pero eso no me preocupa...

-No la amas entonces.

-¿Amarla? Pero... ¡qué dices! ¡Claro que la amo! Milk es la mejor mujer del mundo...

-Entonces tuvieron buena vida juntos... –Link ya no hablaba con mal tono y se había tranquilizado, tal vez con la ayuda de Omni.

El suelo de aquel planeta no era de hierba sino de arena, pero una arena muy suave, blanca y que no molestaba. Como ya era de noche los dos guerreros se acostaron y pasaron un largo rato contemplando las estrellas que los iluminaban con su leve resplandor.

Goku parecía dormido con los ojos abiertos.

-Allá –Link señaló un lejano rincón cercano al horizonte –allá esta el sol de nuestro planeta... es increíble que desde este mundo se puedan ver las estrellas del otro... o tal vez sean sólo su reflejo... pero lo cierto es que me parece ver a la luz de nuestro planeta Vegetasei desde aquí...

-¿El planeta Vegetasei? –Goku que no dormía en realidad se sorprendió bastante -¡Pero si hace tiempo que ya no existe!

Allí Gokú se despertó del todo porque Link empezó a sacudirlo exigiéndole explicaciones.

-¡Que nuestro planeta no existe! ¿y nuestra gente? ¡Explícate ya!

-¿Qué nadie te dijo...? Vegetasei fue destruido por Freezer hace mucho tiempo y todos los saiyanos murieron a excepción de unos pocos... como el príncipe, que ahora vive en la Tierra...

-Destruido por Freezer... ahora entiendo... ¡Tanto que luchamos mi reina y yo para que dejáramos de servir al lagarto! ¡Ella lo sabía y ahora ha muerto! lo sé... sé que está en este mundo aunque nadie sabe donde... y claro... mi querido amigo tampoco sabía de la destrucción de mi planeta... ¿verdad Omni?

-No tenía idea...por favor Link, no me hables en ese tono irónico... no sé cuantas veces deberé repetirte que yo no lo sé todo...

-¿Y nuestro Rey maldito...? a ver Gokú dime... ¿Qué hizo para impedir que destruyeran nuestro mundo? ¿O se escapó como una rata?... ¿no sabes?

-Murió intentando atacar a Freezer... en el último minuto... muy tarde... es todo lo que sé... lamento haberte dado así la noticia... creí que ya lo sabías... pero... qué te pasa... no llores...Freezer fue destruido y los saiyanos aún existimos, algunos en este mundo y otros en la tierra...

Link se sacudía en extraños espasmos y le ardían mucho los ojos, sentía una tremenda angustia pero no podía decir que fuera sólo por su planeta.

-Solo espero... que ese inútil al que honramos como rey no haya vuelto a ponerle una mano encima... solo espero eso...

-No sé de que hablas... lo siento... –Gokú puso una mano en la espalda de su compañero y ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el sol Prístino apareció de nuevo iluminándolo todo con su blanca luz.

* * *

Mashi se había bañado y vuelto a poner el mismo vestido que usara para la ceremonia del casamiento. Extrañaba a sus amigos y se sentía sola. Sus recuerdos la habían acompañado durante mucho tiempo pero ya se le habían vuelto molestos. Eran demasiado vívidos, demasiado pegajosos, demasiado hermosos o demasiado horrorosos.

Pero no estaba sola en realidad, Sheriko estaba allí y le traía una bandeja con un desayuno.

-Le traje esto para que enseguida vayamos a entrenar –dijo

-Ya no creo que entrene...-

-¿Pero porque?

-No tiene sentido ni propósito... como sea siempre estamos aquí... no hay manera de ir más allá...

-¿Y adonde quiere ir?

-Donde sea... fuera de esta cárcel... en una época fui dueña del espacio infinito, fui dueña de un pueblo que me respetaba, fui reina... fui una guerrera temida por todos y también fui la diosa de tu planeta... la diosa sobre la que cuentan tus leyendas...

Sheriko se quedó pensativa y después de un rato dijo:

-La diosa que no fue madre... –si... así dice la leyenda... así es como cuenta... una diosa que vino con los tres dioses padres... la diosa a la que ninguno de esos dioses quiso como esposa porque no podía tener hijos... era estéril pero tenía un poder inmenso...

-Así que eso dice tu leyenda... es la realidad, pero está un poco deformada... uno de los que tú llamas dioses sí me tomó, digamos que como esposa, y no tuve hijos, al menos no con él... aunque hicimos de todo por tenerlos...

-¡Cuénteme más por favor! ¡Es muy interesante!

-¿Pretendes que te cuente como intentamos... tener hijos? Eres una desvergonzada impertinente como Ryuk...

Sheriko sintió el rubor en sus mejillas e intentó aclarar lo que había querido decir.

-No... No quise decir eso... yo tengo entendido que usted era la reina de su planeta y la esposa del rey... ¿la tomó otro hombre o uno de los que vinieron con usted era el rey?

Mashi no respondió, no pensaba servir de juguete para satisfacer la curiosidad de la guerrera virgen, era estúpido. Que ella hiciera sus experiencias ya que era verdad que en ese mundo podían casarse aunque seguramente no tendría hijos, eso parecía imposible en el mundo de los muertos, por más que tuvieran esos cuerpos reconstituidos y eternos.

Pero a pesar de no querer responder la invadieron los recuerdos que para eso ese mundo parecía hecho a propósito, recordaba sin desearlo muchas cosas que hubiera querido olvidar.

Recordó la última noche que pasó encerrada en su habitación esperando que su esposo viniera a tomarla: lo mataría... estaba decidida a ello, lo mataría o moriría en el intento, no iba a dejar que el hombre que en tan poco valoraba al hijo que ella le había dado la volviera a tocar. Ya demasiado lo había soportado otras veces sintiéndose fría y desdichada, esperando que pasara todo para respirar en paz y hacer algo que le gustara.

Solo algunas veces se había sentido tan feliz como le habían dicho que eran felices otras mujeres cuando estaban con sus esposos, cuando pensaba en el bebé que tendrían, cuando podía imaginarlo...

Y esa Sheriko que le había dicho "la diosa que no fue madre"... que tonta historia... ¿para qué iba a ser madre en Nichya? en aquel planeta ya habían sido madres todas las sayumis... ella cuando estaba con Link no necesitaba imaginar un bebé para sentirse feliz, cuando estaba con él estaba con quien siempre había querido estar ¡y durante tanto tiempo lo había negado! Claro, se hubiera vuelto loca si pensaba en eso en los interminables viajes espaciales que hacían teniéndolo por allí cerca, cuando podía verlo operar los sistemas de la nave mientras ella estaba sentada en el mando, cuando lo tenía tan cerca en aquel pequeño espacio: si hubiera pensado o recordado... ¿Qué desastre habría provocado? ¿Cuán bajo habría caído desde su dignidad de reina...?

Cuando aún no tenía esa dignidad ni se la habían impuesto, cuando era una niña o casi y Link la entrenaba ella gozaba muchísimo cuando podía derrotarlo, o él dejaba que lo hiciese: entonces ella terminaba sentada arriba de su pecho exigiéndole que se rindiera...

Y aún mas gozaba cuando él la derrotaba y terminaba encima de ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo... pero nunca tocándola, ahora entendía que Link en esos momentos evitaba tocarla, claro, él era un joven casi un hombre y ella una niña... había leyes implícitas sobre eso en el planeta Vegeta, especialmente en el Páramo.

Y nunca había recordado aquello... nunca, nunca hasta ahora, algo se lo había impedido antes pero nada le impedía recordarlo ahora... y así le apareció un recuerdo que jamás había vuelto a su mente: era una oscura noche sin luna antes de que el rey le exigiera a su familia el compromiso que la entregaría como su esposa, ella y Link estaban cansados de entrenar y habían destrozado casi toda su ropa en una lucha mucho más violenta de lo normal, a la luz de las antorchas que ardían en el patio de su palacio ella miraba con curiosidad el cuerpo casi desnudo del joven: era parecido a sus hermanos... pero ese cuerpo, al contrario de los de sus hermanos que le resultaban casi repulsivos, la atraía profundamente.

Y a la luz de las antorchas él la había mirado a los ojos sin decirle nada. Ella sintió que sus piernas se le aflojaban y caía... que ya nada había a su alrededor, que estaba en otro mundo...

Y eso tuvo que ser olvidado.

Pero todos aquellos sentimientos había vuelto en Nichya, aquel planeta elegido para ser la cuna de una nueva raza, esa nueva raza de la que ella no sería madre, tal como contaban las leyendas, aquellos sentimientos habían vuelto en las cuevas y en el cielo de aquel planeta. Ahora Mashi recordaba y pensaba lo que en aquel momento no pensó ya que en ese momento solamente sintió: se habían mirado a los ojos de la misma forma que cuando era una niña pero esa vez él sí la había tocado y ella no solamente no se había resistido sino que había buscado sentirlo cada vez más, sentir aquel cuerpo que la atraía tanto, sentirlo cada vez más, sentirlo hasta tenerlo dentro suyo... hasta...

Un violento espasmo de placer que le nacía debajo la cintura sacudió el cuerpo de Mashi, y luego otro que la despertó de sus recuerdos: entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en la habitación del hotel del planeta de los muertos y que Sheriko la miraba asombradísima. Sintió el ardor de sus mejillas y una rabia creciente que amenazaba aniquilarlo todo... como podía ser... que le había pasado... como había quedado expuesta de esa forma... ¡era aberrante!

-¡Maldita sea! – Gritó causando un asombro mayor, si eso era posible, en la otra mujer -¡No voy a permitir esto! esto es... –y no encontraba palabras para decir lo que era. Era monstruoso, si... el recuerdo más íntimo de su vida... ¿cómo pudo haberla atravesado de esa forma...? ¿qué demonio se lo había enviado para torturarla?

El demonio, o el dios que fuera se lo iba a pagar.

Todos, todos, en ese mundo que parecía hecho para la tortura se lo iban a pagar... habían empezado mostrándole a su hijo en manos de Freezer, lo que más podía dolerle... la conocían... querían verla sufrir... ¡ese maldito mundo se terminaría en ese momento!

A ella no la iban a quebrar, ¡ella los destruiría a todos!

Mashi empezó a formar una enorme masa de energía entre las palmas de sus manos, pensaba destruir aquel planeta y aquel mundo y atacar a los mismos dioses que se estaban burlando de ella.

Era una especie de supernova muy parecida a la que había usado Freezer para destruir el planeta Vegetasei...


	16. Chapter 16 - Reencuentro

El sol ya estaba alto en el planeta que Gokú y Link estaban custodiando, Gokú parecía muy contento mientras comía unas frutas iguales a bombones de crema pero Link no se había movido de donde estaba y seguía sentado en la arena: miraba el cielo sin mirarlo ya que tenía los ojos nublados por un llanto sin lágrimas, por un llanto que ardía sin expresarse.

-¿No quieres comer?- le dijo Goku –Vamos... tendrías que estar contento por tener esta vida, muy pocos de los que mueren la tienen...

-Creía que era su gloria... su orgullo... – dijo Link sin tomar para nada en cuenta lo que Gokú le había dicho aunque este sí lo tomaba en cuenta y lo escuchaba atentamente –...y sin embargo fue un inútil que primero nos convirtió en sirvientes y después dejo que destruyeran nuestro planeta...¡Maldito rey Vegeta!... y así murió ella... y su hijo... ¡ojalá no salgas nunca del infierno, rey de la desgracia!- agregó con una expresión feroz que hizo que hasta Gokú retrocediera.

-El hijo del rey vive...- dijo Goku con cautela –fue el único que sobrevivió ya que Raditz y Nappa murieron cuando atacaron en mi planeta... ¿rey de la desgracia dijiste? ¡Uy, a Vegeta no le gustaría oír hablar así de su padre!

-Dime Gokú...-Link empezó a prestarle un poco de atención cuando pronuncio el nombre del príncipe -¿No sabes adonde hay de esas bebidas que son casi alcohol puro? ¡A los saiyanos nos gustaban mucho! Nos sacaban un poco las ideas raras... claro, yo siempre tuve cuidado con ellas y también mi reina... siempre tuve cuidado después de lo que me pasó aquella vez en la que bebí tanto que me quedó un tiempo de mi vida en blanco...me quedó solamente un recuerdo repugnante... y el deseo que quemarme a mí mismo hasta morir...

-¡Una buena razón para evitar esas bebidas! ¡Pero qué horrible lo que dices!...-Gokú miraba a su compañero con preocupación y sin poder entender porque hablaba así.

-Vegeta... Ese era el nombre mi planeta y del rey de la desgracia... y el nombre de su hijo...el príncipe Vegeta... pero también es hijo de ella... Mashi es su madre...

-¿Mashi? ¿Así que conoces a su madre?...

-¡Sí! ella era demasiado mujer para ese fantoche de hombre... aunque fuera el rey...

-¡La madre de Vegeta! Jajaja... es muy parecida a él, y casi, casi tienen el mismo carácter...

-¿La conoces? ¡¿En este mundo o en el otro?! ¡Contesta!... –Link estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Gokú dispuesto hasta a matarlo para que le dijera lo que sabía pero no hizo falta, Gokú le contó de muy buena gana todo sobre el torneo en el que había participado y sobre el planeta de tránsito, hasta sobre Ryuk y Raditz.

-Bueno...-La voz de Link vacilaba de la emoción pero intentaba controlarse –Entonces tú te quedas cuidando esta cosa y yo iré con Omni a buscar a mi mujer... ahora que ya sabemos dónde está...

-¿Para qué? –dijo Gokú sin entender -¿para qué quieres salir de aquí? ¿Para qué te interesa ver a la madre de Vegeta?...

-Es mi mujer... ¿No lo entendiste? Parece que a ti hay que explicarte todo en detalle...

-¿Tu mujer? ¿La reina? No lo creo... –

A Link le pareció Goku sonreía demasiado pícaramente así que para no pelear le dio la espalda.

-Vaya... pobre Vegeta... – siguió diciendo Goku –tuvo otro padre del que no supo nada...

Link lo miró de frente ahora, ya estaba enojándose bastante porque tenía la impresión de que Goku se burlaba.

-Escúchame... yo no soy el padre de ese niño...

-¿Niño? ¡Vegeta ya está para ser abuelo!

-¡No me interrumpas! Y no te burles... el rey Vegeta fue un error en la vida de Mashi... ahora... ahora quiero traerla aquí... dile a Omni donde está, él me llevará.

Goku se mordía los labios para no reírse, le hacía mucha gracia pensar en lo que diría el orgulloso Vegeta cuando llegara a ese mundo y se enterase que su padre había sido ¿Cómo se decía en la tierra...? en fin, cuando se enterase que el orgulloso rey padre del orgulloso príncipe sido esa especie de la que tanto se burlaban algunos, no se acordaba como los llamaban, pero... ¡Era muy gracioso...!

-Pero...-insistió Goku –para que quieres tenerla aquí... nos va a estorbar... ella tiene un carácter...

-A mí no me va a estorbar –Link sonrió sintiendo algo más que una excitación –y nosotros no te vamos a estorbar a ti...

-Bueno, como tú quieras...- Gokú llamo a Omni que se acercó vacilante dando esa impresión de que algo no andaba bien.

Gokú le dio al felino la pista del lugar donde podía ir a buscar a Mashi y Link se acercó pidiéndole que lo lleve.

-Tú quédate Link- dijo el gran lince –los dioses tienen a la reina en ese planeta hasta que esté lista para irse y aún no lo está... y por lo que me he enterado no lo estará nunca.

-¡Ya ves! – dijo Goku –los mismos dioses no quieren...

-No me importa nada de los dioses... ya dije lo que pienso, quiero a mi mujer conmigo.

Omni agachó la cabeza y se quedó pensativo un buen rato. De repente desapareció.

* * *

-No lo hagas- dijo una voz que no se sabía de dónde venía en el momento en que Mashi iba a lanzar esa especie de supernova que había formado contra... ninguna parte.

Era una voz tan cálida que Mashi se tranquilizó al instante, unió sus manos y reabsorbió toda la energía que iba a lanzar.

-Muy bien...-dijo Omni apareciendo frente a la reina –él te ha salvado... de nuevo...

Mashi se quedó mirando al hermoso animal sin creer lo que veía. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Que había querido decirle?

Se lo preguntó aunque tenía la intuición de saberlo.

-Él te salvó una vez dando su vida por ti y ahora te ha salvado enviándome... si hubieras hecho el daño que pensabas hacer hubieras aparecido en el infierno... Mashi... no te conozco de ninguna vida pero en el fondo tienes una bella alma... ¿Qué estabas por hacer?

-No te importa...

-Los dioses han prohibido que ustedes se unan de nuevo ¿lo sabías?

Mashi miró los verdes ojos magnéticos de Omni y no tuvo dudas: ese ser venía de parte de su hombre... la emoción la ahogó por un rato y no pudo contestar nada.

-Lo han prohibido. Los dioses no quieren que ustedes estén juntos porque tú Mashi...-Omni vaciló un instante, se quedó pensativo y agregó: - bueno, no te diré nada... de todas formas he decidido llevarte con él a pesar de la prohibición... en cierto modo yo estoy por encima de los mismos dioses...

-Los dioses son unos malditos...

-No, no lo son, son seres de luz... y les ayudaron mucho a ti y a él, además de que les reconstituyeron los cuerpos, a él le dieron una misión y a ti...

-¡¿Y a mi qué?!

-Esperaban que cambiaras... pero... ¡ya vámonos! jamás regresaras aquí.

* * *

Mashi seguía rabiando contra los dioses cuando Omni se apoyó en una de sus piernas y la transportó a millones de años luz de allí.

Para Link hacía varias horas que Omni se había ido y ya se creía abandonado por su amigo. Se había quedado de pie mirando el cielo sin sentir ni hambre ni cansancio, pensando. Pensaba en las injusticias de su vida anterior y en las de su vida actual, en los hijos que no había tenido y en los que no volvería a ver nunca, en la única mujer que había amado y que prácticamente había entregado al rey, en su planeta destruido por Freezer y en los dioses que ahora aprovechaban su fuerza y su cuerpo para que peleara en sus guerras. Se daba cuenta que siempre había sido un soldado, tanto de aquel como de este mundo. Pero en aquel mundo había peleado por su reina... al lado de ella.

Su reina...

¡Y de repente verla allí, con ese vestido blanco tan extraño y al lado de su amigo felino!

Verla de nuevo...eso era lo que más había deseado, lo que lo había vuelto loco... había sentido el mismo deseo que en la otra vida, el mismo amor...

Era extraño y aterrador que no pudiera reconocerla. Esa mujer era Mashi y al mismo tiempo no lo era ¡Tanto había temido que ella no lo reconociese! Nunca hubiera imaginado que sería él quien la vería extraña... ¿o él había cambiado tanto que ya no podía reconocer a su reina tal como era?

Pero esa mujer era ella, Mashi, su reina... solamente tenía que recordarla: era ella que lo miraba de la misma forma que lo había mirado siempre, de la misma forma que lo miraba cuando le decía "mátalos a todos", ella... la orgullosa e imposible reina del planeta Vegeta, la que tantas masacres había ordenado... ¿pero que le pasaba? ¡Esa mujer era ella!

-Link...-Murmuró Mashi que sí lo había reconocido enseguida a pesar de las extrañas ropas que él vestía –cumpliste tu promesa...- agregó con voz temblorosa.

Pero él no le respondió: se había quedando mirando su vestido, como si solamente el vestido tuviera realidad, como si fuera un vestido sin un cuerpo debajo... y no podía entenderlo.

-¡Me voy del otro lado del planeta, a ver si por allí aparece el enemigo! ¡No me extrañen!- gritó Gokú de quien todos se habían olvidado -¡Cualquier cosa les aviso...!

Nadie le prestó atención.

Un espeso velo parecía separarlos, pero solamente del lado de Link, del lado de ella parecía estar todo claro.

-Este planeta será nuestro –dijo Mashi –y también esta galaxia... seremos lo que debimos ser siempre... reyes... los reyes del Otro Mundo... ¡Somos saiyanos...! pero no puedo verte vestido así... pareces el sacerdote de alguna religión rara...

Link no podía entender cómo si hasta hacía poco tiempo su sangre ardía de excitación y deseo cuando pensaba en ella, ahora que la veía esa sangre se le había congelado en las venas y se sentía como muerto, prisionero detrás del velo que los separaba.

Pero ella empezó a desgarrar ese velo acercándose, se sentía de nuevo reina y ya no creía que hubiera dioses que les pudieran dar órdenes.

-No sé porque no me dices nada... Link... ¿ya no me recuerdas?

En ese momento el sintió que un poco de su sangre empezaba a revivir, que empezaba a sentirla...

-Es por el vestido...- le dijo –nunca te vi vestida así...-Pero la verdad era que no sabía que decirle.

-Y tú... –en ese momento ella ya estaba al lado de él –Y tú...-prosiguió- eso que vistes es demasiado extraño...- y con ambas manos y una expresión feroz le quitó la parte de arriba de la ropa.

Después lo empujó y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo arrodillándose al lado de él.

-Así que no te gusta mi vestido...- Entonces Mashi sin vacilar se arrancó el vestido del cuerpo y lo miró a los ojos.

Gokú y Omni se habían ido pero si hubieran estado allí no hubiera cambiado nada. Para ella su entorno y todo lo que en él pudiese haber eran sombras. Él era lo único real. Ese hombre alto y moreno con sus cabellos eternamente trenzados y sus dulces ojos...

Link sintió de nuevo la sangre en sus venas y sintió como lo golpeaba reclamando algo... a esa mujer que estaba al frente suyo, fuese quien fuese, en ese momento eso le dejó de importar: con una mano la tomó de la cintura y con la otra mano se despojó de lo que le quedaba de ropa.

-No me reconociste...- dijo ella mientras lo recorría con la mirada –pero tu cuerpo sí me reconoce...

-Te deseo...

Link no quiso decirle más nada, podía haber agregado muchas cosas, por ejemplo todo lo que había desesperado por tener a su reina, la mujer ideal que recordaba, lo difícil que era reconocerla en esa mujer real... mejor no decir nada, era más fácil dejarse llevar, intentar unir una mente confundida con un cuerpo que sí parecía saber lo que quería.

La seguía sosteniendo de la cintura, acostado de espaldas y apretándola tan fuerte que hubiese podido lastimarla, sin embargo ella no demostraba ningún dolor, solo una saiyana podía resistir eso... la estaba apretando con tanta fuerza que hubiera partido una roca.

Con esa misma fuerza Link le tomó la cadera con las dos manos y la llevó sobre la parte de su cuerpo donde el deseo se hacía más evidente. Mashi como respondiendo a eso abrió sus piernas dejándose llevar: así se unieron como tantas otras veces se habían unido en el mundo de los vivos.

-Ahora entiendo porque Ryuk me decía de las cosas que podían hacerme sentir viva...- murmuró ella mientras se movía instintivamente sobre él.

Un tiempo después Mashi se sintió deshacer en fragmentos de placer y su grito sacudió el aire y las rocas del planeta.

Él la apretó aún más fuerte sintiendo también algo parecido, cerró los ojos y se quedó un rato muy largo extasiado... si volvía a mirarla tal vez hubiera podido reconocerla en ese momento... pero cuando abrió los ojos e intentó expresar algo de lo que sentía lo que expresó realmente fue angustia.

-Mashi... Mashi...-dijo separándola de él bruscamente –estás corriendo un gran peligro... él ha venido a robar nuestras almas... ¿no lo sientes? ¡Esta aquí, demonios, como no me di cuenta antes!...-Mashi...-repitió mirándola y al fin reconociéndola completamente –estás en peligro...

Ella no entendía absolutamente nada. Lo primero que pensó fue que los dioses habían cambiado tanto a su hombre que él ni la había reconocido, que habían querido apartarlo de su lado... ¡que odiaba ese mundo...!

-El brujo sin nombre... era cierto... estás en peligro...–repitió él mientras se vestía como podía con los restos de ropa que quedaban y trataba de acomodarle el vestido a ella... –era cierto... ¡Ven Omni! –gritó.

-Aquí estoy- dijo el felino –no te preocupes por tu ropa... a nadie le importa eso...

-¿Te diste cuenta que el espectro está aquí...?- la voz de Link era de tan terrible angustia que Mashi se estremeció y dejó de odiar a los dioses por un instante.

- Si Omni... –prosiguió el saiyano - lo que decías era cierto... tenemos un enemigo más poderoso que los que hemos tenido jamás... no podemos verlo pero pude sentirlo cuando me arrancó de ese momento... estaba atrás de ella... como una sombra...

-Llamaré a Gokú- dijo Omni

-Qué vergüenza...- murmuró Mashi... tenemos una batalla para la que no estamos preparados... yo creí, Link... que estaríamos juntos para siempre, como en las cuevas... ¿te acuerdas?

Lo que ella había pensado que haría cuando reencontrase a su hombre no podría hacerlo ya, ella pensaba en no dejarlo ir, en no soltarlo nunca... pero ¡que! ¡Si había que pelear pelearía!

-Mashi... –dijo Link –pasé tanto tiempo soñando contigo que no pude reconocerte... quisiera seguir ahora contigo... hasta morirme de nuevo adentro tuyo... pero hay un peligro demasiado grande aquí...

Una sombra... ella pudo sentir que la sombra era real cuando se sintió a punto de ser atrapada por ella, a punto de ser absorbida... Omni se interpuso evitándolo.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –preguntó ella confundida

-¡Aquí estoy!- gritó Gokú -¡Pero si se siente un ki maligno impresionante!

-Omni...-dijo Link –no dejes a Mashi...

El lince se paró a los pies de la reina que puso su mano en su lomo... así que ese era el compañero de Link en el otro mundo...

-Tenemos que atraparlo...-dijo Gokú

-No podemos atrapar un vacío –respondió Link

-¡Pero sí podemos destruirlo!- exclamó Mashi y empezó a formar una gran masa de energía entre sus manos: esa era su mejor técnica.

-Que ni se te ocurra – Advirtió el lince –lo único que podemos hacer es envolverlo con anillos de energía.

-¿Anillos de energía? –Se sorprendió Gokú –Esa es una nueva técnica...

-Concentra tu ki de manera circular –dijo Omni –y ustedes también –agregó dirigiéndose a Link y Mashi.

Después de un rato entre los tres habían creado una especie de aro formado por miles de anillos de ki.

-¡Excelente!- exclamó Gokú mientras movía aquel aro hacia arriba y abajo –¡hemos creado una especie de jaula!

Link abrazó a Mashi. Sentía su espalda helada y sus piernas a punto de paralizarse. Eso no podía ser más que una señal...

-Detrás de mí... –murmuró el saiyano.

Pero Gokú ya había sentido el ki maligno y había dirigido el aro hacia allí.

De repente todo se oscureció.

-Atraparme... –dijo una voz hueca –nunca podrán atraparme... yo los atraparé y me comeré sus poderosas almas...

Los tres saiyanos estaban sintiendo algo que muy pocas veces en sus vidas habían sentido: miedo.

Un miedo no sólo a perder los cuerpos, ya que Enma Daio Sama podría reconstituirlos, sino a que sus almas fueran trituradas por esa energía maligna ¿Qué podía pasarles si les destruían el alma?

-Sientan el ki- dijo Gokú –y no teman... este demonio se alimenta de las emociones negativas...

-¡Cómo te atreves a decir que nosotros le tememos a algo!

-Pero reina... le acabo de decir: este demonio se alimenta de las emociones negativas... no se enoje...

-Tres poderosos guerreros –siguió diciendo la voz hueca y tenebrosa que resonaba en la nada –tres fuentes de poder...

Link, Omni y Mashi lo sintieron detrás de ellos y lo repelieron con sus campos de energía.

-Tontos seres –prosiguió la voz pero esta vez sonando un poco más lejos –vengan conmigo y los llevaré de vuelta a su mundo... lo saben ¿verdad saiyanos? Su mundo es una nada...

De repente Gokú comenzó a brillar con una luz dorada: luz que fue expandiéndose hasta deslumbrarlos, su cabello que antes era negro y forma unos graciosos picos ahora era como una llamarada dorada, sus ojos brillaban verdes y sin pupila y su cuerpo parecía mucho más fuerte.

-El super saiyajin legendario...-dijo Mashi -¿Qué te parece Link? ¡en un tercera clase...!

Pero la risa seca del monstruo invisible no la dejó continuar hablando.

-jajaja... muérete de envidia perra...

Mashi levantó sus manos y arrojó dos masas de energía hacia donde venía la voz, Link hizo lo mismo y hubo una tremenda explosión.

-Tranquilos chicos, no destruyan el planeta –dijo Gokú que ahora brillaba con una luz aún más intensa –¡yo lo enviaré a otra dimensión!

Gakú voló hacia el mismo lugar donde había ocurrido donde estaba el inmenso cráter resultado de la explosión. Los otros dos saiyanos lo siguieron.

-Allí está –dijo Gokú –no lo afectó el ataque y tiene un ki inmenso... pero ya veo que tiene un punto débil: se mueve con extrema lentitud... ¿se dieron cuenta?

-Bueno- prosiguió el super saiyajin –hagan de nuevo el aro... allí... al centro del cráter...

Mientras Mashi y Link creaban el anillo de energía que envolvió la sombra Gokú desapareció en el medio de ese círculo brillante. Hubo un impacto tremendo pero instantáneamente todo se calmó como si la inmensa cantidad de energía que se había liberado con el choque se hubiera concentrado en un solo punto y ese punto hubiese desparecido.

Gokú apareció muy lejos de allí, de nuevo con su apariencia normal y un aspecto de extremo cansancio.

Mashi, Link y Omni lo rodearon.

-El brujo sin nombre fue enviado a otra dimensión... por un tiempo – dijo Gokú

-¡Pero estúpido! ¡Porque no lo liquidaste cuando pudiste! –gritó Mashi -¡Tenias que destruirlo!

-En este caso no pude destruirlo- respondió Goku tranquilamente –pero la verdad es que siempre que pude dejé a mis enemigos con vida... y jamás me arrepentí por ello, Vegeta, por ejemplo... cuando lo dejé partir con vida todos me dijeron que estaba loco pero el tiempo me fue dando la razón...

-¿Pero acaso mi hijo no ha muerto?

-No reina... que yo sepa no... además si estuviera en este mundo lo sabría ¡me habría mandado a buscar para que peleemos jajajaja!

-Ya viste Mashi, tanto que te preocupaste por él... tu hijo tuvo una larga vida... –dijo Link mirando a Omni con tristeza –de mis hijos jamás sabré nada...

-Quedaron en otro tiempo –dijo Mashi sonriendo y tomándole una mano agregó: -pero todos vivieron y ahora el planeta está muy poblado... conocí a una guerrera de Nichya que me contó sus leyendas... todos nosotros somos sus leyendas... sólo una cosa que dijo me preocupó...

-¿Cuál?

_Bueno... antes de partir nombré como reina a Lúa...

-¡Esa insoportable...! –Link sonrió –No se me quería despegar... pero aprendió a pelear, cosa que ninguna más hizo, así que estuvo bien.

-Supuse que estuvo bien... pero hay leyendas que dicen que era una bruja y que su hijo se volvió loco...tu hijo Tao.

-¡Así que al fin le puso ese nombre! Qué bien...

-Pero debe haber llegado a ser un gran príncipe y rey ya que tiene una gran descendencia... es así Link, nuestra raza fue llamada a reinar.

-Esa misma locura tenía el pobre Vegeta... –interrumpió Gokú –No sé que se creía de nuestra raza... ¡pero ahora es un terrícola!

-¡En tus sueños!- Respondió Mashi furiosa -¡Mi hijo, el príncipe de los saiyajins jamás renegaría de su raza!

-No lo hizo... no se enoje... su hijo sigue teniendo el orgullo de un saiyano...

-Claro, y así como reinamos en aquel mundo reinaremos en éste...

-No... –Goku la miró bastante preocupado –este es el otro mundo... aquí nadie reina y gobiernan los supremos kaio sama y los supremos kaio shin...

-Jajajaja ¡Claro, pero si hasta los kaiosamas nos piden ayuda a nosotros! A mí me mandó un kaiosama y pasé mucho tiempo con otra... –Link se interrumpió de golpe al acordarse de la kaiosama mujer que tanto lo había seducido... ¡y ahora estaba frente a Mashi! Se interrumpió y miró el suelo con tanta culpa como si realmente hubiese pasado algo... a su reina jamás podría faltarle al respeto...

Pero Mashi no se dio por enterada de sus remordimientos, pensaba en aquello de que los gobernantes de ese mundo le pedían ayuda a los saiyanos. ¡Ellos no estaban para ser los ayudantes de nadie! Le dio la espalda a Goku y tomó a Link de la mano intentando llevárselo lejos de allí, él no se resistió y volaron a otro continente de ese mismo planeta, era tan igual como aquel: la misma arena blanca y los mismos árboles. Bajaron en un enorme claro a la orilla de un pequeño lago verde.

-Ya no hay más brujos...-le dijo Link tomándola de las dos manos y empujándola contra su cuerpo.

-¡Y vamos a conquistar ese mundo! –Respondió ella - ¿hay alguien más en este planeta? si lo hay serán nuestros esclavos...

-No hay nadie, solamente Omni y Gokú y ellos no serían esclavos jamás... dices cosas extrañas Mashi... este mundo es muy diferente del nuestro... esto no es Vegetasei... –

El saiyano ya se había olvidado de su resentimiento para con los dioses, ahora le parecía que habían sido demasiado generosos al dejarles sus vidas y sus cuerpos y al permitirles pelear, comer y gozar, le habían prometido que la volvería a ver y habían cumplido... ya no se sentía usado. Pero ella le hablaba de una manera muy rara, ¿conquistar ese mundo? ¿el mundo donde iba la gente después de morir? Sonaba a locura...

-Mejor no hables...- le siguió diciendo Link -nunca se nos dio demasiado eso de hablar... –e intentó besarla.

Ella se soltó.

-¡No pienso callarme! Y vamos a conquistar este mundo... demasiado tiempo pasé haciendo lo que los dioses me mandaban... ¿tú no?

-Si... pero tenemos tiempo para pensar en eso...

Link miró el cuerpo de Mashi que el roto vestido apenas cubría: la deseaba demasiado y no quería escucharla, sus palabras le sonaban a desastres.

-Quítate esos trapos...- le dijo él y a su vez se quitó los suyos ya que en eso había quedado convertida su ropa:en trapos.

El sol Prístino se acercaba mucho al horizonte, la arena había tomado un color dorado rojizo y no se movía nada, ni una hoja en un árbol, ni una gota de agua en el lago. Mashi miró su vestido blanco con el que tan desdichada se había sentido y se lo arrancó destruyéndolo completamente ¿Qué más podía importarle? Ya encontraría con qué vestirse como una reina ¡en ese mundo se encontraba de todo!

Link la tomó de los brazos y la acostó de espaldas sobre la arena: no le permitió decir ni una palabra más, la cubrió con su cuerpo y le tapó la boca con la suya besándola hasta dejarla casi sin respiración, no dejándola moverse, apretándole los brazos contra el suelo con una fuerza capaz de desintegrar el granito.

Ahora la reconocía muy bien, sabía a quién y que quería, no la iba a perder nunca más y no iba a dejar que hablara... la siguió besando y ella no se quejó... bueno, ya no iba a hablar... ahora iba a gritar...

Y Mashi gritó de placer y locura mientras él entraba en ella, gritó y le apretó la espalda hundiendo en su piel los dedos y las uñas, lastimándolo sin que él se quejara como no se había quejado ella, dejándolo seguir, disfrutando de su respiración agitada contra su cuello... enloqueciendo al sentirlo adentro... enloqueciendo aún más al sentir los golpes de sus caderas contra las suyas, gritando, gritando sola y gritando junto con él, desarmándose en pedacitos de goce y volviendo a armarse...

Sin separarse de él se dio vuelta y lo dejó de espaldas contra el suelo, puso las rodillas en su pecho y se sacudió violentamente sobre su cintura, ya no le temía al goce ni temía que alguien pudiera verlos, echó su cabeza y su pecho hacia atrás tratando de llevar su cuerpo a un punto límite y gritó de nuevo salvajemente, entonces él le tomó la cara con las dos manos enredándolas con su cabello y la trajo hacia sí para seguir besándola, para besar esa boca orgullosa que tanto había añorado, para no oír esa voz tan querida pero tan peligrosa, para sentirse aún más adentro de ella, tan adentro como se le iba su fuerza y su energía arrancándole parte de la vida y enloqueciéndolo de felicidad... entonces fue él el que gritó y se volvió a poner sobre ella, se levantó en el aire arrastrándola, sosteniéndola y acariciándola con las dos manos en la espalda, las caderas y las piernas, la tuvo un rato así y después se dejó caer violentamente con ella debajo, cayeron creando una depresión en la arena, el grito de ella conmovió todo ese planeta donde nada se movía pero no era por el dolor del impacto, era por el indescriptible goce y su locura: no podía sentirse más viva y más a punto de morir a la vez, era un goce innombrable...

Link volvió a poner a Mashi sobre él, hundió sus manos en los costados de su cuerpo y la apretó con los dedos en sus pechos, quería que siguiera gritando porque no había nada de dolor en esos gritos, eran gemidos de pura vida, y ella no se cansaba de eso, no se cansaba de sentirlo ir y venir adentro suyo, de sentir palpitar esa parte de su cuerpo que era el motor y el centro de su deseo, de sentir como él podía agotarse en ella. Destinados como habían estado a esperar eternidades no quería esperar más y lo apretaba con toda su fuerza, con su boca, con sus manos, con su entrepierna, lo apretaba para que no la dejara nunca, porque nunca, nunca más iba a esperarlo.

Se separaron un instante, un rato, un momento, el tiempo suficiente para que ella se echara cansada y feliz sobre la arena diciendo algo así como -que a nadie más se le ocurra separarnos porque...-

No terminó la frase porque Link le tapó la boca con una mano y la miró a los ojos con evidente inquietud, inquietud que enseguida se convirtió en nuevas ansias, entonces la tomó de la cintura, la empujó y la forzó a darse vuelta, ella no trató de resistirse porque ya conocía aquello, sonrió y se quedó mirando el suelo estirándose primero sobre la suave arena y arrodillándose después mientras él la tenía agarrada de los hombros y le acariciaba torpemente el cabello. La sostuvo un rato mientras permanecía de rodillas tras ella respirando agitadamente y mirándola fascinado, no resistió mucho así: le sujetó las caderas y volvió a entrar en ella: quería que siguiera gritando y quería seguir mirándola: así, de espaldas, con su cabello cayendo hacia el suelo y brillando como millones de estrellas...

Él podía ver sus cuerpos físicos y sus cuerpos de luz fundirse y separarse: podía ver el centro de su mujer tan rojo como la más roja de las estrellas y sus bordes tan blancos como el sol... y también podía ver su propio cuerpo como un cuerpo de luz y de energía... esa energía que ella creía capaz de dominar al universo... esa energía que le estallaba sobre las piernas... que lo arrancaba de todos los universos, esa energía que lo excitaba y lo agotaba: iba a seguir así hasta morir de nuevo... así, sin separarse, sintiendo ir y venir las olas del placer en su cuerpo como las olas del un océano de lava hirviendo, dejando que ese placer lo volviera cenizas, como fuera, no iban a separarse porque no podía... ¡no podía perderla...!

Ella tenía que olvidar sus delirios de dominar a los mismos dioses... tenía que callarse... su boca tenía que seguir gimiendo... su hermosa boca arrogante que tantas órdenes había creído darle... y si hablaba que le pidiera más... él estaba dispuesto a todo, o creía estarlo...

En realidad Link no sabía cuánto podía durar así porque nunca desde su llegada a a ese mundo había hecho eso, con esos nuevos cuerpos y su fuerza creyó que podrían estar así para siempre. No se dio cuenta cuando al final se separaron y se quedó entre dormido y desvanecido sin vigor ni conciencia, se durmió profundamente sin sueños y mientras tanto el sol salió de nuevo del otro lado del planeta.

Ya estaba ese sol muy alto cuando se despertó, se incorporó y se vio cubierto por unas ropas sueltas de tela blanca, Omni estaba a su lado y Mashi había desaparecido.

-¿Dónde está ella? –Gritó levantándose bruscamente –¿donde...?

-Gokú les envió estas ropas – respondió tranquilamente el lince –entendió que iban a necesitarlas...

-Pero... ¿adónde está ella...?

-No le gustaron las ropas y se fue a enfrentar a Gokú... lo siento Link... de veras... lo siento...

-¡Vamos...!

Omni lo transportó inmediatamente adonde estaban Mashi y el otro saiyano. Pero no estaban solos: un enorme y monstruoso dragón se hallaba como flotando detrás de ellos.

-A mi no me das órdenes imbécil... –decía Mashi mirando al dragón –¡eres un simple lagarto!

-Debes ir al planeta del gran kaiosama –dijo el dragón.

-Hazle caso –replicó Gokú –él sabe lo que te conviene...-

-Imbécil... por más poderoso que seas no dejas de ser un imbécil... –replicaba ella –no nos pueden dar un trato semejante... somos muy poderosos... hemos derrotado a un enemigo que ni ellos, los famosos dioses pudieron derrotar... ¡no nos pueden tratar así! ¡Y vestirnos como a unos esclavos! Ni en este ni en ningún mundo voy a permitirlo... ¡por mí y por mi hombre!

-Por mi no te preocupes...- dijo Link apareciendo frente a ella –las ropas no me molestan... y te pedí que no hablaras...

-Tienen que separarse –dijo Gokú - ¿lo entienden verdad?

-A los reyes de este universo nadie les da órdenes...-replicó Mashi

Omni miró a los ojos a Link y vio brillar sus lágrimas, no podía resistirlo.

-Yo me hago cargo de los dos –dijo el lince enfrentando tanto a Goku como a Shenlong –me hago cargo él y de ella...

-No pueden dominar este universo... –dijo Gokú – en este mundo las cosas son diferentes... los dioses les han prohibido estar juntos porque tienen registradas sus historias y las ambiciones de la reina. Ella tiene que estar controlada por alguien...

-¡Que dices estúpido, infeliz...! ¡qué demonios te has pensado...!

-Recuerda Mashi...- agregó Link suavemente –tú nunca quisiste ser reina... recuerda... la granja de los animalitos... los Nibbes...

Mashi no agregó más nada pero sus ojos negros seguían echando chispas rabiosas.

-¡Sufrí mucho! –gritó ya sin poder contenerse -¡ninguno de ustedes tiene idea!

-Saiyano-dijo Gokú dirigiéndose a Link –si ustedes pretenden gobernar este mundo o siguen con sus ambiciones yo me convertiré en tu enemigo...

-Mmmmm- dijo Shenlong con su voz sabia y profunda –si él se hace cargo no habrá problemas... pero tiene que ser rápido... cerraré los ojos sólo un minuto.

Todos se quedaron paralizados.

-Me los llevaré tan lejos de aquí y de todo que ya nadie los volverá a ver jamás – susurró Omni – pero estarán juntos y podrán olvidar algunas cosas y recordar otras...

El lince cerró los ojos y se acercó a Link que le dio la mano a Mashi.

-Guerreros de la luz- dijo Omni

Y desaparecieron.

FIN

* * *

- Amar no es dar lo que se tiene sino que es dar lo que no se tiene.-


End file.
